


Lusus Naturae

by Hyperionova



Series: PRODIGIALIS [1]
Category: EXO, EXO (Band), Kai - Fandom, KaiHun - Fandom, Sehun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mutant, Romance, Student-Teacher, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 53
Words: 158,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperionova/pseuds/Hyperionova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Sehun is born with occult and power to bend weather. His atmokinetic Flair strikes him a ticket to the most prestigious mutant academy in the world—Flairers' Academia. At the age of 17, his powers become even more difficult to administer and the only solution his very mundane parents could come up with is to send him to a school where their son would fit in best. One of the many quandaries that Sehun is forced to face in Flairers' Academia is the fact that he holds the weakest Flair when compared to the rest of his schoolmates who bend Flairs such as time, space, thoughts, so on and so forth.<br/>But his biggest predicament gremlin which he has to face in every Combative Defense Arts class is his dogmatic, pedagogue, roguish, arrogant, aggressive instructor Kim Kai who specializes in Superhuman Agility.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Foreword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sehun is born with occult and power to bend weather. His atmokinetic Flair strikes him a ticket to the most prestigious mutant academy in the world—Flairers' Academia. At the age of 17, his powers become even more difficult to administer and the only solution his very mundane parents could come up with is to send him to a school where their son would fit in best. One of the many quandaries that Sehun is forced to face in Flairers' Academia is the fact that he holds the weakest Flair when compared to the rest of his schoolmates who bend Flairs such as time, space, thoughts, so on and so forth.  
> But his biggest predicament gremlin which he has to face in every Combative Defense Arts class is his dogmatic, pedagogue, roguish, arrogant, aggressive instructor Kim Kai who specializes in Superhuman Agility.

* * *

CAST

 

OH SEHUN

As someone who has lived under the protection of his room for almost 17 years, Sehun is finally free. He has a choice to make now. Whether to remain in the world which he doesn't belong in, which is more dangerous than anyone could foresee or to live the way he wants to—liberated and with contentment. As soon as he steps into the school of his dreams, he realizes that he is not that special after all when he stands among hundreds of people who outshine him.

 

 

KAI

At the age of 29, he gets as crude and merciless as he can manage. Being the instructor of the Combative Defense Arts class, he is required to be a severe and an uncompromising coach in order to bend and snap his students into shape. This is where the Flairers can learn to control their Flairs. But even as an instructor, Kai struggles to keep his own Flair in check as he has excellent flexibility, matchless jumping capacity and meteoric reaction time. There is always one black sheep in his perfect class. This year, it is first year's, Oh Sehun.

 

 

 

PARK CHANYEOL

One of the first true friends Sehun makes who, beneath all the nonchalance, is one of the very few people who truly care for Sehun.

 

 

KRIS

Your typical 22 years old frat boy who looks crude on the outside, but is nothing but a softie on the inside. He develops a complicated set of feelings for his new roommate.

 

 

 

_More characters to be introduced in the future._


	2. The Beginning

It’s a world he did not belong in. The mundane world. The prosaic world. The perishable world. A world that was subjected to destruction, hatred, war, disrelish, callousness and  _darkness_. That was how he saw it.  _Dark._  A very vulnerable, assailable world. This was the world he was born into. This was the world he did not fit in. This was the world that would turn against him when it knew he was an Alien within it. This was the world that would not think twice before it would quell him. He was not the only Alien here. He  _was_  one of the very few. An Alien with the capital A.

His hand tightened around the handle of his luggage. The honks and hoots around the station deafened his ears as he squeezed through the gaps of the heaps of people that congested the place. He took occasional shoves and bumps, but kept his eyes fixated on the number  **3**  platform. ‘ _Number **3.** Number  **3**.’ _ Relentlessly repeating it as a mantra in his head, he tried to keep his attention away from the crowd that was ready and about to mangle him. Possibly trample him if it knew he was capable of spinning a tornado. Even this thick crowd could not saturate the late morning fog that de-focused the world—just the way Sehun loved seeing it.  _De-focused._  Well, he was the reason behind the fog that invaded the train station from the second he stepped foot into it. The sun still shone brilliantly through the thin mist. Billions of infinitesimal icy vaporised drops caressed Sehun’s face and the back of his neck as he coursed through the crowd, dragging his heavy luggage behind him.

He stood out—often as a sore thumb, rarely as a scintillating star. At the age of 5, he made it rain on the hottest day of the year. At the age of 7, he blew a blizzard into his classroom when two of his classmates bullied him by snapping his crayons. Fortunately for him, it was during winter. At the age of 15, he casted a dry spell and caused a momentary drought in just his neighbourhood during autumn. By the age of 16, he was capable of causing tropical, extratropical cyclones, waterspouts, snowstorms, thunderstorms, ice storms, dust storms and severe droughts in his sleep. The frequent but periodic changes in weather everywhere he went was as if tip-toeing on Hook’s plank. He could fall at any moment. And when he did, he will bring his  _dark_ world down with him.

“Number  **3**.” He sighed to himself, halting before the platform indicating board and glanced around him at an attempt to locate his parents who arrived before him in order to get him the necessities he’d need for his 7-hour journey. ‘ _Too foggy.’_  He thought and closed his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them again, the fog was lifting off the platform.

“Sehun!” his mother’s squawk raced past the crowd and Sehun spun around to meet his mother struggling her way towards her son with her husband trying to keep up. Sehun stifled a grin when he noticed the bags that were carrying water bottles, snacks and books as his parents reached him. “Here.” She panted, handing him the water bottles.

“Mom, I don’t need this many. There will be train stops.” He laughed, but accepted the bottles.

“Oh, good. You reminded me. Don’t get off the train!” she rasped, shoving the bag with the snacks into Sehun’s hand. “I don’t want you stranded somewhere.”

Sehun shook his head, flashing a lopsided grin before he turned to face his father who handed him the train ticket. “Your mother’s right. Don’t unnecessarily get off the train.” He said, placing a hand on Sehun’s shoulder.

“No. Don’t get off at all!”

“He’s 16, almost 17, honey. I’m sure he knows—”

“No.” She spat persistently and held onto Sehun’s leather jacket, straightening it as her eyes brewed tears. “I heard that they only allow you to call home once in a blue moon. So call us at every chance that you get, okay?”

“I will, mom.” Sehun curled an arm around his mother’s shoulders and held her close. “Don’t worry. I’m going to be happy there, mom.”

“We know you will, son.” His father—although was a hard man—patted Sehun’s shoulder. “Do you have your wallet? Your bank card? Your phone.”

“All here, dad.” He assured him, peering at the train that was  _whoozing_ and  _hizzing_  on its tracks. As soon he boarded it, he would no longer be an Alien with the capital A. He would be a Flairer.

A Flairer. Sounded way better than Freak.

“Make sure you find the right type of friends.” His mother urged him, still clinging onto the leather jacket. “Don’t smoke. And don’t drink too much. If you find a girlfriend, make sure she’s someone I would like and don’t… don’t do anything with her that will disappoint us all. Be sure to use protection, okay?”

Sehun felt the blood rush to his cheeks and paint them red. “Mom.” He muttered with the back of his neck growing hot. If there were something that made Sehun queasier than meat, it was the ever-so-awkward girlfriend slash sex talk.

“Oh, and if there are bullies there, complain to the authorities at once.”

“That’s enough, honey. He’s a tough boy now.” His father chuckled before plunging a fist into Sehun’s stomach. Sehun flinched a little, but laughed it off. “See! He has hard abs.”

Could his parents humiliate him anymore than this?

“And, Sehun.” his mother lowered her voice. “Try and keep your…  _powers_  under control.” She cupped one of Sehun’s cheeks, swiping her thumb over his cheekbone. “Remember. Whenever you’re close to losing it, count to ten, think of happy things. Don’t stress yourself, sweetheart.” She stood on her toes to press her lips onto Sehun’s forehead.

“I’ll try, mom.” He answered honestly.

The instant the announcement for departure went off, his parents took a step back and Sehun took hold of his luggage again. His heart was thumping at his throat now. If he were not so proud, he would have trembled hard now as he approached the train’s opened door. His stomach shifted uneasily, but he liked the feeling. Sehun, often as a general rule, hid his emotions and excitements. But today, he could not conceal his grin no matter how hard he tried. He was leaving this world for another. He was saying goodbye to this mundane world and was about to welcome a world that would change his life forever.

“Sehun.” his mother called with her hand clasping Sehun’s elbow. When he turned to face her, she smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Take care.”

“I will, mom. And you take care of yourselves.” He told them, pulling his mother into a hug. His father smiled a man smile before he gave Sehun a man hug. “I love you guys.” He embraced his mother one last time before turning to the door.

“Ah damn it, man!”

“Shit, I’m sorry!” Sehun immediately apologized to the man he had bumped into and bent down at once to pick up the guy’s duffel bag.

“It’s okay.” The guy yanked the bag’s strap from him and when Sehun straightened back up, he acknowledged the guy’s irritated scowl with a frown.

“I’m…” the other guy ignored him altogether and stepped into the train. “Sorry.” Sehun sighed and grabbed his own luggage before entering the train. “Bye, mom. Dad.” He mumbled and smiled at them waving at him as he started towards his compartment and seat. He struggled a little with the bottles and snacks as he tried to check his seat number on the train ticket. 43. He halted before the compartment and his shoulders sagged as his stomach shrivelled when he spotted the same guy from earlier settling his bags and luggage above the seat. Great. This had to be the best start.

Sehun silently entered the space and dropped his stuffs onto his seat before flumping next to them and glanced out the window. The corners of his lips instantly quirked into an excited beam when his parents waved at him. The  _beep beep beep_ signalled the closing of the doors. Sehun almost lifted his hand to wave back at his parents on the platform but then he froze when he realized the guy was glaring at him with one of his hand resting on his luggage on in the compartment above the seat. Sehun swallowed, scanning the guy from head to toe. His dark hair complimented his dark eyes and perfectly-sculpted jawline. His beige trench coat did his brown boots and blue jeans justice and he was definitely taller than Sehun by an inch or so. But he still looked annoyed for some odd reason. This was just outstanding. Sehun got to spend 7 hours with this uptight jerk. The floor rumbled as the train began to move and Sehun shifted his gaze back to his parents to wave at them one last time. He could see his mother holding her muffler to her mouth as she waved her hand frantically.

Sehun kept his eyes on them until they were out of the boundaries of his vision, and so was the train station. Heaving a loud sigh, he slumped back against the seat, still grinning like a madman. This was it. This day marked his liberation. Peeling his jacket off, he adjusted his long-sleeved white t-shirt before running his fingers through his dark sienna hair. He paused with his hand still in his hair as his eyes locked with the stranger’s. The guy was seated now, but he was staring at Sehun overt and plainly apparently. Sehun licked his lips and cleared his throat, lowering his hand from his head. He turned his attention to his things. Rising to his feet, he picked up the luggage which weighed the weight of a corpse, and settled it above the seat as slowly as he could. He’d rather have the man stare at his back than straight into his eyes.

“What are you?”

He spun around at once and blinked vacantly at the guy. “Wh–what?”

“Where are you going?” the man leaned back on his seat and stretched his arms over the top of the seat and crossed his legs.

“Uhm… That’s none of your business?”

_Okay, Sehun. Not the best way to befriend a potential serial killer that you’re about to spent half a day with._

The guy scoffed, finally smirking as he tossed his gaze out the window. “I knew it.”

“Knew what?” Sehun asked, a little vexed himself.

“I’m Chanyeol.” The stranger extended his long arm and held his hand out. Sehun raised a brow, giving the hand a cursory once-over. “Oh, come on. I might look like a serial killer, but I really am not.”

Sehun gulped and quickly shook hands with Chanyeol before withdrawing his hand at breakneck speed.  _Holy shit. I need to change seats._

“No, you don’t.” Chanyeol laughed and Sehun was taken over by paralysis for a moment.

“Wh… excuse me?”

“Sit down, Sehun.”

“How do you know my name?!”

Chanyeol jerked his chin at the train ticket that was lying on the seat. Sehun immediately grabbed it and shoved it into his pocket. “Right.” Chanyeol sighed and started to dig into his coat before he pulled out a card. Sehun’s eyes widened at the card and his heart stopped beating for a second. “Recognize this?”

_Of course I recognize it!_

Sehun silently sank into his seat, gaping at the identity card which had the words  **FLAIRERS’ ACADEMIA**  etched on top of it with Chanyeol’s picture and name below it. PARK CHANYEOL. 27-11-1996.

“Oh my…” Sehun clasped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from gasping as Chanyeol burst into laughter. “Oh my, oh my, oh my!” he fished his wallet out and yanked his own ID card out.  **FLAIRERS’ ACADEMIA** , picture, OH SEHUN, 12-04-1998. “No way!” his stomach gurgled with exhilaration as he broke into a guffaw. “Is that why you were looking at me like I’m some fish out of water?!”

“No!” Chanyeol laughed, but the laughter died out of the sudden. “Because you thought I was an uptight jerk!”

Sehun’s smile faltered as his cheeks burned. “Oh. I… I didn’t mean… that.” He murmured, scratching the nape.

“Nah, it’s cool.” He snorted.

“Let me guess. You’re… telepathic?”

“Yep. And you’re atmokinetic.”

Sehun could not help but grin. “Yes. I never knew I would ever meet a Flairer! Especially not someone from where I live!”

“Me neither! Well, you’re the first I’ve met. But aren’t you a little too young to join FLAC, though? 16.”

Sehun pursed his lips to stop himself from smiling. “I’m turning 17 in another couple of months. I was accepted nevertheless.” He shrugged.

“You must be a special case then. I heard that the training and lessons there are… hardcore. Thus, the age limit.”

“Oh.”

“Anyway, when did you realize that you have these powers?!”

“My parents realized it first. When I was 7. And you?”

“I’ve always known. It’s not really a bliss having every single thought that people around me had in their minds in my own mind. But I learned how to control it and focus it on certain people.”

“Wow.” Sehun let out, smiling again. “I still can’t believe I just met someone like me.”

“Well, you probably would have met a hundred like you tomorrow.”

“Yes, still.” He chuckled. “You can literally say what I’m thinking about right now?”

Chanyeol nodded. “Actually, sometimes it’s a little hazy ‘cause people often have mixed thoughts. I can’t see what they’re thinking or dreaming when they’re asleep. But when you’re thinking something straight, yes, I can tell what you’re thinking about.”

“Okay, okay.” Sehun clenched his fists and thought of the first time he had taste a burger.

Chanyeol chortled and scoffed a little. “Your first burger was made of soymeal?! That’s not a proper burger.”

“Hey! I’m vegetarian.”

“Ah. I see.”

 _Shit. He knows everything that I’m thinking. I must avoid thinking about things that I don’t want him to know of at all costs._ Sehun brought his fingers to his mouth and began to gnaw on the cuticles.  _At least he won’t know what I’m dreaming about. Because it will be awkward as hell if I had a wet dream._ The last thing Sehun needed for Chanyeol to know was him wanking to blokes.

Chanyeol went still as his eyes bulged out and Sehun stiffened when he realized what had just happened. “Umm…” Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat before pulling his coat off. Sehun sat mortified as still as a statue, turning as red as a beetroot and radiated heat like a hot pan, wanting to bury himself right there and then. “I won’t read your thoughts again, don’t worry. I swear.” He tried to laugh but it sounded dead to Sehun. “Oh my god, Sehun. You look like a flippin’ tomato!” this time Chanyeol’s laugh was genuine and he was convulsed with laughter.

Sehun raised his hands to his face and tried to hide his embarrassing blush behind his chalky-white slim fingers. “This never happened.” He whispered.

Chanyeol laughed harder, holding onto his stomach. “Oh man! This is hilarious! Okay. All right. My lips are zipped. Your darkest secret is safe with me. But hey, you know what they say. First impressions last.” He was doubled up again, dissolved into his guffaw.

“Can I just die…” he hung his head as low as he could, clenching his eyes shut.

 

 

 

As soon as the academia’s cab came to a stop, Sehun and Chanyeol both exited at it simultaneously, but Sehun was brought to a stock-stillness as he gazed at the monumental castle that stood before him, welcoming him with opened arms—or in this case, with opened footbridges and barbicans. “Oh wow.” He exhaled, gawking at the pinnacles of the towers the old castle preened on. The academia was probably located in the most isolated area on Earth that was still accessible. It was surrounded by thick and almost impenetrable forests. There were red carpets and banners everywhere to welcome new students. Sehun glanced over at the boy who was playing with fire—literally playing with fire in his hand, entertaining the girls he was surrounded by. The entire ground outside was filled with people, but none of them, except with the fire-guy, seemed like they were Flairers.

“Hey?” Chanyeol’s voice snapped Sehun’s thoughts. “This isn’t Hogwarts.” He scoffed. “It’s a school where we have to maintain a low profile.”

Sehun curtly nodded and hurried to get his bags. The cab fare was apparently paid by the academia and Sehun knew it was the academia which had sent them the cab since the cab driver himself came up to them as soon as they had exited the train station. “What about that guy, then?” Sehun muttered under his breath as they started towards the footbridge.

“A show-off that wants to rut those chicks.” He shrugged. “You look tired.”

“I  _am_ tired.” Sehun sighed. He had not bothered to even catch a wink as he stayed up throughout the journey, talking to Chanyeol. So, now, Chanyeol probably knew more things about Sehun than his own parents. “It’s cold.”

“It’s almost spring.” Chanyeol draped an arm around Sehun’s shoulders.

“Welcome, welcome!” the girl at the entrance screeched, halting them on their paces. She was dressed in a red polo shirt just as some of the others that roamed the area. “Welcome to FLAC! May I see your IDs?”

Sehun yanked his out and held it out before Chanyeol did the same. “Hi.” He smiled. “I’m Sehun.”

“Hevalin Tonegard.” She introduced herself with a courtesy bow which made Sehun snicker. “But you can call me Heva. I’m in the third year, specialising in Communications.”

“Ah. I’ll be majoring in Communications in my third year as well.” Chanyeol said, shaking hands with her.

“Oh dear. Are you telepathic?”

A smirk formed on Chanyeol’s lips. “Why are you hoping that I’m not?”

Heva’s cheeks coloured. “I wasn’t…” she twirled a lock of her lustrous brunette hair around her forefinger. “Well, I talk to animals. Zoolingualism.”

“That sounds just as exciting as you are.”

Heva bit her lip and retreated a step. “Go ahead. Suho will guide you through your registration.”

“Thank you, Heva.” Sehun said and received Heva’s unusually pleasant smile in return before they walked forward. “Were you hitting on her?!” he hissed, nudging an elbow into Chanyeol’s arm.

“She was hitting on me first.” He whispered, glancing back at her. Sehun quickly turned his own head and noticed Heva deliberately looking away, pretending to be welcoming other kids. “She legit thought I was hot.”

“God. You’re a dangerous guy. I need to lock my thoughts away.”

“You’ve already let on too much, Sehun.” he patted on Sehun’s back. “There’s nothing for you to lock away.”

“Hello!” both Sehun and Chanyeol were startled by the red-polo-shirted guy who was holding a clipboard in his hands. “Freshmen?”

“I’m guessing you’re Suho.” Chanyeol chimed.

“Yep.” He shook hands with Chanyeol first before turning to Sehun. “Names?”

“Oh Sehun and Park Chanyeol.”

Suho quickly ran through the list and checked something. “All right. Chanyeol, you’ll room with underclassman Baekhyun, who has not arrived yet, in Tower N, floor nine, room three.”

Sehun was not going to admit it, but he was slightly disappointed that he was not going to room with the only guy he knew here.

“And, Sehun. Tower E, floor five, room two.” Suho pointed at the east tower. “You’ll be rooming with upperclassman Kris. And that’s Kris.”

Sehun’s eyes darted to the other red-shirted guy who was approaching them. For a very short moment, Sehun’s breath hitched. The guy—Kris, looked like he had jumped off some fashion show runway. His blonde hair was spiked although it looked a little too long to be spiked and his jeans were sagging by his hips. He smiled at Sehun once he caught him staring. Or more like drooling. “I heard someone say my name.” his voice… Sehun blinked slow, staring at the man like he was the last piece of candy.

“Kris, this is your new roommate, Sehun.” Suho introduced.

“Oh, great. Hey, I’m Kris.” He stuck his hand out and Sehun stared at it for a moment. His fingers were long. Too long. But beautiful. And probably strong. Sehun clasped hands with him and confirmed his theory. His fingers  _were_  strong. “You can come with me. I’ll show you up.”

Sehun slowly nodded. “Okay.”

He took it back. He was not one bit disappointed that he was not rooming with Chanyeol.

“Oh my god, you sly bitch.” Chanyeol hissed and Sehun shrugged before picking up his bags and hurried after Kris.

“Come on.” Kris stopped to take Sehun’s luggage.

“No, it’s okay.”

“Please, I insist.” He smiled and led Sehun up the stairs which was lit by torches. “Most of this school is rusty, I should warn you. It’s all to maintain the intrinsic value of this castle.” His voice echoed just as his heavy footsteps as they walked up the steps that went in swirls. Sehun wondered how Chanyeol was going to climb nine flights of stairs. But each flight of the staircase was relatively short. Sehun licked his lips, trying to keep his eyes off Kris’ back and rear but failed miserably. Wonderful. He was already ogling his roommate on the first day itself. “I heard that you’re 16.”

“Almost 17.” Sehun reasoned.

“Yeah. You’re still the youngest here.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah.”

“How… old are you?”

“22.”

“Oh.”

“What happened to your old roommate? I’m guessing that you had one.” Sehun changed the topic. He really did not appreciate being treated as the baby or the runt in the group.

“Yes, I did. Well, being a Flairer has its perks and cons.” He looked back at Sehun for a short second before continuing up the stairs. The cold damp air wrapped around Sehun like a heavy coat of chain mail as he ascended the tight spiral staircase. He averted his gaze to the flaming torches instead of undressing his eyes over Kris’ ass. “Sorry, this is rather tedious.”

“It’s okay.”  _I am very much enjoying the sight from back here._  “So, what happened to your roommate?”

“Oh. He’s one of the sprinters. He… accidentally ran into a wall. And he died.”

Sehun stopped on the step and Kris looked back before he stopped as well. “You’re… joking, right?”

Kris laughed. “No. Why would I joke about something like that?”

Sehun was not sure if he should laugh with Kris or present his condolences. That was by far the funniest and saddest story he had ever heard. “I’m… sorry.” He decided to say.

“Yeah. We all are. Poor chap.” Kris proceeded up and Sehun followed in silence until they reached the room. Kris unlocked the wooden door which did not look like it had a lock on. Sehun frowned at it. “Sorry. Boys’ quarters’ policy. No locks.”

“Why not?”

“Because fuck gender equality.” Kris chuckled and pushed the door open.  “That’s my bed.” He pointed at the bed on the right before pointing at the opposite one on the left. “That’s yours.” He dragged the luggage to the bed and let it sit on the side. Sehun scanned the room. It looked like any dorm. Only really old-school. The floorboards creaked as he stepped in. “You have your own wardrobe.” Kris said as he pulled the curtains open, letting some light in.

Sehun opened the wardrobe at the left and coughed a little at the dust.

“Now.” Kris held a hand out and Sehun blankly blinked. He curled and straightened his fingers, gesturing Sehun to give him something.

“Oh.” Sehun quickly dug his back pocket, scavenging for some coinage. “I don’t… have change.”

Kris croaked out a chuckle. “Dude, I’m not asking for a tip. Hand your phone over.”

“What?”

“School policy. It’ll be in the office and you can claim it whenever you’re going off school grounds.”

“Oh.” He sighed and fished his phone out before switching it off and handed it over to Kris.

“Do you have any other electronic stuff?”

“I have my laptop.”

“Then, that too.”

Sehun clenched his jaw as he rummaged through his luggage. “It’s not like you people have Wi-Fi anyway.”

“You’re here now, you’re one of us. You don’t act like Pootles anymore.”

Sehun rose to his full height after grabbing the laptop. “Pootles?” he cringed.

“Yeah. The spoiled, normal humans.”

With a frowning tugging the corners of his lips down, Sehun shoved the laptop into Kris’ chest. “My parents are  _Pootles._ ”

Kris tittered and saluted Sehun with two of his fingers as he retreated back to the door. “Take some rest. You’d want to look your best at the orientation tomorrow morning. All the kids here have some serious I-Am-The-Mighty syndrome.”

“And you?”

“Oh, I do, too. I just go easy on the first years on their first day.”

Sehun’s face pulled into a deeper frown. “I haven’t gotten my schedule.”

“You’ll get it tomorrow at the orientation and you’ll get to meet your teachers. I think you’re getting Shark this year as your CDA master. That’d ought to be fun.” He grinned.

“What’s CDA?”

“Combative Defence Arts.”

“Shark?”

“You’ll see. Sleep tight.”

“When will you be back?”

“I still have to get 50 other students into the dorms, Mr Oh. Good night.” He pulled the door close and Sehun stood in the middle of the room with his heart sinking into his stomach.

“Good night.” He murmured to himself before dropping onto the bed.

  
  
Chapter 3: Definite Truth

The uproarious cheers and clamours from the assembly hall resounded through the hallways like frantic alleluias and Sehun could not help but guffaw along with the other kids who were ushered towards the hall by the upperclassmen who were all dressed in red and black fleece shirts today—both boys and girls. He woke up in the morning to the streaks of sunlight penetrating the window until it blinded him for a short moment. It had taken him a moment to realize that it was the tolls of the academia’s bell was what had awoken him. Kris’ bed was made neat and there was no sign of the guy either. Sehun doubted that Kris had returned to the room at all last night.

“Good morning, Fish!” Sehun jumped a little when Suho appeared out of nowhere with the most exciting grin etched on his face and threw his arm over Sehun’s shoulders. “Slept well? Hey, hey, that way.” he directed another student to take the hallway on the left. “So, it’s gonna be a pretty tough day. You’re gonna need all your energy.” He patted on Sehun’s stomach and smirked. “Ooh. You work out? That might help you with the hazing.”

Frowning, Sehun swallowed the lump in his throat. “Hazing? Do those things happen here, too?”

“Of course. I had to jump around like a frog every Tuesday in my freshman year.”

Sehun pursed his lips as his blood filled his cheeks. “What are we supposed to do today?” he asked, fiddling with his ID card hanging around his neck.

“You’ll be introduced to your classes, instructors, professors and the Terror.”

“The… Terror?”

“The rules. Oh and let’s not forget about the Dignitary Ceremony.”

“What is that?” he frowned deeper.

“It’s just something the upperclassmen hold later at night where you freshmen have to prove you’re worthy of FLAC.” He clapped a hand on Sehun’s shoulder as they came to a stop at the crowd outside the hall. “Hey, get inside!” he started to order the other fleece-shirted students to guide the freshmen into the hall. Sehun silently wove his way into the assembly hall himself.

“Hey, Fish, this way.” Kris’ voice reverberated through the ear-splitting cacophony of the hall before Sehun was hauled by the back of his shirt. He spun around to meet Kris with a brutal scowl and tight chest. Kris flashed a smug smile and handed the clipboard. “Sign.”

Sehun kept his scowl on as he snatched the pen from Kris to sign the attendance list. “Don’t call me Fish.”

“Oh, don’t be too butthurt, Guppy. It’s just what we call all the freshmen. I told you. We’re only nice on the first day.”

_Guppy…_

He did not sign up for this. “Take your seat. Oh, I wouldn’t sit next to Porcupine if I were you.” he turned to entertain the student who followed after Sehun.

“Who’s Porcupine?” he asked, but he did not get a reply for Kris. Heaving a sigh, Sehun scanned the enormously vast hall which was only half-filled with chairs to spot Chanyeol. The red drapes that hung on the walls were an accolade to the ornate crystal and bronze chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and the black podium that faced the hall’s entrance had straggles of fancy chairs, which Sehun presumed were for the professors. His eyes landed on Chanyeol who was settled in the second row and was conversing with Heva who was leaning over the chair before him in the first row.

“Morning.” Sehun mumbled as he slid into the seat next to Chanyeol.

“Look who decided to show up!” Chanyeol snorted and ruffled Sehun’s hair at the back of his head. “Sehun here is the biggest opportunist I’ve seen in my life, you know, Heva?”

Sehun’s throat tightened and he fought the urge to punch Chanyeol in the guts. “When does the orientation start?”

Heva checked her wrist watch at once as if out of habit. “In another five minutes.”

Sehun nodded in reply and faced Chanyeol with a lour. “Has anyone called you a  _Fish_?”

Chanyeol’s brows rose. “No. Why?”

Sehun turned to Heva. “Suho and Kris just called me a Fish. Kris called me a Guppy as well.”

Before Heva could respond, Chanyeol broke into a roaring laughter and Sehun hung his head. “Well, maybe it’s because you’re the youngest around here.” said Heva, chuckling herself.

“So, they’re harassing him because he’s 16?” Chanyeol scoffed.

“17.” Sehun corrected him and he shuddered when the screeching of the microphone rang in his ears.

“Can I have your attention, students?” the middle-aged woman at the podium was a woman in the autumn of her life. Deep wrinkle lines, which could not be hidden by the copious amounts of makeup, graced her visage. Her pale, wrinkly skin looked like discarded, wrinkled, paper bag left to itself. Still, there was strength and wisdom in her emerald eyes and a proud carriage shown in her jutting jaw line. Her back was stooped over as if she carried invisible weights upon them. Her sliver hair was thinning, and her smile showed that her teeth were rather yellow. Along with this, it could be seen that the lips, once beautiful, were dry and cracked.

“I should go. Chanyeol, see you later?” Heva’s lips stretched into a shy smile as she pulled her knee off the chair.

“Sure.” Chanyeol said subtly with a short grin but kept his eyes locked with Heva’s as she walked away.

“Hell, you’re whipped.” Sehun chimed, prodding a finger into Chanyeol’s thigh.

“I really don’t want to be a jerk and read her mind, but I couldn’t help it.”

“What is she thinking about?” Sehun whispered as the microphone screeched again and the doors were pulled closed.

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out.” He smirked. “How’s your roommate?”

“He was non-existent last night. Yours?”

“Same here.” He snorted in incredulity. “He didn’t show up yesterday. They said he’s a day late.”

“Oh.” He let out an exasperated breath, examining the podium on which the teachers had begun to take their seats. There were at least twenty of them, all ranging from 25 to 60 years old and equally distributed between men and women.

“Good morning, fellow students of Flairers’ Academia. Welcome to FLAC!” The entire hall exploded with gold confetti and through the crowd there gushed a startling band of colours which hung over the hall. Sehun almost rubbed his eyes as the students drowned into ‘awes’ and ‘whoas’ with the rainbows arching over the students. In moments the crowd that had been cheering for a win stood silent, bereft when a sudden startling challenge of trumpets burst out of nowhere.

“What the…” Sehun let out before giggling when some of the confetti fell on his face.

“There.” Chanyeol jerked his head at the two students at the front that were decorating the atmosphere of the hall with scintillating rainbows, oozing out of their hands. “Light Flairers. They bend light.”

“Oh my god. It’s… beautiful.”

Chanyeol chuckled, brushing the confetti from Sehun’s head. “You are easily impressed.”

“Well, I’ve lived in my hermit shell all my life. I never even had a birthday party since I was 5.”

Chanyeol bit his lip and squeezed Sehun’s knee a little. “I’m sorry.”

The woman at the podium waved her hand and the trumpets went silent as the students cut their connection to the rainbow streaks which quickly dissipated into air. “I am Headmistress Dillan and I am very glad to welcome all you young Flairers to our school for the gifted. As all of you should have been informed, this semester you will be trained to administer your Flairs physically. Although some of you might have mind-related Flairs, you would still need to master them physically. Therefore, I am looking forward to you doing well in this semester. At the end of it, you will have assessments and a private viva voce with your respective professors and instructors.”

Sehun looked around the hall. Almost every chair was occupied and all of them looked just as lost as he was. “Here you go, Guppy.” He looked up at Kris who whispered, handing him a file. “Your schedules and rules.”

He muttered a “Thanks”, and kept his face away from Kris who smiled at him as he walked past him, handing Chanyeol his file.

“Wow.” Chanyeol breathed out. “You’re already on bad terms? I thought you were hitting on him yesterday?”

“Shh.” Sehun hissed. “I don’t know what his Flair is. I’ll be screwed if it’s some super hearing.” He averted his eyes back to the headmistress who rambled on about the academia’s history.

“Nah. That girl over there.” Chanyeol pointed at a blonde girl in the front row. “She has super hearing, but I doubt that she’s listening to us right now.”

“What was Kris thinking?”

“He…” he looked like he was suppressing a laugh.

“What?”

“He thought you’re a tight-ass, arrogant, rich, spoiled brat. His thoughts, not mine.”

Sehun’s face wilted immediately and he lowered his gaze. “Shit.”

“He’s also thinking about harassing and bullying you hard tonight at the Dignitary Ceremony.”

“ _Great_.” Rolling his eyes, Sehun flipped his file open. “I have Combative Defence Arts first.”

“Oh. Me too!”

“Shh!”

“Sorry.” Chanyeol muttered, smirking at the student in the back row who instantly blushed, lowering her head.

“You’re such a charmer. Can’t believe I thought you were some serial killer.” Sehun chortled sotto voce, playfully elbowing Chanyeol’s ribs.

“It’s all in the genes.”

“And your student counsel’s chairman, I introduce you to Suho.” The headmistress waved her hand at Suho who bowed with a wide Cheshire grin. “Vice president, Kris Wu.” She pointed at the corner of the hall where Kris waved frantically while handing out the students’ files and received a vigorous amount of cheers and claps. Sehun shook his head, rolling his eyes again. “Our school also provides you with different societies for you to join. I hope you will find a society or two which interests you. There’s also a wide range of tournaments for you to participate in. But for today, I want you to have a great time at the welcome dinner and party. However, you will have to be introduced to your classes today. I hope every single one of you would treat this school as your home, rather than just an educational arena. And last but not the least, I wish you all a good year here in Flairers’ Academia!”

As soon as the welcome speech had come to an end, Suho took over the podium. “Good morning, underclassmen and underclasswomen. My name is Suho, I’m in third year, majoring in Combative Defence Arts, Heat Vision Flairer and I’ve already met most of you, I’m sure you remember me because this isn’t a face to forget.” He giggled and Sehun scoffed out a laugh himself. “So the first two classes this morning include Combative Defence Arts and Physical Thought Mastering. If you could check your schedules, you’ll know which class you have this morning. Those who have CDA, please follow Kris and those who have PTM, my mate Aaron will be more than glad to direct you to your locales. As a part of your orientation today, you will have to join us for the welcome dinner and after party later tonight. And we require you to be here sharp at one o’clock for the tour around the academia. Thank you.”

Sehun shot upright along with the others. “What power do you think Kris has?” he asked Chanyeol as they wended their out of the hall.

“I don’t know. He didn’t think about it. Why don’t you ask him?”

“I don’t want to.” Sehun blurted out quickly when Kris showed up, gathering the students.

 

 

 

“This is your CDA locale.” Kris announced as they entered the chamber.

“This looks like a freaking warehouse!” someone from the group squawked as Sehun glanced around the place. There was a wrestling ring, several punching bags and shelves that held all kinds of weapons except the gun kind.

“How… are we supposed to…” Sehun trailed off, gaping at the room. It looked a training range for field agents and assassins. “Are we supposed to go to this class?” he whispered to Chanyeol who seemed nonchalant as ever.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Is there a problem?” Kris inquired and Sehun fell completely silent for a second.

“What are we supposed to do in this class?” asked Chanyeol.

“You will be debriefed by your master.”

“The Shark.” Sehun sighed.

“Yes. The Shark!” the sudden yap erupted unexpectedly and all the heads turned towards the entrance. Sehun’s heart swelled before it buried itself in his stomach when he saw the man strut into the chamber. He had the kind of face that would stop anyone in their tracks. His eyes fell directly on Sehun followed by the overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze and locked jaw. The man wore a loose black silk shirt with leather cuffs and black trousers. His rich chocolate hair that had tousled griminess which promised finesse. He had distinct cheekbones and an angular jaw, his tanned skin made him look devilishly handsome. Sehun held his breath as the man edged closer. This close, he could see the flecks of silver in his eyes. His guts turned into knots as he tried to swallow. The man held Sehun’s gaze for a long moment with such ferocity that stirred blood in Sehun’s lungs. His face was strong and defined, his features moulded from granite. He had dark eye brows, which sloped downwards in a serious expression. His perfect lips ripe for the kissing. His jaw was lightly hinting a stubble, lined with almost invisible scruff. He was a man around his late twenties, maybe. Sehun wondered if he could run and hide somewhere to escape that hard glare which seemed inescapable right now.

“Good luck.” Sehun heard Kris whisper before he vamoosed out of there.

He pinned Sehun down with a couple more seconds of glowering before he marched away. “My name is Kim Kai. Master Kai to you lot. I will be your Combative Defence Arts instructor for the next six months.” He took his standing at the front with his arms crossed over his chest. Sehun bit his lip when Kai looked over again. “You are about to suffer for six months with this  _Shark_.”

“You’re in deep trouble.” Chanyeol murmured as quiet as he could and Sehun felt his throat burn with the lump of anxiety.

“I specialize in Superhuman Agility. I don’t care what your Flairs are or where you’re from or what your parents do for a living. Here, you are my students and you will play by my rules. I know that Dillan said that you can choose to join tournaments but every single one of you will have to train to join the Defensive Combat tournament this summer. Those who do not want to abide me, get the fuck out of here and I will ultimately fail you in your final evaluation of the term. I only come with three conditions. Don’t talk to me unnecessarily. Don’t provoke me. And don’t be an idiot. Questions?”

It was so silent that one could have possibly heard a pin drop.

“Whoa. I want to be him.” Chanyeol exhaled, gawking at Kai with pure mesmerisation.

“No questions?” Kai smirked. “I like this batch already. So, first off. You.” he pointed straight at Sehun.  _Shit shit shit._ Sehun blinked as his heart hammered against his chest. “And you.” Kai shifted his index finger at the tallest, bulkiest guy in the group. “Get into the ring and fight until one of you loses.”

“What?!” Sehun yelped despite himself.

Kai’s lips pursed as his eyes narrowed before he silently walked over to Sehun and stopped right in front of him. “ _What_?” he arched a brow.

“No. I mean…” his throat and mouth went dry as he peered over at his classmate who looked more than pleased to impress his teacher on the first day.

“Get. Into the ring. Punk.” His hand came up to Sehun’s collars out of nowhere and Sehun grunted a little when Kai yanked him out of the group, shoving him towards the ring. “You’re allowed to bludgeon one another, not in the face and the nuts. ‘Cause that’s a dick move. You are not allowed to use your Flairs. Show me what you got, smart mouth.”

A sob rose in Sehun’s throat but he dropped the brochure and took his ID off his neck before dragging his feet to the ring. “Well, I’m gonna have fun kicking your ass. Don’t need my Flair for that.” The guy spat, cracking his knuckles as he gestured Sehun to get in first.


	3. All The Wrong Moves

There was not any sort of ebullience left in Sehun as he stepped into the ring, squeezing himself between the two ring ropes. The foam padded and canvas matted stage beneath his shoes was definitely inanimate before the faux Arnold Schwarzenegger jumped over the top ring rope and landed into the ring with a monstrous thud that had Sehun staggering a step to the side. The haughty smirk stretched his huge mouth, full lips halfway to his left eye and Sehun swallowed the choking lump in his throat.

“What’re your names?” Sehun’s attention line to the faux Arnold Schwarzenegger was snapped by Kai’s voice.

“Sig Laurent.” answered the wannabe. Sehun stuttered for a moment before clearing his throat to speak. The words were gulped back down when he noticed Kai’s glaring dark eyes scanning Sehun for signs of fear and hesitation. Straightening his back, Sehun clenched his hands into fists and licked his lips, pulling his chin up, just enough to challenge Kai’s glower.

“Sehun.” he spat monotonously without any indication of hesitation.

“Ziggy and Princesshun.” Kai waved two of his fingers casually, gesturing them to get started as he moved to take a seat on the chair. He raised dropped his black booted feet onto the table at the side of the chair and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. Altogether, to sum it up, Kai was an asshole. “Go ahead, Spunk Bubble. Stop staring at Shark and fight Ziggy.” Kai’s smirk sent a jolt down Sehun’s spine and he immediately averted his gaze to _Ziggy_ as soon as he realized he was staring at the thinly lined stubble on Kai’s jaw. He was most definitely not going to let go of the fact that Sehun called him Shark.

 _Come on, Sehun. Don’t be a wuss. You’re better than that. Prove this man wrong. Prove this mega jerk wrong. Control your powers. Don’t let them get the best of you._ Heaving a long sigh, Sehun pulled his fists up in the most awkward manner. He had never even punched a punching bag before. Sure, he worked out. But those workouts were basic boy stuff, boy his age at least. Those abs everyone been complimenting were not going to help him win against this Ziggy. He was not sure which advancement of his was funny, but Ziggy was laughing and scoffing at him. Then without any forewarning, Ziggy zoomed across the ring and Sehun’s rudimentary survival instincts wanted to shield his head and run for cover, but his perversely unyielding stubbornness and self-pride forced him to stand his ground with his chest hard and filled.

He almost clenched his eyes close when Ziggy’s hand came up to his cardigan and he was hauled forward with a ferocious tug. That alone knocked every last of the air out of his lungs and the last thing he saw before he shut his eyes was Ziggy’s fist aiming to jab him in the face. There was absolutely no point in trying to fight this guy. Sehun would lose no matter what.

“And this is where you both get into my bad books.” Kai’s yap yanked Sehun’s eyelids open and he stared at Ziggy’s fist that was hanging mid-air for a moment before he glanced over at Kai who shot up from the chair. “You.” he pointed at Ziggy. “For trying to showcase your Herculean physical strength to Scrappy-Doo and the first thing you think of when I ask you to fight is gloat. One thing I don’t like to have in my class is swanks. No one here speaks for Buncombe except me, capiche? And you.” he turned to face Sehun with an expression that clearly spelled—‘ _do I have to put up with this loser for an entire semester?’_ “You’re…” Kai started and Sehun’s eyes widened in anticipation. Ziggy released his cardigan and stepped back completely. “You’re just a disappointment. Class.” He spun around to meet the rest of the class. “First lesson. Never shy away from a fight. Never show your weaknesses. Princesshun was clearly in shit back there. What could he have done? Well, he could have used his Flair.”

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Sehun climbed out of the ring with his stomach churning out smoke as the by-product of his infuriation. “You said we shouldn’t use our Flairs!” his voice came out louder and harsher than intended and by the time he realized he should not have said anything, the ship had sailed.

Kai did not turn around immediately. Instead, he locked his hands at the back first before slowly turning to face Sehun with a dead serious face. “Would you rather obey me or have your face broken?”

Sehun’s mouth went dry as he lowered his eyes unable to meet Kai’s sharp gaze. “So… it would have been okay if I had used my Flair?”

“No.” the single syllable had the class flowing in whispered giggles. Sehun looked up at Kai with a baffled look. “I would have severely punished you for it. But at least, I wouldn’t have taken you for a stupid dumbfuck. Seems like you have not gotten the memo about the fundamental principle of this class. Combative Defence Arts. I don’t teach you to take a fist in the face. I teach you to be the one giving the fist. But step one to any defence is self-resistance. You don’t even want to try. What? Mommy and Daddy pampered you too much with extra pocket money every day to use at school? Grow some balls and wear some pants for the next class, Princesshun.” With that, he diverted his attention back to the class. “Anyone else got a problem with abiding by my very simple conditions?”

A set of shaking heads was held lower than Kai’s.

“Good.”

 

 

 

“Sehun!” Chanyeol called for the fifth time, but Sehun turned a deaf ear to his screams as he hurried down the hallway, gripping his bag’s strap. “Hey, hey.”

Sehun was yanked to a stop by Chanyeol when the latter caught up to him. “What is it, Chanyeol?” he sighed tiredly.

“Whoa. You okay?”

“No! I’m not okay! Okay?! I just got tyrannized by a teacher who supposedly has to teach me for this entire term! He hates me to my guts when I’ve done absolutely nothing to him! My roommate apparently is a hypocrite and is also a jerk, looking forward to bullying me tonight at some stupid ceremony that I don’t even want to attend but I’m forced to! I don’t think he even wants to come to the room because I think I offended him in some sort of way by helplessly replacing his old roommate! No one here except you even seem to like me. This is like high school in all the poorly scripted movies! Apparently, I have to see these people every single fucking day! So no, Chanyeol, I’m not okay!”

Chanyeol licked and pursed his lips as he glanced at the people who walked past them, giving them the stink eye. “It’s only… the first day, Sehun.” he whispered, gently squeezing Sehun’s shoulder. He looked sorry, but he probably did not understand Sehun’s plight. It was stupid of Sehun to think that he would fit in this place just because people were like him. No. None of them was like him. All these people knew how to manipulate their Flairs professionally and had so much experience with bending their Flairs. For someone like Sehun who had been imprisoned in his room all these years and was forced to keep his Flair under the covers, this place was indeed like high school where he was one of the wallflowers.

“Yeah, no shit.” He let out, shaking his head and retreated to the railings before perching on it. “Everyone likes you.”

Chanyeol shrugged with a smirk playing on his lips. “Born that way. But no. I read their minds beforehand so I just alter my behaviour according to how they want me to act. But are we really going to ignore the fact that our CDA instructor just called you Scrappy-Doo?”

Sehun groaned, rolling his eyes. “I called him Shark once! And he already has two thousand five hundred and forty-one nicknames for me. What the hell does Spunk Bubble even mean?!”

Chanyeol broke into a guffaw as he took his seat on the edge of the railings beside Sehun. “I’m pretty sure he finds you amusing.”

Sehun blinked, arching his brows. “ _Amusing?_ ”

“Yeah. Not in the good way, though.”

“Oh.” He sighed, lifting and dropping his shoulders.

“Shit. Male Vogue Model, ten o’clock.”

Sehun followed Chanyeol’s direction and he made an awkward eye-contact with Kris who was standing by the hall’s entrance, giggling with Suho and Heva. He shot Kris a very short and insincere grin before looking away. “What are they planning on doing to us this evening?” he uttered under his breath.

“They’re not thinking about it right now.” Chanyeol whispered back. “But Mr Hottie Pants thinks you’re playing hard to get.”

Sehun almost choked on his own spit and he uncontrollably loured back at Kris whose fingers were stuck through his perfectly set hair—he was gripping it like those male models in the magazines Sehun got off to, but he was not looking at Sehun anymore. “What do you mean?”

Chanyeol shrugged again. “Oh wow.”

“What?”

“Fuck. His Flair is Atomic Manipulation.”

“What does that mean?”

Chanyeol tossed Sehun a familiar look. _‘Are you kidding me, you dumbass?’_ “He can change atoms in a matter. Water to wine, lead to gold. That sort of stuff.”

“Wow. People here really do keep a low profile. Except our CDA instructor.”

“I know right.”

“What is he thinking now?”

“He’s hoping you’re thinking about him.”

Sehun scoffed. “You’re pulling my leg.”

“Duh.”

Grunting, Sehun jumped off the railings and started for the hall for the next assembly.


	4. Who Matters?

“The best thiiiiiing of beiiiiing a Flairerrrr is that you are betterrrr than the stinkiiiing Pootles. We’re amazing! But Pootles are just… stupid! We rule and they… poot.”

The urge to cover his ears from earlier was quickly overtaken by the amusement he was witnessing before him. The feast hall reverberated with the coos and melodious screams of the upperclassman. Sehun tried his best to remain in his seat even if the bench was almost knocked off by the palpitating through and through with their fists hammering the table and hands tossing bills at the upperclassmen entertaining them with their ridiculous song to mock the mundane part of God’s creation and their colourful feather shawls and candy garlands.

“Heva, baby!” the upperclassman chimed, holding his hand down to the girl before hauling her up to the table. He threw the feather shawl around Heva’s neck and pulled her into a casual dance as more currencies flew in the air. Pursing his lips, Sehun took a sip of the lukewarm cola before letting out an uncontrollable laugh when Heva did a twirl, elbowing the upperclassman in his chest.

“Come on, freshman.” She cooed, wriggling her fingers, gesturing Chanyeol to climb up the table. Sehun threw the taller a glance across the table and met Chanyeol’s smirk. He had his arms folded on the edge of the table, smiling up at Heva before he slowly shook his head.

“Hi.” Sehun’s concentration was rerouted to the guy beside him who popped up out of nowhere. He blinked at the beaming fresh face, scanning it for a moment. “I’m Baekhyun.” The boy extended a hand and it took Sehun awhile to take the hand and shake it.

“Sehun.”

“Are you… new… too?” he asked with a lopsided smile. _Baekhyun._ The name rang a bell, but he was not entire certain where or when he had heard it.

“Yeah. Yeah. First year."

"I wasn’t here for the orientation because my flight got cancelled. This seems… fun.” His eyes widened in divertissement at the plentiful entertainment the upperclassmen were providing them. “I still need to catch up but I guess I can do that after the party.”

Sehun bit his lip, wondering what he should say. The guy was talking too much, too fast. “It’s not the party. It’s just the dinner. The party starts after this at the campus bar.”

“No way. It gets cooler than this?!” Baekhyun chuckled and stopped himself to give Sehun a once-over. “Where’re you from?”

“Not from anywhere that matters. You?”

Baekhyun smug smile was the answer. “Are they singing about Pootles?”

“Yeah. Apparently, it’s funny. I’m sure most our parents here are… Pootles.”

“Oh.” He looked away with a pair of furrowed brows.

“What?”

“I… never really heard of Flairers with… mundane par—”

“There you are! Not joining the celebration?!” Kris’ arms came around both Baekhyun and Sehun as he squawked into their ears with delirious exhilaration. For an instant, Sehun had to hold his breath to block out Kris’ alcohol-infested breath. He reeked of something that Sehun was not even familiar with. The stench intermingled with a dash of musky aftershave which surprisingly enticing. “Not your kinda dinner, Princesshun?” he purred, breathing into Sehun’s face.

Suppressing the impulse to jab Kris in the throat, Sehun forced a smile. “Word sure does get around fast here.” He muttered, lowering his head.

“Sounds better than Fish and… Tight Panties, doesn’t it?” Kris sighed.

“Tight Panties… Is that what he called you?”

“Yeah. The dark ages.” He patted on Sehun’s shoulder and retreated a step. “When he calls you by your actual name, you can know that he respects you. And… 75 per cent of us did not earn his respect. So don’t be too harsh on yourself. And you are…?” he turned his attention to Baekhyun who was staring at Kris in complete confusion.

“Baekhyun.”

“Ah, shit. The Baekhyun that didn’t show up. Have you registered at the office?”

“Yeah, yeah. Everything’s settled.”

“Cool. See you at the Dignitary Ceremony.” Baekhyun received a friendly clap of Kris’ hand on his back before the older coursed his way to his group of friends at the end of the table.

“What’s a Dignitary Ceremony?”

Sehun gulped down a mouthful of the fizzy drink before shrugging. “Just a fancy name for bullying freshmen on their first day.”

“You seem really enthusiastic about being here.” He laughed, taking Sehun’s glass away and sipped from it.

“It isn’t… what I expected. I thought I’d fit in.”

“Pressure gets to everyone on their first day. I, on the other hand, am very much looking forward to knowing you better.”

For some odd reason, Sehun found Baekhyun comforting. He smiled and nodded his head. “Me, too.” He said and meant it. The only good thing that could happen to him right now was friends. He had made two so far. Heva did not particular seem to mind Sehun, but she was more interested in Chanyeol. Kris… well, Sehun could not read him at all. Was he a good guy or a bad guy? Baekhyun was nice. And last but not least, Kai. He had to be the worst person Sehun had met in his entire life.

“Can I have your attention, please, fellow freshmen?!” Suho got onto the table and shot straight up, holding a spoon to his mouth like a microphone. “Seniors. Those who want to stay for the Dignitary Ceremony, I kindly ask you all to take your seats at the table and those who do not, you are dismissed. Now, freshmen! Off your seats and stand away from the table.”

Once the first years were away from the table, Suho jumped off the table. “You are Kris’ target.” Chanyeol muttered as he hurried to Sehun’s side.

“What?”

“Hope you wore your undies. Who are you?” he asked Baekhyun with an arched brow. “Oh. My roommate. Baekhyun. Nice to meet you.” he blurted out but did not sound welcoming.

Baekhyun scoffed. “Read my mind much?”

“Literally.”

Baekhyun’s face lit up. “Whoa? I was just… kidding. You _really_ read minds?! Telepathy?!”

“Yeah. A little.”

They shook hands.

Sehun opened his mouth to ask what Chanyeol meant earlier, but he was interrupted by Suho’s speech. “As most of you must have already heard, we’ll be proceeding with the Dignitary Ceremony before the party. It is sort of an unofficial protocol for you to be accepted socially here. We, the upperclassmen will challenge you. Should you fail, you will have to face a forfeit. The forfeit this year is to lick Gunter’s foot. Gunter, show us The Foot.”

The guy who stepped forward was round and huge. But the thing that appalled Sehun the most was the ‘Eat This’ T-shirt he was wearing. He flumped on the bench before lifting his bare foot up. It was at least three times the size of Sehun’s foot. A chorus of ‘ew’ and ‘uh’ wove through the hall.

“Since there’s almost an equal distribution here among the upperclassmen and underclassmen, each of us will challenge one or two of you. Let the Dignitary Ceremony commence! As the chairman, I get to do the honours.” Suho stuck his spoon out and drew it along the line of freshmen. It stopped at the short girl who had the most beautiful red locks and the most beguiling svelte hips. “Step forward.”

She obliged without hesitation, but with a timid smile on her thin lips.

“What’s your name?” Suho’s question sounded more sexual than it should have.

“Esther.”

“Well, then Esther. I’ll give you an easy one. Give Gunter here a lap dance.”

This time, the hall fell into two contradicting ‘ooh’s. One that sounded like the ‘ooh’ in the ‘no way’ way and the other that sounded like the ‘ooh’ in the ‘fuck yeah’ way.

While Esther dragged her feet over to Gunter with the sourest expression, the rest of the upperclassmen turned their focus onto the rest. Heva was the first to approach Chanyeol and even then, she did not look like she wanted to tyrannize him. “15 glasses of water.” She said. “Drink them all in less than half a minute and you’re done.”

“That’s not fair.” Chanyeol protested with a frown.

“What’s the problem, Chanyeol? Don’t have the balls?”

Chanyeol nodded before shaking his head. “I’ll have my revenge one day.”

“Oooh, Chanyeol. That is definitely not the way to speak to your senior. Now come on. Less talking, more drinking.” She clung onto Chanyeol’s sport coat and hauled him to the jug on the table.

Sehun’s eyes quickly scoured the hall for Kris and when he spotted him, he wished he had not. Kris was still sitting recumbent with his legs spread wide like those arrogant frat boys with a bottle of beer in his hand. His eyes—those dreamy eyes—were set on Sehun as he took a sip of the beer before rising to his full height.

Sehun diverted his attention to the upperclassman who was ordering Baekhyun to moo like a mad cow, but the distraction did not suffice when Kris stopped directly before him. “So.” He said as the hall rumbled into chaos and laughter. Sehun looked up at him indifferently, plunging his hands into the pockets of his skinny jeans. The Dignitary Ceremony had nothing to do with dignitary. It meant to soil your dignity. It was ironic in nature. “What should I have you do?” he murmured, eyeing Sehun from bottom to top.

“Anything has got to be better than licking The Foot, right?” his hands tightened into fists in his pockets.

Kris actually snickered. “True.” He held his bottle of beer out and Sehun stared at it. “Drink it.”

“What?”

“Drink.”

“I don’t… drink. I’m vegetarian.”

“I can assure this is completely meat-free.”

“No… I mean…” Sehun swallowed, gaping at the bottle.

“The Foot or the beer?”

Sehun’s eyes darted over to Gunter who was thoroughly enjoying Esther’s lap dance. _Gross._ He eyeballed the bottle and licked his lips. “I’m not… allowed to drink.”

“Look here. Stop arguing and wasting my time. You can either choose to drink this beer or face the penalty. It’s as easy as that.”

“You’re not doing this.” Sehun uttered sotto voce, staring directly into Kris’ eyes. For a moment, Kris stared back as if he were considering letting Sehun off the hook this once.

But then, Suho came into the picture. “What’s up, man? What did you ask our Princesshun to do?”

Kris’ jaw tightened one second before he was nonchalant again. “Asked him to have a beer.”

“Wow. Why are you playing favourites? That’s unfair.”

“Well, it turns out Bubble Butt here does not drink and holds onto celibacy.” He snorted and quaffed a mouthful of beer.

“Oh damn.” Suho chimed and ruffled Sehun’s hair. “Drink or lick?”

“Or both?” Kris chuckled.

Sehun really did not mind drinking anymore. But what pissed him off was this place, these people, these Flairers. The more these people pretended to be on top of the world, the more it angered him.

“Forfeit. Come on.” Suho grabbed Sehun’s arm and yanked him forward. “First candidate of the night to taste The Foot!”

Sehun pulled his hand out of the pocket and unrolled it. There was a sudden shortage of breath. It felt as if his lungs were filling with water. There was no space left for air. Inflating them felt like pushing up a lead weight on his chest. Kris and Suho’s guffaws became nothing but an echo in the furthest corner of his mind. Everything blurred and he saw grey. Nothing but grey like every time he lost control. Walls of grey. A grey world.

“What the fuck?!”

“Sehun!”

“He fucking spaced out?!”

_Sehun!_

By the time he snapped, by the time the actual world returned to him, a side of his head slammed the marble floor with a brutal thud and his body drowned in an ocean of fog. Thick, ice cold fog. “Hey! Stay away!” he heard Kris’ voice and felt a hand squeeze his arm as he slowly lidded and unlidded his eyes, staring at the white fog. Everything slowed down like it was too frozen to move. The hall was clogged with impenetrable fog and coldness.

“Sehun, are you all right?” Chanyeol’s voice was just as distant and unclear. Sehun knew he would not be able to move, so he did not try. He still saw. He still heard. He still felt. But he was not there. Each second that passed had the hall fill with more coldness. “Give him some space!” he saw Chanyeol kneel before him.

“Get out of my fucking way.” this voice was familiar, but not friendly or concerned. It was more authoritative and rough. “What happened?”

“We don’t even know, sir. He just spaced out and all this fog came out of nowhere and he just collapsed but his eyes are still opened, he’s just not responding.” Kris answered in a haste.

“Well, next time you choose to bully someone, pick someone your own size, Ruddy Rottweiler. Scrappy-Doo is off-limits.”

Sehun’s vision remained blurry and hazy but he instantaneously recognized the profile that hovered above him. Kai bent down and a pair of strong and firm arms came around Sehun before they effortlessly lifted him from the ground. Sehun lifelessly lied in Kai’s arms as he was carried out of the hall. At least he did not let Sehun’s head hang back. He had it pressed and supported against his chest. Sehun dragged the pleasant scent of Kai’s skin in.

“What happened, Kai?” it was Headmistress Dillan, Sehun reckoned, who asked in a desperate tone when they were in the hallway. Kai did not stop as he kept walking with a steady pace.

“They said he just spaced out suddenly. Do you think he’s listening?”

“Yes.” Dillan muttered as she hurried to keep up with Kai’s long strides. “They warned us. I didn’t think it’ll be this bad.”

“You should have told me earlier.” Kai kept mum from there onwards, but Sehun sensed a tinge of concern and regret in his tone.

_They warned us. They? They who?_

Sehun wondered if his parents had informed the academy of his condition.

As much as he hated Kai, his warmth was soothing. So was his scent.

They reached a room which was lit bright, too bright that Sehun squinted at the luminance of the white room. The White Room. A couple of White Gowns came into sight in the White Room. “Lay him here.” One of them ordered.

The warmth and the scent faded when Sehun was replaced on a bed. The White Room smelled like chlorine. “What happened to him?”

Something stung Sehun’s arm. Injection. Sehun mentally sighed and closed his eyes.

“We can’t keep him here.”

“… Must…”

“… Happen… again.”

“We’ll take care of that.”

“You take care of your job, Kai.”

“He’s just a kid, mother.”

_Grey turned to black._


	5. Leftovers

The world was etched in darkness. For a moment, Sehun thought that his eyes were deceiving him in the dark. There was absolutely no hint of light. Wondering if he had fallen into oblivion and if this was what oblivion felt like, he moved his hand. It took him a moment for the receptors to kick in and when they did, it registered to him that there was something smooth beneath his palm, an unwrinkled plane of softness. His fingertips dug themselves into the unnamed softness and his eyes smiled at the material that yielded readily at his touch. Slowly, the jagged wall became apparent before his eyes. Wall? No. Ceiling. It was as if it were stuffed with cotton—his head.

“Uh…” he breathed out and almost grinned at his own voice. It was nice to hear himself again. Cupping his forehead with a hand, he tried to move his legs. They moved. He pulled himself up to a sitting position and leaned his back onto something that was hard. He was on a bed, under the covers. Pushing the duvet aside, he looked around him. The darkness gave nothing else away. He lifted his hand and the window frames rumbled, curtains swished before a gush of uncontrollable wind forcefully shoved the windows open, allowing a strong stream of crisp night air into the room along with a dim spurt of moonlight. Sehun’s eyes darted to the source of the wind and stared at the opened windows for a minute before realizing that he was back in his room. Scrubbing his face with his warm palms, he heaved a long breath in. With a wave of his hand, the room was free of the wind, but he let the cold air remain. How many days had it been?

Batting his eyes, he slid off the bed and almost crashed the floorboards if it weren’t for his hand that clung onto the bedframe. He was still in the same shirt he had worn to the orientation but his cardigan was carelessly tossed aside, hanging from the desk’s chair. Any normal person in this state would ask what happened. Sehun did not need to. He knew what happened exactly. He had an episode and embarrassed himself. Burying his face in his hands, he tried to steady his quickening breath. He rose to his feet and glanced around the room. Kris’ bed was still untouched. Sehun stuck his hand into his front pocket out of habit to fish his phone out before he realized that he did not have it on him. Shaking his head, he pulled his shirt off and let it drop to the floor. Just when he was done taking his shoes and socks off, the door slammed open and Kris spilled into the room with a charge of blended stenches of alcohol and sweat. Sehun stood there unmoving. So he did not miss days. Just hours. He could almost sigh out of relief now. The last thing he needed now was to miss classes because of his stupid condition.

He stared at Kris stumble into the room and twiddling with the door handle before he finally managed to latch the door close. When he turned, he went completely stock-still with ballooned eyes and gaped at Sehun as if he had seen a zombie gorging on a living person. Even in this utter tenebrosity which was only slightly aided by the moonlight, Sehun could see how stewed Kris was. Bloated pink cheeks, chili red lips which were glistening with his saliva and his hair looked as if he had walked through a mobile, destructive vortex of violently rotating winds. Kris covered his mouth with his hand out of the sudden and stepped on the back of his sneakers to take them off before hurtling to his bed. He did not say a word as he collapsed onto the bed, on his stomach. Sehun still stared at him with an expression even he would not have been able to perceive. How could someone get so drunk in an academy? He thought about asking but then again would Kris even be able to sound coherent at this point?

Sehun felt his blood rush to his cheeks when he noticed Kris watching him with a side of his face buried into the pillow. He pulled his hand away from his mouth and stared back at Sehun with droopy eyes. “Are you… from the party?” Sehun asked in a very low voice. He did not even know if Kris heard it since his roommate just turned his head to the other side.

“Yeah.” He heard Kris sigh.

“You’re… pissed as hell.”

“One of the kids got his hands on some cool happy pills.”

“Drugs?!” Sehun gasped. “You did drugs?!”

Kris did not bother to face Sehun as he muttered, “Sorry if I’ve offended you, Princesshun. Don’t fog the room up, too.”

“Excuse me?”

“Who knew I’d have another freak for a roommate… This is just… _spectacular.”_

Kris shot up abruptly as Sehun hurried for the protection of the bathroom. “Oh shit, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!”

“I think you very much did.” Sehun blurted out, trembling like a leaf as he burst into the bathroom. Kris struggled to get off the bed but he managed and he crossed the room in a hurry and Sehun almost closed the door before Kris’ hand blocked it.

“I swear to God, I’m drunk as fuck. I didn’t mean it.”

“You know what? I’ve heard people call me freak all my life. I was locked up in a room for a fair bit of my life so that no one would call me freak again. So I guess I’m very used to it. I was not expecting people to call me a freak here ‘cause I thought the place will be filled with freaks like me. But boy, have I ever been more mistaken. You’re all very perfect. I’m just a… _freak_.”

“Hey, Sehun… come on. I’m sorry.”

“Cool.” With that Sehun yanked the door shut before slumping his back against it. He covered his nose and mouth with his cupped hands before his eyes welled up with tears.

First day ended in tears.

 

 

 

The bell finally tolled. Every chime raised another pace of Sehun’s beating heart. He hugged his knees closer to his chest as he heard footsteps and ruffles all over the academy. He had woken up hours before six only because he did not want to face Kris in the morning and he had been sitting outside the locale of his first class. Combative Defence Arts. The morning had been a string a sighs and knee headings. He clearly recalled everything that had happened last night until he was in the White Room. His rude CDA instructor had brought him to that White Room. The headmistress was there. He recalled nothing after that. The school probably knew everything about Sehun of course. He doubted that he could keep any secret from an academy full of gifted people.

“Don’t you think you’re a bit too punctual for your first class, Scrappy?”

Sehun scrambled to his feet at Kai’s account and dusted his pants at the back before bowing before Kai. He received a scoff of disdain in return. He quickly straightened up and cleared his throat before properly meeting Kai’s eyes. He was stopped in his tracks when he took in Kai’s clean-shaved face and tight black t-shirt and skin-tight jeans that were clinging to his body like a second skin. Around his neck scintillated a silver neck chain that held two dog tags. Sehun wondered what was written on them but did not have the leisure for long.

“Last night.” He started once he was done scanning Kai. He wanted to lower his head but he knew he would want to look into Kai’s eyes if he wanted to be taken seriously. “You… I mean I wanted to thank you.”

Kai stood silent for a moment as if he were scanning Sehun now. And then he pinned Sehun down with a scowl. “You’re my student. I look out for my students. Your parents pay me for that. I don’t need your thanks.” With that, he brushed past Sehun and unlocked the locale.

“Yes, I’m sure… B-But…” he stuttered and Kai paused with his hand on the door handle. Sehun stuck his hands into the pockets of his cardigan and pursed his lips. “I just wanted to thank you.”

Kai scoffed again. “You don’t want me to humiliate you in the class using your condition against you. Is that what you want?”

Sehun slowly nodded his head, casting his eyes low, gnawing on his lower lip. “I’d appreciate that.”

“Well, don’t you think it’s out of my hands? You pretty much pulled on a performance last night. I cannot ensure you that none of my teachings will put you at harm. This is a combat mastering class. If you think you’re not cut out for it, you’re gonna have to fail this class.”

“I want to learn! Can’t you be a bit optimistic and encourage me?!” Sehun regretted it the second after he had said that.

Kai pushed the door open and crossed his arms over his chest. “Or else? What’re you gonna do, Hamster Paws? Throw a cyclone or two on me?”

“I’m not… incapable of doing that.” He murmured under his breath and was completely caught off-guard when he spotted Kai’s smirk.

“I’d like to see you try. But that is the attitude you’ll need in this class. However, it’s not the attitude I need, understand?”

Sehun quickly nodded his head. “Again, thanks. For… last night.”

Kai did not respond as he walked into the locale. Sehun let out a heavy breath and leaned back against the wall, resting the back of his head on it. He waited until the rest of the class showed up before decided to go in but was halted by an arm around his neck. He spun around but before he could even perceive the face, Chanyeol pulled him into a ferocious hug. “You little shit. You scared me like fuck last night!”

“Watch your language, Groot.” Baekhyun remarked, smiling at Sehun when Chanyeol released Sehun. “Glad to know you’re doing fine.”

“Yeah.” Sehun sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

“You might not. But the entire academy is.” Chanyeol whispered, massaging Sehun’s shoulder as he ushered him into the locale. “Everyone also saw how your knight in black shining armour swooped you away last night.”

Sehun almost choked on his breath. “Chanyeol, he might hear you.” he hissed, elbowing him in the chest and gave the room a glance before he spotted Kai in the corner, going through some papers on a clipboard.

“Nah. He won’t.”

“At least you cut the stupid Dignitary Ceremony short by blowing the place up with fog.” Baekhyun laughed and both Chanyeol and Sehun stared at him with a scornful look. “Yeah, sorry.”

“It’s all right.” Sehun smiled.

“What happened last night?”

Sehun exchanged a look with Chanyeol who was trying hard to maintain a neutral expression. He averted his gaze to the other students who were eyeing him with confused passive aggression. Licking his lips, Sehun reverted his eyes back to Chanyeol. Of course Chanyeol would have known by now. He was able to read everyone’s mind. “Nothing.” Chanyeol answered when Sehun did not.

“Nothing? That wasn’t nothing, mate.”

“Drop it, okay?” Chanyeol’s tone turned serious in a split second and Baekhyun arched a brow before shrugging it off. “They brought you to the infirmary? What did they do to you there?”

Sehun shook his head, eyes darting to Kai again. “I don’t remember. He… called someone _mother_.”

“Oh. Headmistress Dillan.” Chanyeol rasped.

Sehun blinked rapidly. “She’s his mother?!” he gasped sotto voce.

“No. Mother-in-law.”

“Oh.” Sehun swallowed. “He’s… married?”

“I believe so.”

“Good morning, fellow students. Some of you will indisputably and inevitably fail this semester.” Kai greeted. His voice was powerful and loud enough for the entire room to reverberate it. “Those who even have the slightest doubt of passing this class, to my left. Those who are certain that you’ll pass, to the right.”

The class seemed to be lost for a minute but everyone started moving shortly after. Sehun held his ground, unsure of where to move to. “Sehun?” Chanyeol, who was already moving to the right, called.

Sehun flashed a suppressed smile. “I’m moving to the left.”

“Dude, wrong move. He’s expecting us to show some guts. He’s planning on picking on the ‘Leftovers’.”

Sehun cringed. “Leftovers?” he whispered.

“That’s what he calls them in his head.”

Without even trying to fight it, Sehun shot Kai a glare. “So be it.” He spat and deliberately moved to the left where all the short, small, thin students stood, except Baekhyun who daringly went to the right. Of course Ziggy was on the right. Kai stood between the two groups with his hands tied at the back and a smirk plastered on his face.

“So, Leftovers and Righters.” He started. _Asshole._ He gave them a cursory glance and rolled his eyes. “You. Left.” He pointed at Baekhyun. Clenching his jaw, Baekhyun removed to the left. “So first of all, each of you will be appointed to one from the opposing team. You will be sparring one another. The first half of the semester, we will be focusing on your physicality, without using your Flairs. In the second half we’ll be training with your Flairs. How to master the combo between your physical combative skills along with your Flairs. Any questions?”

One of the Righters raised his hand. Kai cocked his eyebrow at him. “Will we be one-on-one?”

“If threeway or an orgy is your fetish, I’m not gonna comment on that, King Kong.”

An uproar of laughter showered the class with humour. “I mean… there’s seven of us and eight of them.” He waved his hand at the Leftovers.

“That’s why they’re called the Leftovers.”

Another uproar of laughter.

“Tiny Tootie, you’re with the White Tree of Gondor there.” Kai pointed his forefinger at Baekhyun then Chanyeol. Sehun clenched his eyes for a moment to pray. _Please not Ziggy, please not Ziggy. Please, please, please not Ziggy._ “Are you meditating for world peace, Scrappy?” Kai’s remark flew Sehun’s eyes open.

“Uh…”

“You’re with me.” Kai sighed tiredly at Sehun and proceeded to the next Leftover. “You’re with mighty Zeus there. You, Tinkerbell, you’re with Ziggy.”

Sehun still tried to process what Kai had just said. Did he just say _you’re with me?_ Shit.


	6. Vindictive Lunatic

“Is he… kidding? We… seriously… can’t be… doing this… for the entire… class!” Sehun doubted that Kai would not have heard Baekhyun’s very much loud and intentional whisper. He glanced over at Kai who was seated on a chair, supporting his weight on nothing but its hind legs with his booted feet resting on the table. He kept his focus on the clipboard, his fingers wrapped around the pen that was gliding languidly across the papers on the clipboard. Sehun had no idea how he could maintain a balance like that for an hour now. “How is this supposed to teach us anything?” Baekhyun hissed, tossing a pair of nunchucks into the box after having them polished thoroughly. Sehun shifted his gaze from Baekhyun to Kai again, hands idling on the moth-eaten cloth and the sheathed baselard. No matter which stance he tried to look at it from, he could not understand Kai’s angle. Why did he particularly choose Sehun to be his partner? Or more like why did he choose himself to be Sehun’s partner? Was he looking out for Sehun now? Or was he simply just commiserating with Sehun because of the ‘big secret’? Whatever it was, Sehun definitely did not need a babysitter. He did not need Kai to feel obligated to look out for him just because his job required him to do so. He suspected Headmistress Dillan to be involved in this arrangement as well. Otherwise, Kai—who seemingly hated his guts—would not have transformed from a jackass teacher to a somewhat sympathetic nanny in the span of one day. All that Sehun ever wanted was to be liberated, to be able to make his own choices, to construct his own road to his future without anyone affording him any sort of protection. He had had enough of having to live in accordance to a set of tedious, soul-destroying regulations and directives. They had all been for his own good, yes. But what was the point if he had to live safe and sound all his life? What was the point of him being gifted with this destructive power?

“You’re right.” He flung the ragged cloth onto the table and carefully settled the baselard aside. Peeling his eyes off Kai, he dragged them along the remaining unfinished boxes on the table that held more weapons than they could finish cleaning in two days.

“Here.” Chanyeol returned with a wet cloth and handed it to Baekhyun who shook his head in response. “What?”

“Are you seriously okay with this?!” Baekhyun snapped under his breath. “We came here to learn. Not to wipe these shits.”

“Shh.” Chanyeol hushed him, shoving the damp cloth into Baekhyun’s chest. “He has a reason for doing this.”

Sehun blinked at him. “You… know.” He breathed out. “What does he have on his mind?!”

Chanyeol smirked and shrugged. “Come on, guys. You can’t expect me to just hand over my answer sheets to you, right?”

Both Sehun and Baekhyun exchanged odd glances. “You can _not_ be serious.” Baekhyun rasped. “You’re the one who’s cheating here! You’re not supposed to be using your Flair!”

Another shrug. “Perks of being me. Deal with it. But… I guess I can give you guys a hint. He’s aiming for team-efficiency here. So I suggest you and I get our bit done with before the class ends.”

“Well, that’s unfair.” Sehun protested. “You guys are helping each other out. I’m stuck with the teacher.” He hissed sotto voce. “Do you know how badly that sucks?! And I don’t think he’s planning on giving me a hand with this fuckton of weapons any time soon.”

Chanyeol pursed his lips as if trying to refrain himself from laughing. “You seriously think he’s sympathizing you, that’s why he partnered you with him?”

Sehun’s eyes widened. _Of course, you know why he chose me!_ Chanyeol gave a discreet nod with a smirk tugging at a corner of his lips. _Why?!_

“Only because he doesn’t want anyone else in this class to fail.” Chanyeol answered with a sigh, grabbing Baekhyun’s arm.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“He thinks you’ll fail, ergo also the person he partners you with.”

 _Bloody jackass._ Sehun gripped the edge of the wooden table and dug his nails into it before looking up at Kai with utter disdain, intermingled with a dash of embarrassment. His vexation heightened and reached its pinnacle when the cold, disgustingly moist rag slapped a side of his face. “Hoi! Quit daydreamin’ and polish your joystick, weirdo.” Ziggy spat from the table next to Sehun’s. “It looks like it needs hella lot of polishing.” He fisted the air right before his crotch and yanked his fist back and fro as if pumping his junk. A clatter of laughter coursed across the room, even Tinkerbell—Ziggy’s very much twink of a partner—was sniggering at Sehun. His eyes desperately looked over to Kai but the instructor did nothing. He did not even lift his head. _He clearly must have heard. He clearly knows what’s going on. What am I looking for? For him to reprimand them? For him to come to my rescue? What the hell, Sehun?! This isn’t primary school for you to cling onto your teacher! You’re pathetic._ He finished with a frown. No. He did not want Kai to come to his rescue. But at least, as a teacher, Kai could do his job. “If you need some help, I’m sure your friend there would be able to help!” Ziggy’s unacceptable remark was welcomed with another round of laughter. This time, Sehun noticed the chary smirk playing on Kai’s lips as he scribbled on the clipboard.

“If there’s anyone here who needs help to polish his joystick, it’s you, Ziggy.” Chanyeol retorted and hurled the rag back at Ziggy’s face. “Seeing that your mommy is not around anymore.”

“You fucking—” Ziggy started through his grit teeth and advanced a step forward before a loud slam froze them in their places. Kai rose to his full height and heaved a great sigh. Crossing his arms over his chest, he cleared his throat.

“I can see that many of you are not team players here, except for the White Tree of Gondor, but I guess that’s because you read my mind, thus what I’m expecting.” Kai said calmly. “Nevertheless, you _are_ all on your own. But if you’re against one another, you might as well sign up for the Hunger Games. If all of you had helped each other out, you could have finished by now. But no. Most of you were only targeting to finish earlier than the other groups. Understandable. But that’s a Pootle thinking. You are Flairers. I know that all your hatred and jealousy for one another are premised on relatively cogent reasoning, but you should at least pretend to be liking each other in my class. Now, to the matter at hand. To every task that I assign you with, there will be a failure. The failure for this task is the one with the most weapons left to clean.”

Sehun quickly scoured the tables and realized that only his held the most boxes.

“And obviously…” Kai arched a brow at Sehun. _Don’t argue, Sehun. Don’t open your mouth._ Sehun kept repeating to himself, biting his tongue. “So, you will spend every morning before your classes cleaning every last one of these weapons.” he dragged his index finger across all the boxes on the tables.

“What?!” Sehun blurted out, jaw dropping to the ground as the class began to drown in laughter—Ziggy’s the loudest. “That’s unfair!”

“I afford fairness to those in my good gracious! You fall short.” Kai snarled with his brows knotting into an unforgiving scowl. “One more word to prove your lack of consensus in my style of teaching, get the fuck out of my class.”

Sehun’s hand curled around the hilt of the baselard on the table before him. The urge to hurl it at Kai’s face overtook his sanity for a moment. “Sehun, calm down.” He heard Chanyeol’s whisper and his hand around his elbow.

He wanted to walk away. He wanted to spit on Kai’s face. But he could not. This was his only chance at being free. This academy was his only chance, his only choice. He cannot afford to jeopardize it all just because he was not on the best of terms with a single teacher. “So unless you follow my orders, or you can find yourself another instructor at another academy.” Kai finished.

Sehun lowered his head. How foolish of him to think that someone like Kai would care for a student…

 

 

 

 

He was not sure if he missed home. But he surely did miss his parents. The bits of broccoli and chicken porridge rested idle before him on the tray. The spoon indolent in his fingers, head heavy, chest tight. He could not bring himself to wrap his mind around everything that had happened in the past two days. He honestly thought that he was going to be a wallflower, but no. He was once again the Freak that everyone seemed to despise even if he had done nothing to them. Well, actually, he did clog the place up with fog last night. But he was not to be blamed for it. Who was to be blamed for it, then? These hormonal young adults? Sehun let out an exasperated breath and got up with his tray, his food left untouched. The hall was congested, but he could barely focus on any of the noises the students were making.

“Sehun!”

He looked back only to see Chanyeol hurrying up to him with a juice box. “I haven’t had one of those since the Middle Ages, Chanyeol.” Sehun sighed, smiling as Chanyeol held the juice box out.

“Thought you’d like it.”

“Thanks.” Sehun accepted it and dropped the tray into the bin before following Chanyeol out of the hall. “Do you have PTM next?”

“Nope. I’ve a free module. Then I’ve…” he trailed off, scratching the back of his neck.

“What?”

“Just going around the academy with Heva.”

Sehun halted on his tracks to blink at Chanyeol. “When did this happen?”

Chanyeol shrugged. “Last night? Well, nothing technically happened. She offered to give me an unofficial tour around the school.”

“Oh. Well.” Sehun chimed, smirking before he elbowed Chanyeol’s arm. “Aren’t you whipped?”

“Not at all. Hey, I’ve gotta run now. See you later?”

Sehun nodded, smiling as wide as he can. Once he was alone in the corridor, he probed the juice box, drawing his thumb as if underlining the word ‘orange’. That was when his head almost slammed into another as his chest collided into Kris’. “Sorry.” He muttered, bending down to pick up Kris’ book.

“No problem. I did it on purpose.” Kris said with a cocky smirk etched on his full lips.

“What?” Sehun cringed and rolled his eyes, still holding the book out. When Kris did not take it, he shoved it into his chest and brushed past him.

“Hey, you’re still mad about last night?” he tagged along.

“Oh, you remember?” Sehun scoffed. “I’m surprised.”

“Yes. And I also recall apologizing and you slamming the door at my face.”

Sehun came to an abrupt halt when his eyes fell on Kai who was talking to a woman on the adjacent corridor. She wore her brown hair short, shoulder-length short. Even from here, he could see that she was fairly young. Neither of them was smiling as Kai listened to what she was saying with a cocked brow and lips snapped shut. Then she leaned in and brushed her lips on Kai’s cheek before walking away.

“Are you listening?” Kris snapped.

“Huh?” Sehun tore his eyes from his instructor who ran his fingers through his hair, hanging his head. “Is that his… wife?” he jerked his chin at Kai.

“Who?” Kris followed his direction and snorted. “Yeah. Why?”

“Is she a teacher here, too?”

“Yes. She’s my Atomic Physics teacher. I don’t even know how a chick like her puts up with that Shark.”

“Speaking of Shark, I got into deep shit because of you!” Sehun prodded a finger into Kris’ chest, shoving him back a little. Kris chuckled.

“Sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it! Now I’m getting tyrannized by that vindictive lunatic!”

“Okay, okay. Let me make it up to you.”

Sehun crossed his arms. “How?”

“Well.” Kris tore the juice box from Sehun’s fist and poked the straw into it before taking a long drag from it. Sehun watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed the juice. “Do you like cakes?”

“Who doesn’t?”

“Awesome. It’s Blueberry Buckle night for the seniors. It’s so good that you would almost give up getting laid with Emma Watson for it. _Almost._ I’m gonna get you some.”

“Uh…” Sehun was gay. Definitely gay. But he would like to get laid by Emma Watson. No questions asked.

“Just wait for me in the room, okay?” Kris grinned and grabbed hold of one of Sehun’s hands before wrapping it around the juice box—slowly.

 

 

 

The sun set faster here. It felt somehow comforting. Sehun always hid himself in the dark, in the cold. His room back home had always been a cold cave. Light and brightness never appealed to him. His cousins found him eccentric. They never liked hanging out with him. Well, Sehun was not exactly a fan of them either. Every time they visited for Christmas or birthday parties, Sehun preferred the protection of his room than the fake affection they were forced to pour onto him because he was… weird.

“Did Chanyeol tell you where he’s gone to?” Baekhyun questioned subtly, sprawled across Sehun’s bed, on his stomach and legs parked upwards, aimlessly flipping through the pages of his textbook. Sehun disconnected his attention to his paper and put the pen down before leaning back on the chair of his desk.

“He said he’ll be out with Heva.”

“Oh. Heva? The upperclassman?”

“Yeah.”

Baekhyun sneered and rolled to lie on his back. “Making friends is difficult here, isn’t it?”

Sehun had no idea why Baekhyun thought that hanging out in his room would make him less lonely because Sehun certainly was not in the mood to entertain him. He had a paper to hand in tomorrow in PTM. “It is.”

“It’s like everyone thinks that we’re inferior or something. Chanyeol, too.”

“Chanyeol thinks that you’re inferior?” Sehun was suddenly attentive. He shifted in his seat to face Baekhyun. “Why would you think that? He’s the only one who’s been completely nice to me here.”

“That’s weird.” Baekhyun sat up. “I noticed, too. That’s really, _really_ weird. He’s definitely one of those guys who would beat you up for accidentally knocking their pen down.”

Sehun did have the impression when they first met. But Chanyeol quickly warmed up to him. “Well, maybe that’s because you don’t know him well, yet.”

“Really? You know him well, then?”

“I’m getting to know him, Baekhyun. What’s your point here?”

“My point is that he’s hiding something.”

“Oh God. We all have secrets. It doesn’t mean he’s being weird.”

“Okay, okay.” Baekhyun raised his palms in surrender. “Sorry. I’m just saying that… did you see how he snapped at Sig today?”

“Well, that bastard earned it.”

Baekhyun bit his lip, staring at Sehun with something like scrutiny. He shook his head suddenly. “Forget about it. I just think he’s only trying to be nice to _you_.”

Sehun did not know why, but that made him smile. That was not a bad thing, was it? “If you don’t mind, I’ve to finish writing this paper or Miss Dina’s gonna go all ape shit on me tomorrow.”

“All right, I’ll just… do my stuff.”

There was silence for a moment as Sehun twiddled with the pen, wondering what he should write next. But he could not stop himself when he asked, “Baekhyun, what’s your Flair?”

A smile formed on Baekhyun’s lips. “What do you think?”

“Probably something inferior to Chanyeol’s Flair?”

“Good guess.” He sighed. “Flairers usually aren’t really forthcoming about their Flairs.”

“I reckoned. Everyone keeps a low profile here.”

“Did you know that Sig’s is fluid control?”

“Really?” Sehun scoffed and laughed. “Mine is better, I guess?”

“Uh… You have fluid in your body, Sehun. He can have choked on your own blood.”

“Oh.”

“I can generate pheromones. Through skin-to-skin contact.”

Sehun’s jaw fell slacking. “How is that in any way inferior to Chanyeol’s Flair?!”

“Really, Sehun?” he chortled. “The guy would know if I’m edging close with an intention to generate pheromones.”

“Right.” He scratched the back of his head.

“Sehun…” Baekhyun started. “Remember when you told me that your parents are Poot—humans?”

“Yeah, why? Are yours not?”

Baekhyun slowly shook his head. “I don’t think—”

He was cut off when the door was pushed open with a brutal shove until it banged on the wall behind. “Hey, Oh Sehun! Call for you!” yapped the watchman whom Sehun had not even said a word to prior to this.

“Call?” he asked, blinking vacantly. “My parents?”

“I don’t know. Best be on your way!” the old man barked and Sehun quickly rose to his feet before grabbing his cardigan and broke into a jog.

He knew he was not climbing down the steps fast enough. Super speed would have been very helpful now. The hallway was empty with few torches lit along the walls as he sprinted through it. As soon as he reached the telephone booth which was always locked at the corner of the hallway, he spilled into it, panting hard with his chest heaving. “Hello?!”

“Sehun!” his mother cried on the other end.

“Mom! How are you?!”

“Forget about me, Sehun! How are you?! The school called. What happened, Sehun?!”

“I’m fine. I’m fine, mom.” He could not hide the ridiculous grin on his face as his mother continued to rasp on the line.

 

 

 

They had not even started to talk about his exceptionally _hot_ roommate when the watchman tapped on the booth’s door, gesturing him to step out. Sighing, Sehun briefly muttered his goodbyes and hung up before exiting the telephone booth. “Thanks.” He murmured and the watchman only pinned him with a glare. Sticking his hands into the pockets of his cardigan, Sehun started back towards the tower’s staircase. Kris had asked him to wait for him. Although he was not that stoked for cake, he certainly was psyched about Kris’ company. Maybe things will ease up between them. He also really hoped that Baekhyun would not be in his room when he returned.

Just when he reached the stairs, he was stopped on his pace when he heard quick high-pitched chatters coursing across the night air, disturbing the calm ambience. Instead of heading up the stairs, Sehun peered past the lawn that separated the two towers. A group of four men stood under the awning near the tower across. One of them held a pipe in his hand. The other a dagger. Sehun was not sure if it were a dagger or if it were his hand. He almost rubbed his eyes to check. He could not hear what they were talking about, but they certainly were discussing something. He wondered if he should inform the watchman of this, but froze in place when one of the men almost looked up at him.

That was when a hand cupped his face and covered his mouth from behind, muffling the short grunt that Sehun exhaled out of shock. He was yanked back and slammed against the wall by the staircase until the air was knocked out of his lungs. The hand turned upside down, still clasped against his mouth. With his eyes bulging out, Sehun felt himself shudder extensively when his eyes met Kai’s ridiculously dark ones. Kai pressed a finger to his own lips, gesturing Sehun to keep mum as he lowered his hand from Sehun’s face. It took Sehun a moment to recover from the shock as he gasped for air. “You startled me.” He hissed in a whisper, scowling. Kai was wearing a white t-shirt under a leather jacket with his hair swept neatly.

“Don’t move.” He let out. Sehun winced when Kai’s breath grazed his lips. He was so close that any inch closer would have made it impossible for even air to pass between them.

“Why?”

“Shh.”

“Why should I—”

“Shut the fuck up.” Kai’s expression turned from annoyance to fierce in the split of a second.

“Why are you such an arrogant wanker?!” Sehun snapped under his breath. “Let go of me.”

Kai—being the asshole he was—grabbed both Sehun’s arms and pinned him to the wall. This time, he could not even try to move. Kai’s grip on one hand was stronger than Sehun’s strength in his whole body. “I am very well aware of the extent of your stubbornness. But if you take a fancy to having your limbs attached to your body, you stay where you are until I tell you to move. Understand?”

His voice was very, very low. But every word rang in Sehun’s ears. When Kai perked his head to check on the men from the lawn, Sehun decided to obey him. Something was going on. He stood still with Kai’s body almost pressed against his own. He could taste Kai’s breath on the tip of his tongue. He could feel his heat that was radiating through the fabric of their clothes. Then suddenly, they were all gone. Kai stepped back and drew in a sigh. Sehun shook the heat off and cleared his throat. “What is going on?”

Kai took a step away to properly take a look at the lawn. The men were gone.

“Who were they?” Sehun inquired.

Kai shot him an annoyed look that clearly spelled, ‘ _This idiot won’t shut up.’_ “Go to your room.”

Sehun scoffed, shaking his head. “Typical of you people.” He did not bother to ask more as he started up the stairs but stopped when Kai grabbed hold of his arm and spun him around to face him.

“What did you say?”

“What is wrong with you all?!” he shook Kai’s hand off his arm. “And who the hell do you think you are?! You might be my instructor and yeah, sure you can fail me this term. But you should know that you’re a stinking… pig! Go ahead now. Bully me all you want. I don’t care.”

Kai was not responding. Not verbally at least. His eyebrows furrowed together, forming a frown. Sehun did not know what he was waiting for but he felt relieved. Very relieved. “You!” he squawked out of the sudden and glanced over at the watchman who crossed the hallway before angrily signalling him to come. The minute the watchman had hurried to his side, Kai’s hand mercilessly struck the side of the watchman’s face before the man staggered to the side, almost crashing the ground if it weren’t for Sehun who caught him. It felt as if it were Sehun himself that had gotten the blow. His heart almost jumped out of his chest when Kai had slapped the man. He was sure that even now his heart was at his throat. “You were not supposed to let him roam these corridors at this hour!” Kai shouted as the watchman shoved Sehun aside and straightened up to stand properly. All that Sehun could do was gape at Kai with his eyes almost hanging out. “The next time you fail to do your job, you’ll wish you were never born. I will have you sacked and the next thing you know is that you and your daughter will have no source of income to feed your pathetic lives. Do we have a problem sticking to orders?!”

The watchman quickly shook his head. Sehun knew that he should be the one shaking his head. He should have been the one who received that slap. “I-I-I… won’t let this happen again, sir.” The watchman stuttered, swallowing hard.

“You ought to not to.” He turned to Sehun who retreated a step. “Get _the fuck_ back to your room.”

“You’re… unbelievable.” was all that Sehun could bring himself to say as he turned on his heel and ran up the stairs without sparing Kai another look.

“Hey.” Kris chimed when Sehun burst into the room and when he slammed the door shut with a ferocious force, Kris’ smile faltered. “Did something happen?”

Sehun slumped back against the door to catch his breath and languidly shook his head. “Distract me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Distract me. Please.” He fluttered his eyes fast, trying to keep them focused on Kris’ face but the world slowly began to ooze grey.

“Okay! Don’t space out like last time, okay?!” Kris crossed the room and caught Sehun’s face into his hands. “Think of kittens. They should make you happy.”

Sehun cringed. “Why would they make me happy?”

“I dunno.” Kris shrugged desperately. “You seem like the type.”

His hands were warm against his cheeks. Sehun emptied his lungs with a slow breath as a fragile grin formed on his lips. “I’m fine now.” He sighed, but Kris didn’t drop his hands from his face. For an instant, Sehun was forced to look into Kris’ eyes. Time slowed around them. The room got colder.

Kris stepped back and pulled his hands away from Sehun’s cheeks before stroking his own hair, rubbing his nape. “We don’t have to talk about it if you…”

“Yeah. I don’t want to.” Sehun mumbled.

Kris nodded his head, chewing on his lip. “So, cake then?” he waved his hand at the container that was waiting on the bed.

“You’re great at distraction.”


	7. Secret Unfolds

“So tell me.” Kris unpretentiously forked the crème smeared lump of cake with a disinterest, chin propped in one of his hands as he lied recumbent on his stomach with more than half of his long legs dangling over the end of Sehun’s bed. His sudden impassivity could have been the outcome of the sudden, but long silence that stretched between them after almost an hour of gurgling laughter and backstories which Sehun was surprisingly very much interested in listening to. He sat before Kris with his legs folded—Indian style, the pillow squeezed between his back and the headboard. “What’s your story?”

Sehun looked down at Kris’ half-sleepy eyes and casually sucked the crème off the fork before prodding another bit of the semi-destroyed confectionery. “There isn’t much to tell.” He muttered, attacking Kris’ piece of cake.

“Hey! Bugger off.” Kris defended his cake and their forks engaged themselves in a momentary battle. Sehun gave up and retreated back to devouring his own piece of cake. “Come on. I’ve told you my entire life story.”

“Uh. No, you didn’t.” Sehun pointed his fork at Kris’ face. “You just told me about your obsession with lacrosse and your presumably _annoying_ sister, whom I’m sure you love.”

“That should say everything about me, no?”

Sehun smirked, taking another piece of the cake into his mouth. “You’re a spoiled rich frat boy.”

“That sums up well enough.” Kris’ unbelievably charming smile irrevocably fluttered Sehun’s heart. Licking his lips, Sehun settled his fork down in the container and leaned back against the headboard. “What?”

“Nothing fun… ever happened in my life. Four walls, a lot of suppressed powers, great parents. That’s all.”

“You think things will be different from now on?”

“Everything’s different here. Except that… I’m still a Freak.”

“Hey, I’m sorry.”

“No. It’s not just you.” he sighed. “I guess I’ll just have to adapt. Just like how I’ve come to point of consuming egg now.”

“Oh, yeah. I remember you said you’re vegetarian. That’s tough ‘cause it’s meat all the time here.”

“I know. The vending machine is my source of food now.”

“You also don’t… drink.” It sounded more like a question than a statement.

“Yeah. My doctor strongly recommended I don’t take alcohol. God knows what happens if I’m not myself.”

“Hey, Kris?”

“Hm?”

“Did you… have it easy? Back home. To control your powers… to deal with… people who weren’t like you?”

“The Pootles, you mean.” Kris rose to sit. “Yeah. My dad’s a judge. Sure I got into a lot of trouble. But you know, being the judge’s son has its perks. Almost got myself a first-class ticket to juvie, too.”

“What?! You got arrested?!”

A patch of embarrassed blood painted each of Kris’ cheeks as he dropped his head, biting his lower lip. “Yeah.” He sighed. “This guy… he was fooling around with one of my friends. He was… hurting her in ways… I can’t even say it.” He swallowed. “I… well…”

“Hey.” Sehun called in the lowest voice possible and curled his hand around Kris’. “It’s okay. We’ve all done bad things.”

Kris scoffed and brought his head up to meet Sehun’s concerned gaze. “That’s the thing. It felt… _amazing_ when I messed with the atoms and molecules of his drink.” A small smirk tugged at his full lips. “I turned it into… toxic. He suffocated and that was when I smashed his face to the bar’s counter. I was… grinning when the cops cuffed me.”

Sehun felt the lump throb in his throat as his hand unconsciously tightened around Kris’ fingers. He quickly withdrew it when he realized what he was doing. “That’s… something.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say life is exactly easy here either. Heard some pretty awful shit is going about.”

“Like what?”

“Mobsters.”

“ _What?_ Mobsters?”

Kris did not respond immediately. “I’m not entirely sure actually. People talk. Word is that they _steal_ Flairs. That’s why the non-elite Flairers are not allowed to get out of their dorms after class hours.”

“Non-elite Flairers?”

“I mean the first rankers.”

“I’m not following.”

Kris exhaled exasperatedly. “You see, at the end of this term, you will be classified into your ranks. Basically, first rankers is the strongest group.”

“What are you?”

“I’m a first ranker of course, Sehun.”

“Oh. Yeah. You… could turn… water into… poison.”

“And also the oxygen you’re breathing in, Sehun. Within seconds.”

“Wow. Now I see why you’re such a snob.”

“A _snob_?” Kris broke into a thundering laugh. “Are you fucking serious?! I know I have class, but I’m not snobbish!”

“You let _me_ be the judge of that, okay?” Sehun snorted and forked up the last bit of the cake. Just when he brought it to his lips, it dropped right on his knee in a sloppy wet splotch. He blinked at the mess, completely blank. How did a solid cake just turn into a cake batter? He looked up at a beaming Kris. “You… That’s the last one!” without a warning, he advanced for Kris’ cake before his wrist was caught. The next thing he knew was him retaliating and Kris bursting into a laugh as he tried to hold him back. “Let go!”

“Jesus Christ, you’re stronger than you look!” Kris rasped when Sehun pushed himself up and stood on his knees, shoving Kris back. Their hands clasped together and Kris tried to push him back, only that Sehun had an upper hand since he was kneeling. “Fuck, Sehun!”

Their gasps rebounded the ceiling as Sehun tripped forward and Kris helplessly fell back. Before Sehun could try and steady the both of them, he collapsed onto Kris and they both lost their balance. Kris rolled off the bed, dragging Sehun down with him until they crashed the floorboards with a brutal thud. “Ugh…” Sehun breathed out, panting with his heart hammering against Kris’ chest as he landed on top of him.

Kris groaned before whining a little when Sehun held onto the side of his stomach to push himself up. “Fuck.” He gasped when Sehun’s palm crushed the corner of his waist.

“Sorry, sorry.” He blurted out and stopped moving for a moment so they can calm down a bit. He could feel Kris’ heart pounding against his own as their breaths gushed out of them fiercely. Kris kept whimpering before he fell completely silent when their jaded gazes joined. Sehun’s heart skipped a beat or two when he realized he was almost sitting on Kris’ crotch. Kris’ eyes slowly moved to Sehun’s quivering lips and Sehun could not help but wince when Kris licked his own lips.

And then, “Get off me.” Kris urged. “You’re heavy as fuck.”

Sehun did not bother to stall another moment as he scurried off Kris and flumped on the floor, staring at Kris who sat up, rubbing the back of his head, wearing a crumpled expression. “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t worry ‘bout it.” Kris flashed a short smile and got onto his feet before extending a hand to Sehun. When Sehun took it, he pulled him up and immediately started to clear Sehun’s bed. “I should let you sleep.”

“Yeah.” He retreated to the wardrobe to grab a fresh t-shirt and sweatpants. “I’ve to be up early tomorrow. I’ve a shitload of weapons to clean, then I have Evolutionary Biology. First class.” He sighed. “I think I’ve gotten on Shark’s worst side.”

“What?” Kris arched a brow. “It could not have gotten any worse than you calling him Shark, right?”

Sehun snorted. “How about calling him an arrogant wanker?”

“You did not.”

He shrugged. “I guess I’ll have to face the consequences of my actions.”

“What happened?”

“I’d rather not talk about it.” He started for the bathroom as Kris gaped at him.

“Wait. Did you _seriously_ call Kai an arrogant _wanker?!”_

“Yes. I also called him a stinking pig straight to his face.”

“Whoa.” He looked amused. “Oh Sehun, you are by far the most intriguing being I’ve ever met.”

Sehun shook his head, trying to hide his obvious smile as he stepped into the bathroom. He settled his clothes on the side of the sink before returning to the door to close it. He paused with the door half pulled close when Kris yanked his shirt and jeans off. Sehun gripped onto the edge of the door, watching the muscles on Kris’ smooth back flex as Kris stripped to his boxers. He could almost taste the blood from biting his lip too hard when Kris casually slid into his bed and exhaled a loud sigh. Just when his eyes darted over to Sehun, the younger quickly pulled the door shut. _Stop this shit, Sehun. He’s straighter than straight. And he’s 22! He sees you as nothing but a child._

 

 

 

The nascent rays of sun did not touch him today when he stepped out of the shelter of the tower. That was because he was up at 5am! He hoped that Kai had at least left the locale unlocked, otherwise it will be hell for him to go and knock on Kai’s door at the teachers’ quarters at this ungodly hour. Since he did not have any CDA class today, he’d rather not face Kai under any unnecessary circumstances.

He jumped and almost gasped out loud before he came to a jerky standstill as the woman screeched a little, clapping a hand to her chest and sobbed for air. “Jesus Christ, you scared me!” she snapped and Sehun calmed his own racing heart as he recognized the short-haired woman he had bumped into. Her high cheekbones and slim lips complimented every bit of her perfectly-sculptured face. Up close, she really was a very pleasant face to see early in the morning.

“I’m really sorry.” He scanned her from top to toe. She was all freshened up, clad in black and white striped work dress. “I didn’t… mean to, Mrs… Kim.”

She eyed Sehun as if conducting a perusal. “What are you doing out here at this early?”

“Um… Master Kai ordered me to clean the weapons.”

“Oh.” She tucked her hair behind her ear and nodded. “Okay.” She simply slid past Sehun. “You’re Sehun, right?”

“Yes.”

“Hm. The boy who dared to call Kai an arrogant wanker.”

Sehun could feel blood filling his cheeks and pounding in his ears as his chest tightened. “I’m also… very, _very_ sorry about that.”

She smiled a lopsided smile. “You ought to watch your back, kid.” With that, she walked away. Sehun closed his eyes for a moment and sucked in a long breath. _How many more troubles are you going to get yourself into, Sehun?_ Shaking his head, he proceeded to the CDA locale.

The door was unlatched. A dim yellow light poured out of the entrance and Sehun’s stomach slightly churned. He still went close enough to peer into the room and his windpipe was choked when he spotted Kai unwinding the hand wrap, standing near the wrestling ring. Sweat beads trickled down his caramel brown back, it beaded on his forehead and dripped from his chin. He was drenched in sweat, shirtless with his tracksuit which looked so wet that it could need wringing was sagging by his hips, exposing—no, showcasing—the sharp V on his waistlines. Crystal pellets of sweat rolled down his delicious milk coffee set of abs. The punching bag was still swinging ferociously as Kai pulled the hand wraps off and shook his hands before flipping soaked hair back and out of his forehead.

_Holy fucking shit._

He did not realize that he was holding his breath until Kai looked up at him. He puffed out a delirious breath and pulled away from the wrestling ring. “Come in.”

Sehun almost shook his head and ran away, but he forced himself to step forward. When he walked into the room, the thick stale smell of sweat hung in the air and he could barely keep his eyes to himself. The thin trail of hair that started from beneath the tracksuit’s strap up to Kai’s narrow navel was also soaked with his sweat. Sehun did not know how long Kai had been training for him to be bathed in this much of sweat. And yet, he did not look one bit tired. “Uhm…” he started but his mouth was too dry to speak.

Kai leaned back on the edge of the table and stared at him. “You’ve got something to say, Scrappy-Doo?”

Sehun scowled. “No.”

“No?”

“No. What you did last night was unacceptable. I’m not gonna apologize for calling you an arrogant wanker. If anything, you should be the one to apologize for what you did to the warden.”

Kai slowly nodded his head, grinding his jaw. “How old are you?”

“What?”

“How old are you?”

Sehun heard him the first time. He just did not understand why Kai was asking the question. “16.”

“Do you know how old I am?”

“No.”

“I’m 29. So on which premise did you decide that you have more experiences than me and that you know better than I?”

Sehun kept mum.

Kai stepped away from the table and crossed the room until he was standing only a feet before Sehun. He did not utter a word for a long moment as he examined every inch of Sehun’s face. It was almost impossible to keep his eyes on Kai’s with Kai staring at him like he was a prey. “Take your jacket off.”

“Ex..excuse me?”

“You’re my partner, aren’t you? You ought to get into shape if you want me to at least respect your eccentric insults for me.” He subtly strutted over to the wrestling ring and he flipped into the ring effortlessly just by grabbing the top rope ring. Sehun gaped at him for a short while as Kai landed on the stage with an unexplainable balance and steadiness on his toes before taking his standing. Sehun peeled his jacket off and squeezed himself between the two rope rings. He did not even see Kai move before his neck was locked by Kai’s arm from behind. Every last drop of air was knocked out of him when Kai choked him, pressing Sehun’s back to his damp chest. “You won’t get to lift your pinky to blow a storm in if I snapped your neck right this instant.” His sharp, hot whisper stung Sehun’s ear before he shoved Sehun away. Stumbling away, Sehun coughed and turned to face Kai with his hands clenched.

“What the hell?” he grunted, holding his neck.

“You’re angry? Why don’t you show it, huh?” Kai challenged. “Or are you too soft?”

Sehun did not think twice before he plunged his fist into the side of Kai’s face. “Ow!” he yelled, cupping his fist with his other hand after he felt his knuckled pop upon the impact against Kai’s cheekbone. “Fuck! Ouch.” He gasped, desperately shaking his hand as if to throw the pain away.

Kai only staggered a step to the corner of the ring. “Is that all you got, Princess?”

“Fuck you.” Sehun spat and started to exit the wrestling ring. That was when Kai grabbed and hauled him by his t-shirt. Their chests collided and Sehun froze as his eyes widened. His hands helplessly clung onto Kai’s shoulders as a reflex. He quickly retrieved his hands and pulled back.

“Maybe I should complain about your attitude.”

“Yeah? Maybe I should complain about yours.” Sehun retorted.

“Do you dare?”

“Hasn’t become apparent to you yet, _Master_? I’m not scared of you.”

Kai’s face remained indifferent as he stared at him without a word uttered.

“I did not come here to suffer this bullshit. All my life, I’ve only wanted to have a choice. I finally do and you’re making things a hell for me!” Sehun blurted out with angry tears welling up in his eyes. “Why are you picking on me?! Something tells me it’s not because I called you a shark. Why do you hate me so much?!”

“Why? Cause I lost my family because of you.” Kai spat through his grit teeth and everything fell silent for a moment except Sehun’s breath.

“Wh-what?” Sehun laughed. “Okay. Now it’s clear to me. So you’re a complete nutjob.”

Kai wiped his face and palmed his forehead. “Fuck.” He hissed and pulled himself out of the ring before marching out of the room as fast as his heavy feet could move.


	8. Miss Titty Pip

“How many of you know who Charles Darwin is?”

Sehun raised his hand along with ten other students. The teacher, Titty Pip (her parents must have been out of their minds when they chose the name for her) gave the raised hands a once-over, considering her pick. She lazily pushed her gold-framed glasses up the bridge of her ridiculously sharp nose and squinted her hazel eyes behind the hippie glasses. She had a small physique with a short stature and a horrible fashion sense. When Sehun first entered the locale in the morning, he found her squatting in the corner of the room. He immediately thought that she was some homeless woman taking refuge in the classroom before he realized she was setting up a mouse trap. Then he thought that she was a cleaning lady. But now, he just felt sad for her.

She was just raising her hand when the classroom’s door was slammed open and a wild Chanyeol hurtled in, wrapping his muffler around his neck. “Sorry, I’m late!” he screeched, panting hard. Sehun glanced over at Baekhyun at the next desk who just shrugged, wearing a perplexed expression.

“First class and you’re already tardy, mister…?” Miss Pip crossed her arms over her breastless chest and tried her best to scowl, but it only made her look strangely ugly but adorable.

“Uh… Chanyeol.” He looked half seas over with his nose red as Rudolph’s. The dark circles under his eyes broadcasted his exciting previous night. “I’m sorry.” He muttered and hurried to the empty seat next to Sehun on the desk. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Sehun snorted, sliding the hand-out toward him.

“Thanks. What did I miss?”

 _Nothing much._ He smiled.

“So, then. Kyungsoo?” she called out from the list she had on her desk. “Do you know who Charles Darwin is and what his theory was?” she questioned, walking up to the student’s desk with a wooden ruler in her hand.

Sehun looked over his own shoulder only to meet an extremely petite boy who straightened up in his seat and cleared his throat. “Um… uh…” the boy was staring at the teacher like she made no sense. “Eh…”

When Sehun casually looked over Chanyeol, he was met with Chanyeol’s incomprehensively annoyed scowl. He was glaring at the boy named Kyungsoo. And then he raised his hand out of the sudden when Kyungsoo was still stuttering. “He’s the father of evolutionary theory.” He answered when the teacher did not notice him. Miss Pip turned to lour at him. “His theory was that those who adapt best to the environment will have a greater chance of surviving, thus having offspring and passing on their genes of their offspring. His theory of natural selection explains how species acquire adaptive characteristics to survive in an environment.”

“I did not ask you, Chanyeol.” She sighed disappointedly.

“Well, you got the answer you wanted, right?” he flashed an insincere smirk before lifting his shoulders.

Miss Pip shook her head with a clenched jaw and started for the blackboard. “As Chanyeol mentioned, he invented the theory of natural selection.”

“You’re in her bad books.” Sehun whispered, leaning towards Chanyeol who was still staring at the boy sitting behind them. He eventually turned away and heaved a sigh.

“Yeah. But it looks like someone’s in a foul mood today.” He arched a brow at Sehun.

He hung his head, chewing on his lower lip. _Yeah.  I was polishing goddamn daggers for three hours. And… things got a tad out of hand in the morning with Kai._

“I can see that. I’m sorry.”

Sehun looked up at Chanyeol again. _I’m tired._ He let out a heavy breath. _He’s insane. Like one thousand per cent loony. He said I destroyed his family or something._

Chanyeol stiffened as his jaw fell slacking but he quickly recovered and averted his gaze to Baekhyun who was watching them with a deep frown. He jerked his chin, gesturing a ‘what’ at him and Baekhyun looked away. “What’s his problem?”

Sehun shrugged, shaking his head. He doubted that he’d want to snitch on either of them. Besides, he already had enough on his plate to deal with. That was if Chanyeol did not already know because Baekhyun certainly cannot keep his mind locked forever whenever Chanyeol’s looking.

 _Where were you last night?_ He smirked and Chanyeol mirrored it.

“Nothing like that happened. Please.” He scoffed.

When the class ended, Baekhyun caught up to Sehun and Chanyeol on the corridor. “So you were with Heva last night?” he blurted out, draping an arm over Sehun’s shoulders. Chanyeol pinned him with cold look.

“None of your business actually.”

“Oh. Come on, Chanyeol. I thought we’re friends.”

Chanyeol came to a halt and pulled his muffler away. “No, Baekhyun. We’re not. We’re just classmates and roommates. I’m sorry but I don’t befriend a manipulative bastard who uses people to his own advantage.”

Baekhyun’s jaw dropped as his eyes widened.

“Yeah. You think I don’t know about your dirty little secret?” Chanyeol snorted.

“I’m sorry… but what’s going on here?” Sehun inquired, completely lost.

“Why don’t you tell him Baekhyun?” Chanyeol cocked his head, waving a hand at Sehun. “Why don’t you tell him how you manipulated your own stepmother to sleep with your brother? You better think twice before bad-mouthing someone next time. You’ve a problem with me, deal it with me.” With that, he strutted away, pushing his hair out of his forehead.

Sehun let out a shaky breath before facing Baekhyun with hot cheeks. “I swear to God, I didn’t tell him anything.”

“No.” Baekhyun swallowed, lowering his head. “He read my mind. It wasn’t you.” he turned on his heel.

“Hey, Baekhyun… I… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I’ll be the last person to judge, Baekhyun. It’s okay. None of us is a saint.”

“No, I seriously doubt that, Sehun.” he quickly turned and walked away with bloodshot eyes. Rubbing the back of his neck, Sehun began to wend his way to the cafeteria. He paused himself when he spotted the cheering crowd near the tree on the yard near the corridor. There were giggles, there were screams. But mostly, there were rounds of ferocious claps. Out of curiosity, he climbed down the steps of the corridor before he heard a girl’s ear-splitting cry. Everyone, outside the group of seniors, stopped on their tracks as they gaped at the still laughing crowd. Just when he was about to make a move, Kai stomped past him and the seniors made way for him to pass through. He held his hands in fists and Sehun almost winced at his brutally squared shoulders which showed how enraged Kai was. Unlike this morning, he was fully dressed. But surprisingly, he was wearing a maroon shirt, tucked into his black jeans, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. As the crowd moved aside, Sehun spotted a girl amidst them, squatting on the grass like a frog with tear-stained red cheeks and her skirt raised to almost her thighs. They were bullying her. The instant Kai had helped her back to her feet and handed her the bag and books, he turned to one of the seniors who was standing right next to the girl. The entire area fell into utter shock and silence when Kai grabbed the boy’s shirt’s collars before his palm mercilessly struck a side of the boy’s face.

Sehun felt his soul being ripped out of him when he recognized the slap. Only this time, it was much harder and louder. The boy shoved Kai back with tears brimming in his eyes before he lifted his hand. Sehun recognized the boy. It was the guy who was showing his power off on the first day he arrived to this academy. Within a split of a second, the boy’s hand was cupping a ball of fire. But before he could do anything with it, Kai effortlessly grabbed his wrist and twisted it hard enough for the fire to be extinguished. “Ow!” he yapped as Kai clutched his shirt at the nape. He gave the boy another hard slap on the back of his head and shoved him to walk.

“If I see any act of bullying here again, I can assure you your fate will be far worse than little Asshole on Flames here.” He spat at everyone who was watching, gawking.

 _That’s ironic ‘cause you’re the biggest bully here._ Sehun mentally scoffed, but he was too traumatized by what he had just seen. Kai shot him a short look as he dragged the boy towards the headmistress’ office and Sehun did not look away. If there was anyone who could give him some answers here, it would be Headmistress Dillan. Kai certainly would not have said that he lost his family because of Sehun for nothing. There was definitely a solid reason as to why he was being treated this way by Kai.

“Sehun?”

“Jesus Christ!” Sehun jumped, dropping his textbook. Kris immediately picked it up before Sehun could even move. “You scared me.”

“Yeah, why?” Kris chuckled, handing Sehun the book before looking around him. “What’s happening here?”

“I’ll talk to you later. I’ve to go.” He began to shift but Kris caught his wrist. For a moment, Sehun vacantly stared at his hand gripping his wrist before Kris withdrew it.

“Hey, the boys are going out tonight. To the town. Do you wanna…”

Sehun blinked. “I’ve a curfew.”

“We can sneak out.”

The slaps flashed before his eyes again. He gulped. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Kris.” He pulled away and Kris grabbed hold of his arm. This time, Sehun outright scowled at him before yanking his arm back.

“What do you want, Kris?” he hissed under his breath. “Why don’t you just go and hang around with your elite friends? Like the ones that love to bully others?”

Kris’ eyebrows furrowed into a frown. “Hey, why you’re overreacting now, Sehun?”

“Forget about it. I’m not going. Sorry.” He muttered and walked away.

He stopped outside the headmistress’ office when he faintly heard Kai’s voice from inside. He was not sure why he lashed out at Kris like that. No, he did. He was not sure why Kris was even paying him this sort of attention. After what happened last night, he needed to maintain some distance between them.

The door was shoved open all of a sudden and Sehun straightened up when Kai burst out of it. He froze altogether when he conceived Sehun’s presence. “Came here to complain?” he asked without any readable expression on his face.

Sehun tautened his jaw. “No.” he spat through his grit teeth.

“Really?” Kai crossed his arms.

“I know that you’re not going to explain shi… anything.” He quickly amended himself. “So I’m hoping that Headmistress Dillan would.”

“Explain what exactly?” his poker face was what drove Sehun over the edge.

“Everything! Why are you playing dumb?” he snapped under his breath. “Everything that happened last night. And what happened in the morning.”

“What happened in the morning?” he cocked a brow.

“You… you… we… you said that you lost your family because of me.”

“Are you dreaming? Finally losing it, Scrappy-Doo?”

“What?”

Kai did not make a reply as he scoffed and turned on his heel. Gripping his fists, Sehun turned to the office door when Headmistress Dillan walked out of it with the Asshole on Flames. “Headmistress Dillan.” He rasped.

“Sehun? What is it?” she seemed flustered.

“Can I… talk to you for a minute?”

“Ah. Not right now. I have to deal with this student. If it’s urgent, consult Kai, will you?”

Sehun smiled and nodded with his stomach churning.

 

* * *

 

“Isn’t it a little too early for stargazing?” Chanyeol’s voice sent a jolt down Sehun’s spine when it destroyed the silence he was enjoying, perched on the railings of the corridor. The evening sky was laid above him like a grey blanket with faded dots of burning rocks embedded in it.

Sehun closed his book with his pen snuck between the pages and grinned up at Chanyeol who took his seat next to him on the railings. “Hey, stranger.”

“Sorry about this morning.”

Sehun nodded with pursed lips. “Yeah… maybe you shouldn’t have burst like that.”

“What did Baekhyun tell you?” he asked with a frown.

“He just thought that you’re weird, Chanyeol. Hundreds of people think that I’m weird.”

“Yeah. I wasn’t myself this morning.”

Sehun dropped his head, drawing in a sigh. “Hey. Why did you help that boy in our Evolutionary Biology?”

Chanyeol snapped his lips shut and looked ahead into nothing.

“Chanyeol?”

“Hey, you’re Scrappy-Doo?” Sehun almost fell off the railings when a student showed up out of nowhere.

“What?!”

“Master Kai’s looking for you at CDA locale.” he blurted out before vanishing into thin air. Sehun gasped and rose to his feet.

“Oh my God!”

“Teleportation. Why is Shark looking for you?”

Sehun rubbed his temples, dragging in a long breath. “God knows what he wants now.” He sighed and picked his books up. “See you later.”

“Good luck, man.”

He did not stall a single minute as he broke into a jog towards the CDA locale on the other building. When he reached it, he stopped outside the room to catch his breath before knocking on the opened door. Kai was sitting at his desk with his face buried in his palms. He looked up at Sehun, blinking his droopy tired eyes slowly. “Come inside.” He got off the chair and roosted on the edge of the desk. “I’m sorry about last night.” He said and Sehun came to a standstill.

“Are you… talking to me?” his eyes widened. Kai threw him an unamused glare.

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“You yell at everyone.”

“True.” He shrugged and picked up a file from the desk before getting off it. As he edged closer, Sehun wanted to retreat, but he stood his ground. “Here.” He held the file out.

“What is this?”

“Dillan wanted me to give you this. These are you assessment criteria.”

Sehun took the folder and flipped it open. “What should that mean?”

“That is your golden ticket to passing this term.”

He realized he was gaping only after a few seconds. “Is this…”

“Yes.”

“Why are you… giving me… this?”

“So that you won’t fail.”

Sehun was at a loss for words. His chest filled with an insane amount of appalment. He dropped his bag and books onto the floor. “You can’t be serious. What the hell is this?! Many students fail! You don’t go around, handing them the mark schemes, do you?!”

“You’re smart, Snow White. You know better than to let a word out about this.”

“You’re not answering my question!” he slammed the folder back onto Kai’s chest. “Why this special treatment?!”

“You don’t want it? Fine. Leave.” He began to turn around before Sehun grabbed hold of his arm and forcefully yanked him. Kai retaliated quick and clutched Sehun’s hand that caught his arm but he quickly released it. “Why the fuck are you driving me crazy like this?!”

“You sure do know how to take the words out of my mouth! I’m not scared of you, okay?!” that was a lie. Sehun was very much scared of him. But above all, he was stubborn. “So why don’t you tell me what’s going on?!”

“I won’t hesitate to hurt you, do you get me?”

“Fine, then hurt me. But you won’t. ‘Cause you’re apparently protecting me. Is that not right?”

“ _Protecting_ you? Don’t flatter yourself. Get the fuck outta here.”

“No!”

“For fuck’s sake.” Kai grunted, rubbing his forehead. “You’re a tough kid, aren’t you?”

“I’m not moving an inch until you tell me what’s going on.”

“All right.” Kai tossed the file back on the desk.

“Kai!” Sehun gasped when Kai bent and curled his arm around his calves before lifting him off the ground. He was thrown over Kai’s shoulder and Sehun lost all his breath with Kai’s razor-like shoulder pressed against his abdomen. “What the hell!”

“You ought to learn a lesson.”

“Let go!” Sehun almost elbowed Kai in the back of his head but he was paralyzed when his back came in contact with the puddle of mud on the lawn outside the locale. He was hurled directly into the puddle and the impact felt like it had broken a bone or two. His hair was bathed with mud and it seeped into his pants and shirt at the back. Kai leaned over the railings with his hands clasped together and elbows propped on the railings with a victorious smirk playing on his lips as Sehun struggled to get out of the mud.

“Now you’re right where you belong, little piggy.”

“Fuck you!” Sehun pulled himself onto his feet, considering to drag a thunderbolt down and strike Kai. But instead, he leapt over the steps and shoved Kai back with his muddy hands. Kai broke into a laughter for the first time and Sehun stood stock-still for a second. He had never really heard Kai laugh. “What kind of sadistic bastard are you?! What kind of teacher throws his student into a freaking mud?!”

“One of a kind?” Kai snickered, eyeing Sehun from top to toe.

Sehun clenched his jaw so hard that it almost hurt and grabbed the collars of Kai’s shirt before hauling him close. He did not think twice when he rubbed his chest and the sides of his torso all over Kai shirt at the front. Kai’s laughter died out of the sudden and he pulled away from Sehun with a frantic jerk. They paused for a moment as Kai stared at Sehun with deeply painted pink cheeks and a harsh frown. Sehun swallowed when he realized what he had just done. “You… you’re a jerk.” He concluded in a whisper and went back into the locale to grab his bag and books before vamoosing away from there.

 


	9. His Brutish Attention

“The Spring Ball is one of the very few formal parties that take place in FLAC.” A slim-waisted,   voluptuous-hipped chimed, lifting her sun hat from her ginger-haired head as she swayed her way into the locale—in red strappy wedges that poked Sehun’s eyes as much as her red lips did. “One of my own favourites, too.” She placed her handbag on the table next to the gramophone.  Her chili hot lips stretched a little, hinting a racy smirk as her playful emerald eyes coursed over the boys, completely ignoring the other gender. Her hair was an asset in its own right, along with every other part of her body which her black sundress and leather jacket totally made justice to. She looked no older than any of the students in the ballroom. The elaborateness of her youth put even Sehun to shame. She was exuberant with wild vibes, elegant looks and young adventures.

All students gathered in a misshaped group, boys with their jaws slacked and girls with their eyes widened. Sehun had not seen this many girls in his other classes. Especially not in CDA. In fact, there were only boys in his CDA class. Maybe there was another class exclusively for girls. Chanyeol was not in this class. He probably had another teacher. Baekhyun was busy ‘hanging out’ with Tinkerbell and it would not take a genius to realize that he was deliberately and desperately avoiding Sehun after what happened between him and Chanyeol the other day.

“Welcome to Mastering Arts. I am Professor Hani.” The teacher grabbed his attention again just when it began to wander off. “Although not many of you here have artistic Flairs, hopefully this class will bring out the artist within you and will help you discover new interests as well as fields of undiscovered talents. This will be a great kick start for you to join the music and dance society. Or even participate in competitions at the end of this semester. I can see that all of you have pretty faces.” Her lopsided grin had some of the boys sighing. “All handsome-handsome and pretty-pretty. Now as I said earlier, the Spring Ball is upon us. This is the one time where you get to dress in pretty clothes and fight your friends for the hottest date.”

One of the boys raised his hand at once. “Dibs on you, Miss Hani?!” he hollered.

Professor Hani’s red lips smiled. Her slender fingers soothed the edge of the table. “That, I’m afraid, is not possible. And… it’s missus.”

Almost all of them gasped in disbelief. Some, in denial.

“Now, class. How many of you know how to waltz?”

No response.

Professor Hani heaved a sigh, that too quite girlishly. “Well, we’ll need to fix that. I’ll pair you guys up first. Of course, they don’t have to necessarily be your date to the ball. So, make sure you ask someone out. Don’t go stag. It’s not… admirable.” She scoffed.

Sehun stood in the group, silent as ever. Tired of the day. And unmotivated to greet what’s to come. But most of all, he did not want this class to end even though he saw absolutely no relevance of this class and how it could affect his Flair. That was due to the fact that he had CDA with Kai next. The last time he had seen him, Kai had tossed him into a puddle of mud and _laughed_ at him. He _laughed._ Sehun did not know that the man was capable of such a thing. And then, he found Kai flushed and flustered for a reason Sehun could not uncover.

“You.” her perfectly toned voice echoed in the ballroom. Sehun looked up in a daze. “Are you okay with pairing with her?” she waved her hand to the tallest girl in the room. Sehun nodded and smiled before walking over to the girl who mirrored his smile.

“I’m Sehun.” he introduced himself and she muttered her name in return, casually tucking her hair behind her ear. Yeah. Sehun definitely did not want this class to end.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The instant he exited the hall, he almost ran into Chanyeol who caught his arm and squeezed it hard enough to crush some bones. “Chanyeol.” Sehun rasped. “Where have you been all day?”

“I had a class.” He murmured, stuffing a book into his bag. “Off to CDA?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Same. Shall we?”

He could not help but let out an exhausted breath. “Yeah. I guess.”

As they started, Chanyeol pinned him with a smile. “Oh… kay. So your Mastering Arts class seems fun. I can’t wait for mine.”

Sehun snorted. “Stop reading my mind. It’s not so fun to _tell_ you stuff when you’ve already read everything on my mind.”

“Okay, okay. So tell me. Why aren’t you excited for CDA?”

“Are you?”

“No. But I’m not oozing grey vibes that clearly spell my disinterest. What happened? Tell me or I’ll—”

“I… got into a… _weird_ fight with Kai.” Sehun mumbled.

“A… fight?”

“Yeah, like… physical.”

“What?!”

Sehun quickly shook his head. “No. Let’s not talk about it. It’s going to be really awkward seeing him again.”

“Well, I’m in for some entertain.” He nudged Sehun on the arm and threw him the smuggest smile.

“Hey. I… wanted to ask you. How are things between you and Baekhyun?”

They paused for a moment as the bell tolled, signalling the noon. “Why?” Chanyeol asked, cordially.

“You just lashed out at him and… no explanation?”

Chanyeol scoffed. “Sehun. He thinks I’m a dodgy guy. I don’t know why. I knew it from the moment I came back to the room late.”

“How do you do that anyway?” Sehun asked, rather sceptically. “Aren’t there curfews?”

“Well.” Chanyeol shrugged. “I have my ways. That’s not the point. The point is he tried to brainwash you.”

“I’m not a child, Chanyeol. He can’t just… brainwash me.”

“Whatever it is, I don’t like that guy. It’s terrible enough that I have to share a room with him.” he grunted as they edged the locale.

“But what did you mean by… you know… that he manipulated his stepmother?”

“It’s just a secret he carries. Not a safe one, but a strong one.” He rolled his eyes. “Sadly he couldn’t keep it away from me. He—”

“No.” Sehun stopped him. “Never mind. I don’t wish to know. It’s his secret. And maybe, Chanyeol. You should respect other people’s privacy, too.”

Chanyeol’s jaw dropped. “Oh, come on, Sehun! Are you serious? You seriously think I’m _that_ guy?”

“Well, you certainly don’t seem to be considering how people would feel having their minds laid out open whenever you’re around and they can’t help it.”

Chanyeol pursed his lips as they came to a halt before the opened doors of the locale which was already filled with their classmates. Then, he bowed his head, clenching his jaw. “All right.” He said decidedly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me, Chanyeol. I just don’t want my life here to be as bad as it was back home. I wanna be around friends and I want to hang out with you. But I can’t do that unless I’m sure that I can keep some of my secrets to myself.”

“Okay, okay. No more mind-reading unless necessary. I promise.”

That earned Chanyeol a short smile from Sehun before they walked into the room. He had to fight the urge to hide behind Chanyeol the second his eyes landed on Kai who was talking to one of the students, codenamed Dandelion. Sehun could not think of a reason for why he thought Kai looked so brutal with a cruel frame even when he was in training pants and a simple black t-shirt. He was not sure if he hated Kai himself or if he hated the idea of how much control Kai had over everyone, especially him. He was unreadable. Not even Chanyeol could entirely figure him out, even with the access to Kai’s mind. Sehun had planned to meet the headmistress this evening after classes. But not regarding Kai this time. He wished to know why the headmistress would simply just hand him the criteria for passing the term. Most students would have gladly accepted it. However, Sehun was not most students. Even the idea of him treated special appalled him. And to make things worse, he had absolutely no clue as to why he was being treated specially. It boggled his mind. He was far too tired last night to confront anyone. Not Kai, not Headmistress Dillan, not even Kris. Yeah, it was not every day that he got hurled into mud.

Kai tore his attention from Dandelion and shifted it to Sehun who stopped in his tracks and quickly averted his gaze to the unlit lightbulb that hung above him. _You could have complained about what he did yesterday._ Sehun mentally sighed. _But you didn’t. Why? Too scared? Or is he growing on you? Perhaps you’re liking this brutish attention he’s giving you? Sehun… what are you doing?_

The questions rolled in his cold stomach, avoiding the answers. He dropped his head when Kai clapped his hands together to pull their concentration. “All right.” His tone was harsh and unusually too serious. The hint of humour and sarcasm in his voice was gone today. “Today, we will begin your first training. The foundation of your combat skills which will be shaped in the course of the next few months. Therefore, I expect you to show up fully prepared for each class. You’re supposed to wear your training gears. That is, clothes that you can move in. I’m not sure you skinny jeans and lady panties would help. I’ll excuse you for today but for the next class, should you fail to come well-prepared, you will be the next to polish the weapons.” A glance was shot to Sehun, who had not yet finished with the task he was assigned with. The _punishment_ actually. But fortunately, Kai did not insult him for not having showed up in the morning to have the rest of the weapons polished. He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the rest. “Although you all have your Flairs, your attackers might not always be the most honourable Flairers. Partner up.” he ordered and everyone moved at once. Sehun retreated to the corner to settle his bag before returning to the group. He gulped when he realized he was standing out like a sore thumb while everyone had paired up. But Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked even more uncomfortable standing next to each other. Kai let out an audible sigh, looking over at Sehun. “Get the tonfa.”

 _He just talked to me._ Sehun’s stomach turned. He hurried to the weapon rack and grabbed a tonfa. When he stopped before Kai, he was forced to meet Kai’s eyes. _He’s looking right at me. I did not only call him an arrogant wanker, but I also messed him up with my mud yesterday. He’s going to kill me. He’s definitely going to shove this tonfa down my throat and watch while I choke to death._ He handed Kai the tonfa.

“Do you expect me to ride this up your ass?”

Sehun’s heart sank as his eyes widened. The class roared out a laughter. “Ex-excuse me?”

“You’re supposed to get a pair of tonfa so that we can duel.” Kai explained slowly as if explaining to an elementary kid.

Gritting his teeth, Sehun went and grabbed another tonfa. He was not dragging his feet on purpose. They just would not move faster. The instant he came to a stop, a strong and sharp gush of air sliced a side of his neck and Sehun went stock-still, completely paralyzed with Kai’s tonfa ghosting over his neck. It did not even touch him, but the attempted blow was unexpected and Sehun was sure that Kai almost smacked him with it.

“First move should always be for the neck. Be it a knife or a stick.”

Baekhyun raised his hand. “Wouldn’t it be smarter if it’s the eye?”

Kai shot him an unamused look. “It’s easier to block if you’re attacked straight.” He answered without any sort of crude remarks. His eyes were on Sehun again. “Go.”

“Huh?”

“Attack.” He said.

“Oh.” Sehun lifted his tonfa.

“Wait.” Kai kicked the Sehun’s feet apart. “Take your jacket off.”

Sehun obeyed. Surprisingly, he _wanted_ to obey Kai today. It was not out of fear. He was not sure why he was seeing Kai in a totally different light now even after how much of a jerk Kai had been yesterday.

With his legs spread a little, he stood with more stability and he gripped the tonfa. Kai’s eyes were low, fixated on Sehun’s shoes. “What are you waiting for?” he snapped and that was when Sehun brought his tonfa up and struck for Kai’s neck without any warning. He did not even get as close as five inches when Kai caught his wrist and gave it a brutal grip before Sehun dropped the tonfa. “Great.” Kai sighed. “Drop your weapon. Definitely a spectacular way to get yourself a one-way ticket to Loserville.”

He tried. He tried really hard to not to frown and failed, quite miserable. “Sorry.” He uttered under his breath and turned around, scouring the floor for the tonfa he had dropped. It had landed right behind him and drawing in a long breath, he bent down to pick it up. He was instantly aware of his rear brushing a part of Kai before he heard a hoarse groan.

“Ugh, fuck.” Kai hissed, almost inaudibly that if it were any quieter, Sehun would not have heard him say it and stepped away, altogether from Sehun in a rather frenzy manner. Sehun straightened up at once and faced a set of hot cheeks. Even his beautifully tanned skin could not hide the blush. Kai, however, did. He immediately ordered the rest to practice handling the tonfa before excusing himself. Sehun blinked vacantly, being the only one who noticed the brief blush Kai showed, as Kai stormed out of there in a hurry.


	10. Out of Time

He did not bother with furtiveness or any form of quietude when he uncontrollably threw himself into his room with heedless laxity before carelessly slamming the unlockable door shut.

“Jesus Christ.”

Sehun twirled around to find a startled Kris on his desk, donning a pair of spectacles with a pen frozen between his fingers. His eyes were bulged behind the frames of his glasses. Sehun already suspected Kris of wearing contact lenses, but seeing him in not-so-geeky glasses was not exactly a sore to the eyes. It was just… out of place. He murmured an apology and proceeded to his side of the room. His bag and books were shoddily tossed onto the desk which already harboured a slapdash mess of note sheets and textbooks. He was aware of the heat of Kris’ grim frown radiating on his back as he flumped on the edge of his bed to unlace his shoes.

“Bad day?” Kris discreetly inquired when a moment of tensed silence had progressed between them. It would not take an avid observer to interpret Sehun’s slipshod laziness as an outcome of an ill-omened day. Sehun passed him a look of stoicism, rose to his full height and stripped down to nothing but his pants. It was almost impossible to not to pay heed to how fast Kris had averted his eyes to his book on the desk, although Sehun was almost too sure that all of his roommate’s attention still lingered on his newly bared body.

“Since day one.” Sehun emitted a sigh of forbearance, rolling the shirt he had worn for two consecutive days into a ball to be disposed at the laundry wing later along with his socks. “Not a day has passed without some sort of misfortune on my account.”

“Certainly there must have been upsides?” he looked to Sehun with a faint smile skating on his ripen lips. He seemed like a kid anticipating a toffee for his obedience. Maybe it was just exhausted Sehun, but this jejune and naïve side of Kris was almost never seen. Or maybe it was the glasses that made him look as innocent as Mr and Mrs Coberton’s doll-like daughter whom Sehun had only seen twice in his entire life of being her neighbour. When Kris noticed the inane stare Sehun was pinning him with, he probably out of sudden consciousness ripped his glasses off his face with more force than necessary. He cleared his throat and bit his lip as if waiting for an answer.

Sehun saw no need to give him one, especially not after a day full of unnerving strangeness, but he decided on pleasing at least one person before the day ended. “I suppose.” was the only honesty that he conjure up and Kris did not look let down. Instead, his lips purposefully flashed another juvenile grin.

“I… hope I’m a part of those upsides, then.” He sighed, leaning back in his wooden chair. A dull smile formed on Sehun’s greyed face. He suddenly felt exposed, standing shirtless before the guy he had made sheep eyes at on the first day of meeting him. With the heat of his blood rushing to his face, Sehun started for the insurance of the bathroom, but stopped when Kris shot up from his seat. “Hey, I was…” he paused, scratching the back of his neck. “Wondering if you…”

“I am interested if you have some Caramel Slices snuck in your wardrobe this time.”

“No.” Kris sniggered. “You have a sweet tooth, don’t you.” he crossed the room but awkwardly stopped several long feet before Sehun. “Have you been to the watch tower?”

“I’m not sure I’ve been to any part of the academy except the locales and halls.”

“Good. The stars during springtime are brighter than diamonds and the watch tower is usually abandoned except when Suho brings some chicks over to…” he trailed off as if he had realized the presence of an underage in the room. “Do you… want to go?”

Sehun was not sure how stargazing with Kris, who was almost as readable as three-year-old looking at an ice-cream cart with his mind plainly bared out—completely in contrast to Kai who was exceptionally good at keeping his thoughts locked away—would make his day any better. He had unnecessarily poked his nose into Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s affair and quickly regretted it right after. Something he did drove his stone-headed instructor out of the class and the man did not return until there were only fifteen minutes to spare. While his classmates practiced, or to say the least, _played_ with tonfas, he was sitting on the edge of the wrestling stage since his partner had fled without an excuse. When Kai came back, he demonstrated the handling of the tonfas without Sehun’s sloppy assistance this time. He looked… mad. Mad as a hornet, fast as a stag, powerful as a horse. It did take Sehun’s breath away, but every blow Kai’s tonfas presented onto the air felt like it was intended for Sehun. He left the locale with nothing but acid in his lungs. What did he even do to infuriate Kai this time? He had to forsake his plans of meeting the headmistress regarding the criteria issue in order to hold onto the last silvers of endearment—no, endurance Kai had towards him. If it were not for what happened yesterday, Sehun would not have given two damns about Kai. But he now knew that Kai was also capable of laughing. It was stupid, yes. But Sehun somehow saw some kind of compassion beneath all that hardness and resistance that Kai was preening on as if they were a sort of protection to shield him from the outside world. Sehun knew how that felt. Kai’s frame of mind was not far flung from Sehun’s own.

“So?”

“Uh.” Sehun snapped out of it. He considered Kris’ offer for a minute before carefully saying, “I’m past my curfew.”

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll be quiet and I’ll make sure that old warden doesn’t catch us.”

It was not the warden Sehun was worried about.

“If you don’t have the spirit—”

“I’ll go.” Sehun cut Kris off.

“Really?” his face lit up and for a moment, he looked nothing like the rugged, cocky upperclassman who prided himself on the line of girls and boys alike that drooled over his mere company.

“Yeah. Yeah. Let me freshen up and we can go.”

“Okay.”

 

 

 

Kris was one of the very few people in this academy who seemed genuine about every one of his intentions. Be it good or bad. And he was not a complicated man. Sehun did not ogle Kris’ butt as they climbed up the spiral staircase leading up to the watch tower this time. His jacket was doing a pathetic job at keeping him warm in this bitterly cold spring night. It was his fault, though. Kris had warned him of the cold. He looked ahead and studied Kris’ frame from the back. No. He wasn’t a complicated man. But just a boy who was struggling behind the closed doors of a suffocating closet. As Sehun already knew—Kris was easily readable. He was either experimenting with his own self’s discoverable, yet prohibited sides or he was simply looking for newfound excitements that would sell well amidst his group of élite Flairers. Or both. And for him, Sehun was possibly a tool for his intentions. Not that Sehun would complain. He liked tolerating Kris’ company, if not entirely appalled by the fact that he was becoming Kris’ personal catalyst in experimenting with his sexuality. He was also a very handsome boy, brimming on manhood and not a single being with senses in this universe could deny Sehun’s attraction towards him. But that was it. The attraction never went beyond sexual covetousness. Being sixteen years old did not sway Sehun’s mind into thinking that he could fall in love with a guy who could barely decide what he wanted for breakfast, let alone daringly admit that he was not the ‘ladies’ man’ as most of the campus claimed. No, Sehun was not ready to hand his heart over to a guy like Kris. It would positively and without a shadow of a doubt be crushed. Most sixteen-year-olds would reel for him, sure. But Sehun was not most sixteen-year-olds.

“So tell me why you don’t consume alcohol again.” Kris demanded in the most cordial manner when they reached the top of the tower. A harsh cold-seeped wooden door separated them from the biting night outside and Kris’ hand knowingly clutched the carved steel handle.

Sehun offered a simple shrug. “It’s unhealthy.”

“That _can’t_ be the reason.” Kris’ frown spelled out his disappointment, loud and clearly. After all, he had been nothing but honest to Sehun all this while and he even let on one of his both proudest and most embarrassing secrets.

“That is the reason.” He answered tiredly, wrapping his arms around his own body to shield himself. Kris let out a heavy breath before drawing the door open. A gush of mobile wind tossed Sehun a step back.

“Holy cow, it’s cold.”

“I asked you to put on some extra layers.” Kris snorted and led him outside.

“You’re clearly talking to the wrong person.” With a scoff, Sehun held a hand out and within seconds, the top of the tower lifted its coldness. He did not bother to warm the place up, but it was no longer as cold.

It was obvious to see that the watch tower had not been one of the academy’s prime concerns. If it weren’t so high up, it might have been congested with vermin and rodents. Leaves and other nature outputs carried by the might of the wind were scattered on the floor of the tower. The sight below was truly deplorable, but as soon as Sehun lifted his head, his breath left him. The blanket of rich black sky ceilinged them and the rest of the academy with an incredible amount of scintillating stars dusting it like freckles. The stars peppered the sky with its glimmer and delightful flicker. The best part was that they seemed so close that Sehun could touch them if he stretched his hand upward.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He breathed out, taking Kris’ side. A soft laughter escaped Kris’ mouth and he raised a hand to Sehun’s shoulder before squeezing it lightly. Sehun did not cringe, but it took a great deal of effort. Kris dropped his hand and made his way to the edge of the tower.

“So.” He turned to face Sehun with his elbows propped back on the edge. “Do you want to talk about what made your day so sour?”

“What do you think?” Sehun scoffed, taking his own place against the edge. He leaned over—with caution—and gaped at the tiny trees that adorned one of the many joint lawns of the academy. Torches that lit the corridors seemed like flickering fireflies from up here.

“Shark?”

“Not just him actually.” He straightened up to meet Kris’ excited gaze. “I… told Chanyeol off… for reading people’s minds.” He sighed, almost upset with himself. “I shouldn’t have done that. I’m not exactly the boss of anyone here.”

“No, you’re not.” Kris replied. “But you’re his friend. While you’re at reprimanding him, tell him to quit hangin’ with those violent scums, will you?”

Sehun blinked at the new information. “ _Violent scums?_ Meaning who?”

Kris’ brow arched. “You… didn’t know?”

“Know what?”

“Well, he’s your friend, so I assumed you knew.”

“We’ve known each other for some two weeks or so, Kris. I’m not sure I know anyone well enough here.”

“Oh.” He took a more uncomfortable position to face Sehun properly. “He’s been spending a fair amount of time with the… assholes. I don’t know how else to call them. They’re also elites, first rankers. But you know, they’re… assholes. Word has that they deal with even the mobsters and are directly involved with the handlers of the Sunless Market.”

“Sunless Market?”

“Yeah, I’ve never been there. But it’s kind of a black market where Flairs are sold.”

“What?” the idea itself sounded ridiculous to Sehun. “How can Flairs be _sold?_ ”

“Exactly. Some of the kids go to FLAC here. People are aware of their parents’ jobs, which is to deal with the Sunless Market, but nothing can actually be done, you know. The school needs their influence.”

“What do you mean the school needs their influence?”

“How do you think the academy is funded and protected from the outside world?”

“So you’re saying that the academy’s administers are in direct link with the mobsters?!”

“God, no! Those douchebags Chanyeol is roaming with at nights have parents who deal with the mobsters. I didn’t say they were friends. They often keep the mobsters off school grounds by paying them off with the Flairs they’re looking for.”

Sehun drew in a long breath, trying to take in what Kris was saying. “I’m guessing not everyone knows about this.”

“No. Most of them figure it out by putting the puzzle pieces together by their third year, as I have.” He smirked. How could Sehun be so dumb to believe Chanyeol’s half-baked excuses of his sudden disappearances? “They maintain low key about the matter, but there has been…” Kris began to continue but trailed off as his eyes darted down. He froze for a moment and Sehun scanned his face for any hint of revelation but found none. Kris was just stock-still, gaping at the ground over the edge of the tower.

“Kris?” Sehun followed his gaze and bent over the stony edge before his gaze fell on the group of men that travelled one of the corridors, dressed in all black. His breath hitched. He could not conceive their features from this distance, but he had a relatively confident hunch that he had seen those men on the night Kai slapped the warden. There were four men, all striding the corridor without an ounce of trepidation. One of them looked up. He was not moving and neither was Kris. “Kris.” The name came out as a raspy whisper. All three of the strange men glanced up at Sehun. Without a moment to spare, they bolted across the corridor in the direction of the tower. Sehun’s heart lurched and he was about to grab Kris’ arm before Kris grabbed his and hauled him towards the door. “What’s going on?!” Sehun really did not have to ask, he already knew what was going on. But Kris said that the mobsters were not allowed to roam the school grounds. People were obviously aware of the mobsters’ activity within the academy but none had been able to stop them?

Kris still held forearm as they hurtled down the stairs to make it out of the tower building before the four men could reach it, but Kris came to a sudden halt and Sehun almost knocked him down a step or two when they heard the tower’s door clicking open from below.

“Hold your breath and don’t breathe until I tell you.” Kris blurted out and released Sehun’s arm. “Stay here.”

“Where are you going?!”

He didn’t receive an answer as Kris leapt down a whole flight of stairs. He did not cover his nose, but his chest was unmoving. He knelt to the lowest level and held his hand out. Sehun could hear the tread of the men’s footsteps up the stairs. One of them coughed but none came into sight yet and Sehun was already choking, suffocating. Kris was still steady on one of his knees, hand still cupping air as he poisoned the oxygen that laid heavy on ground level. Sehun could not hold his breath any longer. He almost breathed in when a brutal clutch claimed his arm. Unable to perceive the situation at first, Sehun swooned as he was yanked up the stairs. He gasped in a sharp breath when he was a flight of stairs above and glanced back at Kris who rose to his feet to melt the blade the mobster charged him with despite the poisonous air. It took him a moment to realize who it was that was hauling him. Before him, Kai dragged him up the stairs with his hand clawing into Sehun’s arm until they reached the top door once again. Sehun’s heart was at his throat when Kai mercilessly shoved him out the door and he quickly drew in the fresh cold air to fill his deprived lungs. Where had he come from?! Sehun could not ask as he sobbed for air. “You have to help him!” he yapped at Kai who was bolting the door lock.

“He’s not on top of my priority list at the moment.” He shoved past Sehun and leaned over the tower’s edge before cursing under his breath. Taken aback, Sehun spotted the group of mobsters that was zooming through the corridors.

“What’s happening?!”

“Shit.” Kai hissed and desperately looked around the top of the tower as if searching for a solution. The sudden and loud bang on the door plunged Sehun forward and his mind turned into a blank slate when the door shuddered to every bang. “Come on.” There was a grave desperation in Kai’s voice and a ferocious anxiety in his grip when he caught Sehun’s wrist before pulling him to walk.

“Can’t you call for help?!” Sehun screeched as the door’s bolting kept melting down.

“They’re here for you. The school and your fellow classmates will gladly trade you for peace with the Snatchers. Is that apt for you?!” Kai spat.

“What?” the word numbed Sehun’s tongue. Everything was moving too fast and although the mobsters were slamming the door down, there was no noise. Something or someone was blocking the noise. “What are you doing?!” he gasped when Kai climbed onto the edge of the tower.

“We’re gonna jump.” He answered blatantly, holding a hand out.

Sehun cocked his brows. “You’re out of your mind?!”

“Listen, most of them have more than one Flair injected into them! I won’t win fighting against them single-handedly and you’re as capable as an earthworm. Jump or get taken away. Your pick.” He was not exactly giving Sehun an option.

Sehun glanced back at the door that was on the verge of dropping. He did not see how jumping of the highest tower in the academy would save him, but he took Kai’s hand. Just when he had gotten onto the edge, the door was felled and a man, one of the four from earlier burst out and almost caught Sehun’s calf if it weren’t for Kai who planted a boot into the powerfully built man’s face. He bounded off the edge and locked his legs around the gigantic man before pulling him down. They plummeted into the flagstone with Kai’s legs still locked around the mobster’s neck. The bigger man twisted himself free and they both shot up to their feet. “Well, aren’t you mad ugly.” Kai sneered and lurched forward. He took a blow of the mobster’s monstrous fist in his face, but did not stagger a step back before his boot crashed the side of the mobster’s skull. He bounded off the ground and stomped right on the man’s chest. He did not even pause for a second as he headed the man right in his face, repeatedly until Kai’s own nose was cascading blood. But the other man stood like a great statue without a single drop of blood betraying him. His chapped lips stretched into a smirk.

“My turn?” he afforded and without thinking twice, Sehun pulled his hand up and struck the edge of the tower, dragging down a lightning that struck the flagstone between Kai and the mobster.

“You have shit aim!” Kai snapped at Sehun with blood-clogged nose, jumping back as the flagstone cracked, almost knocking Kai off his feet. He saw the opportunity when the mobster was still steadying himself as the thunder followed. Sehun had not learnt on how to summon lightning without causing a storm. Just when the rain began to fall, Kai jolted forward and punted the huge man’s chin from under, breaking his crown before the man

All happened within a mere minute and Sehun, beginning to drench in the rain he had called upon, was unable to swallow anything that was taking place before his eyes. “He’s there!” another cried from the stairs. Sehun was sure that Kris was holding most of them off, but the invulnerable ones such as the man Kai had just felled were probably immune to the poisonous air.

“Can’t you do anything right?!” Kai leapt across the cracked open flagstone as the rainwater washed the blood down his face.

“I just saved your life!” Sehun protested angrily and Kai opened his mouth to retort, but stopped to sharply look back at the exit before breaking into an animal sprint. Sehun, still jaded as ever, felt the air being knocked out of his lungs as Kai bounded onto the edge and pounced him. The impact of Kai’s body against his own probably crushed a rib or two as they were hurled off the tower’s edge. He could not scream. He was too paralyzed to scream. With Kai’s arms crushing around his body, they fell off the tower and Kai’s arms secured him in place. This was it. Sehun was going to die. He was going to die in the arms of the man he hated the most in his life. “You bastard! I hate you!” he finally cried out until his lungs burned and clenched his eyes just as tight as he wrapped his arms around Kai’s body. He felt the air and the rain jutting through his skin like bullets as they plummeted down. He was going to die. He was going to hit the ground and have his skull cracked open, brain splattered.

And then he forced to shift. Kai’s arms and hands held Sehun so close to his own body as they went down like a meteor before he twisted and Sehun was now merely resting on top of Kai. He still did not dare let go of Kai or open his eyes. Something prickled his arms that were mangled by Kai’s weight. The rain still poured, but along with its wetness, Kai’s heat made it impossible for Sehun to regain his senses. His blood raced in his veins and pounded in his ears, responding to the adrenaline rush that he had just went through. Then in the cacophony of the downpour, he heard Kai’s groan and felt the rumble of Kai’s chest against his face.

“Get… off me… please.” Kai grunted painfully and Sehun’s eyes flew open. He perked his head up from Kai’s chest and the amount of bushes that surrounded them in the dark blinded him for a moment. When he did not move out of uncertainty of his survival after such a long fall, Kai pushed him off of him and Sehun dropped to the wet grassed ground with a thud. The long straight hedge was deformed when they had landed, but they were safe behind the protection of the long line of bushes. No, they were not. Sehun could still hear the mobsters up on the tower. Lights were on now and the bell began to toll. But he could not see anything over the wall. He realized that they were on the other side of the fortification of the academy castle. Forests were now closer to them than the academy on the other side of the wall. Kai yanked Sehun up to his feet by his arm and Sehun steadied himself by grabbing onto Kai’s arm. “Come on.” He rasped and broke into a jog towards the woods.

“Where? I can’t…” Sehun dropped to his knees and Kai halted.

“I told you, the school will turn you in if you—”

“I can’t… walk.” He gasped for air as his entire body shook. Groaning, Kai came back and threw Sehun over his shoulder before proceeding into the woods. “You’re such a pain in the ass.”

Sehun was not going to complain. He neither had the energy nor the option to disagree with Kai as he limply hung over Kai’s shoulder with Kai’s arm twisted around the back of his thighs. The darkness of the woods engulfed them. “Where?” all that he could bring out was that one word as his head pulled him into oblivion.

“For now, somewhere you won’t be hunted.”


	11. Let's Call It A Night

Darkness seeped into every brick in the walls of the town. Only the vague outlines of the straggles of short and small buildings that looked like tiny shop lots with a narrow unhealthy jagged road running between them gave away the fact that it was indeed a small town, hiding under the cloak of the night that had forsaken the stars that bragged their radiance only an hour or so ago, thanks to the storm Sehun had caused. Not a single lamppost was lit although they stood tall on every corner, all as lifeless as the night and Sehun was far too exhausted to clear the grey skies. Plus, he had meddled with nature enough for one night, he was not going to test its patience. Many parts of his body were sore and his arms ached along with his neck which felt like had it suffered a whiplash. Well, it was not every day he jumped off a tower in the arms of another man whom he apparently hated to hell’s pit and back before they dived into a closely trimmed hedge. Some inches to the side and they would have been splattered on the ground. Despite the fact that Sehun had landed right on top of him, Kai looked completely fine, striding like the hard-headed stallion he was. Perks of mastering superhuman agility, Sehun supposed.

Still soaked from the rain that had stopped only a moment ago, Sehun sat crouched with his arms hugging his knees in order to stop himself from shivering several feet away from the telephone booth Kai was in, hanging on the phone with a grave expression etched on his face. Every inch of clothes was soused, sticking to his body like a second skin. Crystal pearls dripped off his hair while cold rainwater beaded his skin. His clattering teeth made the only sound that can be heard within the radius of at least a mile. He looked over to Kai in the telephone booth who was just as drenched as he was and even after bearing Sehun all the way through and out of the woods he still seemed steadier than a mountain. Sehun was not sure how Kai was able to carry himself let alone both of them all the way to this town on the other side of the academy. His Flair may be one incentive, but motivation certainly must have had its part to play. Sehun needed to find out what motivation it was that drove Kai this hard. The man looked like he was the end result of ruthless horror and unforgivable incidents. He led a life of melancholia, hiding it all under the harsh skin he forged for himself to protect him against the world.

Sehun sighed at his own delirious judgment of the man. Not every single asshole had a tough past. Maybe Kai was just a jerk because he had the power and other means to be a jerk. Well, either way, he was doing a marvellous job at being a jerk, especially at being Sehun’s jerk. He tore his gaze from Kai, who still seemed to be having a serious and secretive conversation over the phone with God-knew-who, and fixed it on the narrow road that led to an end of darkness. The cold dissipated, little by little, and Sehun found himself being able to focus clearer. Where was he exactly? The town—he was almost certain that it was a town—looked just as abandoned as the rest of the night. He burrowed his chin between his knees and stared at the shop lot like buildings. Actually, the better question would be why he was here.

Everything happened too quickly—five minutes at its maximum. And here he was, crouching by the roadside he was unfamiliar with. His mind drifted back to the academy on the other end of the forest that loomed behind him. He hoped Kris was all right. Sehun glanced back and shuddered at the sight of the even darker forest. He needed answers. But first, he needed to ask his questions. Right now, he was not sure if he were in shape to either ask the questions or digest the answers. He just wanted a bed to rest in and some heat, preferably not Kai’s.

Sehun’s jerk stepped out of the telephone booth and his sigh reverberated through the bitter night air. He shot Sehun a glance and looked away, his expression—even more tired. He appeared to have aged a year in just one night. _Good to know the man is not made of metal_ , Sehun thought. But still, for someone who survived that long of a fall, he should have at least broken a bone. Maybe he had, maybe he was just really good at hiding his pain. Dried blood still caked Kai’s upper lip despite bathing in the rain a while ago. Sehun doubted that a broken nose would bother Kai much after that fall. He wanted to ask Kai if he were okay, but given that Kai was unlikely to respond with honesty, he decided against it. Instead, he pinned his jerk with a glare as if he were to be blamed for all of this and he owed Sehun an explanation—a darn good one.

“Get up.” Kai ordered, finally moving away from the telephone booth. It took Sehun a moment to stretch his numb legs and he rolled his shoulders back, wincing at the soreness they produced.

“Who were you talking to?” he asked as Kai started towards the road that cut through the two straggles of buildings.

“The school.” Kai, surprisingly, answered.

“What did they say?”

“We’ll go back in the morning when things have settled down.” He did not exactly answer the question, but he answered the next question Sehun was about to ask.

“Why were the mobsters after me?”

Kai did not respond as predicted. He walked ahead of Sehun, strutting tiredly in his damp black jeans and loosely buttoned grey shirt. His thin shirt was doing a lousy job at protecting any part of his upper body as its wetness stuck to his caramel skin. Sehun tried to keep his eyes off Kai’s strong wet back and diverted his attention to the buildings they were passing. They seemed undisturbed, but not old. There weren’t any signboards or of the sorts. Just a narrow road and empty locked buildings.

“I’m hungry.” Sehun muttered to get Kai to say something. When he didn’t, Sehun clenched his fists before racing after Kai. He grabbed his arm to stop him in his tracks and forced Kai to face him.

“Are you seriously _that_ hungry?!” Kai snapped, frustrated and Sehun released his arm.

“What, no! Are you not going to tell me what the hell just happened back there?!”

“Are you always this stubborn?” Kai’s brows furrowed into a scowl, but he seemed far too exhausted to wear himself out with even so little as a scowl.

“Uh, do bears shit in the woods?” Sehun scoffed.

Kai heaved a deep breath and began to walk again. “I believe they shit wherever they are.” He replied, sounding as if he was about to give up on entertaining Sehun.

“Do you enjoy being a jackass all day long or is it a part time job?” he groaned, stomping after Kai.

“I believe my part time job is looking after your ass.”

Sehun cringed at that. “And which begs the question why?”

When Kai did not answer, Sehun gave in. He was far too fatigued to press the issue any further. For now, he can only make assumptions as to why the mobsters were after him, but none of them made much sense. Why him? Why would the mobsters risk revealing themselves on campus grounds just to get one Flairer? It was obvious to understand that the mobsters had been roaming the academy without the authorities’ knowledge since Kris said that they were _paid_ by some of the students’ parents to stay away from the FLAC grounds. But they made a huge fuss just to get to Sehun? And then there was Kai. How did he even show up at the right moment? Was he keeping a trail on Sehun? Why? Yeah, the assumptions only led him to more questions and it overtired his brain. Sehun decided to let it go for the night.

His legs could barely carry him and he considered asking Kai for a rest, but he knew Kai would rather carry him on his shoulder than permit him another break. “Where are we going?” Sehun asked when his second round of patience wore out.

“To find a lodging to spend the night.”

Sehun blinked. “A lodging? Where, here?” he looked at the buildings as the idea sounded absurd. Kai did not entertain the retort. “What is this place? Is this a town? Where are the people?”

“Jesus Christ.” Kai exhaled, but kept walking forward.

“You could just tell me what’s going on and I’ll stop with my questions.”

“Fine. First of all, they’re not mobsters. They’re called Snatchers.”

“Snatchers? Because they… _snatch_ Flairs?”

“In some manner of speaking, yes. They take what’s not theirs to take.”

Sehun caught up to Kai’s side and fixated his eyes on him. Kai on the other hand was doing his best to avoid Sehun’s gaze. “And… they want me?”

“Don’t flatter yourself. They want all the rare Flairs.”

“I have a _rare_ Flair?” Sehun had no idea why, but he wanted to laugh at that. “Don’t you think Kris would make a fine alternative?”

“There are plenty of atom manipulators and the Snatchers probably have their access to the Flair.”

“Okay.” He snorted. “But I’m pretty sure my Flair can’t change rusty metal to gold or oxygen to poison.”

Kai looked at him as if he was rambling. “You don’t know the extent and the limit of your Flair. You think all that you can do is sweep in some fog and dissolve the cold, when your Flair is obviously capable of a category-5 hurricane. Atmokinesis can lead to natural disasters. You’re aware of that, aren’t you?”

Now that Kai put it that way, Sehun saw where this was leading to. “I don’t think I have that… much power.”

“Of course you don’t think that. But that again, you don’t think at all.” He stopped at the junction and Sehun looked ahead. The dark end was not an end after all. The town suddenly seemed like a maze of buildings. “This way.” he took the road to his left. “Zaida runs some not-so-legal lodging at the corner. She owes me a favour.” He answered the question Sehun asked earlier.

“Why do they… need my Flair?”

“What do humans fear the most? Apart from Justin Bieber taking over the world.”

Sehun scowled. “I happen to like Justin Bieber.”

Kai scoffed, a little too loud. “I am most definitely not surprised.”

His scowl deepened. “I don’t know. Judgement Day?”

This time, a small smirk tugged at the corners of Kai’s lips. “Now we’re getting somewhere. Imagine the amount countries’ leaders would be willing to pay in order to prevent major natural catastrophes? And you, dear princess, are the only Atmokinetic Flairer in this world.”

Sehun swallowed. “That’s why the school accepted me regardless of my age.” He mumbled to himself.

“I think it’s more complicated than that.” Just for a very short instant, Kai’s smirk faltered and he flashed Sehun a look of comfort. His eyes then darted to the building behind Sehun as he came to a halt. The building looked just as abandoned as the rest but Kai walked past Sehun and stopped before the door nevertheless. He knocked on it. There wasn’t a response. He didn’t bother to give it another knock. Instead, he gripped the doorknob and twisted it until it clicked before it broke. Shoving the door open he stepped in and Sehun understood that he was not supposed to wait for Kai to invite him in. Drawing in a long breath, Sehun followed suit.

“Hijo de puta! Who the fu—”

Sehun almost jumped when he heard the women squawking out of the blue before a dim yellow light brightened the hallway he and Kai were standing in. A woman, dressed in nothing but a white night shirt came into sight with her long black hair draped over her breasts. The night shirt covered down to her brown thighs and she froze in place when her eyes fell on the smiling Kai. “Hey, Alma.”

“Kai! What a pleasant surprise.” She beamed a toothy smile and pulled Kai into a rough embrace. Sehun tried to not to look too flustered as her night shirt rose up to her hips as Kai snaked his arms around her lithe body. “What happened to your face?”

“Had an adventurous night.” He answered blatantly.

“Ah. Haven’t seen you in ages. Since the fun times, eh?” she pulled back and prodded a finger into Kai’s chest. She peered over Kai’s shoulder and glowered at the broken doorknob. “You’re gonna need to pay for that.” Her heavily accented English was somehow amusing to listen to.

Kai let out a soft chuckle which sounded dead to Sehun’s ears. “Yes, I will. I just let myself in, wondering if you were busy.”

“I am.” She smirked. “But not anywhere near as busy I am to be of service for you.”

“Not tonight.” Kai sighed and glanced back at Sehun.

“Umm.” Alma scanned Sehun from top to toe with a smug smile playing on her thin lips. “Who’s this tarty chico?”

“A student.”

“Oh, Kai.” She snorted. “I’m sure you can do better.”

Sehun felt offended for an instant before he realized what she was referring to.

Kai let out an exasperated breath. “This is Alma Zaida.” He introduced rather reluctantly and Sehun simply bowed his head. “I just need a bed for him and a beer for me. Think you can do me this favour? I don’t have cash with me at the moment but I’ll pay you as soon as I can.”

“Aw, por supuesto!” she chimed and pecked on Kai’s cheek. “Or we can always get creative when it comes to payment.”

“No, thank you, Alma. I’m married, remember?”

“Never stopped you from venturing into the sexiest part of being married. Cheating.” She whispered and bit her lip almost too sensually that Sehun thought he might be sick. “Besides, I see no ring.”

“A room would do. We’ll leave before the sun comes up.” Kai said decidedly.

“All right.” She sighed as if resigned. Her eyes darted over to Sehun again. “Should I send some food up for the scrawny brat?”

“Yes, I’ll be grateful.”

“Wait here.” She scurried away at once.

“Exactly what sort of favour does she owe you?” Sehun asked and Kai passed him an arched brow.

“Not the kind you think.”

“Really? What am I supposed think when a scantily dressed woman has her hands all over a married man?”

“She’s a good friend.”

Sehun shrugged and was quite surprised Kai was even bothering to explain.

Alma returned with a key in her hand. “Be quiet, you two.” She mocked, pressing the key in Kai’s palm. “Third room to the left upstairs.”

“Thanks, Alma.”

As they proceeded up the stairs, Sehun’s heart hammered in his chest. “Is she thinking that we’re going to—”

“Fuck? Most certainly.” Kai sniggered.

“And you’re okay with that?!” he hissed under his breath.

“That’s the last thing you should be worried about now, Scrappy.”

They came up to the room and Sehun was blinking too fast to adjust his vision to the darkness. He waited while Kai unlocked the door. He held it open for Sehun to get in before closing the door behind him. Sehun stared at the single bed and sighed.

“I’ll take the floor.” Kai said immediately as he hurried to the room within the room. Sehun understood that it was the bathroom when Kai returned with a towel. Sehun considered taking his wet clothes off, but he really did not want Alma to find him naked in a room with his teacher. He flumped on the bed with his clothes on and watched Kai strip his shirt off before he entered the bathroom. He didn’t close the door as he stood in front of the mirror with his back facing Sehun.

Sehun tried to not ogle the perfect cleft of Kai’s back that led straight to his tailbone and the waistband of his Emporio Armani boxers that peeked above his jeans’ waistband, but he could not tear his eyes off Kai’s shoulder blades. Kai turned the faucet on before wetting the towel and brought it to his nose to clean the blood.

He cleared his throat and dropped his gaze when Kai peered at his reflection in the mirror. “Why hasn’t the school taken any measures if the mob… Snatchers are after me?”

“It has. But _someone_ is very persistent on breaking the curfew rules.”

Sehun felt his blood fill his cheeks. “Are you… assigned to look out for me… or?”

“Something like that. But there isn’t much that the school could do when the Snatchers are really good at being stealthy. The only reason you’re still here is because of Dillan.”

“The headmistress?”

“Unless you have a boyfriend named Dillan, yes.”

Sehun bit his tongue hard enough that he tasted the blood. “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Kai didn’t reply to that. He hissed a little when he clutched his nose. Sehun carefully studied the boyish frame Kai carried and the lithe sides of his waist. “The academy would give you up if it meant peace for them and the students.”

“Why has Headmistress Dillan taken interest in protecting me?”

Kai looked at him through the mirror again. “I don’t know.”

 _You’re lying._ But Sehun did not argue. He pulled his shoes off and raised them to the bed. “Are you… okay?”

Kai froze and Sehun noticed him gripping the edge of the sink.

“That was a… terrible fall.” Sehun looked for the right words but his brain failed him. He was too exhausted to even abide by coherence.

“I’m fine.” He turned the faucet off and stepped out of the bathroom. “You’ll get sick if you sleep in those clothes.”

“I’m fine.” Sehun echoed Kai’s words and lied down. “Thank you. For saving me from the Snatchers.”

A moment of silence passed before he heard Kai mutter, “You’re welcome. Let's call it a night. Sleep.”


	12. Cornered and Battered.

His back burned with the unsparing abrasion of the air. His arms were tight around a harsh bred body, hands clinging onto a soft fabric. His heart was at his throat, breath knocked out of his lungs and for a fleeting moment, it felt as though he was floating mid-air before his arms fell free. He opened his eyes to see the tower top above him, furthering itself away as he plummeting deeper. His arms were empty and the man he was holding onto vanished as if into thin air. A scream betrayed his heavy chest before he felt his back dive into the ground.

He jolted up with his heart still at his throat, hammering the walls of his windpipe, blocking air as sweat beaded his entire body. He rapidly blinked his eyes trying to adjust his vision to the darkness of the room he was in. It took him a moment to realize that he was not in his dorm. Instead, this room was gloating its polished walls and empty photo frames. Right across him, a silhouette bloomed in the dark and Sehun calmed his heaving chest before fixing his eyes on Kai who was seated on the tattered chair with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes drilling into Sehun’s. He looked unconcerned, stoic as ever. But he did look sleepless and tired. A delectable smell stung Sehun’s nose, hungering him, growling his stomach almost immediately. He looked around and found a plating of two thick sausages and a fingerbowl of some sort of cream like dip on the bedside table.

Wiping the sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt, Sehun pushed the duvet aside and folded his legs. “Uhm…” he started and found his own voice too hoarse and deep. He kept his eyes averted to the window, not wanting to meet Kai’s annoyed gaze. “Haven’t you slept?”

Letting out an exasperated breath, Kai leaned back in his chair. “How could I when you keep moaning and screaming like you’re being chased by a Bugbear?”

So that was the closest to concern Sehun could draw out of his jerk. Sighing, he slumped back against the headboard. “I had a nightmare.” he muttered, lowering his gaze to his palms on his lap.

“Yeah, well, Alma and the rest downstairs are not going to think that you were screaming from nightmares.” He let out an annoyed groan as Sehun’s flush coloured his cheeks. Kai did not seem like he was troubled by that idea more than he was vexed by not being able to sleep.

“When people have nightmares, others try to calm them. Why are you trying to make me feel worse?”

“Why should I try to calm you?”

Sehun scowled. His jerk had a point. Why should he care whether Sehun had nightmares or not? “I take it that you don’t have and never have had experience with children?” He sighed, tilting his head back.

Kai kept mum as if it were one of those questions that he was not obligated to answer even for the sake of being polite. Sehun wondered if Kai cared for his wife. He also wondered what it would take for Kai to care for someone.

“When they get me, would they bring me to the Sunless Market?” Sehun questioned at an attempt to get Kai to talk.

“Who told you about the Sunless Market?” he stopped himself as if his question had been answered. “Try and stay away from that boy, will you?”

“Who, Kris? Why?”

“If it weren’t for him, you wouldn’t be here and I would be in my bed, sleeping the night off instead of babysitting you.” He scoffed, running his fingers through his tousled hair. He was back in his worn grey shirt although the top buttons were undone.

The scowl returned to Sehun’s eyebrows. “I didn’t ask you to babysit me.”

“No. But Dillan did.”

“And you obey her orders because she’s your mother-in-law?”

“Because I owe her greatly.” He answered blatantly and pinned Sehun with an exhausted look. Sehun almost took pity on him but the decided against it.

“How did you get to the tower in time? Have you been following me?”

Kai leaned forward and rubbed his tired eyes, sighing heavily. “I climbed up the tower when I saw the Snatchers.”

“So you were following me.”

“Jesus Christ. If you’re not going back to sleep, get off the bed.”

“No.” Sehun protested and yanked the duvet closer. “I am going back to sleep.”

Kai grimaced at him and murmured something to himself. Sehun only vaguely heard the words _spoiled, pampered_ and _kid._ He slouched forward for a minute before leaning back and buried his face into a hand with his elbow rested on the armrest.

Sehun bit his lip as he focused on Kai’s softly moving chest. He then closed his eyes, trying to drift back to sleep. But his head began to swim in more questions. Would it not be easier for the school to just get rid of him altogether since his Flair posed such a threat to mankind? How long can Dillan or Kai keep him safe? Did his parents know about any of this? He cracked his eyes open and looked to his jerk who seemed too quiet to be sleeping. He was not even snoring. “Do my parents know?”

Kai looked up from his hand. “No.”

“Why did the school think they will be able to keep me safe when those Snatchers are capable of infiltrating the school grounds?”

“Because you’re much safer in the academy. They would have located you faster if you’re out there. Here, in a place full of Flairers, their chances are low. And they are not allowed to harm a student of FLAC because of the treaties. But since they’ve gone against them, I suppose they’re desperate and motivated. They will come again.”

“Then what? They won’t stop, will they?”

“No. But right now, the safest place for you is to stay close to Dillan and me.”

“Why are you both protecting me when the rest don’t really care about the threat my Flair comes with? It can’t just be you and Headmistress Dillan who care about the survival of mankind.”

Kai looked amused for a second. “Your questions never seem to cease.”

“Imagine being in my shoes.”

“Fair enough.” He sighed. “But I’m not here to answer your questions.”

“But you’re the only one who can at the moment.”

“Precisely. Therefore, I have an upper hand.”

“Why—”

“Look. If it were my secrets to spill, I’d tell you. I wouldn’t keep you in the dark. But believe me, they aren’t my secrets to tell and I don’t want to see Dillan’s bad side. So.” He shot up from his chair and wended his way to the window. He pulled it open and perked his head out before drawing in a long breath.

“So I’m not going to get any answers until Dillan decides to tell me.”

“All that you should know is that she’ll do whatever it takes to keep you protected within the academy and that includes you not failing this term and getting kicked out of the school.”

 _That’s why she asked Kai to hand me the criteria._ Sehun shot Kai a glower, but did not comment on it.

“You need to stop using your Flair at will.” Kai snapped after a moment but didn’t face away from the window. “That’s how they track. The stunt you pulled on the first day surely must have attracted their locators.”

“Yeah, sorry it didn’t come with my manual.” Sehun spat and pulled the duvet up to his chest. Kai noticed him shuddering to the cold and shut the window. “I need to tell my parents.”

“No, you will not.”

“They need to know.”

“They will pull you out of the school the minute they know that you’re in more trouble than they already think you do.”

“What do you mean?”

“The little episodes you have. They’re not accidental, you do realize that, don’t you? You make them happen. When you’re mad, or when you’re excited. It’s not a condition you have. But it’s part of your Flair. Your human parents won’t do you any good.”

“Won’t do me any good? I’m not sure if you’ve been informed, I grew up in a suburbia. I had Mr and Mrs Coberton and Mr and Mrs Jin for my neighbours. I had a bike which I was rarely allowed to ride. I play video games with my dad and make potato salads with my mom every Tuesday. If there’s something that will not do me any good, it’s this school and this bloody escapade you brought me on!”

Kai finally turned to face him with a lockjaw. “Really? Then why come here in the first place if you loved your perfectly normal life back home making potato salads with your mom?”

Sehun opened his mouth to retaliate but then realized Kai had won the argument with the first five words. He was an Alien back home. Here, he was a freakier than a Freak. Now, he was some catastrophic Flairer. “You wouldn’t understand.” He muttered finally and sank into the bed. “My parents are the only ones who love me unconditionally.”

“Flairers don’t have mundane parents.”

Sehun blinked at him. “What?”

Kai exhaled a great sigh and scrubbed his face with his bare palms. “Forget about it. Go to sleep. I don’t want to drag your sleepy ass tomorrow morning.”

Sehun knew he should let this go for now. “The bed is big enough.”

Kai ignored his invitation and collapsed back into his chair but a smirk tugged at a corner of his lips. “You’re not my apt bed partner.”

“Haha. I believe Alma is, then? I wonder what your wife would do if she saw her husband being outwardly groped by a crazy hot lady.”

“She’d want to join us. Now shut up before I shove the damn sausage down your throat.”

Sehun imagined a completely different image. He saw no shame in Kai’s expression but his own was filled with blushes and heat. He watched his jerk drift into sleep as a soft snore began to thrum in the room. The sound of his snore was surprisingly soothing and calming, almost lulling Sehun to sleep. But he could not even catch a wink as his head swam in doubts. He helped himself to one of the sausages and cringed a little as he took a bite. Dipping it into the cream like sauce did not help the lewd thoughts that arose in Sehun’s mind either. He glanced to his sleeping jerk and cringed further. _How much lower can you stoop, Sehun? Ogling a man in his sleep like some wild, unmannered dog?_ He replaced the half bitten sausage back onto its plate and settled to sit comfortably against the headboard. He wondered if he should ask Kai to take the bed since he was not going to sleep, but then let the thought slip since Kai already seemed too deep in his slumber

When Kai stirred after an hour or so, he fluttered his eyes open and met Sehun’s gaze. “How fucking long have you been staring at me like an owl?” he grunted and shifted in his seat as Sehun instantly blinked his dry eyes and looked away.

Clearing his throat, Sehun slid off the bed. “It’s almost dawn.”

Kai yawned and stretched his long arms over his head before getting off the chair. He peered out the window before turning to Sehun. “Can you walk or do I have to carry your ass back as well?”

“I can walk.” Sehun spat, offended.

Kai did not bother to button his shirt or neaten his hair as he wove his way out of the room and Sehun grabbed his jacket before quickly following after him. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he almost bumped into Kai’s back as his eyes fell on Alma who was flumped in the chair near the door with a lit cigarette dangling between her fingers. “Leaving so soon?” she chimed, smirking before she rose to her feet. She was wrapped in a silk violet robe but her tanned legs were still very much exposed. “Someone had fun, didn’t he?” this time, her smirk was directed towards Sehun.

Sehun felt his blood pound in his ears as the back of his neck grew hotter by the second. “It’s not what you think.” He murmured when Kai did not deny her wild assumptions.

“Uh huh.” She licked her smirking lips and buttoned Kai’s shirt up. “Wouldn’t want your little Fey finding out about your adventures with baby boy here.” She ran her slim fingers through Kai’s hair to sweep it neat.

Kai scoffed and brushed his lips on her cheek. “Thank you, Alma.” With that, he walked out the door and Sehun nervously smiled at the woman before following suit.

“Why didn’t you say anything?!” he hissed under his breath when they were out on the street again.

“Because it’s unnecessary. And I’d rather she think that than suspecting anything else as to why I might have brought a student over to spend the night.”

“Oh.”

They walked in silence for a moment before Sehun decided to break it again. “So you’re just helping me because Dillan ordered you to do so.”

“Shit.” Kai gasped out of the sudden and the next thing Sehun knew was Kai shoving him back against a wall and pinning his entire weight against his own body. With his breath hitching, Sehun spied the two men across the street who were, just as the rest of the Snatchers, dressed in black clothing.

“Do you think Alma ratted on us?” Sehun whispered against Kai’s cheek as Kai kept his scowl on the men.

“She wouldn’t. These Snatchers might just be passing by.”

“What are we gonna do?”

Kai faced him and the tip of their noses almost brushed. He froze for a moment as their breath grazed each other mouth while their hearts pounded against one another’s chest. Kai’s eyes fell to Sehun’s lips as did Sehun’s to Kai’s lips. Then, “Take your jacket off.”

“What?” he asked but peeled the jacket off at once. Kai quickly unbuttoned his shirt and Sehun’s. For a moment, Sehun could do nothing but gape at him as his fingers steadily unbuttoned his shirt. “What… are you… doing?”

“Hiding is risky. No one comes this way unless to…” he didn’t finish as he yanked Sehun’s shirt down to his elbows, baring his chest and shoulders. Then without any warning, he cupped a side of Sehun’s face and smashed his lips onto his neck. Sehun gasped at Kai’s warm lips and tongue kissing along the side of his neck while Kai’s other hand gripped his hip. He saw the men’s eyes darting over to them and they looked flushed when Sehun unconsciously let out a moan as Kai deliberately nipped at his skin near the collarbone. The Snatchers turned around at once as Sehun raised his palms to Kai’s toned chest and felt the heat pelt against his hands. Kai slowly and very gently dragged his tongue up the vein of Sehun’s neck and Sehun almost moaned again when he felt the stubble on Kai's jawline graze his cheek.

Then everything abruptly stopped. Kai pulled back and glanced over to the Snatchers who had long left in a frenzy. “Fuck.” He spat under his breath and began to fasten the buttons of his shirt. “Come on. We should get going.” He leapt off the platform of the wall and began to march toward the forest. Sehun stood still for a minute, panting hard with the sleeves of his shirt gathered at his elbows and mouth insanely dry while Kai walked away as if nothing had happened.


	13. Cranberry Pies

Chatters and whispers coursed through the strips of students on either sides of the walkway. The shakiness of the drawbridge still danced beneath the soles of his feet as he quietly trod on Kai’s footsteps. The delirious whispers clogged his ears and the rude gazes pierced through his soul with its ugliness. Sehun was once again a Freak with a capital letter F amidst these Aliens. Every last one of them must probably have been informed of the unthinkable encounter last night. Among all these eyes, Sehun only longed to see the set that belonged to Kris. His heart steadily raised the pace of its beat when he failed to locate Kris in the murmuring crowd.

“Make way!” Dillan’s voice clamoured through the chaos of rumours and Kai came to a standstill, as did Sehun. The headmistress emerged from the crowd wearing an exhausted expression that clearly spelled out her relief and distress. Sehun tried to hide his frown despite his helplessness in the face of confusion. Kai had refused to enlighten him any further than he already had and Sehun’s sphere of doubt was only blown bigger. He knew the headmistress would have the answers he needed, but he doubted she’d reveal anything more than what Kai already had. “Are you both all right?!” she wheezed, grabbing Kai by his arms. The wrinkles that creased her forehead deepened as her eyes darted to Sehun past Kai’s shoulder.

“We’re fine.” Kai answered blatantly and shrugged her hands off his arms. “We should talk.”

“We should.” Dillan sighed as she removed her eyes from Sehun and fixed them back on Kai. “They’ve made quite a mess.”

Kai nodded once before he glanced around to the crowd with a deadly scowl. “Don’t you have classes to get to?!”

At once, the crowd dissipated and along with Headmistress Dillan’s orders, the students vanished from the entrance. “Now, come with me.” She ushered Kai to walk and Sehun heaved a sigh before following. “Where are you going?” she stopped to look back at Sehun with scrutiny. “Get some rest and I hope you’ll be able to attend your lessons soon. I’ll ask you to come in sometime this week. For now, rest.”

 _That’s it? After everything that has just happened, she’s gonna pretend like there’s nothing to explain?!_ “My… roommate, Kris.” He inquired.

“He’s all right.” Dillan answered almost immediately.

After bowing his head, Sehun turned towards his tower half-heartedly. He needed those answers now. But neither he nor Dillan seemed like they would be able to address the questions. He honestly did not understand how Dillan was planning to keep him safe in this academy anymore. Why should she in the first place? But according to Kai, the safest place for him to be at right now was here. Close to him.

Speaking of close to him…

“Weirdo attracts trouble like nobody’s business.” Sehun was forced to a stop when the whispers reached his ears. With his hands clenched at his sides, he pinned the upperclassmen with a ferocious glare. They sneered at him and Sehun realized he did not harbour the strength to entertain their crude remarks at the moment. He proceeded to his dorm with his ears ringing. Something told him that these people only had an idea of what might have happened, but probably was not clear of the details. The so-called mobsters could be after anyone. Even so, it was better for him to stay cautious. There were people who dealt with the Snatchers all over the school.

His knees almost buckled as they carried him up the stairs. The burning sensation under his feet thirsted him to rip his shoes off at once. By the time he reached the door of his room, he knew that the exhaustion of walking for miles was surging through his body. His hand idly rested on the door’s handle for a minute before he exhaled a tired breath and pushed the door open.

He was not sure what he was expecting to find, but the empty room before him dejected him in a way that was incomprehensible. His eyes unconsciously moved to Kris’ neat and vacant bed. His body twitched when he heard the heavy and hurried footsteps behind him.

“Sehun!” Baekhyun cried, bracing himself against the doorframe to catch his breath with a hand to his chest. “Jesus fucking… Oh God, what the hell happened to you?!” he stepped into the room with a frown playing on his face.

“It’s a long story.” Sehun stated, sighing as he dragged his feet to his bed that welcomed him with open arms. “I’m dead beat.”

“Yeah, you look like shit.” Baekhyun lowered his voice, but his expression still screamed either excitement or agitation, Sehun couldn’t tell. “The bell rang in the middle of the night. Everyone was…”

Sehun dropped onto the bed on his stomach and buried a side of his face into his feather-stocked pillow. Baekhyun settled to sit on the edge of Kris’ bed.

“People…” Baekhyun started again, but trailed off, licking his lips. Fatigue yanked at Sehun’s eyelids. He needed to take his shoes off, but that could wait. His eyes and body needed some sleep. “Everyone’s saying that it was the mobsters. And they were… after someone. No one knew it was you until this morning. And you… were with… Shark?”

No, Sehun most certainly did not want to hear or say a word about Kai right now. Hell, he did not even want to _think_ about him! The way his tongue glided up his neck… The way his strong hands clutched his hips… He was just a rugged, rough beast with incredibly soft lips. _No! No! No! Don’t think about it or him!_ Sehun clenched his eyes momentarily, sucking in a sharp breath. “Hm.” He droned with his throat sore.

“Oh my God, so it’s true!” he rasped.

“Have you seen Chanyeol?”

“No. He’s been AWOL since last night.”

“I see… Baekhyun, if you don’t mind… I’d like to rest my eyes for a while.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He shot up at once. “You… rest. I’ll talk to you later.” Sehun doubted that Baekhyun, or anyone else for that matter, was aware of the fact that he had jumped off a tower. Baekhyun fidgeted for a moment, scratching the back of his head. “You’re… okay, right?”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

“Okay.” With a nod, Baekhyun hesitantly left the room, closing the door behind him. Kai’s heat still clung to his body like silk draped over his naked shoulders. He understood that Kai had only done it to distract the Snatchers and he knew that Kai did not bother to explain his actions because it was an understandable situation. It meant nothing. _Absolutely nothing._ It would mean nothing to a man like Kai. But to a boy who had never been even touched, let alone have another man’s lips on his skin, it meant a great deal. Kai just took the liberty of touching Sehun in a way that no one had. _So that’s how it’d feel when a guy touches you… kisses your neck…_

“For fuck’s sake!” he grunted and tossed in his bed before draping an arm over his eyes. He needed a shower. He needed to get out of these clothes. But he let sleep claim him.

 

 

His sentience swirled in the land of quiet, heedless of the actual world. Days might have passed in this dreamless darkness that was soothing to the sores on his body. He felt warm under the safety of his duvet. His feet were pressed against some sort of softness. His bare feet. Even half-asleep, Sehun was aware of the contented smile that tugged at the corners of his lips and the warmth against his body. His naked body.

Sehun cracked an eye open to the dark room. His lips were chapped when he swiped his tongue over them. His mouth felt dry and his stomach grumbled the instant he realized he had not eaten. Stirring under the duvet, he felt his own unclothed legs tangle around one another. He definitely did not recall stripping down to his boxers before he drifted into sleep. He slowly sat upright and gazed to the floor next to the bed and spotted his sneakers neatly arranged in a corner. Running a hand through his tousled hair, he drew in a long breath before yawning it out.

Just when he sat up on the edge of the bed, the door was shoved open and the gap poured in an intense amount of brightness that blinded Sehun for a second. The tall figure that turned the lamp on shifted its weight before its widened eyes landed on Sehun. “K-Kris!” without even thinking twice, Sehun hurtled off his bed and crossed the room in a fanatic rush.

“Se—uh.” Kris staggered a step back as his arms grappled Sehun’s waist when Sehun pounced on him, throwing his lean arms around Kris’ neck.

“You’re okay!”

That was when Kris jammed him back, breaking the embrace with a brutal shove. When Sehun had been forced to retreat, he gaped at Kris in horror. Kris’ cheeks were flushed with colour and his jaw flexed before he glanced over to the door. Sehun followed his embarrassed gaze and for the first time, he noticed the two upperclassmen, including Suho, who stood there by the door with their brows arched in an interchangeable manner. He looked back to Kris with a frowning furrowing his own eyebrows. Kris still seemed embarrassed, if not ashamed as his cheeks grew redder. “You’re up.” Kris said, rather disinterestedly.

Sehun’s eyes darted from Kris to the two upperclassmen again before he fixed them on Kris. “I was… worried about you.”

Kris licked his lips and nodded. He looked more than fine. He was in one piece, he was still all shiny and clean, unlike Sehun at the moment. “I’m glad you’re okay.” Kris muttered, side eyeing Suho and the other upperclassman.

“Whoa, Kris.” Suho chimed as a playful smirk formed on his lips. “I didn’t know you swing that way with our little Sehun here.”

“Shut up.” There was not a single hint of humour in Kris’ tone and a scowl crossed his expression. Sehun cringed at his response, but tried to not to show his chagrin.

“Sehun, what exactly happened?” Suho shifted his attention to Sehun. “You just vanished with Shark! You’ve no idea how famous you are right now! None of us have any clue about what happened to you but after the mobsters’ intrusion, you just vanished! Dillan said that you were under the protection of a teacher. Where were you?! What the fuck happened?!”

“You could’ve just asked Kris.” Sehun interrupted and Suho shot Kris a sceptical glance.

“Kris?” the other upperclassman scoffed. Sehun wondered if he was the one that was called Darien. “How would he know? You didn’t tell us anything.” The guy looked somewhat disappointed as he passed Kris a perplexed expression.

“I don’t know what he’s talking about.” Kris mumbled, frowning and Sehun blinked vacantly. “Leave us for a moment, I’ll catch up.”

“Oh.” Suho cooed. “All right. We’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.”

“Get the fuck out before I blow your face.”

“You sure you don’t wanna blow someone else in that time?”

Kris, for one, was not taking the banter easy. His expression gave it all away. He did not even like being teased on. For some odd reason, Sehun’s heart sank to his stomach. “Suho, there’s nothing like that.”

“Jeez. I was just kidding, man. Stop getting all riled up for nothing. I know that you hate those randy-boys. Fine. We’ll leave you now. Don’t be late.” Suho spat and threw an arm around his friend’s neck before they walked away. Kris did not bother to close the door when he faced Sehun again, heaving a loud sigh.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kris snapped and Sehun helplessly scowled.

“Wow. You sure know how to take the words out of my mouth.”

Kris closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed his temples. “How are you?”

“Oh. So now you seem to care?” Sehun crossed his arms over his chest and realized how naked he was except for the scanty boxers.

“Hey, I’m sorry.” He extended an arm and his fingers only brushed Sehun’s arm before Sehun flinched away from the touch.

“Don’t.” he stopped him. “You’re a homophobe in front of your friends but you’re gay.”

“I’m not… _gay!_ ” he exploded, taking a step forward, forcing Sehun to retreat a step.

“Sure. Whatever.” Rolling his eyes, he started back to his bed. “You saved me. Why didn’t you just tell everyone what happened? You were there.” He flumped on the end of his bed as Kris finally closed the door.

“And they’d ask what I could possibly be doing at the tower with you at that hour.” Kris admitted and it took Sehun a moment to realize what he was meaning.

Scoffing, Sehun gripped the edge of the mattress. “Wow… Because Suho brings chicks to rut up there. You bringing me there would automatically mean—”

“Headmistress Dillan has asked me to keep it a secret. She… I…” he sighed, slumping against the door. He stood silent for a long moment and as the silence stretched between them, he looked more uncomfortable. “Who are you, Sehun?” his abrupt question threw Sehun off a little.

This time, Sehun stared at him nervously. “What do you mean?”

“Those mobsters… they were after you. They were… legit after you.”

“I know. That’s… quite obvious, isn’t it?”

“They were determined to get their hands on you.”

“I’m aware.”

“If it weren’t for Headmistress Dillan who showed up, I might be dead as a doornail right now.”

The thought sent a shudder down Sehun’s spine. “I’m… I’m sorry.” He murmured, swallowing the lump that began to rise in his throat. “I don’t know anything either, Kris.” He lied. “All that I do know is that Kai is determined to protect me.”

“Yeah. Almost the entire academy saw you walking in with him today. Why would he _protect_ you? You said that everyone has secrets. What exactly is yours, Sehun? ‘Cause what happened last night… it was not something that you see every day. You could have died.”

Sehun pursed his lips.

“You should get ready.” Kris stated at last, pulling away from the door before he opened it. “There’s an assembly in a moment.”

Sehun wondered what the time was. “Now?”

“Yeah. I’m guessing you must be the guest of honour ‘cause Dillan asked me to call you down personally.”

“Okay.”

Kris nodded his head. “Okay.” He muttered and turned his back to Sehun to walk away.

“Uhm… Kris?”

He stopped in his tracks but he didn’t turn to face Sehun. “Yes?”

“How long are you planning to…” Sehun did not need to finish the sentence for Kris to grasp it.

“You don’t know anything about me, Sehun.” his tone sounded miserable, but he squared his shoulders.

“I’m sure I don’t. But _you_ know who you are.”

“Stop. You’ve misunderstood me.”

“Really? Turn around, look me in the eye and tell me that you’re happy pretending to be someone that you’re not.”

Kris made no response for a minute. Then he said, “You’re just delusional, Sehun.” with that, he walked away.

 

 

 

Maybe it was just Kris who was not all excited to see Sehun again. Because the rest of the school seemed to gorge their eyes on him as he strutted past the hallway. Apparently, he hadn’t slept for days, only for the entire morning and afternoon. He did not lower his head, instead he held his chin high as he walked past them _. “He left the school grounds for an entire night.”_

_“He was with Master Kai.”_

_“That’s even weirder. Did they run away from the mobsters?”_

_“God knows.”_

Sehun closed his eyes for a short second, letting out an exasperated breath. He balled his hands into fists. He came to a stop in the corridor leading to the assembly hall when his eyes fell on Kai who was standing a few feet before him, leaning against a pillar with his hands stuck in his pants’ pockets and head tilted back on the pillar. He was staring at the ceiling as if the students who crossed him were invisible. Sehun tried to chuck the lewd thoughts—that recalled the feeling of Kai’s tongue and lips on his neck—as far away as he could. Kai tore his eyes from the ceiling and looked to Sehun without any expression on his face. Sehun’s breath hitched. Kai pulled his hands out of his pocket and drew away from the pillar. The gold band around his finger stung Sehun’s eye and he wasn’t sure why he was beginning to glare at the wedding ring. The wedding ring that Sehun had not noticed before. The wedding ring that was non-existent last night.

He looked up from the glimmering ring and met Kai’s unreadable eyes. Slowly sliding his hands back into the pockets, Kai advanced forward and with his heart racing, Sehun took a couple of steps closer. _What should I say? What would he say?_

When they stopped with a feet distancing each other, Kai opened his mouth. “Dillan wants to see you if you’re okay with it.”

Sehun’s stomach churned as if that was not what he was wanting to hear right now. But he bowed his head. “Okay. When?”

“Right after the assembly.” He supplied. “I’m sorry.”

Sehun stood stock-still, unable to have himself blink or gape. “What… for?”

Kai licked his lips and sucked in an aggressive breath. He looked away from Sehun with his eyebrows knitted. “I didn’t mean it when I said you destroyed my family.”

“Oh.” was all that Sehun could come up with. He had not demanded Kai an explanation for that accusation—well, it wasn’t as if Kai would give any anyway. Gnawing on his lower lip, Sehun rubbed his fingers in his palms, fidgeting. “Why… did you say that in the first place?”

“I’m not… in the mood.” Kai sighed. “It’s been a long day.”

Sehun nodded as if he understood. “And… I haven’t… thanked you.”

Kai looked at him in disbelief before a faint smirk flashed across his face. “Do you have that much manners?”

That had Sehun scowling inevitably. How can someone be so charming and irritating at the same time?! _Charming… charming?!_ “You really try to be an ass as much as you can, don’t you?”

Kai smirk was fully fledged now. “And… about what I… did—”

“Sehun! Oh my God, Sehun!” Before Sehun could even turn around, Chanyeol grabbed him from behind, wrapping his arms around Sehun’s shoulders, pressing his chest to Sehun’s back.

“Chanye—”

“I need to have a word with you.” Kai’s laidback expression completely changed into a grave one before his hand clutched at Sehun’s arm and he ripped Sehun away from Chanyeol’s arms.

“Wait, Kai—” Sehun could not protest as Kai hauled him away from Chanyeol.

“Hey, Sehun!” Chanyeol hollered, but didn’t pursue after him.

“Shut up. Think about anything but what I told you.” Kai hissed under his breath as his hand crushed Sehun’s arm.

It registered to Sehun at once. Chanyeol would definitely read his mind if his thoughts were focused. “Fireflies.” He immediately pointed at the flickering lights of fireflies across the lawn as Kai yanked him past a couple of students who loured at them. “Do you like cranberry pies?”

“Yes. Very much.” Kai spat through his gritted teeth. “My mother used to make wonderful cranberry pies. I love cranberries.”

“Really?” Sehun looked over to where Chanyeol was standing. “What about your wife?”

“Not as much as I love cranberries.”

Sehun winced at him. “I meant does she make wonderful cranberry pies.”

“I’m sure I wouldn’t find out and live to tell the tale.”

“Whoa. Why are you such a jerk to everyone?!”

Kai kept mum as he yanked Sehun into the assembly hall through the back entrance and cornered him behind the red drapes. “Look. Whatever you do, don’t ever think about anything that I’ve told you when you’re around that boy.”

“That’s going to be rather difficult, don’t you think?!” Sehun retorted. Kai still had his hand gripping his arm but when Sehun glanced down at it, he withdrew his hand. “I mean he’s around me most of the time.”

“Then you’re going to have to learn to control your thoughts.”

Sehun almost shuddered when he realized how close they were standing before each other behind the curtains of the hall. The last time they were standing this close, Kai had his mouth all over his neck, his chest against Sehun’s chest. “You kissed me.” He blurted out and gasped, immediately regretting the words escaping his mouth.

Kai blinked blankly. “I did not.”

“Yes, you did.” Sehun hissed in a whisper. “I can’t believe you’re just going to ignore that!”

 

Kai clenched his jaw.


	14. My Jerk

“Even an idiot like you should be able to understand the situation we were in at the moment.” Kai snarled through his grit teeth, wearing a thin scowl across his dark eyebrows. “Why do you think Alma runs the lodge there? No one goes there except to rut.”

Sehun tore his gaze away from Kai’s eyes and fixed it on the slit between the curtains. The entire hall was congested with confused and annoyed students and their mutterings. Every last one of them wore a disturbed expression on their faces and none of them clearly had any real clue of the purpose of this abrupt and unanticipated assembly. Glancing away from the narrow gap, he looked to Kai again with a frown. “I understand why you did that.” He muttered, licking his lips. “But still… you could have distracted them in some other way.”

“Really? What next? You’re gonna reprimand me for forgetting to bring my magic wand along?” Kai scoffed before extending an arm past Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun tried his best to not to cringe away or flinch or get used to Kai’s heat clinging to his own skin like this. _How much more pathetic are you going to get, Sehun?! Snap out of it._ Kai pulled the slit open and leaned forward to peer out at the hall. Turning his face away, Sehun attempted to take a step back when Kai’s chest almost collided into his. “Besides…” his breath grazed Sehun’s ear before he withdrew and straightened his back. He blinked at Sehun’s cheeks and Sehun realized that they were filled with blood, probably flushed and red. “Stop acting like you’re some virgin girl.”

Whatever that Sehun could say at this moment would only result in him being further embarrassed. “What are we doing here?” he decided to divert the attention of the topic at hand.

Kai kept his eyes on the gap between then drapes, but his scowl was definitely still on Sehun. “Your friend is there.”

“Who? Chanyeol?”

“You need to stay away from him.” Kai removed his gaze back to Sehun’s eyes.

“Kris said he’s been hanging out with those kids that have parents who deal with the Snatchers. Do you think… he might be trouble?”

“He definitely is. He’s been away from classes as well.” Kai’s scowl deepened. “Be wary of whom you befriend. You need to control your thoughts when you’re around him.”

“How can I control my thoughts? The more I try to not to think about something, the more I actually think about it.”

“It’s not impossible.” He clasped a hand to Sehun’s arm and for an instant, he froze when Sehun shuddered under his touch. He quickly retrieved his hand and looked away for a second. “All you need to do is think about something else that’s important, but not as important as the thought that you’re trying to keep away. Think about the things that you want him to see. Discipline your mind to think about something that will distract both of you.”

Then it hit Sehun. “You’ve been doing just that, haven’t you?”

Kai looked a little ashamed and a little proud at the same time. His trademark smirk finally took over his plush lips. “He only sees and perceives what I want him to.”

Sehun wondered just about how powerful and determined Kai was beneath all those lackadaisical attitude. He let his eyes wander just a little lower and swallowed, staring at the bronzed chest’s cleft that was exposed by the top two undone buttons of Kai’s shirt. “So… you know and decide everything that Chanyeol should know.”

“Precisely. I’ve had experiences with more than one telepathic Flairer.”

“But… why can’t he know? Why can’t he know that I’m the only—”

“Shh!” Kai snapped. “Don’t think about that, don’t speak of that, don’t even dream about that, do you understand? There are Flairers with super hearing sense here.”

“Oh. Right.” Sehun realized the conversation up to this point was not as important as the secret Sehun and Kai and assumedly Headmistress Dillan carried with them.

“Good evening, dear students of FLAC.” Dillan’s voice reverberated and washed through the hall before the cacophonous noises died. Kai peeped out the slit again and brushed past Sehun.

“You stay here. After the assembly, go straight to your room. I’ll send someone to get you when Dillan’s ready for you.”

“What about dinner?” Sehun glowered and as if on cue, his stomach growled consciously. Or maybe it had just registered to him that it had been grumbling for a while now. “I’m hungry.”

Kai let out a vexed groan, rolling his eyes. “Fine. Wait here.” With that, he disappeared out of the curtains and Sehun slumped back against the wall behind him.

“We…” the headmistress stopped herself for a moment before continuing. Sehun did not dare to look through the gap as he stood still with his head hung and kept his ears attentive. “I… will have to apologize for the turbulence that was caused last night. I can only assure you that for now, all is well and we are safe. I have personally took the matters into my own hands and have dealt with them, rather proficiently. However, there is no point in denying that a quite significant proportion of you have already buttoned down the conflicts and upheavals this academy is facing presently.”

Sehun’s chest tightened. Something told him that the headmistress’ care for him was justifiable, but he had no clue of what sort of justification Dillan could personally have. Sure, avoiding major catastrophes and the end of the world as they knew it were reasonable grounds. But the way she was trying to protect Sehun and ensure that he did well in his classes surely should have better justifications.

“Nevertheless, it is FLAC’s responsibility to ensure our students’ safety and security. Therefore, the teachers and I have opted for a consolidation of regulations and curfews.” A loud groan of discontent and dissatisfaction wove across the hall. “Silence, please.” She said calmly, but in an authoritative tone. “This is to make certain that none of you will be in the face of harm.”

“Is this all because of the problem that freshman kid caused?!” someone screeched from the corner of the hall and Sehun found himself wincing.

“As I’ve said, this will procure us all the safety we seek!” Dillan yapped. “At least for the time being. None of you will step out of campus grounds without a written consent signed by me. All should be in their dorms—and this includes all seniors as well—by the thirteenth bell that is sharp 8pm and will not be out of their dorms before the first bell. Those who fail to follow these curfews will be severely harangued and in worst cases, they shall be expelled from FLAC. Thank you for your cooperation and you may now proceed to the feast hall for dinner.”

Sehun’s ears rang as the entire hall drowned in disapproving complaints and barks. _This isn’t because of you. It’s for the safety of everyone._ Sehun tried to convince himself, but miserably failed. Kris was in danger last night because of him. He could have put Kai in danger as well. Heaving in a great sigh, he scrubbed his face with his sweat-doused palms and when he pulled his head back up, he almost gasped and jumped with Kai glaring before him. “When did you—”

“Come on.” Kai started out the back entrance and Sehun sighed one last time before following him onto the corridor. “What do you want to eat?”

Sehun arched his brows in surprise. “Uh… anything would do.”

“Given up on being vegetarian?” Kai snorted as Sehun tried to keep up with his long strides.

“Yeah. A couple of days back.” Sehun shrugged. “Meat isn’t half as bad as soy meat.”

“Really?” he scoffed and tossed Sehun a stoic look over his own shoulder.

Scowling, Sehun hurried up to walk alongside him. “Yeah, okay, fine. I’ve secretly eaten meat before.”

“That’s more like it.” Kai seemed amused as he led Sehun up the stairs of a tower. Sehun wondered if he should ask where Kai was bringing him, but let that thought slip when Kai said, “You’re not as innocent as you’d like people to believe, are you?”

“Trust me.” Sehun sneered. “I’d like people to believe that I’m not that innocent but for some odd reason, everyone takes me for a weakling and a… Freak.”

“You do give off that vibe.” Kai shrugged and Sehun fought the urge to smack him in the back of his head. The marched up the flight of stairs with a strangely comfortable silence stretching between them. Sehun stole glimpses of Kai once in a while and it was cooling to know that Kai was warming up to him, whether his jerk liked to admit it or not.

“Why does she want to meet me?”

Kai was tight-lipped for a moment as they reached the floor. There were doors on either side of the floor, just like the dorms’. “You know why.” He murmured, starting towards the hallway.

“I… still don’t get why she would want to protect me whereas the rest of you would just sell me off—”

Kai spun around at once with a brutal glare etched on his face, stopping Sehun in his tracks. “She’s not the only one who wants to protect you, okay?”

Sehun’s eyes widened and he pursed his lips for a short instant. “Right. _You?_ Until last night, I was just a Leftover for you to endure in your class. You said it yourself. You don’t actually care about me. You only care about the mob—Snatchers. And the consequences of them getting their hands onto my Flair. You didn’t even care about how I’d feel when you—”

“I wasn’t talking about me.” Kai said rather blatantly.

This time, Sehun blinked vacantly as his throat turned into sandpaper. Flushed and flustered, he lowered his eyes. “Oh.”

“Many people apparently do care about you. Not all of them will be willing to sell you off for short-termed peace. Well, I, for one, most definitely would sell you off if I could rid myself of you and your loud mouth.” Rolling his eyes, Kai advanced another step before knocking on the wooden door.

“Has anyone told you how much of a douchebag you are?” Sehun demanded, louring at the man who was smirking in return.

“All the damn time. Why, has anyone told you how much of an annoyance you are?”

“I—” he was cut off when the door swung open. Mrs Kim stood there for a moment, looking as if she was looking at a ghost as she kept the door open.

“Oh.” She quickly recovered and flashed them both a smile.

Instantly bowing, Sehun mirrored her pleasant smile. “Good evening, Mrs Kim.”

“Good evening, Sehun.” She did not seem as scary as she had the other day. In fact, seeing her in sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt made her look even younger and naïve. Sehun genuinely smiled at her. “What happened at the assembly?”

Kai pushed past her first before sighing, “Well, the brats weren’t all too happy about what Dillan had to say.”

“You ought to remember that you were once one of those _brats_ , too.” She snickered and looked back to Sehun, gesturing him to enter. Sehun nodded once before hesitantly stepping into the room. He froze right on the entrance’s hallway as he gaped at the interior. The entire place looked like a lavish apartment, but only with antique and furniture of yore. All sorts of wooden furniture with intricate patterns and an unbelievable amount of lilies and hydrangeas adorned the room, from table to table and from corner to corner. Small crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, brightening the entire room with their brilliance.

“Wow.” He breathed out despite himself and felt a light nudge on his arm. He faced Mrs Kim’s playful grin and blushed. “Your house looks… amazing, Mrs Kim.”

Kai paused unbuttoning his shirt and pinned Sehun with a look that was impossible for him to comprehend before glancing away.

“Call me Dee.” She shrugged and walked over to Kai before resting her hand on his arm. She whispered something and Kai looked smug as ever. Sucking in a long breath, Sehun focused on the photo frames on the side table. Kai looked incredibly young in one of the photos as he had an arm crooked around a very young Dee’s waist. He was smiling—no, laughing with her. He looked up at Kai again and took in the fatigue that overtook Kai’s face now. He had grown older and more tired. When Kai’s eyes darted over to him, Sehun dropped his gaze back to the photo frames.

“I’m gonna get changed.” Kai told his wife at last. “Get his scrawny ass something to eat, will you?” with that, he vanished into one of the rooms.

Letting out an exasperated breath, Dee waved at Sehun, gesturing him to follow her into the kitchen. “So, how old are you again?” she asked when they were standing in the kitchen. Sehun eyed the round table in the middle of the kitchen before looking up at her.

“Turning 17 next month.”

“Ah. Everyone must be doting when it comes to you.” she chuckled, grabbing the halved loaf of bread and a bottle of jam from the refrigerator.

“It’s quite contrary to that.” Sehun sighed. “Mrs Kim, don’t trouble yourself. I wasn’t expecting him to bring me over here. I can get something to eat.”

“Don’t be silly. It’ll be nice to make food for someone once in a while.” She smiled as she began to slice the bread.

“Oh… Doesn’t he… eat?”

“He does eat.” Dee laughed as if the idea of Kai not eating amused her. “He eats like an animal. Metabolism problem.”

“Really?” this surprised Sehun. But it was logical that Kai’s Flair would demand him extra source of energy.

“Yep. He just doesn’t like my cooking.”

“Wow.” He laughed at that. “He isn’t the most chivalrous man, is he?”

“Not at all.” She fished the butter out of the refrigerator. “But he has never brought another student home, not even his best student. I’m truly shocked that he’d let you in.”

Sehun had nothing to say to that. He was shocked about the new information as well.

“I’d make you a proper meal, but—”

“Oh, no. It’s okay. I’m grateful for anything.”

She wore a faint smile as she handed Sehun the plate of sandwich. “Sit down and dig in.”

“Thank you.” he muttered, taking his seat at the table. For once, the bread was not stale and the jam was not too sour. They dropped on his stomach with a thud and he threw Dee a grateful glance.

“How long have you two been married?” the question came out on its own.

Dee gawked at him for a moment before her sweet smile returned to her thin lips. “We got married after graduating from FLAC.” Of course they went here too. “We were married for about… three years.”

Sehun’s eyes ballooned. “ _Were…_ married?”

“If you’re done, can we go?” Kai showed up all of a sudden, sporting a white t-shirt beneath a black leather jacket. Sehun quickly gobbled down the rest of the sandwich and shot to his full height to bow down at Dee with a full mouth.

“Thank you for the sandwich.”

“No problem.” Dee returned his grin before turning to Kai. “We need to talk about last night.”

Kai exhaled heavily, running his hand through his hair. “No. You.” he pointed at Sehun. “Come.” He started to walk away.

“You’re always impossible!” Dee squawked behind them as Sehun hurried after Kai.

“Wait.” Sehun caught his arm just when Kai pulled the door open. When Kai glared down at his hand around his arm, Sehun withdrew his hand. “You’re not married, are you?”

“That is absolutely none of your business. Out.” He jerked his head sideways at the door and Sehun clenched his jaw before storming out of the door.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sehun, come in.” Headmistress Dillan rose from her seat by the desk and shot him a frail smile. Kai did not enter the office after ushering Sehun into it. “How are you?” the woman seemed relieved beyond understanding and Sehun noticed the stars in her old eyes.

“I’m all right, headmistress.”

“Come, son. Take a seat.” She held her hand out to the chair across her desk.

“I’m okay standing, Ma’am.”

Pursing her lips, she sank into her own seat and clasped her hands together on the desk. “Have you a clue of why I asked to meet you?”

“I could assume that it is about last night.”

“It is. It most certainly is.” She sighed. “I take it that Kai has elucidated the seriousness of your situation.”

Sehun tried to hold himself back from barking at the headmistress. “To a very short extent, yes, Ma’am.”

“I suppose you’ll want further explanation. It is understandable.” She said loud and clearly. “However, I cannot disclose to you anything more than what Kai has already told you. It is for your own good, whether you choose to believe me or not.”

Sehun thought he might scoff at the predictability. “I expected just as much from you.”

“Pardon me?” she arched her brows.

“I am the victim and the centre of attention here, and yet, you choose to keep me in the dark. What am I to make of it, Headmistress Dillan? Last night, the Snatchers almost had me! And you’re here telling me that curfews and tightened regulations will keep me safe?! I want to know what is it that you’re aiming to achieve and why exactly is that I’m of importance to you.”

Dillan kept her lips sealed for a moment as she stared at Sehun in something like disbelief. “For now, you should know that you are not in control of your Flair. If you were to perfect and master your Flair, you’d be one of the most powerful Flairers out there. And I will do everything in my power to ensure that you get there. Is that clear enough?”

This time, Sehun scoffed. “You seriously can’t be protecting me just because you want a star student.”

“Are you aware of the legendary Flairers? The legendary ten? Kai has told you that you are the only atmokinetic Flairer in this world for the time being. And there are nine others like you, with unique and special Flairs.”

Sehun let out a mocking laugh despite himself. “What’s next? Magical fairies and pixie dust?”

That crystal clearly irked Dillan. She shot right up with her hands pressed onto the desk. “Never mind. You will understand when you understand. For now, leave. And do know that you are safe for as long as you are under my supervision.”

“No. Why won’t you just give me a straight answer?! I was accepted into FLAC despite my age. Why? How did you even find out about me?! Because I received the application form and prior to that, I’ve never even heard of this place. So you knew about me first. How?! And do—”

“Mr Oh.” Dillan called in a strong and harsh tone. “You will not question me and my authority, is that clear? If you covet for your own safety, then I suggest you abide my orders. Now, leave my office, please.”

Grinding his teeth and balling his hands into fists, Sehun turned on his heel and burst out of the office. He could feel his pulse pounding in his ears when he found Kai leaned against the wall next to the door with his arms crossed over his chest. He passed Sehun an expressionless look before shaking his head.

“What?!” Sehun snapped, unable to contain his frustration.

“You deal with problems and arguments like a five-year-old.” Kai shrugged and unfolded his arms before advancing towards Sehun. “What did she say?”

Sehun aimlessly glared at the grass lawn across the corridor. “She just blabbered about the Legendary Ten. Do you know how absurd and ridiculous it sounds?!”

Kai looked like he was suppressing a laugh.

“What?!” he yapped again.

“Nothing.” Kai snorted. “You get so red when you’re helpless.”

Sehun’s scowl faltered instantly and he almost raised his hands to his cheeks. “Do… I?”

Their eyes locked for a moment and Kai’s mocking smirk faded just as Sehun’s flustered frown. Then clearing his throat, Kai broke their locked gazes. “You should get to your room.”

“Hey, Sehun!”

The call echoed across the corridor, in the crisp night air, disturbing its calm ambience. Sehun noticed Kai’s glower first before he turned his head halfway around to meet Chanyeol’s frustrated expression and Heva’s confused mien next to his. A smile tugged at the corners of Sehun’s lips and he knew that instant he missed his friend. He had truly missed Chanyeol.

He turned back to Kai and muttered, “I should go say hi.” But before he had even turned around, Kai’s hand came up to Sehun’s wrist. Again, Sehun found himself shuddering at Kai’s touch. “Don’t worry. I can control my thoughts.”

“Are you going to avoid me again?”

Sehun spun around and almost jumped when Chanyeol threw his long arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a proper embrace. His warmth surged through Sehun’s body and it made him smile against Chanyeol’s shoulder. “I wasn’t avoiding you.” he murmured, pulling back from his arms.

“Sure you were. You have no idea how worried I was!” he shot Kai a very brief glance before looking to Heva who chortled.

“You’re all that he’s been talking about to be completely honest.” She sighed.

“Really?” Sehun sniggered. “How have you been?” he asked Chanyeol.

“Can I have a word with you?” Kai interrupted, scowling at the taller man.

“Uh… me?” Chanyeol jerked a thumb at his own chest.

“Yes, you. You two, get to your rooms.” with that, Kai turned around and began to strut away.

“What’s with that jerk?” Chanyeol groaned and brushed past Sehun to follow after Kai. _My jerk._ Sehun smiled at his own thought, but he wondered what Kai wanted to confront Chanyeol about.


	15. A Turn of Events

“Okay, so why is raven like a writing desk?” for the first time, Sehun was nonplussed owing to the fact that Suho could sound intelligent if he wanted to and he had his own charming way of evoking interest and attention although it’d take a highbrow to come up with the answers to his riddles. He held everyone’s attention at the table and people were more engrossed by him and his gestures rather than his riddles. He carefully lifted the juice box and smugly smiled before brushing his lips on the tip of the straw. Sehun, just as everyone else, did not have an answer and Suho flashed one of his victorious smirks as Sehun took another bite of the garlic bread, awaiting an answer. “Edgar Allan Poe wrote on them both.”

“Oh, come on!” one of the upperclassmen screeched, hurling a chickpea at Suho which the latter easily dodged. “I’m sure many of us don’t even know who the fuck Edgar Allan Poe is!”

“True.” Sehun added, pointing a complimentary finger at the unnamed upperclassman. “I don’t know who that is either.”

“Your ignorance is not my problem.” Shrugging, Suho side-eyed the girl who was grinning at him. “Besides, I can’t help the fact that I’m a genius.”

More than one of them coughed, making a crude remark following that narcissistic comment before the bell tolled, alerting everyone in the feast hall. Heaving a sigh, Sehun picked up his food tray and rose to his feet. He stayed close to the upperclassmen until he was out of the hall. Keeping his head low, he hurried towards the boys’ changing room. Over the weekend, the heat had somewhat cooled down. But Sehun was certain he was still the most loathed person in this school. He had been successfully avoiding Kris as well by spending most of his time in either the library or the study tower. It had been a rather restful weekend after the dreadful night and strings of useless revelations.

Now the only thing Sehun was anticipating was the last lesson of the day. After changing into his training attire, he settled the bag on the sink counter before running his fingers through his tousled hair to neaten it and straightened his t-shirt. Laving his hands in the lukewarm water from the tap, he smiled to himself with his mind swimming in the thoughts of seeing Kai. When he looked up to the mirror, his heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened at his pink kissed cheeks. _What the hell?_ He rubbed his cheekbones with the back of his hands and shook his head. He can’t be blushing. _I can’t be blushing!_

Letting out an exasperated breath and embarrassed with himself, he turned the faucet off and grabbed his bag before storming out of the room. The second bell tolled signalling the start of the lesson and Sehun broke into a slow jog, but came to a jerky stop when he found Kai and Dillan standing outside Dillan’s office.

“He’s not ready, mother.” Kai muttered with a disturbed mien before his eyes darted to Sehun and he instantly fell silent.

“He will be, Kai.” Dillan replied in a quiet hiss but as soon as she noticed Kai’s scowl, she spun around to meet Sehun who strutted past them without uttering a word.

“Hey.” Kai called and Sehun came to a halt, but didn’t bother to turn and face him. He certainly did not want to face the headmistress after his childish outburst a couple of days back. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Sehun glanced up at him when Kai caught up to his side and they started towards the CDA locale. “She must really hate me right now.” He sighed and noticed the faint smirk that shaped his lips.

“No exactly.” Kai scoffed, pinning him with a sidelong glance. “She just thinks you’re a brat. Just as everyone else does.”

Sehun had no idea how someone could look so charming even while being a jerk. “It felt as though she only wanted to get me all riled up. She didn’t exactly let on anything.”

“You have to admit. You’re hilarious when you’re all riled up.”

“I’m glad you find my frustration amusing.”

“I find everything about you amusing actually.”

Sehun cocked a brow to hide his flushed face. “I find that very hard to believe.”

“Hey, I didn’t say it was a good thing.” He shrugged.

“Of course.” he sighed.

They walked in silence for a while before Kai broke it. “Do you… like smoked eel with spinach?”

Sehun swallowed. No, he did not like smoked eel but he wouldn’t be surprised if a guy like Kai did.  And he certainly was not going to be stupid right now and say no. “Yes, definitely.” He didn’t even know how the thing tasted, but whatever.

“Do you want to…” Kai was refusing to even look at him as he bit his lip, keeping his eyes straight ahead. “Come over for dinner tonight?”

“Is Dee cooking?”

“Yes. She wants you to be there.”

“Oh.” Sehun fidgeted and gripped the strap of his bag. “Uhm… should I take the risk?”

“If you love your life, I wouldn’t recommend it.” He sniggered, smiling a full smile which was undoubtedly pleasant to look at.

“Well, I would be there. But.” He sighed, realizing the unfortunate fate he carried with him. “I have a paper to write for tomorrow. Miss Pip would kill me if I don’t hand it in.”

Kai nodded, licking his lips. “I see—”

“Kai!”

They turned their heads around in unison to meet the source of the call and Sehun cringed a little when he noticed Miss Hani hurtling across the lawn in her black boots and skin-tight leather pants. Her chili red lips were stretched into a beguiling grin as she hopped onto the corridor and almost slipped before Kai’s arm caught her slim waist to steady her.

“Whoa, thank you.” she giggled and Kai withdrew his arm. Sehun surveyed Kai’s face for any sort of blushing but found none. Wow, Kai really was an impossible nut to crack. “Will you be going to the Spring Ball?” she rasped breathlessly and Sehun could barely take his eyes off her strikingly red lips. All that she ever talked about was the ball that no one was apparently looking forward to. Sehun had been having a hard time trying to even get her to learn his name, but as long as he had a partner that loved to trample his foot, he’d never shine in her class.

“I don’t know.” Kai answered reluctantly. “Why?”

“I have no date.” She whined with a pout forming on her plump lips. “Is Dee going with you? I don’t think she’ll be in the mood to waltz with all the nausea and vomiting, would she?”

“She’s not going.” He stated immediately. “And I’m not going with her.”

“Great, then!” she tossed Sehun a glance and a smile before returning her attention to Kai. “Come on. Please? I can’t show up with a dance partner!”

“I’ll think about it, Hani.” Kai sighed. “What happened to Jess?”

“Jess can’t be here.” She looked annoyed for a second.

“I’m late for a class. I’ll let you know later.” With that, Kai started in his path again. Hurrying after him, Sehun couldn’t help but scoff.

“How can you reject a total chick like her? She seems like she’s into you.” but then again, who wouldn’t be?

Kai blinked and grimaced at him as if he had said something offensive. “She’s happily married.”

That instant, Sehun felt like the biggest idiot in the world. “Oh.”

Letting out a soft laugh, Kai shook his head. “You’re known for jumping into conclusions, aren’t you?’

That made him frown. He felt his stomach churn. “Well, so what if she’s married? Things like this happen, don’t they? And as Alma said, the best part of marriage is—”

“Whoa whoa.” Kai halted in his tracks but the bemused smirk still remained on his face. “Let me stop you right there. She’s married to a beautiful woman called Jessica.”

Sehun’s jaw fell slacking as his mouth went dry. “Oh… Oh.” That was all that he could let out as Kai broke into a brief laughter. He deliberately passed Sehun a smug look that stirred the blood all over Sehun’s body.

Just when they reached the locale, Sehun wondered if he should ask Kai about his marriage to Dee and ask why he wore the wedding band every now and then. But Kai stormed into the locale before he had the chance and Sehun exhaled heavily, proceeding to stand with the Leftovers after settling his bag in the corner. “Right. Good evening, Righters and Leftovers.” Kai’s voice surged and filled the locale as every other voice died. “It’s time to get real. You’ve warmed up enough in the past few weeks.”

“Psst.” Sehun turned around with a start and grinned at Baekhyun who reflected the smile. He quickly perked his head and searched the room for Chanyeol.

“Where’s Chanyeol?” he inquired in a whisper and Baekhyun responded with a shrug.

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him in like forever. He didn’t come back to the room the entire week.”

Frowning, Sehun turned his attention back to Kai who was elaborating on today’s lesson. He didn’t understand how or why Chanyeol sought for such a disagreeable company, but apparently those people mattered more to him than Sehun did. The idea of Chanyeol loafing around with those rebels maddened Sehun.

“Scrappy-Doo!” he looked up to Kai, startled. He was getting used to his jerk calling him names. When Kai glowered, Sehun realized he was waiting for him to step forward. “Okay. Now watch and learn. Your opponents will not wait for you to attack them. If they see a chance, they’ll grab it. Stand straight with your knees apart.” He said the last part to Sehun and the latter gulped the uncomfortable lump that began to choke his throat. Spreading his knees, he took a firm standing, keeping his eyes on Kai’s. His breath hitched silently when Kai raised his hands to the sides of his waist and latched them there. He tried to not to let the embarrassment show on his face as Kai lightly gripped his waist before slowly pushing one of his legs to the back. “Keep a foot at the front and one at the back for a better ground.” He withdrew his hands and Sehun bit his tongue when Kai pressed a palm to his chest. “Hold tight.” He muttered and Sehun found himself lost in those dark eyes that seemed to have softened in the past few days. He dropped his hand from Sehun’s chest when Sehun had held his breath in. “And now you throw a punch to my neck. Make sure it’s hard enough to hit my jugular.”

At that point, Sehun hesitated. He knew that no matter how hard he tried, he was not going to succeed hitting Kai. He curled his hands into fists and raised them. Drawing in a deep breath, he went for it. Kai caught his fist before it even reached his jaw. “Maybe you should demonstrate with someone who’s stronger than a carrot.” Ziggy scoffed loud enough for the entire locale to hear.

Kai’s hand tightened around Sehun’s fist before he dropped it. “Of course, Ziggy. You’d know all about carrots, wouldn’t you?” that earned Ziggy a wave of ridiculing laugh. Kai flashed Sehun a smirk. “Again. Keep trying until you’re fast enough. Partner up!” he ordered. “Hey, Tiny Tootie! Pair up with Scrappy.” He retreated from Sehun as Baekhyun took his position.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sehun honestly didn’t know how his parents would react to everything that had happened, but they deserved to know. However, Sehun wasn’t sure if telling them that he was one of the rarest Flairers would be the brightest idea. It may even put them in danger. Whatever it was, he surely was excited to talk to them tonight. Bursting into the room, he unslung his bag and closed the door before finding Kris sprawled across his bed with one of his long legs dangling over the edge. He looked up at Sehun through his spectacles and quickly sat up. “Wait! Don’t leave.” He rasped, jolting up to his feet.

Shrugging, Sehun proceeded to his side of the room and settled the bag on his desk.

“Sehun.” Kris called.

“It’s okay, Kris. I don’t want to talk about it.” He murmured without looking to him. “I’ve to do my assignment and head down to the telephone booth before the thirteenth bell.”

Kris was mum and Sehun finally dared himself to glance to him. He faced Sehun with a miserable frown before pulling his glasses down. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m passed that.” He flumped onto his chair, sighing loudly.

“Really? Is that why you’re refusing to talk to me and you’re turning your face away every time we bump into each other outside the dorm?”

Sehun pursed his lips, staring down at his palms.

Kris crossed the room and took his seat on the edge of Sehun’s bed. “Look here, Sehun. I know that I’ve been a complete ass. I’m sorry. But… it’s not as simple as you think, you know.”

“I understand.” He mumbled and managed a smile. “I’m sorry, too. For being inconsiderate. I shouldn’t have tried to dictate your life.”

“No. But you’re my friend and I…” he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. “Point is… I don’t wanna lose your friendship… or you.”

The smile playing on his lips stretched genuinely. “Me neither.”

Kris nodded, exhaling a heavy breath. “Thank you. For not telling anyone.”

“It’s all right. We all have secrets, huh?” he snorted. The secret that Kris dreaded was not the one he had told Sehun. It was _this_ secret that he was trying so hard to let go. The least Sehun could do was understand his plight. “So… how’re things for you?”

“Terrible. You?”

“Same.” He scoffed. “You have no idea what kind of crazy situation I’m in.”

“Enlighten me.” Kris sneered, cocking a brow once.

“Nah. It’s nothing. I thought everything will be perfect here. Now I’m just so confused about everything and about myself.” And he was becoming involved with a teacher for crying out loud. He shook the thought away. “And I thought I’d make friends here. So far the only best friend I had in life is mysteriously gone.”

“Are you talking about Chanyeol?” Kris frowned.

“Yes. Have you heard about him? His own roommate doesn’t know where he is. Can you talk to Heva and find out—”

“Sehun.” he cut him off with his frown deepening. “He’s being expelled from the school.”

Sehun froze in his seat as his ears rang and blood pounded in his veins. “Wh… what d-do… you mean? _Expelled?”_

“Yeah.” Kris sighed. “He apparently tried to assault a teacher the other night.”

Sehun jolted up to his feet. “What?!”

“Only some of us know about this. Sehun… word has it that he’s getting involved with the mobsters.”

“No.” he sank back in his chair and buried his face in his palms. “That can’t be true. He’s not that type.”

“I don’t know, Sehun.” Kris got up and clasped a hand to Sehun’s shoulder. “Maybe he isn’t. But that’s what I’ve heard. And the school is apparently taking extra measures to stay safe. For you. You know that. And Chanyeol has been seen with the mobsters recently.”

“God.” He wiped his face and sucked in a shaky breath. “This is unbelievable.”

“I know. Just be grateful that you didn’t get too involved with him.” he patted on Sehun’s shoulder. “Do you want me to get you something to eat? I’m going down to the cafeteria.”

“No.” he whispered, completely dazed by the information. “Thanks.”

“All right.” Kris’ hand slithered across Sehun’s nape for a very short moment before Kris quickly withdrew it. After smiling down at Sehun, he grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You don’t have to send me anything, mom.” Sehun groaned, leaning his head on the wall of the telephone booth with the receiver tucked between his ear and shoulder.

“Don’t be silly, Sehun! It’s your birthday! Just tell us what you want.” His mother insisted on the other end and Sehun heard his father screeching something from a distance.

“Anything will do then.” He surrendered. “Mom, I have to run.”

“Oh, no. So early?” he could almost see her pout in the way she whined. Grinning, Sehun straightened up and sighed.

“I’ll call you again when I can, mom. I love you.”

“All right, sweetheart. Wrap yourself well when you’re going out.”

“Hm hm. Bye, mom.”

“Love you. Good night, Sehun.”

After hanging up, Sehun stepped out of the booth and drew in a deep breath. His hands itched to clear the mist that congested the hallway but he rather not take the risk. Sticking his hands into the pockets of his cardigan, he started towards the spiral stairs of the tower.

Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he felt a brutal grip around his elbow and he almost spun around with a plunging fist before Chanyeol gasped his name. “Sehun!”

Jumping a foot back, Sehun’s eyes ballooned as his heart began hammering against his chest. “Chanyeol! What the hell are you doing?!”

“No, please hear me out.”

“No! Stay away from me!” he retreated a couple of steps as he took in Chanyeol’s bloodshot eyes and crumpled shirt.

“I swear to God, I’m not going to harm you!” he blurted out advancing forward and Sehun held his hand out, flooding the space between them with the mist and fog of the cold spring night. Taken aback, Chanyeol staggered as the mist clogged his vision. “Sehun! Please!”

“Did you assault a teacher?!”

There was no reply for a moment and Sehun felt his blood curdling. He thickened the fog between them and Chanyeol pulled himself further away to be able to breathe. “I can explain, Sehun! You’re not—”

“Have you been hanging out with those people?! The ones that want me?! The mobsters!”

“Yes, but—”

That instant, Sehun knew he was going to lose it. His vision greyed as his mind began to betray him.

“Sehun, let me speak!”

“You’re not supposed to be here!”

“I know! I need to talk to you!” Chanyeol yapped on the other side of the fog strip. “Even the boy who was Kris’ roommate before you—”

“I don’t need to hear anything from you!” Shaking his head, Sehun panted and sobbed for air before he turned on his heel and burst into a sprint with the almost impenetrable fog trailing behind him. He was drawing further away from the world. He could barely feel his feet as he raced up the stairs while his head pounded mercilessly. He could collapse at any given moment now. When he came to a halt before the door, he hammered his fist on the wooden door repeatedly.

Kai opened the door wearing an exhausted expression before his eyes bulged out and eyebrows rose in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

Sehun shoved past him into the room and panted with his chest heaving as he restlessly paced the hallway as Kai closed the door.

“Hey? What happened?” Kai inquired and Sehun shook his vibrating hands, wanting his mind to stop fading away. “Sehun?”

He looked up at Kai with his lips parted and gulping all the air he could get. _Sehun._ He had said his name for the first time and Sehun’s eyes fell to the lips that had just uttered his name. Without even thinking for a second, he launched himself onto Kai and allowed their lips to meet in a violent kiss.

As his hands curled around Kai’s t-shirt by the chest, Kai grabbed the sides of Sehun’s face and tilted his head to deepen the kiss in hasty desperation. Sehun was only partially aware of Kai pushing him against a wall while their lips aggressively tasted one another. He let out a shaky breath when Kai gasped quietly against his mouth before kissing his lower lip with a sort of force that yanked Sehun back to reality. The grey washed away as the scent and heat of Kai’s skin overtook Sehun’s body and mind. They were kissing and Kai was kissing him back. The tip of Kai’s tongue only lightly brushed Sehun’s upper lip while his palms burned against Sehun’s cheeks. He lightly moaned into Sehun’s mouth when Sehun’s teeth grazed his lip.

Sehun’s eyes flashed open and he released his clutch on Kai’s t-shirt as Kai gently kissed his bottom lip before kissing the skin beneath the lip. With his lips and breath still ghosting over Sehun’s lips, he stared into Sehun’s shocked eyes and held his gaze for a moment.

“Kai?” Dee’s voice echoed from the other room and Kai dropped his hands from Sehun’s face before completely pulling away. Breathless and traumatized, Sehun braced himself against the wall, trying to catch his breath as Kai looked away, clearing his throat and rubbing his forehead. “Who’s it?”

Snapping out of it, Sehun drew away from the wall and almost crashed the floor as his head spun brutally. He staggered to the door and let himself out without sparing Kai another look. _What have we just done…_

The question swarmed his head as he lifelessly dragged his feet along the corridor. The bell toll reverberated behind him and Sehun could pay less heed to its chime.

When he had somehow reached the door of his room, he rested his forehead on the door with his hand lingering on the handle. He slowly raised the hand to his mouth and let his fingertips brush his lips. A wavering smile tugged at the corners of his kissed and throbbing lips.

Entering the room, he cherished the blood that filled his cheeks for once. He gently closed the door and leaned his back against it, resting the back of his head on it. His heart flitted like a butterfly on the first day of summer and it was such a weird sensation. Goose-fleshed, he pulled away from the door and quickly made it to Kris’ empty bed before his knees could buckle. The bed and its sheets smelled like Kris and for some odd reason, Sehun found it soothing. He buried his face into the pillow, trying to stop himself from grinning like an idiot. The last bell had tolled. He wondered why Kris wasn’t back yet.

Sitting up, he folded his legs and tried to reminisce the kiss with his fingers ghosting over his tender lips again. Laughing at himself, he dropped back down and closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he could sleep tonight but for once, he was wholly happy. Too happy that it seemed surreal.

 

 

* * *

 

 

His heart almost jumped out of him when the door sprung open. He jolted upright and blinked his eyes rapidly, adjusting his eyes to the brightness. Heva burst into the room, doused in sweat from top to toe. “Sehun! Where’s Chanyeol?!”

Scampering onto his feet, Sehun hurried to her side. “Heva, what happened?!” he croaked with his throat dry as a sandpaper. He gazed out the window and realized it was still dark outside. He had fallen asleep.

“He was looking for you! Where the hell is he?!”

“I don’t know!” he rasped, unable to comprehend her frustration. “Hey, sit down.”

“Sehun, you do—”

“Hmm.” The droning caught both of their attentions at once and they turned to face Kris who stood by the door with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the doorframe. “Come on, Heva. You know better than that.”

“Kris, what’s going on?” Sehun questioned, glancing over to Heva and back to Kris.

Unfolding his arms, Kris stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. “You shouldn’t have come here, Heva.” He sighed and Sehun noticed Heva trembling beside him. She took a step back but stopped when her calves hit the bedframe. “If you’re looking for Chanyeol, just know that he’s busy at the moment.”

Heva looked to Sehun with alarmed eyes. “What did you with him?!” she rasped.

“You’ll find out shortly.” Kris smirked and turned to Sehun. “She’s involved with the mobsters, too, Sehun.”

Heva lurched forward and shoved Kris by the chest. “Mobsters?! Sehun, he’s a Snatcher!” she exclaimed, panting hard. “Chanyeol and the rest of us are Minders and Champions of your mother! It was the Minders who were trying to protect you from him that night! They weren’t mobsters!”

“Oh, that’s enough.” Kris’ hand came up to Heva’s neck and Sehun grabbed his wrist before he could even touch Heva. The windows exploded into shards of glasses as the wind gushed in, flooding the entire room with its might as Sehun shoved Kris back, placing himself between him and Heva. The almost indestructible wind pinned Kris onto a wall and the man let out a bestial moan when the back of his head crashed the wall.

“Come!” Heva grabbed hold of his hand before hauling him out of there. Sehun raced across the hallway with her with his mind stocked with confusion and perplexity. In a shortage of breath, he gasped for air as his eyes brimmed with tears.

“What the fuck is going on?!”

“We just found out that you’re _the_ Sehun!”

“What?!”

Heva started down the stairs and Sehun hurried along. “Chanyeol! Did you see him?!”

“I did! But I told him to stay away from me!” he leapt over the stairs and reached the bottom before Heva. “Will you please tell me what exactly is going on?! How can Kris be a Snatcher?!”

“You’re useless to them until you have full control of your power! Ugh! We don’t have time for this right now!”

Sehun did not question her any further as they sprinted along the corridor. He almost came to a stop when he spotted Kai on the adjacent corridor. “Kai!” he squawked and Kai spun around before his face lit up with a familiar shock.

“Sehun?” he gasped when Sehun threw himself into his arms. Heva, too took his side and bent down, gripping her knees to catch her breath. “What the hell is up with you tonight?!”

Sehun pulled away from the aggressive embrace and looked back. Kris ceased to a jog before he came to a complete halt and panted, wiping his sweat-covered forehead. “He’s a Snatcher!” Heva yelped, pointing a finger at Kris whose face had wilted.

Kai withdrew his arm from Sehun’s back and swallowed. “You can’t do one thing right.” He groaned, rolling his eyes.

Shrugging, Kris sighed. “She… wasn’t part of the plan. You were supposed to get rid of that Chanyeol for good.”

Sehun’s heart sank to his stomach as Heva’s eyes popped out, both gaping at Kai who looked ruthless as ever.


	16. Cruelty and Truth are Brothers

If there was a word or a phrase that would picturesquely describe his confusion at the moment, he would use it. Unfortunately, there was not one. All that his brain could muster was a muddle of blurry images while trying to collect the scarcely credible scene right before his eyes. He wondered if he was still asleep and this was all nothing but one of his exceedingly vivid dreams— _nightmares_ was more appropriate. He was undoubtedly conscious of his shoulder blade brushing the hard-muscled chest, but he did not dare to turn his head and meet Kai’s gaze. For the first time in forever, an irretrievable fear curled around his heart. What had he walked into? He wished for himself to move or at least for his heart to stop thumping so loud. But all that he could do was stand statue-still as Kai’s ragged breath grazed the back of his neck. Heva was still panting next to him as though she was suffocating. Of course, her Flair was one of the weakest Flairs, she had all the reasons to be scared right now. But Sehun didn’t. Even so, he was.

“Where is that bastard, then?” Kris demanded.

“He must have escaped.” Kai replied in a quite tone. “Don’t worry about him. I’ll take care of it.”

“What about them?” he jerked his chin at Sehun. “Should I knock them out,” Kris asked calmly. Any calmer, he could be floating. “Brother?”

That was the absolute last straw. Sehun spun around to face Kai with something close to madness as his eyes stung with peremptory perplexity. _Brother?!_ Kai refused to make eye-contact with him even then as he kept his scowl fixed on Kris. “Brother?” Heva let the word out before Sehun could and Kai tossed her a sidelong glare.

“Knock him out. Get rid of her.” He muttered and Sehun turned to see Kris raising his hand. Simultaneously, Sehun lifted his hand and jerked it towards Kris, but before he could summon the wind, a strong arm came around his neck from behind with a command. Sehun croaked as Kai’s arm instantly choked him. “Don’t make this any harder than it already is.” Kai grunted into his ear and Sehun was about to plunge his elbow into Kai’s ribs to let out a scream when the gust of thick black smoke splashed before him. The delicate edges of the smoke swirled in the air, blending into the darkness of the night. He was blinded for a moment by the night-like smoke and the next thing he knew was Chanyeol emerging from the smoke before his hand grabbed hold of Sehun’s arm and he hauled Sehun forward. Kai, taken aback by the unforeseen surprise, let out a gasp when Sehun was ripped away from him before Chanyeol stomped on his chest, sending him staggering back until his back was smashed against a pillar.

“No!” Sehun heard Kris’ caterwaul as Chanyeol’s long arms curled around his body along with the black smoke. It all happened so quick before Sehun was even able to conceive it.

“Heva!” Chanyeol shouted before another arm—not his own—reached out and grabbed Heva’s arm.  Only then did Sehun notice the man’s figure who was emitting the inky smog. It looked as if he was being swallowed by the black smoke. Sehun could not even see the man’s face or anything but the outline of his strong-built body. Clutching Chanyeol’s shoulder, the unfamiliar man pulled Heva into himself. It didn’t take him more than a blink of an eye. Sehun saw Kai racing towards them with a set of widened eyes and gaping mouth. But before he could even get a foot closer, the smoke engulfed them, blinding Sehun yet again. Everything blackened and for an instant, he thought that he might have fallen unconscious. If it weren’t for Chanyeol’s warmth and few other limbs that enveloped his body, he would have confirmed that he had indeed conked out. There was no sound and it felt as though he gone deaf and blind at the same time. He could feel Chanyeol’s heart pounding against his own and could smell the sweat off him. He could not move but his feet hovered above ground as if he was levitating.

Then on the spur of the moment, his feet touched the ground and he almost toppled over if it weren’t for Chanyeol’s arms that held him in place. Sehun flashed his eyes open and gasped in a mouthful of cold air to fill his starving lungs. The darkness of the night was still enhanced but the sable smoke began to withdraw itself. Blinking his stinging eyes, Sehun glanced around at the uncurling smoke that swiftly dissipated, dissolving into the night. He stumbled a step back when Chanyeol retrieved his arms and released him. “Thank god, you’re okay.” He rasped out breathlessly before bending, clutching his knees and panted.

“Are you all right?” a foreign voice echoed amidst the dark laced greens. Sehun’s gaze darted to the man who was rubbing Heva’s back as she heaved, throwing up into the grass she trampled on.

“Hey, are you okay, Sehun?” Chanyeol’s hands abruptly came to the sides of Sehun’s face. Despite the swimming head, Sehun nodded it with his eyes falling heavy.

“There, there. Easy.” The stranger who was clad in black clothing as the Snatchers held Heva’s hair back as she coughed the remaining spew out.

“Sehun?”

“Hm.” was all that Sehun could manage as his stomach tossed and turned while his head spun. He was scared that if he opened his mouth he would fetch up.

“You feel sick, don’t you?” Chanyeol murmured under his breath as his thumbs rubbed Sehun’s cheekbones. Pulling Chanyeol’s hands off his face, Sehun took a couple of steps back and closed his eyes before drawing in a deep breath. His entire body was shivering a nauseating agony and the lump in his throat was urging him to open his mouth and spew up. Shaking his head, Sehun sucked in another shaky breath before he dropped to the grass to sit. “How far did we travel?” he heard Chanyeol say in the background.

“Pretty far. We’re in the faux chateau’s orchard.” answered the other man. Sehun did not have the strength to even turn and greet the man. He was not sure he wanted to. All that he wanted right now was for all of this to be a nightmare and he would wake up in his room right this instant. He clenched his eyes again, wishing for all of this to go away. But when his eyes fluttered open again they were met with the dark vastness of the forest. _No, orchard_ , Sehun corrected himself. As the nausea began to wear off, it became apparent to him that he was sitting on the root of a tree with his arms hugging his shaking knees. “You’re sure he’s the one?” his whisper reached Sehun’s ear oh-so easily.

This time, Sehun twisted his neck and glanced to the man who stood a few inches shorter than Chanyeol with his hand still resting on Heva’s back while Heva had her head settled on the man’s shoulder. Chanyeol looked just as sick, but he did not look like he would heave any time now. “He is.” It was Heva who answered. “They… were… after him.”

All three of them shot Sehun a set of mixed looks and he slowly pushed himself up to his feet before steadying himself with a hand pressed the bark of a tree. “I knew it the minute I found out Kris and Kai are Dillan’s sons.” Chanyeol added.

“Heh.” The guy started towards Sehun and Heva held herself against Chanyeol. Stopping directly before Sehun, the man scanned Sehun’s face with utter scrutiny. “You’re gonna throw up, aren’t you?”

Slowly shaking his head, Sehun leaned his back against the tree for support. “Who… are you?”

“Donghae.” The man introduced himself as if Sehun had already known him for years. “So you’re the prodigal son of Madam Gwenna.”

“What?” Sehun scowled.

“Donghae, he doesn’t know.” Chanyeol interrupted in a haste.

“I reckon.” Donghae muttered, still examining Sehun’s face with furrowed eyebrows. Ignoring him, Sehun faced Chanyeol with a tired, almost dead expression.

“Chanyeol… I don’t understand…” he wheezed out. “What’s going on?”

“Sehun, I…” he threw Heva a desperate glance before letting out a nervous sigh. Walking over to Sehun’s side, he clasped Sehun’s shoulder and smiled faintly. “Would you believe me if I told you you’re a very important person?”

Sehun had been hearing that quite frequently in the past week. It came as no surprise to him. “Is this about my Flair? Wait, is Kai…” the thought burned his heart for a moment. “Is he a… Snatcher? And Kris?”

Chanyeol exchanged a glance with Donghae before bowing his head. “Yes. I knew that Kris was a Snatcher when I learned he had killed the Minders who was after him that day. Then I found out Kai isn’t Dillan’s son-in-law, but is in fact her son. It’s all been just a play.”

Sehun’s jaw fell slacking. “After… _him?_ They were after him?”

“And Kai. Dillan keeps her sons within the academy’s closed gates to protect them and their snatching activities. They sell unique Flairers to the Sunless Market. Heva found out that Kris’ former roommate was also gone, Snatched, thanks to Kris, when we visited the market that day. You were with Kris that night before Kai took you away, weren’t you? At the tower. ”

Sehun realized his mind was bared out to Chanyeol that instant. He didn’t bother to hide anything anymore. “I was.” He muttered, lowering his head.

“They must have tried to protect you as well… from Kris.”

Sehun tilted his head back on the tree as he exhaled a shaky breath, unable to digest the new information. “Why… me?” he whispered out. “Because… I have a unique Flair? Kai could have just… sold me off when he had the chance.”

“You don’t just have a unique Flair, Sehun.” Chanyeol breathed out as if in astonishment. “You don’t know who you are!”

“What are you talking about?” Sehun was not sure if he had any strength within him to listen to anything more, but he couldn’t help himself.

“I’m certain Madam Gwenna would be able to explain the rest better than us.” suggested Donghae as he curled a hand around Chanyeol’s elbow, drawing him away from Sehun. “Besides, we don’t know for sure if he’s the boy.”

“He is!” Chanyeol insisted. “Kai almost killed me to keep me away from him! And Kris killed all eleven of those Minders to keep them away from him. I remember that night when Kris deliberately provoked Sehun so that his Flair will be triggered. What do you think they will do if they had one of the Ten under their influence?”

“Okay, okay. Let’s just bring him back to the faux chateau first. Then we’ll find out if he really _is_ one of the Ten.” Donghae spat, pinning Sehun with a fierce, hateful look. Nothing seemed coherent to Sehun at the moment. Everything was just a blurry mess all over again. His knees were about to buckle as his eyes snapped shut. What were Minders? Who was Madam Gwenna? Who was this Donghae? Why would Kai, Dillan and Kris waste so much time if all they wanted was just Sehun's flair? Who were Chanyeol and Heva and how did they know so much? How much of his life had been nothing but a lie constructed by others? How was he  _important?_ All these questions swarmed his head, but he neither had the strength nor the energy to ask them out loud. Instead, he opened his eyes and stared at Chanyeol for a moment. 

_Where are you taking me?_

“Home. Your home. And all your questions will be answered, Sehun.”

 


	17. The Notorious Brothers

The stillness crept over his skin, seeping into his bones. He could feel his blood running cold as an autumnal wind in his veins. Even so, he felt himself fall in equanimity with the repose and serenity that surrounded him, blessing him with their calmness. He felt at ease. More like his spine was in a tranquil rest. A relieved smile slowly writhed onto his lips and he was vividly aware of the feathery softness his body and a side of his face were pressed against. The storm had calmed. The vehement turbulence had been ebbed into nothingness. Sehun splayed his fingers across the appraised softness and letting out a gentle sigh of satisfaction, he clenched it. Pillow. Bed. Warmth. Comforting easement swelled in his heart. _Had it all been just a nightmare after all?_

With hope distending from within, he dared himself to unlatch his eyes. He met the darkness with a relaxed familiarity before he clenched his eyes again, wanting to drift back to the dulcified sleep.

“Are you awake?” the benign voice of a female threw Sehun’s eyes open and he jolted upright to a sitting position before glancing to the other side. Blinking his eyes several times to adjust his eyesight to the darkness, he uncomfortably pushed the duvet that was draped over his lower body and fixed his blurry gaze on the lean figure that loomed over the edge of the bed.

“Who are you?” Sehun cringed at his own hoarse voice and cleared his throat as the bedside lamp lit the corner of the room with its golden brightness. He swallowed, looking to the girl who was frowning down at him. She did not seem any older than he was, but the tight leather top she sported revealed almost every part of her upper body. Sehun fluttered his eyes rapidly and averted his gaze to her legs which, fortunately, were fully covered by the skin-tight leather pants. All black. Her hands were wrapped by ½ finger gloves and her ash-blonde hair was tied into a messy high ponytail.

“How are you feeling?” her gentle voice certainly did not fit her outward form. And neither did her concerned frown. Sehun forced himself to tear his eyes off her and draw them over the room he was in. His throat turned dry as he took in the size and lavishness of the room. He had only seen this sort of rooms on the TV. Extravagance oozed from the wallpapered walls, dark drapes and the crystal chandelier that hung unlit from the patterned ceiling. Swallowing, he looked back to the girl with an arched brow.

“Where am I?”

She drew herself away from the bedside table and started to pace the carpeted floor of the room. She looked a rider—a badass rider. Her heavy sighs brokered the air as she stopped by the end of the bed with her hands latched to her waist’s sides. “You’re in the faux chateau.”

“Yeah, what’s that supposed to mean? Am I supposed to know what it means?”

She heaved another sigh with the subtext _dumbass._ “If you’re fully awake, would you mind getting out of bed and taking a goddamn shower? You smell like cow’s piss.”

Sehun tried to keep his composure as he sat up on the edge of the bed. “Thanks. Not the worst insult I’ve heard, but can I know why I’m here?”

“Because you’re apparently one of the Ten.” She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “The name’s Xiomara.”

Sehun gave an absent nod. “And you’re a Flairer?”

“Do I look like a Pootle to you?” she raised a fair brow. “Psionic blast.” When Sehun responded with a vacant expression, she rolled her eyes. “Psychic energy to explosions.” Subtext, _dumbass._

“Oh.” As if that explained anything. Only when he had risen to his feet did he realize he was clad in unfamiliar clothes. “Um… these weren’t the clothes I was in.”

Xiomara gave a shrug as if she were bored. “Don’t look at me. I did not stain your virginity.”

Sehun grimaced, making a face as he shook his head. Straightening his black t-shirt, he forced his bare feet to move. “So, Xiomara, care to explain why I’m in Queen Elizabeth’s chamber?”

A smirk crept onto Xiomara’s lips as she scanned Sehun from top to toe. “Do you wanna take a piss or should we get down to business?”

Sehun considered the offer, conscious of his full bladder. “Where’s the toilet?”

Her smirk widened as she casually waved her hand towards a red door. She flumped onto the bed as Sehun entered the bathroom which looked exactly like what he had in mind. He stopped before the mirror for a moment and clenched the edge of the sink counter as he drew in steady breaths. He recalled everything that had happened thus far, but he was not really sure when or where he had conked out. Where were Chanyeol and Heva? And the other strange guy named Donghae? Who was this new character called Xiomara in his life? Above all, where on earth was he?

When he exited the bathroom, Xiomara rose to her feet with an annoyed expression plastered on her face. “If you’re done, let’s go. Your mother’s eager to meet you.”

Sehun had been trying so hard to ignore the fact people had been referring to a woman as his _mother._ Call it denial or simply ignorance, he really did not want to inquire on that. But he finally succumbed to curiosity. “Why are you people calling this woman my mother?”

Xiomara turned on her heel and pinned Sehun with a pair of cocked eyebrows. “Because she’s your mother?” _dumbass._

Sehun let out a humourless chuckle. “I’m pretty sure my mother doesn’t have henchmen or live in a palace.”

“For the record, we’re not henchmen and this is not a palace. Also, I wasn’t talking about your adoptive mother.”

That halted Sehun in his tracks as his mind turned into a blank slate for a minute. “Whoa, wait a second. _What?!”_

Xiomara shrugged. “How can a Flairer have Pootle parents?!” _dumbass._ She seemed almost shocked by Sehun’s ignorance.

“No. No.” Sehun backed off with his palms raised in defence. “This is bullshit.”

“We can debate about that when you meet Gwenna. Now, can you move your ass?”

It felt as though his brain cells had been randomized as he aimlessly stared at the open door through which Xiomara had gone vanished. His mouth buckled as his eyes turned glossy with confused tears. He was not sure how he should react to this random and unbelievable revelation. He forced his feet to move—still barefooted. “Wait.” He called, hurrying through the door. He stopped at the maroon-carpeted hallway and gaped at the portraits that adorned the walls before glancing to his right and left. Once he had spotted Xiomara, he raced after her. “I don’t get it.” He blurted out with his heart hammering against his chest.

“Not my problem.”

“Wait!” grabbing her arm, he forced her to a stop and made her face him. “Adoptive mother? How do you expect me to respond to that?!”

“I don’t know.” She pulled her arm free and scowled. “I’m not exactly the one who played a vital role in your messed up life, am I? But I will bring you to someone who supposedly has. So please, save your questions for her.” With that, she started back in her path.

“Who are you, then? You seem to know plenty about me.”

“Yeah, you’re apparently the hot topic now.”

“What is this Ten?”

“Oh god! Can you just _shut up_?”

“Easy for you to say. You’re not the one who was magically transported to an orchard after being attacked by your roommate and teacher before randomly waking up in a palace and now stuck with a strange rider chick.”

Xiomara scoffed. “Your chivalry is impeccable.”

“I’m only chivalrous to _women_.” Sehun muttered, glancing around the hallway that was lit bright with chandeliers.

Halting to a stop, Xiomara faced Sehun with a familiar smirk. “How about to your _sister_ , then?”

Sehun’s eyes widened but before he could even open his mouth, Xiomara spun around to meet the man who barged into the hallway. “Oh, I thought I smelled something rotten.” He remarked with a smug smile etched on his lips. His jaw was lined with thick stubble and his black hair resembled a moonless night. The man looked almost as old as Kai. Sehun quickly shook the thought about Kai away and focused on the guy. “Hi, I’m Mark.” He held his hand out like a civilized man and Sehun without hesitancy, shook hands with him.

“Sehun.”

“I know. Xi, she’s waiting for him in her bedroom.” he turned his attention to Xiomara.

“Yes, we can be there a lot faster if he didn’t slow us down with his questions.” She snorted, shaking her head while subtly rolling her eyes.

“You’re a Flairer, too?” Sehun asked Mark despite himself.

“See. I told you.”

Mark nodded with a smile. “Yes. I think you two should hurry. We’ll have plenty of time to catch up later.” He directed the last part towards Sehun. “Glad to have another addition to our crazy family, Sehun.” with that, he shoved past Xiomara and proceeded along the hallway.

“Okay, wait, _sister?!”_ Sehun faced Xiomara who ignored him. “I think I’m going half mad.”

“If you haven’t already, you sure will before you’ll see the day.” As she led him down a spiral staircase, Sehun gawked at the black-clad men that swarmed the hall below. All the eyes landed on him as he quietly descended the stairs behind Xiomara. “Those are the henchmen you spoke of.”

“Minders?”

“Ah, so you do know.” Sehun averted his eyes to Xiomara’s leather boots as they reached the bottom of the staircase. “Don’t mind them. Like I said, you’re the hot stuff here.”

“Okay, what are Minders again?”

“Guards, basically.”

“For whom?”

“Gwenna and the Five.”

“The Five? There’s a Five now?”

“Oh Lord. Have some patience, big bro. All your doubts will be cleared.”

Sehun balled his hands into fists as they walked into another identical hallway, but with different adornments on the wall. Nothing was making sense and the more he thought he was nearing some answers, more questions grappled him. His body began to shudder at every step he took. “Where is Chanyeol?”

“Resting.”

“Heva?”

“Also resting.”

“That Donghae dude?”

“Resting as well. You do realize you’ve been out for a night and a whole day, right?”

“What?!”

“This way.” she pushed a door open and it led to another hallway. It really did seem like a freaking palace.

“I wish you would just stop and answer my questions.”

“You know, I really liked you better when you were non-existent in my life.”

“Yeah well, ditto.” Sehun scanned the flowers that bordered the hallway before settling his eyes on the black doors at the end. “Wait, please, stop.”

“What now?” she groaned, halting to turn and face Sehun.

“I’m completely lost right now. One minute I’m in FLAC, constructing the road to my destiny and flirting with my teacher and the next, my whole life turns upside down. All of you are talking about _my mother_ and I have no idea how I’m supposed to digest that. I don’t know where I am or any of the people here. Would it kill you to enlighten me a little before you tour-guide me through rest of this freaking place?!”

Xiomara let out an exasperated sigh, giving Sehun a sympathetic look. “The Ten. Have you ever heard about them?”

“No… Actually yes. Dillan—”

“Yes, yes. So we’re the only Flairers in this world with the most destructive Flairs. You’re one of them. The five of us here were also found as you were. There’s me, Mark, Yixing, Jungkook, Donghae and now you here. The remaining four are… not here. Clear?”

Sehun opened his mouth, but he wasn’t sure what to say.

“Look, you weren’t born to mundane parents, okay? You’re not _here_ for no reason. Now get in there.” she jerked her head to the doors. Sehun gulped the lump in his throat as he slowly pushed the door open. Xiomara slammed the door shut and the light was sucked out of the room. The only light that remained was from the candles that was scattered all over the room. Sehun puffed out a heavy breath, clenching and releasing his hands. He was far too tired to react anymore. But his jaw slightly fell slacking when he met the woman who stood by the wall of glass. Her long, wavy black hair reached to her thighs and she stood tall and proud in her black gown, facing the glass.

“Hello, Sehun.” Her voice was carried to Sehun’s ears in the most graceful manner and Sehun found himself floundering. When the woman turned around, her haunting beauty struck Sehun dumb. She was definitely middle aged. But her striking look still had the exuberance of her youth. Her red lips stretched into a welcoming smile. “I know how strange this must seem to you.”

Sehun cleared his throat and fought the urge the plunge his hands into his pants’ pockets. “You’ve no idea.”

Her pleasant smile stretched wider. “My sincerest apologies for this uncanny meeting between mother and son.”

This time Sehun expressed his irritation by scoffing. “Yeah, what’s with that?” he asked in the most vexed tone. The woman did not seem surprised. Instead, she gracefully moved to the piano and rested a hand on top of it.

“I’m sorry.” She muttered as her smile faltered. “I never wished to lose you.”

“Look here. I’m aware of the danger I’m apparently in. But if it’s possible for me to leave, I’d very much like to get back to my normal life.”

Gwenna passed another soft grin. “Do you think your life would ever be _normal,_ my dear Sehun? Sehun… It was not the name I chose for you.” she sighed.

“Can we skip the prologue? I’m done with riddles and puzzles and I’m honestly very tired.”

“All right.” She took her seat on the piano bench and crossed her legs dignifiedly. “What is your mind screaming about?”

“Why am I here?”

“For your own protection.”

“From the Snatchers?”

“From your father.”

That completely caught Sehun off guard. He helplessly stared at Gwenna for a moment, tacitly begging for explanation. “My… father.” He whispered to himself before rubbing his temples and let out a scoff. “This is just keeps getting better and better.”

“Will you sit down?” she offered gently.

“No. Can you be more elaborative?”

“You’re the one who wanted to skip the prologue.” She flashed a lopsided grin that reminded Sehun of Xiomara. “All right. Listen to me carefully. There were four of us in the beginning, the rare Flairers. We were called the Recherchés. Only three of us are alive now. It started some decades ago. This hunt for these rare Flairers, these Recherchés. Now there are ten, all children of the four. You and Xiomara are mine. The myths you must have heard about the Snatchers are true. And they all work for your father. He is looking for every last one the Ten.”

Sehun retreated to sit on the end of the king-sized bed before burying his face in his palms.

“I had to hide you until even I couldn’t find you.” she continued. “I lost you the day you were born.” And she spoke without any wavering in her voice. “I didn’t know they’d find you before I would. I’m sorry.”

“Those three Recherchés.” Sehun asked, raising his head. “Who’re they?”

His mother did not take her eyes off Sehun’s. “Myself… Your father… And the woman you must be well acquainted with. Dillan.”

“Right. Of course.” he pursed his lips, clenching his jaw.

“Dillan sides with your father. So do two of her sons.”

Sehun did not miss that as his eyes bulged out. “Wait, what? Kai and Kris—”

“Are two of the Ten. Mark is her second son and he had chosen the right side. Donghae, Yixing and Jungkook were born to Allis, my dear friend who is no longer alive.”

Sehun wondered if he could brick himself right now. “What next? You’re gonna tell me my parents are actually some kind of humanoids?”

“No.” she frowned. “I’m very glad they took good care of you.”

“Good care of me?!” he jolted up to his feet. “Sure they did. When _you_ let me live like a fucking Freak!”

Her frown deepened but she did not make a reply for a minute. “I had no other option, Sehun. Your father had gone power-mad. He wanted to rule all worlds. And he can’t do that with just four of the Ten. At least with five, he has a chance to go against us.” She carefully rose to her full height.

“Four.” Sehun shook his head. “Kai had me before. Why didn’t he just abduct me or something? Dillan ran the entire school and I was there for weeks! Kris was my freaking roommate! None of them made a move until the last minute!”

“It’s because you’re unstable. You have the most naturally disastrous Flair and the ability to block out our Locators. You’ll be useless to him without your Flair fully fledged and the school was your best shot since your father does not have proper tutors. Unlike him, I can afford those tutors.”

Sehun found too many downsides to her reason. But he decided to forgo the questions and proceeded onto another. “Okay, let’s just assume whatever that you’re saying is true, how do I even believe that you’re my mother?”

“You don’t have to. But you will not leave this house unless I let you.”

“Wha… what?” he arched a brow.

“You will soon see reason. Now leave.”

“Whoa, okay. Hold on. I’m not leaving this room until you give me the answers I need. Kai and Kris are not… Snatchers, then?”

“I presume not entirely. As I recall, Kris should be an atom manipulator?”

“And Kai has superhuman agility?”

“That and darkness dimension.”

“What?”

“Never mind that.”

“And the other two? Are they also siding with… him?”

“They’re his children.” She said with a lour and glanced out the glass into the darkness. “Deevana and Shixun. _My_ children.”

“Great. More siblings. Those people at the tower that night. Were they your men?”

“My Minders, yes. I had sent them to seize Kris or Kai or both. Without them, your father is crippled.”

“Okay. Give me a moment to take this in.” he sucked in a shaky breath and felt his throat burn. “How do you even know that I’m your son?”

“Because I’ve seen Shixun. The only one who has seen him in years.”

“So?”

She finally lowered her head in despair. There was a sudden knock on the door that silenced them both for a moment before Gwenna answered the knock. “Yes, Jungkook?”

“I heard he’s up!” a boy burst into the room with his hair tousled and in an oversized shirt. “Oh my god, hello!” he flashed Sehun a toothy smile.

“Good, now that you’re up, will you be so kind to help Sehun get some food. He must be famished.” Gwenna said and the boy nodded with eagerness.

“Come on. Let’s ransack the kitchen. Xi is already waiting for you. I’m Jungkook by the way.”

Sehun scowled at Gwenna before he stood up. “I’m not going—”

“We can still talk when you’re not starving anymore.” She assured him tiredly.

Sehun’s jaw tightened, but he didn’t bother to argue as he followed Jungkook out of the room. He was indeed starving and food seemed like a much healthier option right now than the bother himself with the anger. “That was some conversation.” Xiomara commented when Sehun had exited. She was picking on her nails, smirking while leaning against a wall.

“Were you eavesdropping?” Sehun asked, annoyed all over again.

“Only until the part where you were so curious about Kai and Kris.” Her smirk broadened. “The notorious brothers.”

“Yeah, well.” Sehun rolled his jaw as he followed Xiomara and Jungkook. “I’d love to break both of their jaws the next time I see them.”

“See! You’re fitting in already!”

“Is Kai even married to Dee?”

“Dee as in Deevana? Yeah, I heard that rumour a while ago.”

“Deevana… Fuck my life.”

“It’s already fucked up, big bro.”

“If you were born after me, do we have like different fathers?”

“Yes, you’re finally acting smart.” She led Sehun through another door.

“You’re so handsome.” Jungkook remarked with a sheepish grin and Sehun grimaced at him.


	18. Divulgence

“What on Kraken’s hell is all the hassle about at this hour?!” a ridiculously deep female voice erupted in the darkness as Jungkook and Xiomara shepherded Sehun into the unlit room.

“It’s just us, Mrs Gump.” Jungkook announced in the smallest proud voice before Xiomara flicked the switch on the wall. It took Sehun a moment to adjust his vision to the sudden brightness that surged through the opulent white-gold kitchen. The fancy elaborateness of the kitchen robbed Sehun of his senses for a second as he tried to not to gape at its extravagance. It had the biggest refrigerator and the most lavish handiwork on the counter he had ever seen. But the centre of attention was the unwarranted amount of purple and white hydrangeas and pink lilies that embellished almost every corner of the kitchen. Sehun did notice the lilies in the hallways as well, but this was simply breath-taking. The only time he had seen this many hydrangeas and lilies amassed was at Dee’s place. The scowl eased on his brows when he recalled how benign Dee had been to him. _She’s my sister._ The thought replaced the scowl with a frown. His entire life had been nothing but a lie and he still had not figured out how to react to the fact that his parents weren’t even his parents.

“What do you brats need now?!” Sehun’s head turned in the direction of the source of the grumpy voice and he was not one bit surprised to see a short, plump woman walking out of a room within the kitchen. Her frizzy grey-streaked orange hair stuck out in all angles like corkscrews and the wrinkles that bordered her eyes suggested how old she was.

Xiomara let out a scoff as she grabbed a pear from the basket full of fruits on the counter before taking her seat on one of the stools. “We’ve brought you a victim, Mrs Gump. Feed him something. He looks like a lizard from the desert.” That earned her a grimace and a glare from Sehun, but she only responded with a smug shrug and a smirk.

“It’s not true. Don’t bother with her.” Jungkook loured at Xiomara before patting Sehun’s stomach. Sehun retreated a step and Jungkook withdrew his hand with a suppressed laughter. “He has abs, Xi.”

“Figures.” Xiomara scoffed again, taking a bite of the pear she was fiddling with.

“Who is this new addition to your batch of baboons?” Mrs Gump grunted as she made her way to the refrigerator.

“My half-brother.” She mumbled with her mouth half full. “Or should I say my half-baboon?”

Mrs Gump paused for a minute with a slab of frozen ham in her hand and tossed Sehun an annoyed glance. “Looks like your mother.” she snorted and resumed to fish out some packed chicken breasts. “Where did it come from?”

Jungkook breathed out a chuckle as he descended on the stool next to Xiomara. “From the academy.” He answered.

Mrs Gump did not make a reply as she turned to the stove. Shaking his head, Sehun ran his fingers through his hair before facing Xiomara and Jungkook. “Okay, let me get this straight. You… are my half-sister.” He pointed at Xiomara.

“The one and only.”

“He is…” he shifted the finger to Jungkook.

“Donghae and Yixing’s brother.”

“I know who Donghae is. Who’s Yixing?”

Xiomara heaved a loud sigh. “Why don’t you take a seat, big bro? We have all night to talk and I don’t think Jungkook is eager to go back to bed anytime soon.”

Jungkook had his grinning lips pursed sheepishly as he shook his head. He certainly found Sehun amusing.

Exhaling an exasperated breath, Sehun settled down on the counter’s stool. “Where’s your father?” he asked Xiomara.

“Gone, dead, unimportant.” She replied nonchalantly. “He was just my mother’s Champion who knocked her up.”

“Champion.” Sehun echoed. “Heva said something about that.”

“Sure she did.” A mischievous smile tugged at the corners of Xiomara’s lips. The crackle of oil in the pan filled the silence. “Like you said, Minders are just henchmen. But my mother’s Champions are like her personal bodyguards. Does that make sense?”

“So…” Sehun scoffed. “Just fancy names for the obvious?”

“Yep.” She extended her lean arm to fetch an apple from the basket. Sehun was aware of Jungkook staring at him with a Cheshire grin from the other side of the counter but he decided to ignore him and keep his focus on Xiomara.

“Okay. You’re my half-sister. She… said something about Dee and another guy.”

Xiomara’s smirk faltered as she looked down to her apple. “Yeah. Deevana and Shixun.”

“So they’re like my… brother and sister?”

“What else would they be?” she snapped, vexed. “I was born to Gwenna. You, Deevana and Shixun are born to Gwenna and Faiion. Yixing, Donghae and that little cute thing are Allis’. She’s no longer alive. Last but not least, Kris, Kai and Mark. Dillan’s. I presume you know her.”

“Sure do.” He muttered, clenching his eyes for a moment. “Faiion. Is that my father’s name?”

“Yes. Well, you know. He was one of the Four. You can tell why he was coveted after by the rest of the three ladies.” Her smirk returned to her face.

“What?”

“Faiion loved Allis.” It was Mrs Gump who spoke with her back turned to the rest as she worked with the food on the stove.

Both Xiomara and Jungkook remained silent. “What do you mean?” Sehun asked.

“Subplots are not important, big bro.” Xiomara remarked.

“It was your mother who seduced him.” Mrs Gump added and Sehun’s eyes slightly widened.

“Okay.” He let out, rising to his feet. “This is all very OTT and I can’t handle—” he paused himself when the plate was settled before him on the counter. The corners of his mouth instantly drooled at meat.

“You don’t waste my food, boy.” Mrs Gump warned with her fists on the sides of his wide waist. Sehun slowly sank back into his seat.

“Thank you… Mrs Gump.”

“You’re welcome. Eat up.” She sounded like the angriest person ever. “We need some muscle in those scrawny arms.”

“Thanks.” He murmured again as Jungkook whispered something into Xiomara’s ear before bursting into a laugh as Xiomara smiled. “So what am I supposed to do here?”

“You train.” said his sister. “Until you have full control of your Flair. Yixing, Mark and Donghae will be teaching you.”

“I will be watching.” Jungkook added in unnecessarily.

“What’s your Flair, then?” Sehun asked Jungkook.

“Poison generation.” The boy admitted quietly and for a moment, his face withered into despondency.

“You generate poison?”

“Yes. From the body.” his cheeks were flushed pink. Sehun nodded as if he acknowledged it and picked up the fork from the counter.

“Um… If Dee and this… Shixun are my siblings… why did they…”

“Why they chose Faiion?” Xiomara finished the question for him. “Well, I suppose some of us are just born with darkness within us.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’d like to talk to my parents.” He said as they headed towards the stairs. Sehun was not sure how many hours had passed in the kitchen, but his stomach was jam-packed with meat, asparagus and strawberry mousse. He wondered if the sun had risen and only then did he realize that there weren’t any windows. Jungkook had vanished a while ago and Xiomara seemed tired and somnolent.

“Why?” she asked, heavy-eyed.

“They’d be worried about me.”

“I doubt they even know that you’re gone.”

“They will find out soon enough.”

“Look. I don’t pull the strings here. And they’re not your parents. You’re home now. Where you rightfully belong. So what’s the big deal?”

Sehun arched a brow at her inconsiderateness. “Have you always been this insensitive?”

She shrugged. “They say I take after my mother.”

“Hey.” He grabbed hold of Xiomara’s arm and forced her to a stop. “What happens if… Faiion gets his hands on all the… Ten?”

“What do you think?” she pulled her arm free. “He would use us one by one to become the king of the world. And he has a trump card. Kai.”

Sehun’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of Kai’s name. “Why would you say that?”

“Sehun, imagine how it would feel if you’re tossed into absolute nothingness where you will be able to fear nothing but your own mortality. A dimension of nothingness.” Her face was painted with a rage and a fear that Sehun did not comprehend. “Now imagine a world of nothing but darkness until everyone goes mad.”

 _Nothingness._ Sehun could not bring himself to imagine himself in _nothingness_. “That’s what Kai’s Flair does?”

“That’s what we’re all afraid of. It’s something that none of us can fight.” She shook her head and proceeded toward the stairs.

“Where are we going now?” he inquired as they reached the top of the stairs. The house was inconceivably huge and Sehun knew it would take him days to commit the paths to his memory.

They came to an abrupt halt in the hallway and Sehun’s stomach finally felt at ease as his eyes fell on Chanyeol and Heva walking in the opposite direction. “Sehun.” Chanyeol exhaled and hurried to Sehun’s side at once. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine. Extremely confused. Fucked up.” Sehun listed down, trying to not to glower.

A faint smile formed on Chanyeol’s lips. “I meant physically. Teleportation kinda gets you sick.”

“Teleportation?” Sehun’s eyebrows rose as his jaw fell slacking. “God. I just found out that I’m apparently an important person. And you? What are you… I mean you’re a Minder? A Champion? How did you… when?”

“I was the one who asked him.” Heva confessed beside him and only then did Sehun look to her before his gaze fell on Xiomara who was staring at Heva.

“Sehun…” Chanyeol sighed. “I honestly didn’t know you were Gwenna’s son. And I know this is hard for you. But…” he laid a hand on Sehun’s shoulder. “I will always be there for you.”

Sehun nodded, lowering his head. “I just need to… take a breather. This is all too much for me to even believe.”

Frowning, Chanyeol slid his hand down Sehun’s arm and curled it around his elbow. “Xi, I’ll take him to his room.”

“Right. Sure.” she rolled her eyes and Sehun did not miss the scowl that she threw Heva before she shoved past them and walked away.

“I’ll see you later in the range, Heva.” Chanyeol blurted out before he yanked Sehun to walk.

“So you never knew Kai and Kris were…”

“No.” Chanyeol shook his head as his arm snaked around Sehun’s shoulder as if to comfort him. “They were… their minds were sometimes impenetrable and they only let me see what they wanted me to see. It takes a great effort to master something like that.” His frown deepened.

“How did you become a… Champion? How did you even know this people in the first place?”

“I started to hang out with Heva and we went to the Sunless Market one night and…” he trailed off, fixing his eyes on Sehun’s. “You still look exhausted.”

“Not really.”

Chanyeol pulled him to a stop before a door. “This is your room.”

“You mean the royal chamber.”

“Well, we could argue that you are somewhat royalty.”

“I rather not.” He sighed. “What’s gonna happen when I wake up?” He asked with a hand on the doorknob.

“You’ll meet more new people. Know more things about yourself.” Chanyeol slowly raised a hand and enveloped it over Sehun’s. Shuddering at Chanyeol’s warm fingers draped over his cold ones, Sehun glanced up to him with uncertainty. “I really am sorry.”

“Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault. If anything, I should be thanking you for saving me. I should… get more sleep.” He withdrew his hand from the doorknob. “Before I face more shit in the morning.”

“Okay.” Chanyeol pursed his lips and let his hand fall to his side.


	19. New Look

The almost primordial casement window poured stripes of radiant sunlight into the room, which were soaked by the maroon carpet that complemented Sehun’s ruddy complexion. Scanning the window, he digested the fact that it had no bolt, no lath, no way to open it. “No way to escape,” He muttered to himself, sliding his hands into the back pockets of the ripped jeans. He was not sure if it were Xiomara who had stocked the wardrobe in the room with clothes that would suit a street gangster, but not Sehun. He opted to stay in the same t-shirt from last night than wear anything that the wardrobe held. Most of it were studded with faux diamonds! But he traded the sweatpants from last night for a pair of black ripped jeans. “Shit.” He cursed, crossing his arms over his chest and glared through the window grill. Within the boundaries of his vision, Sehun was only able to see trees. The orchard could be a buffer zone. But to keep what out? Faiion? The Four? He suffered a shortage of breath for a minute. What was going on in his life? He had been just a boy, a Freak who could never fit in anywhere. But now, he was some catastrophic Flairer who was part of a much bigger cataclysm and was apparently the son of the two most influential Flairers of all time—the Recherchés? Sehun dropped his hands back to his sides before clenching them into fists. He was having a hard time processing everything and he certainly could not swallow anything that had happened last night. Only a couple of days back, he was living his pipe dream. Now he was imprisoned in a freaking palace or mansion or whatever the hell it was and was met with a family he never knew existed a day ago. The worst thing was that he felt numb—too numb and unresponsive when he thought about the fact that his entire life, his family had been nothing but a carelessly constructed scheme by a woman who had abandoned him. He clutched and released his fists. He was too old to cry. He was too young to accept all of this with nothing but optimism. He was too tired to stay mad.

“Do you not have any plans to come out of the room?” Xiomara loudly announced her arrival as she burst into the room, banging the door open. Exhaling exasperatedly, Sehun turned to meet his supposedly half-sister.

“Actually, no, I don’t,” he ran his fingers through his hair and plunged his hands into the pockets. “One moment I’m in my dream academy, building a future for myself and the next I’m here, meeting my actual mother for the first time and I also learn that I have brothers and sisters. So, no. I don’t want to leave this royal bloody chamber unless that woman is letting me leave this place.”

Xiomara’s brows rose and she crossed her arms. Unlike last night, she was clad in an oversized t-shirt with ragged holes revealing many parts of her body. Her ankle boots possibly made her two inches taller. Her long silver hair was still tied in a high ponytail. Sehun wanted to ask if she could throw on something more appropriate, but then he realized he had only met her last night and if he were to comment on her clothing, he was going to sound like a creepy older brother. Sehun certainly did not want the brotherly instincts to kick in just yet. “Whoa. Who ruffled your feathers so early in the morning?”

“I want to leave.”

“That’s not an option anymore and you know that, so stop whining,” she flumped onto the foot of the bed and crossed her legs, leaning back with her hands pressed into the mattress behind her. Throwing her head back, she made a low guttural noise. “I understand that it must be difficult for you to accept all this—”

“Oh, really?” he scoffed, shaking his head.

“Hey. You’re not the only one who doesn’t have a proper home, okay? We’ve all been there.”

“Uh huh. So what’s your story, then?”

He was not actually expecting a serious reply from Xiomara, but he received one nevertheless. “You do realize that you’re not only Gwenna’s first son, but also Faiion’s first son, right? You, Deevana and Shixun are the strongest of the Ten. Do you what it means to the rest of us? We’re runts. And… I was the only one who was the end result of a disgusting affair and a one-night stand. What does that make me?”

Sehun licked his lips and rubbed his forehead. “I… I didn’t…”

“Yeah,” she hopped back onto the floor. “Listen. There’s a reason why Gwenna had to give you away and hide you. You’re her only trump card.”

Lowering his head, Sehun heaved a deep sigh. “What is she planning to do with me?”

“Fledge your powers first. Then crown you as…” she trailed off, eyeing Sehun from top to toe.

“What? _Crown_ me as?”

“As the first Recherché.”

“What about the rest?”

“Not all of the Ten will be Recherchés, big bro. It’ll be the three of you, the strongest ones who will lead us.”

“Whoa… time out. Who the fuck said I want to be a Recherché? Oh, my god. I don’t want any of this!”

“You don’t see it, do you?” she let out a humourless chuckle. “You _don’t_ have a choice. This is who you are. You need to stop thinking that you’re just a normal Flairer who can lead a normal Flairer’s life. You were born to be one of the Ten and this is who you really are, not something you’re forced to be. Unless you stand on our side, we’re all doomed. Especially with two of the most catastrophic Flairers against us. And then there’s Kai.”

Sehun tried to restrain himself from shuddering when he heard the name, but miserably failed. “Okay,” he let out, scratching the back of his neck. “Okay. I’m not going to snap or flip the table. What should I do now?”

“Well,” Xiomara edged closer and pressed her palms to Sehun’s chest before she gave it a playfully clap. “You could come with me obediently so that I can introduce you to the others.”

“I honestly don’t want to.” So he was not just important. Apparently, he was about to become a leader. Could this get any _better_?

 

 

 

It was like an intricate plan of a building that he could never sort out. The maroon carpet along the hallways, the similar portraits and vases, the hydrangeas and lilies, all made him feel like he was walking in circles. “So… how old are you?” he asked to spark up a conversation with Xiomara.

“Why didn’t you wear the clothes I got for you?”

“Oh, so it was you. Do I seriously look like the rockstar or rapstar material to you?”

He noticed the faint smirk that tugged at Xiomara’s lips. “I just thought your sense of style could use some spunk.”

“What’s wrong with my sense of style?”

“Have you ever seen your haircut?”

“What’s wrong with my haircut?”

Xiomara came to an abrupt halt as her jaw went slacking, gaping at Sehun.

“What?” he inquired, wide-eyed.

“I have the most perfect idea. I’m going to give you a makeover.”

“For your information, I am completely satisfied with how I look. I don’t need a makeover.”

“Yes, you don’t,” Jungkook’s voice boomed into the hallway and the boy hurried to Sehun’s side with a toothy grin plastered on his face. “He looks perfect.” He shot at Xiomara.

“Of course, you’d say that. You’re his hardcore fanboy.” she snorted.

“I’m not!” Jungkook rasped and let out a nervous laughter.

“I’m not kidding, though. A little bit of skin-tight leather, a jacket with spikes, stylish haircut, and damn, you’ll pull off the look.”

“I’m gonna pass your offer, Xiomara.” Sehun said firmly before brushing past her. Groaning, Xiomara caught up to him and Jungkook took Sehun’s other side, still grinning sheepishly.

Upon reaching the ballroom, they came to a standstill before Heva, Donghae and Chanyeol. “Sehun,” Chanyeol gasped and tore himself from the door. “How are you?” he clasped a hand to Sehun’s shoulder, close to his collarbone. “How do you feel?”

Sehun nodded and slyly shrugged Chanyeol’s hand off his shoulder. His eyes landed on Donghae who had his arms crossed over his chest, glowering at Sehun. “You ready to go in and meet the others?” Donghae asked with a cocky smirk. The man was gorgeous, Sehun would admit that.

“Is this like a conference or a colloquium or something? Do I need to say something?” Sehun’s question apparently was funny because it received a string of chuckles from everyone.

“I think you’ll be safe if you don’t open your mouth at all.”

“Hey, Donghae. There’s no need to be an ass.” Xiomara snapped.

Rolling his eyes, Donghae pushed the door open and disappeared into the ballroom before Jungkook hurried after him. “Don’t worry, Sehun. It’s just Mark and Yixing. They’re… way nicer than Donghae, trust me,” Chanyeol assured him with a gentle smile that could soothe Sehun under any circumstance. “Come on.” With a hand pressed to the small of Sehun’s back, Chanyeol ushered him into the ballroom. Sehun only made a short eye-contact with Heva who looked unbelievably exhausted. Her eyes were puffy and clearly spoke of fatigue. But as he entered the room, he noticed Xiomara completely ignoring Heva as she shoved past her.

Mark, whom Sehun had met last night, was seated on the piano bench. Another man stood by the curtained wall and Sehun sucked in a shaky breath when the man looked up to meet Sehun’s gaze. Yixing. Donghae leaned his back against the piano with his hands stuck in his pants’ pockets. “So, this is Sehun,” Yixing chimed with a smug smile before stepping forward with an extended hand. “Hey. Yixing.”

“Sehun.” he took Yixing’s hand and cringed a little when Yixing squeezed it briefly.

“I knew you had charisma. But boy, you have the looks. No wonder Donghae feels so threatened!”

“What doesn’t Donghae feel threatened about?” Mark countered.

“His giant dick?”

Sehun’s eyes immediately darted to Xiomara who looked nonchalant as ever. “Oh, don’t worry about her,” Yixing said and Sehun averted his gaze back to him. “Xi is just as manly as we are.”

“Man with boobs? Definitely.” Donghae commented with a complimentary scoff.

“At least I’m a man.” Xiomara retorted. When Donghae lurched forward towards Xiomara, Jungkook held him back.

“Okay, banters aside. We’re happy to finally have you here, Sehun,” said Yixing. “I can’t stress enough about how long we’ve been waiting for this moment.”

“This moment?” Sehun questioned, vacantly blinking his eyes. “Finally… to meet me?”

“Finally to have a pupil to bully again!” Mark cried, jolting up to his feet.

“What?” he desperately looked to Chanyeol who was surprisingly quiet.

“Yixing, Donghae and I will be teaching you to master your Flair.” said Mark. Kai’s brother. He was Kai’s brother. Sehun licked his lips.

“Donghae, too?”

A roar of laughter clamoured in the ballroom and Donghae smugly beamed. “Don’t worry. He’ll be a far better teacher than those fools you called teachers in FLAC.” Xiomara added.

“But today, I guess we’ll let you cruise around the chateau and get yourself used to this place.” Yixing said, clapping a hand to Sehun’s shoulder. “Feel at home, Sehun. We’re all your brothers. And that includes, Xi.”

“Ha ha. Fuck you.” Xiomara hissed, sticking her middle finger out. She kept her finger stuck out but her eyes immediately followed Heva when the girl walked into the ballroom. “But I’m gonna give him a haircut.”

“Ooh.” Yixing cooed. “Yeah, he looks like he could use that favour.”

Sehun unconsciously ran a hand through his hair. “It looks fine… to me.”

 

 

 

Xiomara had her way. Sehun did not have the chance to _cruise_ around the house as Yixing had suggested. Instead, he was trapped in Xiomara’s room with Jungkook for the entire day. The forever locked window poured in some of the dusk’s velvety light from outside, glorifying the sunset. “So you, Donghae, and Yixing were actually born with… Gwenna around?” Sehun asked, trying to keep himself distracted from the mirror so that he can avoid his own reflection. Xiomara had him wrapped in a huge towel and, a comb and a pair of scissors stuck in his hair. He can only hope that she wouldn’t leave him bald. But he contemplated it. He could use a new look. However, leaving the fate of his hair in Xiomara’s hands was a little reckless.

“Yes,” Jungkook muttered, sitting with his legs folded on Xiomara’s bed. Her room resembled her personality. It was jam-packed with things that Sehun could not even mentally conceive. “Allis was Gwenna’s best friend.”

“But the cook said—”

“They were on good terms until Gwenna chose to steal her man.” Xiomara snorted, chopping off another clump of Sehun’s hair.

“So, Allis moved on, too, right? Considering the fact that she has kids about my age.”

“Oh, she moved on fast, all right. Faiion didn’t. Stop moving.”

Jungkook sighed.

“Isn’t there an easier way. Like for us all to be friends.” asked Sehun.

“Of course. let’s bring them a basket of cupcakes and knock on their door, and be like ‘hey, dad. We’re here to be friends with you!’ I’m not sure that’d work.”

Sehun lowered his eyes and titled his head as Xiomara trimmed a side of his head. “Have you ever tried that?”

Everything fell into silence and Xiomara’s hands froze in his hair. Sehun perked his head. “I was kidding. That would never work. They’re not the kind to listen.”

“You don’t know that for sure!” Sehun spun around in his chair and gasped at his half-sister. “Maybe they’re thinking that we’re not the kind to talk!”

Jungkook and Xiomara exchanged a dubious glance. “I’m pretty sure I trimmed your hair. Not your brain.”

Groaning, Sehun ripped the towel off his body and rose from the chair. “Do you know where they live?”

“Sehun—”

He immediately turned to Jungkook. “Do _you?”_

Jungkook blinked rapidly with parted lips. “Uh…”

“Great! Come on. Let’s pay them a visit.” Sehun grabbed Xiomara’s hand. “I know that you know a way out.”

“You’ve gone barking mad.” She pulled her hand free. “Even if we did manage to get you out of here, what’s the guarantee you won’t run away and for crying out loud, why am I even considering this because the whole point of you being brought here is to keep you safe from Faiion? And you want to knock on his door and basically offer yourself on a silver platter?!”

“Firstly, I won’t run away. Even if I did, you have a teleporter to get me back. Secondly, I won’t run away because I have nowhere else to go. Thirdly, I’m not going to meet Faiion. I want to see Dee, who seems like the most practical Flairer I’ve come across. And she’s my sister.”

“Ouch.” Xiomara crossed her slender arms over her chest.

“This is a huge gamble. And we’ll get into so much trouble.” Jungkook said, jumping off the bed.

“I’ll come back. I promise.” Sehun stated, whole-heartedly. “I won’t let you two get into trouble. I won’t run away. Guys, we can avoid a war if both parties could just see reason. What do you say?”

Xiomara immediately shook her head.

“Fine. If you’re not going to help me, then I will find my own way out, I’ll even throw a cyclone in here to demolish this place and free myself. I’ll go on my own.”

“Ah.” Both Xiomara and Jungkook chimed together.

“What?”

“We see that you have Faiion’s stubbornness.” Xiomara commented. Sehun shook his head.

“Come on, guys.”

“Xi… he’s gonna do it on his own.” Jungkook murmured.

“Then we’ll tell Gwenna.” Xiomara said.

“Oh, I think the stubbornness comes from our mother.” Sehun scoffed. “Xiom… Xi, you’re not her henchwoman, for godsake. You can make choices on your own, _for_ your own.”

It took Xiomara a moment to contemplate and her worrisome eyes kept bouncing from Jungkook to Sehun. And then she sighed, “Okay, fine. But we will only go there to see Dee. If we don’t find her, we come back immediately.”

Sehun tossed the towel aside. “Deal.”

“You look like a porcupine by the way. Can I at least finish cutting your hair?”

“We can worry about my appearance when we come back.”

“ _If_ we come back.” Jungkook sniggered.


	20. The Restrainer

The spring moon shed its brilliant light and bleached the uncovered parts of the soil of the woods they coursed through—though not without hardship. Sehun had no real idea if they were even walking in the right direction to wherever Faiion lived or if Xiomara were leading them in the right path or where on earth he was. But she had gotten Sehun out of the mansion, palace or whatever the house was, although she had him blindfolded for more than an hour. She had only allowed Sehun his sight back when they were nowhere near the house and were surrounded by the dense forest. Which forest, Sehun had no clue of.  “Is this really necessary?” he jerked his tied hands into Xiomara’s face and scoffed at his half-sister’s arrogant smirk.

“It’s Restrainer,” she said as if Sehun was supposed to know whatever the hell it meant. She noticed the bafflement sheening in Sehun’s eyes and decided to completely ignore it with a wider smug smile as she hurried ahead of him. Sehun scanned the otherworldly black belt around his wrists.

“What the heck is a Restrainer?” he hissed at Jungkook who was treading on his footsteps behind.

“Oh, you don’t know what that is?” he eyed the belt around Sehun’s wrists.

“No? I thought it was just one of her gothic accessories.”

Xiomara chuckled out a soft breath before him. “Who even uses the word _gothic_ anymore? Goodness, big brother, you’re in a far worse shape than I thought you’d be.”

Sehun frowned. “Okay, Miss Style Expert. Care to tell me what the hell this Restrainer is?”

“It’s for Flairers who use their body parts to initiate and manipulate their Flair.”

“What?”

Jungkook laughed beside him and Sehun glared at him before tossing the glare to Xiomara whose struts were becoming cockier and cockier. She turned her head halfway around, but kept walking forward past the trees. “You’re a helpless creature.”

“Ha ha.” He glanced around him when he heard a vague ruffling noise. He averted his attention back to Jungkook who was clinging on his arm.

“A Restrainer prevents the Flairer from using their powers,” the boy explained, squeezing Sehun’s arm. “You smell nice, Sehun.”

“Thank you, but do you seriously not trust me?!” he snapped at Xiomara.

“Not a chance.” Xiomara sniggered. Her silver hair oscillated excitedly as she strutted in her knee high boots.

“Wow. I appreciate your candour.”

Both Jungkook and Xiomara’s laughter boomed and reverberated all over the forest, filling the silent night air with their exhilaration and amusement.

“Did I say something funny again?” Sehun asked in a low voice.

“Candour!” Xiomara guffawed. “Are you even listening to yourself?! First, the ugly retro hair. Now this!” she continued to laugh as Jungkook supplemented her amusement. “Did you jump out of a horrible production of BBC?”

Swallowing, Sehun pursed his lips. He followed them in silence as they continued to take jibes at him. So this was how it felt to have siblings.

“We have to go back and fix his hair quick,” said Jungkook, glancing up to Sehun’s hair.

Frowning deeper, Sehun asked, “Is it that bad?”

“It’s chaotic.” He laughed and almost choked before he coughed.

Sehun knew he was pouting in dismay as he quickly raised his tied hands to his hair to neaten it. “How short is it?!” he gasped.

Xiomara came to a halt and fell back to take his side. “It would have been good if you hadn’t been so stubborn. It’s not that short. Don’t worry. It’s still gazillion times better than your Meg Ryan hair.”

“Oh, my god.”

“Now we just need some leather pants for that ass,” Sehun jumped forward when Xiomara slapped his butt. He couldn’t help but gape at her. “Whoa, sorry? Did I stain your virginity?” she smirked and started ahead of him again.

“He’s a virgin?!” Jungkook rasped.

“No! Cut it out! Just stop talking about how old school I am!” Sehun begged desperately and they burst into another roaring laughter. Sehun could feel hot blood filling his cheeks and pounding in his ears.

“You’re not old school, big bro,” Xiomara snorted. “You’re just a nerd.”

“No. Actually, I grew up, locked in my room. So I’m sorry if I’m a little Freakish for you superior Flairers.” He unconsciously snapped and overtook them as they came to a standstill. It was only after a minute did he realize they had come to a complete halt and were frowning at him. “What? What did I say now?”

“Um…” Xiomara droned, pursing her lips. “We didn’t mean to—”

“Don’t worry about it. Can we just keep going?” he started walking again.

“Uh—”

“It’s okay, guys. I forgive you.”

“No, it’s this way.”

Sehun came to a jerky stop and turned on his heel. Xiomara was obviously stifling a laugh as he walked back to her. “Having fun?”

“Yes.” She chuckled. “Sorry.”

“I haven’t seen her laugh this much in a while.” Jungkook admitted and Sehun raised his eyebrows.

“Okay, that’s enough. March. We need to be back before anyone finds out we’re gone,” Xiomara started up the hill. “What if Deevana isn’t there?”

Sehun bit his lip. “I haven’t really thought about a _what if_ situation.”

Xiomara glanced back with a grimace. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“It’ll be a good idea to just know what our enemy is surrounded with. But what about our brother? Shifun.”

“Shixun,” Xiomara corrected him. “I doubt he’ll be helpful. I heard he’s the cockiest bitch in the world of Flairers.”

“Oh,” he looked down to his Restrainer. “This Restrainer should work on Kris as well, right?”

“Yes. He uses his hands to initiate his Flair.”

“What about Kai?”

“His superhuman agility? Yes. Although we’ll probably need a bunch of Restrainers to restrain his Flairs. But he uses his mind when it comes to the Darkness Dimension.”

“So… isn’t there a loop hole for that?”

“No. That’s why Kai is almost as dangerous as Faiion. Some of us think he’ll crown Kai as his Recherché along with Shixun and Deevana.”

“And together with me, we’ll be the Four?”

“If you don’t end up killing each other, yes.”

Sehun licked his lips with furrowed brows as he climbed up the hill. If they’ll make the Four, then it was them that Sehun needed on his side.

“Get down!” Xiomara hissed and dropped to the ground, yanking Sehun down with her by his shirt. Sehun collapsed to the ground with a thud and groaned at his sister.

“If you’re teaching me how to be cool, let me teach you how to be a girl!” He hissed under his breath before he realized what he had just said. “I realized what I said as soon as I had said it. Let it go.” He whispered and Xiomara pressed her mouth to her arm to muffle her laughter. Jungkook crawled to Sehun’s side, pursing his grinning lips. _Jesus Christ. I am never going to hear the end of this._

“Look,” Xiomara jerked her chin towards the other side of the hill. “That’s their citadel.”

Sehun followed her gaze and his jaw fell slacking when his eyes landed on the fortress below them. It was almost as huge as a castle. “Fuck.”

“Whoa, big brother. Do you need to holy water to wash your mouth later or would you just cry yourself to sleep?”

Sehun grimaced at her. “How are we going to infiltrate _that?_ ”

“I don’t know. This was your idea.”

“Donghae could help us.” Jungkook suggested.

“Donghae can only teleport to places he’s been too, smartass. I seriously doubt he’s been to specifically Deevana’s bedroom.”

“There are no guards.” Sehun noted.

“Faiion’s cocky enough to not to keep Champions and Minders. He keeps Snatchers. He just needs to keep the Pootles out.”

“What should we do now?”

“Now you know it’s impossible to just knock on your father’s door. Let’s go back.”

“We can’t leave without doing anything.”

“Yes. How about I rip your heads off and hang them on these branches?”

The foreign voice startled all three of them and they jolted to their feet at once. Sehun felt the air being knocked out of his lungs as he spun around to meet Kai standing right before his eyes, sporting a leather jacket. “Fuck.” Xiomara breathed out.

“Lift your arm and I’ll tear it off your body,” Kai warned Xiomara, pointing his forefinger at her, wearing a smug and nonchalant look with an eyebrow cocked. Sehun noticed Xiomara eyeing the Restrainer around his wrists through her peripheral vision. Kai’s eyes rose to Sehun’s hair, but his expression remained stoic. “Is that styling gel in your hair or your mother’s lube?” he scoffed and Sehun’s ears grew hot. He pulled his hands out of his pants’ pockets and closed the distance between them. Sehun gulped, glancing to Xiomara who looked just as helpless, but if she was scared, she definitely did not exhibit her fear. “I can’t decide if you’re idiots or complete losers.”

Yep, Kai was just Kai.

“Kai?!” another voice echoed from afar. Kai turned his head toward the source of the call before facing them again.

“Get the fuck out of here,” He hissed under his breath. None of them turned a hair as they stared at him. “Which part of get the fuck out of here don’t you dumbass get?” he asked quietly and Xiomara moved at once. She jolted past Sehun and grabbed Jungkook’s arm as she ran down the hill. Sehun—still gaping—continued to stare at Kai. “Do you need a special announcement?” he snapped.

“Kai!” the voice cried again.

“Kai…” Sehun exhaled, blinking vacantly.

“Just know you’re on the wrong side, Sehun. You won’t believe me now. But you’ll see it for yourself soon enough.”

Panting a little, Sehun started to move and that was when Kai caught hold of his arm. That instant, Kai’s eyes and glare were ferocious and ridiculously passionate. He titled his head to the side, just a little, as his gaze fell on Sehun’s parted lips. He stared at the lips for a moment as his own lips parted. Sehun felt his heart stop for a second when Kai’s upper lip ghosted over his bottom lip, his breath grazing the tip of Sehun’s tongue, but before their lips could even touch, Kai released his arm and turned on his heel. “Fix your damn hair. You look like a retarded blowfish. I’m coming, Shixun!” he called back as he broke into a jog before disappearing into the denser woods.


	21. Commencement

There was a preternatural presence and a warm weight shifting on the mattress. He awoke without warning and with silent composure. His eyes took in the brilliant rays of morning sunlight and adjusted themselves accordingly. The sun bathed the mattress with its tender warmth and Sehun felt his legs cosily toss around under the duvet, luxuriating in the comforting heat and snugness.

“Good morning.”

As soon as the voice registered to Sehun’s brain, he sprung up like a cat in ice-cold water with his eyes flashing wide open. “What are you doing in my bed?!” he cried at Jungkook who was comfortably settled on the bed, next to him with his head propped in his hand.

“Oh, I’m really sorry,” Jungkook sat up with a faint frown. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Drawing in a long, trembling breath, Sehun ran a hand through his hair, glancing to Jungkook. “Do you people here love watching others sleep or what?”

“Nah,” he hugged his knees to his chest, grinning at Sehun. “It’s just… you. Xi said that you’re charming when you’re sleeping.”

Sehun cocked a brow. “ _Charming?_ Really? She said that?”

“Well, not in those exact words,” Jungkook shrugged. “I mean she did say you looked pretty and you snored like a girl.”

“Okay, now that’s offensive. I don’t snore.”

Jungkook pursed his lips and deliberately looked out the inaccessible window without a reply.

“I snore?!” Sehun rasped, blinking hard.

“Well, not like—”

Shaking his head with a gaping mouth, Sehun slid off the bed and rose to his feet. “Wait… Did she say I snore like a _girl?”_

Licking his lips, Jungkook looked away. “Um, Sehun. You should get ready. Mark, Donghae and Yixing don’t really like to wait.”

“Oh, right,” he sighed, scratching the back of his head and gazed to the window that oozed radiant sunshine. “When did we come back last night?” he inquired, walking over to the mirror. Although he barely recalled collapsing in his bed, he clearly remembered Kai’s lips brushing his own. Even the thought of it rendered Sehun flustered and his heart painfully skipped a beat every time he replayed the kiss in his mind—the kiss which totally happened spontaneously back in FLAC. He had tried so hard to not to think about Kai or the kiss or any of the moments he had shared with that guy. But after last night, after Kai had let them go scot-free, Sehun could not help but wonder what Kai’s stance in this conflict was. He warned Sehun that he had taken the wrong side. He did not capture him. In fact, to come to think of it, even back at FLAC, it was not Kai who took the first step to seize Sehun or anything. It was Kris who had become hostile. Now that Sehun had begun to give some thoughts to it, Kai had always been protecting him despite having multiple chances laid at his doorstep. For instance, that time at Alma’s lodge.

Sehun’s jaw dropped slacking before his own reflection. “Oh, my god.”

“It’s not that bad,” Jungkook chimed. “Xi will fix it.”

“No, not the hair,” he ruffled his hair, which stuck out in every angle like he walked through a hurricane. “I snore?” he groaned, grimacing hard at his own reflection. He had slept at Alma’s lodge with Kai in the same room. Jesus Christ. He snored! His reputation was deeply stained. First, he was seen as a total princess. Then he snored. Now Kai just had to see him in his ridiculous half-assed haircut.

“Sehun, it isn’t that bad either. You snore like… like a cat’s purring.”

Sehun cast him a disgusted look. “That does _not_ make me feel any better,” Taking the shirt off, he dragged his palm down his sternum and abs. “Last night…” he turned to face Jungkook who was staring at his stomach and Sehun arched an eyebrow at him.

“I really wanna be like you.” the boy breathed out in awe.

“Okay, focus. Last night, why did Kai let us go?”

Jungkook sat up on the edge of the bed. “I honestly don’t know. Xi is just as baffled,” he whispered out. “We actually thought there’s a catch, but… he just let us… _go.”_

“You think you guys might have the wrong ideas about them now?”

“What do you mean?”

Heaving a loud sigh, Sehun dragged his feet across the fancy carpet to the wardrobe. “I mean what if… all these conflicts are due to some miscommunication? To them, we’re the bad guys. Think about it, Jungkook. Neither Kris nor Kai had tried to hurt me. They could have. Maybe they were just protecting me.”

“From whom?”

“From…” he bit his lip, grunting at the tight, black and grey t-shirts. “I don’t know. From… Gwenna?” he muttered, pulling out a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket with studs and spikes on the shoulders. Sehun mentally rolled his eyes and decided to keep the black ripped jeans on.

“Are you… serious? Sehun, we’re the good guys.”

“Exactly,” he spun around to meet Jungkook’s bewildered expression. “That’s what you think, right? What if they think they’re the good guys?”

“Of course they’re gonna think they’re the good guys. It doesn’t make it true, though.”

Sighing, Sehun dropped his head. “You’re right. It’s not like you guys are going to listen to the newbie anyway. Could you get Xiomara? I need her to do something with my hair.”

“Oh, she’s… kinda busy.”

“What?”

“That’s why I’m here,” he beamed from ear to ear, jumping off the bed. “She’s at the training range.”

“You’re kidding me, right? Do you know how… how awful it felt to meet Kai with this freaking hair last night? It was like… like a hypodermic of adrenaline was emptied into my carotid. I was his worst pupil. And he thinks I’m fragile.”

“I seriously hope you don’t say that part with Xi around.”

“Which part?”

“All of it.” he scoffed.

“Okay,” he raised his hand to scratch the back of his head and he did not miss Jungkook staring at his flexed bicep. “I’m gonna go take a shower. Why don’t you wait outside?”

“Yeah. Um… can I just in wait here?”

“No.”

“Okay.” Jungkook blurted out immediately and started for the door.

 

 

 

 

As soon as Sehun entered the ballroom, Jungkook bailed. He stopped at the doorway, awestruck by the lively and exhilarating music of the piano that filled the entire ballroom—its tempo flowing like water filling the gaps between sand particles. The corners of Sehun’s lips automatically quirked into a vague grin as Mark’s fingers bounced across the piano’s keys. He might have been playing a number by Mozart, Sehun wasn’t sure. Chanyeol and Yixing were bobbing their heads dramatically, leaning against the piano while Donghae critically shook his head, picking on his cuticles, perched on the steps of the podium at the front of the ballroom. Yixing burst into a screechy song and Chanyeol chuckled beside him.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Yixing! You’re off-key!” Donghae yelled. Mark picked up the pace of his playing as he shot Sehun a welcoming glance and smile. “My ears are bleeding. Stop!” he laughed and hurled a penknife to Yixing. Sehun froze completely when he realized it was a penknife as Yixing caught it like it was just a stick thrown at him. On one hand, it was weird to hear Donghae laugh and on the other, he was truly intimidated to train with these guys now. One moment they were artistic people and the next, they were throwing knives at each other?!

Sehun took a step back, but stopped when Chanyeol jogged up to him. “Did you sleep well? I tried to look for you last night, but you weren’t in your room.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Uh… Yeah. Xiomara was just showing me around the house.” Sehun partially lied. Chanyeol grimaced at his hair. “I know. Wasn’t my idea.”

The music died out of the sudden and Mark rose from the bench. Sehun had to refrain himself from staring at the man. Minus the thin beard and shoulder-length black hair, Mark could look like an older version of Kai. “Is that styling gel in your hair or—”

“Or my mother’s lube?” Sehun cut in and finished his question. Mark’s eyes widened along with his smirk as if he looked amused and impressed.

“I was gonna say cat spit. But yes.” He laughed.

“Yeah, your brother said it.” Sehun muttered, peeling his leather jacket off.

“Ah. When he was teaching you?”

Sehun looked up at the taller man and blinked. “Yeah. Yeah,” he dropped the jacket to the polished floor. “So, why are we practicing in here and not in some training room?”

“Because you’re a rookie,” Donghae answered. “And an amateur.”

“What Donghae means is that this room is less… destructive.” Yixing amended with a smug smile.

Sehun nodded. “Okay, I’m ready. What are we going to do?”

Mark stepped forward. “It’s very simple, Sehun. Sit down and meditate.”

“What?”

“No, I’m kidding. Okay, do you know that you can manipulate everything that is related to climate and weather?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you know that you can control the degree of your Flair? Like for instance, you can control the level of a tornado or maybe the voltage potential of a lightning bolt. What you can’t control is what comes after. You blow a duststorm in here, and you won’t be able to focus on the consequences that follow. At least that’s what we know about Atmokinetic Flairers. You’re the only one living. So… we’re gonna have to improvise as we go along. Now,” he shifted to stand behind Sehun as Donghae exploded into swirls of black smoke and disappeared before reappearing at the ballroom’s windows. They were openable, Sehun noticed and took note. When he had opened them, he stood by them, pinning Sehun with a _judgey_ look. Yixing took his position before Sehun with several feet distancing them. “You think you can make it snow just for Yixing over there?”

Sehun blinked vacantly. “Just… on the spot?”

“Yes.” Mark, compared to Kai, was a far kinder teacher. Much more composed.

“I can try.” Sehun swallowed before he raised his hand. It had been some while since he had initiated his Flair. He looked up at the ceiling and the chandeliers, hoping not to make it snow in the entire ballroom. Sighing, he fixed his eyes on Yixing who was sheepishly grinning at him. “Do you seriously trust me with him? What if I kill him with heat wave instead?”

“Don’t worry about it. Yixing’s Flair is Reactive Evolution. He can basically adapt to any environment and climate.”

“Yep, that’s why I’m always the bait, the decoy or the scapegoat,” Yixing added. “Well, _mostly_ every environment. Don’t make me go to any parties with Donghae. I’ll snap.”

“That’s because you’re a goddamn softie,” Donghae retorted before he glanced to Sehun. “But I think someone just beat you.”

“Focus, Sehun.” Mark breathed at Sehun’s nape.

Sehun had his hand lifted and fingers crooked. He let out a shaky breath, swallowing hard.

“Why do I feel like he’s gonna burst out crying and run away from us?” Donghae scoffed and Mark hissed at him.

“Shut up, Donghae. We don’t have all day. Go on, Sehun. Just do something to Yixing.”

“Geez, Mark. I appreciate your undying concern for a fellow brother.” Yixing remarked, grimacing at Mark.

“Well, technically speaking, you’re not my brother.” He shrugged.

“Yeah. An arrogant snotty princess and a cocky snob are your brothers.”

“Kris is not a snotty princess.”

“I was talking about Kai.”

“Let’s hope he doesn’t ever hear about this. Your butt wouldn’t look so cute buried six feet under.”

“Aw, you think my butt’s cute?”

“Can we just get back to that clueless butt?!” Donghae snapped.

Sehun stifled a laugh and straightened up when he noticed Donghae’s glare. “Okay. I can do this.” He muttered to himself and stretched his arm further. He clogged his mind with concentration and within seconds, a gush of icy wind surged into the ballroom through the windows and Yixing jerked forward as the forceful wind slammed against his back.

“Whoa!” he grunted and Sehun dropped his hand at once.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay,” Mark patted on his shoulder. “A for effort,” He smiled. “Sehun, were you meaning to do that or… could you not make it snow?”

“Contrary to popular belief, I’m not the Ice Prince.” Sehun murmured, quite dejected with his performance.

“Okay,” he clapped a hand to Sehun’s back. “That’s all right. Go get some rest. Eat something.”

Sehun bowed his head at once and grabbed his jacket. He knew he’d want to get out of there before Donghae said something discouraging. “There’s your mighty Recherché.” Donghae snorted.

_Dammit._

Sehun only realized Chanyeol had excused himself a while ago when he bumped into his friend outside the ballroom. “How did it go?” he inquired with a supportive beam plastered to his face.

Frowning, Sehun pulled the jacket on and started towards the stairs.

“I take it it didn’t go well.” Chanyeol sighed, treading on Sehun’s footsteps.

“No, Chanyeol. It didn’t. You just read my mind.”

“Hey,” he grabbed hold of Sehun’s hand and pulled him to a stop. Sighing heavily, Sehun faced Chanyeol expressionlessly. “You’re the smartest person I know. You can do this, okay?”

“Chanyeol, are you…” Sehun glanced around them before continuing. “What are you doing here? You joined FLAC because you wanted to study. You’re here because of me, aren’t you? You can’t go back because of me.”

“Don’t be silly, Sehun,” he smiled and raised a hand to Sehun’s face, but dropped it before it even touched Sehun’s cheek. Then biting his lower lip, Chanyeol averted his gaze. “Becoming a Champion for Gwenna is one of the best things that’s happened to me. I finally matter, you know.”

“You’ve always mattered, Chanyeol.” Sehun sighed and spun around to descend the staircase, but Chanyeol caught his elbow again and forced him to face him. _You just read my mind. You just read my mind. FUCK._

“Holy shit.” Chanyeol gasped and Sehun’s eyes bulged out.

“What? What?!”

“You fucking went to—”

“Shh, keep your voice down!” Sehun hissed, shoving Chanyeol back until the latter was pinned against the wall. “I can explain.”

“Oh, you think you can?!” Chanyeol snarled, wide-eyed and jaw-dropped. “What the hell, Sehun?!”

“Nothing happened, okay?! I’m back here, aren’t I?!” he whispered, fisting Chanyeol’s shirt by the chest. His body was almost pressed against Chanyeol’s and he could feel Chanyeol’s air rage. “Please, Chanyeol.”

“Do you have any idea what we went through to get you here?! And you just… you fucking met Kai!”

“I said shut the hell up!” Sehun rasped, clutching Chanyeol’s collar now. “I’m this close to shoving something down your throat, Chanyeol.”

“Is something wrong here?” a Minder inquired as he climbed up the stairs. Sehun tore himself away from Chanyeol and cleared his throat.

“No,” he let out, pinning Chanyeol with a sidelong look. _Please. Please, trust me. I know what I’m doing, Chanyeol. I need you to trust me. Give me a chance._

Clenching his jaw, Chanyeol faced the Minder. “It’s fine. We’re just,” he glanced to Sehun again. “Going to get breakfast.”

“All right,” the Minder turned to Sehun. “Madam Gwenna’s asking for you.”

“Oh, great. I wanted to talk to her anyway.” He breathed out a nervous chuckle. How could he forget that Chanyeol could read his bloody mind?! Chanyeol caught his arm again and Sehun sighed.

“We need to talk as well.” He said, monotonously.

Sehun glanced back to him and nodded curtly. “We do. Later.”

Chanyeol looked pissed beyond comprehension, but he released his grip on Sehun’s arm before turning on his heel and stomped away with his hands plunged into his pants’ pockets.

When he reached Gwenna’s room downstairs, he paused with his fist raised to knock on the door. Could he trust Chanyeol with any of secrets? Well, it wasn’t as if he could keep anything from that guy anyway. Kai had said that Sehun could tune Chanyeol out, block all thoughts. But Sehun had no idea of how that worked. Sucking in a brisk breath, he knocked on the door before entering.

Gwenna was sitting on the settee facing the window and orchard. Sehun cleared his throat, but she didn’t respond immediately. Her hair flowed like a waterfall past her waist as she stood up. “Good morning, Sehun.”

Nodding, Sehun looked away, muttering a ‘good morning’.

“That’s a wild hair.”

“Yeah, I haven’t heard the end of it.”

“How has it been?” she asked, smiling gently. “Xiomara told me that you’re fitting in just well.”

“ _Fitting in_ would be an overstatement.” Sehun scoffed.

Gwenna’s smile remained unfaltering. “And have you started with your training?”

“I… suppose.”

“Good. Are they all being nice to you?”

“Almost all.” He shrugged.

“Hmm,” she droned and gracefully seated herself on the armrest of the settee. “It is very important that you are prepared for your coronation.”

“Coronation?! Oh, god. Please tell me I’m not gonna be treated like a prince or something.”

“Has someone told you about it?”

“Yeah. Xiomara did. I get crowned as a Recherché.”

“Yes. And it has to be on your 17th birthday.”

“That’s like in another three weeks. Why? Why so early?” he rasped.

“Because your… father could crown his Recherchés at any moment.”

“He hasn’t, has he? I mean who are his candidates?”

“Shixun and Deevana are. But… Kai or Kris could be one of them, too.” She looked bothered as she rubbed her temples.

“Okay, time out… Gwenna. Can I just say something?”

“Of course.”

“Let’s just say,” he started, taking a step closer to his mother. “We try and talk to them.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like a negotiation of some sort. What if you’re wrong about them?”

“I am not wrong about the fact that Faiion wants to rule all of this world, Sehun.” she rose to her feet as her smile died.

“Yeah, how come I don’t buy a word of that?”

Gwenna blinked in surprise.

“Look. I will go through this… coronation thing. I’ll do whatever you say. I’ll even stay without a fight. I’ll be this Recherché. I’ll… take on whatever duty. But… under one condition,” he paused to catch his breath. “I want you to invite Faiion and the others to my coronation.”

“Sehun—”

“Otherwise, you can just keep ruling by your own and I will keep trying to get the hell out of here.”

Gwenna looked conflicted as she sank in the settee, burying her forehead in her palms. Sehun clenched and released his fists, constantly gnawing on his lip. When a moment had passed, Gwenna faced her son again. “Do you think this will bode well for any of us?”

“I don’t know. Have you ever tried coming to terms with Faiion?”

“We’ve tried everything, Sehun.”

“Maybe that was just long ago!”

“Your father isn’t one to sit and talk.”

“Why do I have a feeling I get the stubbornness from you and not him?” Sehun cocked a brow, sniggering a little.

Gwenna looked genuinely shocked now, if not appalled. Then she smirked. “You really are our son,” she uttered under her breath. “But I’m afraid it can’t be that simple. We cannot directly converse with Faiion and the others.”

“Well, there must be some sort of way. Third parties, maybe? Someone on the fence who can help us broker a deal?”

“Sehun, I’m not sure this is a good idea.”

“You want me to take all of this seriously? Do you want me to accept that you’re my mother? Then prove that you’re someone worth of it, Gwenna. We can talk when you’re ready to agree to my terms.” With that he turned around.

“Wait. All right.”

Smiling to himself, Sehun lowered his head and hid his grin before facing his mother again. “All right?”

It took Gwenna a moment to reply. “I’ll give it some consideration. Given that you fulfil your duties.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” He beamed. “How are you going to invite them, then?”

“Well, as you’ve suggested, we can’t deal with them directly. I will have to have the minister over. And hopefully, he’ll be convinced that we are not looking for a war by inviting Faiion here.”

“Not just Faiion. I mean Dillan, Dee, Kris, Kai... and Shixun.”

“Okay. And if this goes wrong?”

“I’ll… I’ll accept full responsibility?”

 

 

 

“Xiomara!” Sehun yapped when he spotted his sister in the hallway to his room. He had spent the entire day walking around the mansion, only to find out most of the rooms were locked. Mrs Gump had kept him company in the kitchen for most of the day when Sehun couldn’t find Mark, Yixing, Chanyeol, Jungkook, Heva or Xiomara. He wasn’t even hoping to bump into Donghae under any circumstances. He knew dusk was dawning outside and the number of Minders in the house started to plummet.

“Whoa, I totally forgot about your hair.” She gasped as Sehun jogged up to her.

“Yeah, no kidding. But that can wait. Where were you all day?”

Yixing showed up behind her and threw an arm around Xiomara’s shoulders. “We were training first. Then we heard the minister and his family are dropping by tomorrow. So had to run some urgent errands. Like hiding our Restrainers and weapons.” Yixing answered Sehun’s question.

“Oh. Did… Gwenna tell you why he’s coming?” Sehun played coy.

“Nope,” Xiomara sighed. “She never really tells us anything.”

“Probably to see the future Recherché.” Yixing suggested and Sehun bowed his head. “I swear to god, I seriously hate that fat goose.”

“Oh, and you hit on his daughter?” Xiomara snorted, rolling her eyes.

“I’m 99 per cent sure that fat goose is not her father.”

“You hit on her mother, too!”

“I know, right? I don’t know what she sees in that piece of shit.”

Xiomara plunged her elbow into Yixing’s chest and sent him staggering back, clutching his sternum and groaning. “Have you seen Chanyeol?” she asked Sehun and the latter gulped.

“Ah, no. Not since morning.” He answered truthfully and hoped that he won’t see Chanyeol tonight. ‘ _He knows._ ’ He mouthed before Yixing straightened up from the blow. Xiomara’s face wilted as her jaw dropped.

“That’s why Jungkook and I’ve been avoiding him.” she sighed with the subtext _dumbass._

“Avoiding whom?” Yixing asked.

“No one. Sehun, come on. I’ll walk you to your room.” She hauled Sehun to march, leaving Yixing behind. “How could you so stupidly let him read your mind?!” she hissed as they hurried toward his room.

“I completely forgot about it!” he hissed back.

“Well, you’ve put me in an awkward position.” She groaned.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll explain it to him and he’ll understand.” Sehun shook his head, rolling his eyes. “Your little crush on him isn’t gonna be affected.”

Xiomara came to an abrupt halt and gaped at her brother. “What crush?” she grimaced.

“Oh, come on. I see the way you glare at Heva. FYI, I don’t think they’re dating.”

That earned him a hard slap on the side of his head. “I’m not hitting on _Chanyeol_ , you dumbass.”

“What? I thought… Ohhh.” He fell completely silent when he realized what was actually happening. He noticed Xiomara’s cheeks grow red as she bit her lip. “Sorry.”

“Well, if it’s any comfort, Mr Love Expert, I think Chanyeol’s hitting on you.” she smirked humourlessly before going back to glaring.

“No, he isn’t.”

“God. You’re an idiot.” She made a low guttural noise before she spun around and walked away. Palming his own face, Sehun started towards his room.

Coming to a jerky halt, Sehun’s lips parted when he saw Chanyeol leaning against his room’s door, scowling at the floor. Sehun seriously considered walking away silently, but then he felt like a child wanting to avoid a confrontation. It was considerate of Chanyeol to even give him a chance to explain. He shouldn’t run away. Mustering the courage and breaths, he dragged his feet to Chanyeol.

“Hey,” He greeted with a faint smile and Chanyeol slowly brought his head up with a pair of bloodshot eyes and pink cheeks. He kept his lips pursed as he glowered at Sehun. The stench he reeked of robbed Sehun’s sense. “Oh, my god, are you drunk?”

“A little.” He spat angrily and grabbed Sehun’s jacket’s sleeve before shoving the door open and yanked Sehun into the room. Slamming the door shut, he rammed Sehun against it and slid his hands under Sehun’s shirt before aggressively clutching the sides of Sehun’s waist.

“Chanyeol!” Sehun gasped when his friend leaned in, smashing his lips on the side of his neck.


	22. Misadventure with a New Look

“What are you doing?! Let go of me!” the harder Sehun tried to push him away, the harsher Chanyeol’s grip on his waist became. His teeth grazed Sehun’s collarbone as he violently kissed along it, snaking his hand around Sehun’s waist before he pressed it to the small of his back. Sehun’s mind was a surging befuddlement—unable to register any of this lecherous quandary. In that disaster zone, Sehun knew he was close to hurting Chanyeol, and he really did not want to. “For god’s sake, Chanyeol, are you out of your mind?!” he tried to keep his voice down, but it was almost impossible to not to scream into Chanyeol’s ears. His hands were fisting Chanyeol’s shirt, shoving his chest and Sehun constantly kept struggling to turn his face, thus avoiding Chanyeol’s lips from ever touching his own. Right now, Chanyeol seemed like he could bite Sehun’s lips off. There was nothing gentle or rational or even coherent about Chanyeol at that moment. He cupped a side of Sehun’s face, dragging his hot, wet lips along Sehun’s jawline, and slid his fumbling hand into the back pocket of Sehun’s jeans. He was burning against Sehun—panting and moaning. It took Sehun a moment to take in the heat Chanyeol was fuming and he found himself sharing the heat when Chanyeol slid his fingers past the waistband of his jeans and brushed Sehun’s protruding tailbone. Clenching his eyes shut, Sehun sucked in a desperate breath and titled his head back against the door, arching his neck forward as Chanyeol peppered it with aggressive kisses. His hot breath against his neck crumbled Sehun’s resistance as Chanyeol’s hand glided around his waist under the t-shirt. The graze of his teeth and tongue along with the blended scent of sweat and alcohol and something oceanic intoxicated Sehun. His fists loosened around Chanyeol’s shirt and he let his hands sag down to Chanyeol’s abs. Sliding a hand under Chanyeol’s shirt, Sehun traced the trail of hair leading up to Chanyeol’s navel with his fingertips. That was when Chanyeol’s kisses turned tender at the side of Sehun’s neck, slightly below his earlobe. They felt almost as good as Kai’s. His mind was unconsciously cast back to the time when Kai had him pinned to a wall with his lips and tongue all over Sehun’s neck.

Sehun’s eyes flashed open and gasping in a ravenous breath, he raised his hands to Chanyeol’s chest before giving him a brutal shove. Staggering back, Chanyeol panted, blinking wildly. “Sehun,” he rasped, wiping a corner of his lips with the back of his hand. Catching his breath, Sehun kept his eyes peeled, glaring at Chanyeol as if to tacitly warn him to stay away. “You made out with Kai.” He breathed out, jaw-dropped.

“What the hell, I wasn’t even thinking about it!”

Chanyeol clenched his jaw. “No, you weren’t. But I guessed it right, didn’t I?”

 _Dammit._ Sehun closed his eyes and shook his head. “That was… that was back at FLAC.”

“Yeah, now you’re thinking about it.” he sighed, rubbing his forehead before he dragged his feet to the king-sized bed and flumped to sit on its foot.

“What on earth are you doing, Chanyeol?” Sehun pulled himself away from the door with his heart hammering against his chest. Chanyeol kept his head hung as he slouched with his shoulders drooping forward. Rubbing the back of his neck, Sehun swallowed the lump in his throat, unsure of what was going on. “Chanyeol?”

“Is that why you still have a soft spot for your enemy?”

Sehun’s eyebrows rose in appalment. “He’s not my enemy. He’s my mother’s enemy. My mother whom I never knew even existed a week ago,” he sighed, dropping on the settee near the wardrobe. Chanyeol looked over to him with fatigue etched all over his face. “Yes, Chanyeol. I did see Kai last night. And you know what, he didn’t do anything. He let us go.”

“Has it ever occurred to you that he might be getting into your head so that you will choose his side?”

“Well, so far he’s the only one who’s making an effort.” Sehun scoffed and snickered, but Chanyeol’s brows furrowed into an unimpressed scowl.

“What, Sehun? You don’t think you’re on the right side? How could you be so blind? Kai’s trying to get to you. And your little infatuation on him is definitely going to aid his cause.”

“Whoa. You’re surely one to talk about infatuations. What the hell were you doing two minutes ago?”

Chanyeol was tight-lipped as he dropped his head, balling his hands into fists.

“Look. Can you please just… go and get some sleep? We can talk in the morning when you’re sober,” Sehun leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together. “And when you’re not in the mood to eat my face.” he whispered the last part out, but Chanyeol caught it all too clearly as he shot Sehun a miserable look.

“You asked me what I’m doing here and why I’m not back at FLAC. Well, for starters, I can’t go back. And I don’t want to.”

Sehun licked his lips, staring at Chanyeol’s strong hands that were all over his body a while ago. Shaking the thought away, he looked up to Chanyeol’s face. “Why?”

“Because I’ve always known about the Four, Sehun. If you ever took the time to get to know me better, maybe you’d understand why I’m here,” He jolted up to his feet. Sehun felt a pang to his heart. “And why I don’t want to go back to that fucked up world outside. But no. You’re far more interested in Kai—the guy who works for the man who wants to use you for world destruction.”

“Chanyeol,” he sighed. “Kai and I don’t have anything between us, okay? It was a one-time thing. Nothing even happened. And I’m still here, aren’t I? You don’t see me rushing into Kai’s arms. I am on _your_ side. Even if I’m not sure what the heck _your_ side is doing. Trust me, Chanyeol. Until now, you’re one of the normal things that’s happened to me in my… crazy ass life.”

“And I just made it hella awkward for both of us,” He murmured to himself, scratching the back of his head. “God, I’m such an idiot.”

Sehun chewed on his lip, averting his gaze. He was sure Chanyeol was deliberately not explaining himself. “It’s just… a little… out of the sudden. I…” he licked his lips, rubbing his jaw. “You never… left any hints.” His throat burned.

Vaguely nodding his head, Chanyeol scrubbed his face with his bare palm. “I shouldn’t have thrown myself at you like that. I’m sorry.”

Sehun smiled an insincere smile. “It’s okay.”

As silence stretched between them, the tension grew hotter and hotter. Sehun eventually rose to his feet, suffocating due to shortage of breath. “Sehun—”

“No, Chanyeol. Just… can you just leave?” he panted without even looking to Chanyeol as he took his jacket off.

“I’m sorry.”

“I said it’s okay.” He climbed into bed before kicking his shoes off.

“Okay,” he fidgeted for a moment, stumbling here and there, rubbing his nape. “Uh, Sehun.”

Letting out a loud sigh, Sehun sat up, loosely hugging his knees. “What is it, Chanyeol?”

He gnawed on his lip for a moment as his cheeks coloured. “Do you wanna go out with me? Well, not technically out. But you know,” he blurted out like a drunk man before he dropped to one of his knees at the foot of the bed. Sehun’s mind turned into a blank slate as he gaped at Chanyeol. All that Sehun could think of after that was Kai. “All right,” Chanyeol muttered at once and stood back up. “Message received. Sorry. Good night.” Stuttering, he shook his head and started towards the door. Sehun still sat, unmoving as he stared at Chanyeol until the guy vanished through the door, slamming it shut behind him.

 “ _Urgh,”_ grunting, he fell back on the bed and threw an arm over his eyes. That was the first time anyone had asked him out. And of course Sehun had to drive him out of the room by just staring at the guy. Pulling the arm off his eyes, Sehun aimlessly glowered at the intricate patterns on the ceiling. “Xiomara was right. I _am_ an idiot,” he breathed to himself, wondering if Chanyeol had ever flirted with him before. Kris had. Multiple times. Although now that Sehun thought about it, it might have been because Kris wanted to earn Sehun’s trust. Chanyeol was this amazing guy. But he did seem a little dodgy and Sehun did not know much about him or his background. Sehun had to be a fool if he rejected Chanyeol, pining for Kai who may or may not have a thing for him. Who may or may not be supervillain. “No, Sehun. You need to focus.” He closed his eyes. He can’t afford to allow himself the luxury of dating anyone while being held captive because he was apparently one of the superior Flairers. A month ago, Sehun was a nobody.

 

 

 

“Will you just sit still for one second?!” Xiomara hissed, yanking a handful of Sehun’s hair before chopping it off. She was still dissatisfied with the haircut after she had dyed his hair earlier with a _surprise colour._ Sehun could only hope it wasn’t green.

“Would it kill you to be a little gentle?” he groaned, tilting his head when his sister shoved it.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Remind me to get you an extra soft kitten brush.”

Sehun sighed, glancing to the window. “I’m practically falling asleep. Why do you have to be here so early in the morning?”

“Because this is the only timeslot I could find in my schedule to wipe away your derpiness before the annoying minister comes over.”

“How annoying is he?”

“From scale 1 to Bastard? Um, let me see,” she turned Sehun’s head to trim the side. “Bastard.”

“Wow. What does he… do? I mean he can’t literally be a minister, right?”

“Oh, he is. He manages the super secretive alliances with the Pootles. Therefore, he thinks he owns us,” Xiomara scoffed, brushing Sehun’s shoulders. “Did you talk to Chanyeol?”

Sehun felt his heart skip a beat. The first thing he thought about when Xiomara slapped him to wake him up in the morning was his hand lingering on Chanyeol’s abs. “Sort of.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t think he’s going to tell anyone.”

“He better not. Otherwise,” she clicked the scissors near Sehun’s nose before she hurled it to the bed and picked up the hair gel. “We’re done.”

“Really?” Sehun jumped to his feet and spun around to meet his sister’s complacent grin. “Please tell me I’m not bald.”

“You’re not bald.” She took hold of Sehun’s arms and ushered him to the wardrobe.

“Can I at least look at myself first?”

“No. Not until all your derpiness is gone,” she handed Sehun a V-neck t-shirt.

“Oh, no. Nah-uh. I’m not wearing purple.”

“It’s magenta,” she rolled her eyes with the subtext _dumbass._ “You’ll look hot.”

“No way. Purple is a total gay colour. It screams gay!”

“Bieber likes purple. Bieber’s not gay.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Okay, you’re wearing this. End of story.” She shoved the t-shirt into Sehun’s chest before grabbing a pair of black leather pants from the wardrobe.

“I won’t even be able to fit into that! They suck the soul out of my legs.”

“I wanted a brother. Not a whiny Paris Hilton.” She tossed Sehun the pants. Then she crouched to the floor before pulling out a pair of rocker boots.

“No. No way,” Sehun retreated a step back. “Over my dead body.” he whispered.

“Do you want to look good or not?”

“Not.”

Heaving a loud sigh, Xiomara rose to her full height and cocked her head. “I can be very persuasive, you know.”

“Yeah, I can see that.”

“Just the magenta t-shirt, pants and boots. I won’t even force you to try the jacket on. You look like Kristen Stewart on a bad day. Listen. Nobody’s gonna take you seriously over here if you keep being that timid little schoolboy. You really need to up your game. And the first step to confidence,” she stepped forward, holding the boots out. “Is to look… confident.”

Sehun licked his lips, looking down at the boots. “I’m not sure how wearing boots with three hundred buckles would look confident.”

“I never had a brother to play dress up with.” she frowned, jutting her lower lip out.

“You’re shit, you know that?” he groaned and snatched the boots from her. A smile instantly stretched Xiomara’s lips and she shrugged.

“Go on. And don’t peep in the mirror.”

Muttering a string of decent swear words, Sehun stepped into the bathroom.

When he exited, clad in very inappropriately tight clothes, Xiomara shot up from the bed and smirked at him. “How do I look?”

“From scale 1 to Dork?” she flashed a toothy smile, ushering Sehun to the mirror. “You tell me.”

Sehun felt his stomach gurgle as his heart pounded in his chest while his jaw dropped to the floor. “Fff—whoa.” His hair was gelled and spiked at the back and perfectly styled at the front, hanging a little longer than rest. The streaks of greyish silver highlights complimented his newly blonde hair. The t-shirt was not as tight as it seemed before he put it on and Xiomara was right. Purple did make him look good.

“So?”

“I look like a rockstar.”

“That’s not a bad thing.”

Sehun sighed and turned around to face his sister with a smile. “Thanks.”

“I did the fashion world a favour.” She patted on Sehun’s chest, shrugging.

The door sprung open out of the blue and Mark barged in before coming to a jerky halt with his eyes bulged out. “Whoa what the…” he trailed off, gawking at Sehun.

“Doesn’t he look good enough to eat?” Xiomara sniggered, throwing an arm over Sehun’s shoulders.

“Your words, not mine,” Mark smirked, sticking his forefinger out. “You do look… different. Good different. Anyway, if you’re done with your little makeover, we gotta fly. Philip's here.” He rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“Philip?” Sehun raised his brow. “The minister?”

“Yeah, chop-chop. Oh, and no, I wasn’t insulting you. You look great.” He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

“You heard the boss,” Xiomara chimed. “Chop-chop.” Laughing, she led the way and Sehun gave himself one last look in the mirror before hurrying after her.

“Please tell me chop-chop is not a thing.” He groaned.

“Oh, stop being so insecure. You’re handsome now. And believe me, I never say ‘handsome’. Nothing could go wrong. Bat your eyes if you’re in trouble and who knows, you might just get yourself a ride home.” She cut herself off when Heva called her name in the hallway.

“Xi!”

“Does everyone know?” Sehun whispered to his sister who glared at him in return.

“No. And we’re gonna keep it that way.” she hissed, prodding a finger into Sehun’s stomach.

“Have you guys seen Chanyeol?” Heva inquired, walking up to them.

“Why are you asking about him?” Xiomara snapped, crossing her arms over her breasts.

Heva ran her slender fingers through her long wavy hair. “He’s just… gone.”

“Good. That’s one problem solved.” Xiomara scoffed and Heva frowned at her.

“If you see him, can you—”

“No.” she grabbed Sehun’s arm and hauled him to turn around and walk forward towards the staircase.

“Don’t you think you were a little rude to her back there?” he whispered, hurtling down the stairs. “I’m not sure that’s how you express your affection to people you love.”

“Whoa. Time out. Who said anything about l… l-love?” she gripped Sehun’s arm, halting at the bottom of the stairs. “I only…” she looked around, lowering her voice further. “Kinda like her.”

“Oh—kay. Uh… um… I still don’t think that’s how you should express your affection to people you… _kinda like._ ”

“Don’t make me regret being nice to you.” she walked away, shaking her head.

“Nice to me? You manipulated me to wear these torture you call pants. They grab me everywhere.”

“You’re welcome I did your ass a favour. You were killing those perfect round buns with your nanny jeans,” she stopped at the hallway. “You look fabulous.”

“Now I’m glad I didn’t have a sister.”

“Drawing room’s to the right, second door. Break a leg.” She flashed a brief grin and shoved past him.

“Wait, you’re not coming?”

“Well, unlike you, I’m not elite-born. I’m the end result of an affair; I have no place in politics. See you later.”

Sehun’s face withered. “That’s insane.”

“Yeah, well, life isn’t always fair, Prince Sehun.” She did a mocking courtesy before she strutted away.

Sighing, Sehun started towards the drawing room. Mark opened the door as soon as Sehun knocked on it. “Come in,” he sighed, ushering Sehun into the drawing room. Bookshelves, a piano, carpets, drapes and chaise lounges congested the huge room. His mother was standing by the piano, wearing the same gentle smile on her face. A fairly plump man was seated on the chaise lounge and was glaring at Sehun as if Sehun had stomped on his dinner. On the chaise lounge opposite sat two women—one young and the other possibly as old as Gwenna—and a man, almost Mark’s age. “The chunky one’s the minister.” Mark whispered in the lowest voice possible as he ushered Sehun to walk toward them.

“Sehun,” his mother called. “This is—”

“Philip Vaughn,” The _chunky one_ shot up from his seat and held his hand out. Taking it, Sehun gave the thick hand a firm shake. The man was almost bald. “Well, he’s a handsome bit,” Philip finally grinned and chuckled, glancing back to Gwenna. “How old are you, son?”

“Turning 17 soon.” Sehun withdrew his hand.

“Ah, Gwen,” he sighed. “17. That’s way too young. Are you sure he’s ready?”

“That’s not why you’re here, Philip.” Mark interrupted.

“Hm,” he sported the most plastic smile ever. “Well, Sehun. Meet my wife, Helena,” Sehun bowed his head at the older woman. “My daughter Jule and my son Adam.”

Jule’s golden curls and ivory skin would leave any men breathless. Her plump red lips quirked into a subtle smile as she eyed Sehun earnestly. “Pleasure to finally meet you, Sehun.” she rose to her feet and extended a hand which Sehun took reflexively.

“Likewise, Miss Vaughn.”

“Oh, please call me Jule.”

“Ah, young people click so fast!” Philip guffawed. Adam stood almost as tall as Sehun with his hand stuck out for a brief handshake. “Sit, son.”

Sehun uncomfortably took his seat on the chaise lounge next to Philip.

“I hear that you are interested in inviting Faiion over for your coronation.”

“Yes,” Sehun replied monotonously, contemplating the cautious look on his mother’s face. “I… am.”

“Now, son. You seem like an over-ambitious young chap. But I’m not sure you have the right defences on your behalf to invite the people who would really like to see your mother dead.” His smile was very misleading and Sehun was deeply irked by it.

“Dad,” Jule called. “I think it’s a wonderful idea. But then again, I’m not sure it’s the smartest idea.” She eyed Sehun with a grave look.

“It can be possible,” said Philip. “Only if you convince me that you have what it takes to defend yourselves, _and_ us should it come to a fight.”

“What do you mean?” Sehun arched a brow at the man.

Clearing his throat, Philip turned to Gwenna. “Are you sure your son is ready to accept the title and responsibility of a Recherché?”

“He will be ready.” She answered firmly.

“Oh, my dear. That is not good enough,” he snickered. “You see, I get that you’re in a rush to hand your duties over to him. But he seems… a little naked over here. And I’m not talking about his indecent clothes.”

Sehun noticed Adam hiding a smirk behind his hand. “I have support,” Sehun said. “There are six of us.”

“Whom I assume are not experienced when it comes to management.” He looked incredibly proud and Sehun wanted to punch his teeth in.

“I hate to agree, but he’s sort of right, Gwenna,” said Mark. “None of us actually know anything about the duties you hold. All we know is how to fight and I don’t think that’s good enough to back up Sehun when Faiion’s gonna have two or more Recherchés.”

“I did come here to talk about this invitation to Faiion and have lunch with your beautiful family. But it seems I might have something else to do here, seeing that your son is totally a green horn in this arena.” He rubbed Sehun’s back as if to comfort him. Jolting up to his feet, Sehun faced Philip.

“Can you help or not?”

“Of course,” he stood up, smiling the fakest smile. “I would love to beat you into shape. Oh, not literally. What we can do is have a representative over from Faiion’s side while you’re being beaten into shape. That way, Faiion can be certain that you’re not building a trap.”

“It’s an honorary invitation. He can just choose to not to come if he’s so damn paranoid.” Mark scoffed.

“My point is, if you want something to happen, you are going to need to do something to convince them that you are not against them,” said Philip. “I’d love to stick around and monitor while the representative is around, but I have better things to do.”

“I can help,” Jule said, smirking at Sehun. She was dressed in office attires and looked grimly sharp. She could be more than a couple of years older than Sehun. “Besides, I’m too bored at the office anyway.”

“That’s marvellous!” Philip chimed. “Now, who’s hungry?”


	23. “Guess it’s just you and me, huh, Mrs Gump.”

“That old noob can’t even pronounce _problematic_ right. Watch this,” Mark scoffed before shoving a spoonful of his creamy potato gratin into his mouth. “Pabobabic.” He mumbled with his mouth full of food and lips pouting.

Sehun chuckled along with the rest, playfully forking the sausages. The best thing about Mrs Gump was that her cooking never missed. Never. She was like the fairy godmother of food or something.

“Remember when he tried to say the ‘apple a day’ thing?” Yixing added after swallowing and settled his elbows on the dining table, clasping his hands together.

“Oh, yes!” Jungkook yelped. “Apple. One day, doctor run away!” he squealed and giggled as everyone fell silent.

“No one could have sounded cuter than that.” Xiomara remarked, seductively licking the back of her spoon and Jungkook looked flustered for a second before he glared at her.

“I’m not cute,” he hissed and shot Sehun a sidelong glance. “I’m not cute,” he whispered. “I’m almost a man.”

Sehun carefully nodded his head. “Of course.” he muttered and turned to Donghae at the dining table in the kitchen. Mrs Gump silently sat on her stool, still in her dirty stained apron, while knitting.

“You’re telling him,” Donghae pointed his fork in Sehun’s direction. “He isn’t a man himself.”

“I’m turning 17 next month.” Sehun presented his point of argument.

“What about your dick?”

“Whoa, are we forgetting we have a lady in our presence?” Yixing faked a gasp and waved at Mrs Gump. “Sorry, Mrs Gump. We’ll mind Donghae’s language.” That earned him a scowl from Xiomara as she hurled a couple of lentils in his way.

Sehun dropped his head, smiling to himself. He was sitting at a table during dinner with people he now had to call family. These people accepted him as he was. No one judged. He was not a Freak because they were all Freaks. Family. Well, maybe not Donghae. Sehun could not figure the guy out and why he was so hostile towards him.

“Are we still on with the Spring Ball plan?” Yixing asked after a moment.

“Of course. I can’t wait.” Donghae replied and everyone but Sehun grinned sheepishly.

“Sorry. What Spring Ball?” Sehun inquired.

“FLAC’s Spring Ball.” Mark enlightened him.

“What about it?”

“We’re gonna slip in.”

“What?! How?”

“We’ll dress up pretty. Mingle. No one will notice. We’ve done this couple of times and it’s hilarious as fuck. Trust me.”

“Wouldn’t people notice you’re outsiders?”

“That’s the wonderful thing about Dillan’s balls. They’re for outsiders, too.”

“Whoa!” Donghae, Yixing and Xiomara squawked in unison, laughing ridiculously.

“Heard it as soon as I said it,” Mark chuckled, raising his palms in defence. “So long we stay out those people’s sight, we’re fine.”

“Can’t wait. I’m sure you’re hoping to bump into Deevana, aren’t you?” Yixing shot Mark a smirk.

“Shut up.”

“What about Deevana?” Sehun asked, baffled.

“She’s Mark’s ex-girlfriend. Hot couple, I must admit.”

Sehun gulped. “But she’s with Kai now?”

“Heard she got knocked up. Pretty sure it’s not Kai.”

“It’s not me either, so shut the hell up,” Mark snapped. “Philip just brings the worst out of you, doesn’t he, Sehun?” Mark proceeded with the topic about the minister whom Sehun had immediately developed a great detestation. The man was more interested in finding the most obvious flaws in Sehun than discussing the conciliations between Gwenna and Faiion.

“Three minutes in.” Sehun admitted.

“Donghae almost punched that pansy’s teeth in thirty minutes after meeting him.” Xiomara scoffed.

“Donghae almost punched everyone’s teeth in thirty minutes meeting them.” Yixing supplemented and the table, excluding Donghae, burst into another guffaw.

“You guys do realize your jokes are pathetic, right?” Donghae snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Of course. They’re about you!” Donghae jolted up from his seat and yanked Yixing into a headlock.

“Hey, hey, settle down!” Mark yapped although he was still chuckling. “I don’t want Mrs Gump to throw us out again. Eating in Donghae’s room makes me feel like a pig.”

“He’s saying it’s like a pigsty.” Jungkook whispered to Sehun and the latter grimaced at him.

“Yes, Jungkook. I got that.” He whispered back.

“Sorry. I just… uh… never mind.”

“What cookieboo means is that you’re too cool for school,” said Xiomara. “No offence.”

Sehun rolled his jaw and shook his head. “None taken.”

“Stop calling me that.” Jungkook shoved Xiomara by the arm until she almost fell off the chair.

“That’ll be your codename if we ever had one.” She let out a hearty laugh.

“Mine will be Adapter. Mark’s can be Boss. Donghae’s will be Mad Jinx. Xi’s probably will be Momma Monsta. Sehun probably will go for Catastrophe now. Jungkook’s can be Forever Alone. Kai… um Nightmare. Kris Atomic. Deevana Paralysis. Of course Gwenna can be Headmistress.” Yixing listed and everyone laughed except Donghae and Jungkook.

“Yixing,” Donghae called in a very composed and low voice. That was when Jungkook shot up and slammed the chair down before storming out of the kitchen as the laughter died. “Smart.” He hissed and rose from his seat as well. After giving the back of Yixing’s head a hard slap, Donghae ran after Jungkook.

The table fell awkwardly silent and Sehun glanced to Xiomara, looking for an explanation. “I didn’t mean that.” Yixing muttered and stood up before treading on Jungkook and Donghae’s footsteps.

With just Mark and Xiomara left at the table, Sehun bit his lip. “What happened?” he finally asked.

Xiomara completely ignored Sehun as she fiddled with the lentils on her plate.

“Jungkook’s Flair is Poison Generation,” Mark said and Sehun nodded as he already knew that. “He doesn’t have complete control over it. He generates toxic and fatal poisons from his body when he loses it due to anger, exasperation, frustration or even excitement. So… it makes it impossible for him to… you know… touch… others.”

Sehun dropped his knife and slumped back against the chair. He could only lick his lips, wondering what the three brothers had to go through without either of their parents here. Yixing and Donghae seemed pretty tight and they must obviously love their brother no matter how much they pick on him. But they were both way older than Jungkook, which was probably why he hung out with Xiomara.

“You should get to bed, Sehun. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow,” Mark wiped his mouth with the napkin and rose to his full height. “Xi, can I see you at the range for a while?”

As soon as Xiomara had bowed her head, Mark vamoosed out of there. “I had no idea.” Sehun murmured.

“We’re all flawed, aren’t we?” Xiomara tossed her napkin onto the table and left the kitchen. Running his hands through his newly cut hair, Sehun exhaled a loud sigh.

“Guess it’s just you and me, huh, Mrs Gump.”

“Get out of my kitchen.” She spat, casually knitting that looked like a muffler. Heaving another sigh, Sehun started for his room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s like you’re not even trying!” Donghae barked, teleporting himself to the southern end of the ballroom again.

“Don’t be too fast, Donghae,” Mark called out, tiredly leaning against the wall with his bulky arms crossed over his chest. “Sehun, this is why you need to focus.”

“I am! Trying.” He sighed. The tight leather pants were making it harder for him to even move. They had been over this for about seven hours since morning and Sehun still couldn’t be fast enough to capture Donghae in a sandstorm. For two days, all that they were teaching Sehun was to focus on a particular spot and person. Sehun almost got it right the day before. But now it just seem almost impossible. He could never hit when his target is moving around.

“There has to be another way.” Yixing suggested as he paced the floor, hands stuck in his pants’ pockets. With sweat beads dripping off his bangs, Sehun bent down, gripping his knees and panted for air.

“We’ve been at this for three fucking days. He needs motivation,” Donghae spat and stomped towards Sehun. “And he ain’t gonna get any if you keep babying him like this.”

Sehun straightened up and scowled at the man before he felt a lurch in his guts. He felt it before he saw it. Donghae’s fist was planted into his stomach, crushing his abdomen and Sehun arched forward with blood pounding in his ears. “Donghae!” he heard Mark shout. That was when Sehun’s rocker boot came up to Donghae’s chest and he stomped on it as hard as he calf could manage, sending Donghae flying back, dropping to the floor with a thud. Mark and Yixing froze in their tracks, gaping, when Sehun plunged his hands out. Within a second, the sand in the containers Mark had brought in that morning burst out of the containers and like an efflux, it flowed surrounded Donghae like a whirlpool.

Sehun’s vision blurred and greyed as his chest tightened. All that he could see right then was walls of grey that were closing by Donghae. Target.

“Okay, that’s enough! Sehun!” An authoritative voice commanded and Sehun snapped out it, blinking his eyes furiously as the sand dropped to the floor as if it were unhanded. Amidst it, Donghae gaped at him with his mouth hanging open and eyes bulging out. Pulling himself out of the grey world, Sehun realized he was pinned to a wall with Mark’s powerful hands pressing his shoulders back.

“What the fuck?!” Donghae spewed, staggering up to his feet and shoved Yixing’s aiding hand away.

“Donghae, calm down,” Mark ordered, releasing Sehun’s shoulders. “First of all, ah-mazing,” he smiled, taking a few steps back. “Secondly,” he sighed. “What did you just do, Sehun?”

Sobbing for air, Sehun felt like ripping his shirt off. It was sticking to his sweaty body like a second skin. “I don’t know. I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

“Did you know that your eyes turned… white?”

“What?!” he gasped.

“I take that as a no,” He shook his head and turned his head around when the ballroom’s door sprung open. “What is it, Chanyeol?”

“Chanyeol!” Sehun yelped and shoved past Mark, breaking into a jog toward the door. “Where the hell have you been?!”

Chanyeol glowered at first, but the hard expression softened a little when Sehun touched his arm. “I needed… a breather.” He sighed.

 _Is this because what I did?_ Sehun asked, frowning deeply and Chanyeol subtly shook his head. _I’m sorry, Chanyeol. I should have given you an answer._ All that he could think about whenever he was alone in his room was how Chanyeol had him pinned to the door with his hot lips all over his neck. Although Mark, Yixing and Donghae had kept him quite distracted yesterday, Sehun constantly found himself wondering about what would be so bad if he went out with Chanyeol. He really needed to stop pining for something that was way out of his reach. Chanyeol was here. He can make Sehun happy.

“But you didn’t,” Chanyeol muttered and shook Sehun’s hand off his arm before turning his attention to Mark. “You guys need to come down. The minister is here. With some _guests._ ”

Mark, Yixing and Donghae shared a sceptical look before they stormed out of the ballroom. Chanyeol immediately started after them, but was stopped by Sehun’s grip on his arm. “Chanyeol,” Sehun murmured as Chanyeol turned to face him. _I’ll go out with you._

That instant, Chanyeol’s face lit up like Christmas and his jaw fell slacking. “What?”

“I’ll go out with you.” he said and smiled.

As fast as his face had lit up, it dimmed. Chanyeol pursed his lips and walked away without a proper response. Frowning, Sehun hurried after him.

“Chanyeol!”

“Sehun!” Xiomara cried from the hallway and Sehun stopped to let her catch up. “I see he’s back.” she scowled at Chanyeol’s back.

“Xi, don’t worry. He asked me out.”

Xiomara arched a brow at Sehun. “Called it. So totally called it. I’m not even surprised.” She was grinning from ear to ear, probably because she now knew Chanyeol was not after her girl.

“I said yes… like after two days and he… he didn’t say anything.”

“Ouch. I don’t know who I feel sorrier for.”

Sehun shook his head disappointedly and descended down the stairs. “Me. ‘Cause I’m about to meet the minister again.” he mumbled.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, he stared at the crowd in the hallway and pushed through it with Xiomara. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Xiomara exhaled when they came to the door. Mark, Yixing, Donghae, Jungkook were all blocking the way. Sehun spotted the minister first before his eyes darted to the black-clad figure that was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. Sehun’s heart sank to the pit of his stomach at once as his mind turned into a blank slate. Kai’s gaze fell directly on Sehun and a mischievous smirk took form on his nonchalant face. Knocked for six, Sehun gaped at him. Dee was standing beside Kai, frowning.

“They’re not here to fight!” Philip yapped. “Where is Gwenna?”

“Like hell we’re gonna let you near her.” Mark snarled with his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

“You fucking led them here?! You defied our agreement!” Donghae spat and stepped forward with a hand raised to Philip’s neck.

Kai stepped in and put himself between the minister and Donghae. Lightly, he shoved Donghae back by the chest, still smiling complacently. “We’re not here for a war. Trust me, if we were, you won’t be standing and talking,” He almost sounded as calm as a teacher and Sehun’s heart was still hammering against his chest. “And clearly, we’re outnumbered,” He extended an arm to Dee, making a gesture. “We’re not idiots to fight you right now.”

“We found the deal to be appealing,” Dee said, stepping forward. “And we’re here to accept it.”

Sehun unconsciously started to grin. The crowd of Minders began to break apart and Sehun spun around to see Gwenna making her way—graceful as always—to the door. “Welcome to our house,” she said in a monotonous voice and an expressionless face. Her burgundy gown flowed behind her with her wavy hair flowing on one side. She could be a queen. Sehun definitely was not a prince. “Minister,” she greeted Philip and his daughter, Jule with a curt bow of her head. Then she faced Kai with a smile. “It’s been a while, Kim Kai.”

“It has.” Kai sighed and bowed his head as if to pay his respects. Gwenna, finally smiling, turned to Deevana.

“How have you been?” she sounded political, but Sehun saw the longing in both Deevana and Gwenna’s eyes. Dee clenched and released her fists, nodding her head.

“Fine, mother. Kai takes good care of me.”

“I’m sure he does,” her tone was a little sceptical. Sehun did not miss the way she looked at Kai—with complete cynicism. “Let us go to the drawing room,” She twirled around and stopped before Sehun. “You too, Sehun.”

Chanyeol threw Sehun a mocking look and Sehun did not need to be telepathic to know what he was thinking. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sehun waited until Kai and Deevana were gone down the hallway before he followed. “How are you, Sehun?” Jule asked as she took his side.

“Good. You, Jule?” he asked to be polite. But she didn’t get the chance to reply when Sehun walked into the drawing room. His eyes instantaneously scanned the room for Kai who was standing by the bookshelf and he immediately looked to Sehun, pinning him with his heart-breaking smirk. He was smiling at Sehun! When had that happened before?! Sehun tried to calm his heart, but he couldn’t. Kai was here. In the same house, under the same roof and they weren’t trying to kill each other. Yet.

“Would you like to have something?” Gwenna offered and again, Kai shot Sehun a glance—this time without a smirk.

“No, I’m good.” Kai replied and Dee simply shook her head.

Gwenna settled on the chaise lounge and smiled at her daughter. “Four months?” she asked and Dee flushed pink.

“Can we just discuss the matter at hand first?” Kai butted in.

“Why did Faiion send you both?” she asked Kai.

“We’re the only ones who volunteered,” He shrugged. “And the only ones who’re old enough to not to be manipulated by you.”

Gwenna smiled softly.

“Look, Gwen,” Philip started. “As agreed, my daughter will be here to supervise all activities related to Sehun.”

“What?” Sehun interrupted, but Philip went on ignoring him.

“She will report everything to the ministry. And you get one week to come to terms. By due date, I hope you will have come to a reasonable decision. I shall take my leave first. Got elsewhere to be.” He bowed and kissed Gwenna’s hand before hurtling out of the drawing room.

Sighing, Gwenna turned to Jule. “Can you give us a moment?”

Jule nodded her head and exited the room.

“I am glad it is you two who came,” Gwenna said. “Kai, I last saw you when you were a teenage boy. And you… Before you turned to…” she trailed off, lowering her weathered eyes.

“Look. We’re not here to bond,” Kai snapped. “Purely political.”

Gwenna tiredly smiled at him. “Of course. I will personally see to it that your stay here is well-accommodated. And I hope to see you both attend my son’s welcome party this Friday.”

“Okay, wait what?” Sehun cut in. “One, what welcome party? Two, I’m not gonna have Jule tail me everywhere. And three, they’re gonna stay here for week?!”

“For a former pupil, you’re not so excited to meet your teacher again after so long.” Kai remarked, smirking and Sehun couldn’t believe his eyes. What was Kai so freaking happy about?! “Did you get your body pierced as well, Sehun?”

Then he realized what Kai was smirking for. The bloody leather pants, the tight maroon t-shirt, the rocker boots that Sehun was wearing and the leather wrist band. Plus the blonde hair with silver streaks. “Maybe I will.” He spat back and turned his scowl to his mother.

“You two know each other well?” she asked and Sehun immediately shook his head.

“No. He’s just my snobby teacher back at FLAC.”

“Ah, yes. I remember. You two work for Dillan in her school.”

“Mother, father is not going to agree to this unless you give him what he demands.” Dee blurted out.

“I know. But Sehun thinks it is worth a try.”

“So this was your idea.” Kai scoffed.

“Yes, so?” Sehun glowered.

“Sehun, excuse us for a minute, will you?” Gwenna appealed.


	24. “Get out. We’re not that close.”

The air was suddenly too silent and brittle as if it could snap. But somewhere in the house, a faucet was leaking and the sound resonated down the hallway like a cymbal. Sehun paced back and forth by the drawing room’s door, his frazzled nerves frayed to the quick, firing in all directions. How he wished he had some super-hearing Flair right now. He tried to slide his hands into the front pockets of his pants and dropped them back to his sides when he realized the pants were too tight to allow it. He nervously scratched the back of his head, glancing to the door and groaned a little in dismay. What could they be talking about?

He spun around when he heard the cacophonous thuds of footsteps and frowned at Mark, Jungkook, Donghae, Yixing and Xiomara strutting up to him. “What the hell is going on?!” Donghae bellowed with his expression screaming with rage.

“You think _I_ know?” Sehun arched a brow. Donghae clenched his jaw, probably still mad that he got his butt kicked by Sehun a while ago.

Mark brushed past Donghae and peered at the closed door of the drawing room. “Is Gwenna in there with them? I just saw Jule at the foyer.”

“Yeah,” Sehun sighed, shoving his hands into the back pockets of his pants. They barely fit in there. “Why are they not at each other’s throat? Gwenna seems… nice to them.”

“Beats me.” Mark shrugged.

Donghae made a low guttural noise. “This is your brilliant idea, right?” he took a step forward with his chest pushed out.

“When he said representatives, I didn’t think it will actually be one of _them_.” Sehun hissed back, grinding his jaw. Donghae stood hard and still, just as adamant as Sehun.

“Okay, hormonal bulls,” Xiomara grabbed Donghae’s arm and yanked him back. “We’ve got bigger problems at the moment than your little girl dramas. Did you guys realize we’re gonna be housing our enemies?” she snapped under her breath.

“Yeah, Xi. I think we’ve got that on board,” Yixing remarked. “I’m not sure what Madam Gwenna is thinking. She definitely cannot trust them!”

“Hey, settle down,” Mark ordered calmly. “If anything, Gwenna knows what she’s doing. She wouldn’t have agreed to any of this blindly just because Sehun demanded it. She kept us safe till now. Let’s just put our faith in her.”

Donghae shoved Mark by the shoulder. “Are you kidding? Mark, why on earth do you think Faiion, the man who wants us all either dead or on his side, would send two of his Ten here if he didn’t have an ulterior motive?”

“I’m not saying he doesn’t. Or maybe he’s desperate now that Sehun’s on our side. This is the only chance for him to get this close. I doubt he will let it slip right between his fingers.”

“So you trust them?” Donghae scowled, jerking his index finger to the drawing room.

“Not with shit,” Mark’s sudden outburst startled Sehun. “I didn’t say we shouldn’t be extra cautious. Lock all ranges and make sure the Restrainers are out of sight. I’m sure Gwenna will enlighten us with further details, but for now, they should have no real clue of what our defences are. They definitely should not get their hands on any,” he glanced to Sehun. “Especially not our best defence.”

“Him?” Donghae rasped before scoffing a little. “He’s like a ticking bomb.”

“Which is exactly what we need,” he turned to Jungkook and Yixing. “See to it that the training ranges and weapon rooms are locked down.”

Nodding their heads, the brothers broke into a jog down the hallway at once. “Gwenna can’t trust them.” Xiomara muttered, frowning deeply.

“She knows who to trust, Xi,” Mark pressed a hand to Xiomara’s shoulder. “But… can you and Donghae keep an eye on Gwenna?”

Xiomara snorted. “Sure. But I don’t think any of us have the balls big enough to confront Kai.”

“I do,” Sehun muttered, blinking his eyes vacantly as Xiomara and Donghae arched the eyebrows. He had seen the arrogant, haughty, vain and laser-mouthed Kai, but he had yet to see the scary, nightmarish Kai that everyone was so scared of. Kai was exactly the kind of teacher Sehun had always wanted to challenge and rise above. Maybe standing up to him would tame that guy’s pride a little. “I mean he doesn’t seem… so intimidating.”

“Are you forgetting that I saved your ass from him that night?” Donghae scoffed.

“No, you saved me from Kris that night,” Sehun pulled his hands out of his pockets to fold them over his chest. “I don’t recall Kai ever attacking me in the first place.”

Both Donghae and Mark looked a little bothered as they shared a particularly dubious glance. “Whatever it is, Sehun, please stick around us and don’t get too close to him.” Mark advised.

“For a fact we know that Gwenna has her daughter back home. And I’m guessing she’ll trust Deevana more than any of us.” Donghae’s comment brought a flustered expression to Xiomara’s face and Sehun shook his head, grinding his teeth, before snaking an arm around her waist. She looked up to him, flushed. He could only imagine how Xiomara must feel. She might put on a mask and the whole Miss Tough Girl show, but Sehun’s brotherly instinct kicked in at that moment as he realized deep within, she must be scarred and yearning for things she could never have.

One by one, Sehun began to understand their flaws. Jungkook who had to grow up as an orphan had his own flaw. Xiomara who grew up with a family was lonely, pushed away had her own flaw.

“We can’t deny that Dee could have joined Faiion because she wanted to be there for Shixun,” Mark murmured, turning around to face the door again. “You’ll never know,” she sighed. “She might have nicer intentions.”

“We can’t afford to play the _‘might’_ card here, Mark. For god’s sake, can you just get in there?!”

“I’m gonna sit this one out. Kai was right. I don’t think he’ll be wanting a fight when he’s outnumbered here. He wouldn’t have brought Dee along for a fight. Besides, what he and Faiion want is out here. Not in there.” he shot Sehun an empty look.

“Huh,” he snickered.

“Did I say something funny, Donghae?”

“Nothing. Figures you still have a soft spot for your brother, huh? You’re not a tad bit angry that he knocked up the bitch your once banged?”

Sehun half-expected Mark to lash out, but it was Xiomara who shoved Donghae back hard until he knocked the vase on the table down. “Knock it off. Get the fuck out of here, Donghae,” she growled and Sehun did not miss the purple flare the sparked between Xiomara’s fingers, but it quickly died.

Donghae bared his teeth for a moment before he shook his head and slammed the candle holder down. “Suit yourselves.” Spitting, he began to strut away.

“I don’t get why he’s so angry all the time.” Sehun muttered, wrapping an arm around Xiomara’s shoulders.

“You’ll get used to it,” Mark sighed, rubbing his temples and leaned against the wall. “We all have.”

Xiomara shrugged Sehun’s arm off her shoulders and glowered at him. “I can still gut you before you’re blinking.” She hissed and twirled around to walk away from there. Sehun gaped at her and grimaced.

“I didn’t even… God, you people seriously need to stop acting so tough all the time. Watch cartoons, drink some hot chocolate, run around in your PJs every once in a while, laugh a little, watch Spongebob Squarepants for crying out loud.”

The door sprung open and Sehun jumped a little as Mark pulled himself from the wall. “And here I thought you’ve grown a pair,” Kai’s remark could have echoed to all parts of the house and Sehun snapped his lips shut. “Still a snotty little princess, huh? Only with tighter clothes and a better haircut.” He pinned Sehun with a judgmental look, sending a jolt down Sehun’s spine. Sehun stopped breathing for a moment as he tried to scowl.

“Were you the only one without anything better to do at home, Kai?” Mark asked, smirking.

“Oh, look who’s talking. You run around with a bunch of teenagers all day, every day. At least I teach for a living, Mark. Not babysit.”

Sehun sniggered. “Don’t buy it, Mark,” he stepped forward and took Mark’s side. “He does a lousy job at his so-called job. He’s just a big bully with mommy issues.”

The humour died in Kai’s expression, replaced by exasperation. “You and I both know I’m not the one with mommy issues, Scrappy-Doo.”

“Kai,” Dee showed up behind him with Gwenna by her side. She curled her hands around Kai’s arm and clung onto it, staring at Sehun. “Hey, Sehun,” she smiled the most genuine smile Sehun had seen in a while. “How have you been?”

“Fine, Dee. Better than ever.” Sehun sighed. He doubted that he could ever bring himself to despise her. Not because she was his sister, but unlike everyone else, Dee was just this gentle, graceful person. Just like Gwenna. In contrast, Xiomara really did stand out like a sore thumb. Sehun knew how that would feel.

Her attention shifted to Mark. “Hi, Mark.” Her greeting was grim, but it seemed sincere enough.

“Hi, Dee. Gwenna, can I talk to you for a second?”

“Not now. Jule is here,” she said carefully in a monotonous voice. “It’s best for everyone if we try to get along. Come, Deevana. We will all have a dinner together tonight. Mark, will you please show Kai his room?” She ushered Dee towards her room down the hall.

Mark looked frustrated as he faced his brother again. Sehun wondered if he should just leave them alone. Then Kai shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. “It shouldn’t have to be this way, Mark.”

“But it is,” he spat. “We don’t have to talk to each other, Kai. But just tell me this one thing. Is it your child?”

Kai kept mum for a moment and his eyes darted to Sehun briefly before they settled back on Mark. “Yes. I don’t think you should have a problem with that. You abandoned her a long time ago.”

Sehun felt his chest tighten. He should just walk away right now. But he couldn’t. He stood there, still and stiff, staring at Kai. “Then let me get this straight. All these years, you had never been interested in her and all of a sudden, you say that you’re with her and we all find out that she’s pregnant?”

Kai shrugged. “That’s just how it is.”

Mark sourly nodded his head. “Fine. Just know one thing. The minute I find out you’re up to something, I will see to it personally that you’re destroyed. Do you get it? This is my place. Keep your tail curled between your legs.” He turned on his heel and began to lead the way. The corners of Kai’s lips quirked into a smug smile.

“Great feeling to be around family, huh, Scrappy?” he winked at Sehun before treading after Mark.

“What are you doing here?” Sehun asked in a flat tone, quite dejected.

“You’re the one who—”

“No, really, what are _you_ doing here?” he faced Kai with a straight, hard face.

Kai licked his lips and glanced to the flower portrait on the wall. “Why did you kiss me that night?”

Sehun was choked by the sudden lump in his throat. “What? Answer my question.”

Kai locked his eyes with Sehun’s. “You answer mine first.”

“Why should I?”

Taking a few steps forward, he closed the distance between him and Sehun. He prodded a finger into Sehun’s chest and slowly dragged it down his sternum before holding it to Sehun’s midriff. Sehun had to hold his breath in as he glared at Kai. “Because like you said… I’m a big bully.” His whisper caressed Sehun’s lips and chin before Kai drew away. Leaving Sehun breathless, he brushed past him and went after Mark.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“We need a plan.” Xiomara’s voice boomed into the room as she banged the door open and strutted in.

“Have you ever heard about the habit of knocking before entering?” Sehun groaned, fastening the last buttons of his red shirt and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows.

“You ask your boyfriend to knock before entering you,” she spat and dropped to sit on the foot of the bed. “Do you like the shirts I got you?”

“Yes, they’re much better than the t-shirts.” He turned to face the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair to adjust it.

“Now that Gwenna’s perfect daughter’s here, she’s going to be pretty distracted. I won’t be surprised if you get all attached to Dee as well. Then everybody just forgets about me and what I did for them.”

Sehun straightened up and met Xiomara’s frown. She wore a less revealing blouse and it even had sleeves. Her silver hair was still tied into a high ponytail, but her black boots had faux diamonds. “Hey,” he took his seat next to her and smiled. “You’re an amazing daughter and a wonderful sister,” he took her hand into his. “Honestly, I would have gone insane or ended up in a bunch of Restrainers, trying to escape if it hadn’t been you over here when I woke up that day. It’s Gwenna’s loss if she couldn’t see what sort of a gem she has for a daughter. I could not ask for a more awesome sister.”

Xiomara smiled, both with her lips and her eyes. “You mean that?” she asked in a very low voice.

“I do,” he mirrored her grin. “And I don’t know how I’d ever repay you for making me look good.”

“Yeah,” she chuckled. “It’ll take you a lifetime to repay me for that,” she shot up. “Now, I’m gonna keep scheming to find out what their real objectives are while you powder your bubble butt and meet me downstairs. You’re my date tonight.”

“Will be my pleasure,” he muttered before he perked up. “Wait, what? Bubble butt?”

Xiomara stopped by the door and smirked. “You don’t know how good you look from behind,” she sighed. “Wish I had that.”

Sehun made a crumpled expression. “To seduce Heva?!”

“Oh, you don’t know how many people you’re seducing with that big butt of yours.”

“Get out. We’re not that close.”

Laughing, Xi disappeared out the door. Then heaving a sigh, Sehun slouched forward and buried his face in his palms. “Is Xiomara guilty for your new spunky look?”

Sehun’s head shot up and his eyes popped out when he found Kai at the doorway. “What?”

Kai licked his lips and stepped inside before shutting the door behind him. Sehun calmly sat still, pinning Kai down with a subtle scowl. Kai slid his hands into his jeans’ pockets and Sehun refrained himself from giving too much attention to the front of the jeans. It was rare to see Kai in anything but black but he looked ridiculously good in that white long-sleeved, V-neck t-shirt. The watch on Kai’s left hand only added further zest to his calm look. Which was totally ironic. Sehun stubbornly kept staring at him, keeping his cool. “I’m not surprised. She is the hottest chick in here.” He smirked and Sehun rolled his eyes before coolly rising to his feet and dragged himself to the mirror.

“She’s my sister, for god’s sake. You’re disgusting,” He murmured, readjusting his hair at the front. “Besides, you’re married, aren’t you?” he scoffed.

“You always knew I was married. Didn’t stop you from—”

“Look,” he faced Kai. “You’re here because I… want a reconciliation. Between my mother and father. Honestly, you and Dillan and Kris have no place here. So a little less ass-sniffing would be nice.” As he turned to the mirror again, Kai crossed the room and the next thing Sehun knew was Kai harshly grabbing his arm before he slammed him against the table. The small of Sehun’s back rammed up the edge of the table and he winced a little.

“You know what I tell Faiion stands. If I say no, then no. So you ought to be a little more respectful,” his grip almost crushed Sehun’s arm. “You think you hold all the ties here, huh? Listen, we’re not gonna take you away from here by force. Hell, if it comes down to it, we’ll accept the reconciliation. But trust me. You will come running to us on your own soon enough,” he released Sehun’s arm with a shove. Sehun’s heart constantly kept hammering in his chest with Kai standing so close to him. He could feel the man’s heat all over his own body. Kai did not retreat as he kept Sehun pinned against the table. “Fine. You wanna know if I’m married to Dee. No, I’m not. In fact, I wasn’t even the one who got her pregnant. But I’m taking the blame because that’s what I do. I take the fucking blame. All the blame, everyone’s blame,” he snarled. His rage was subtle, but his frustration was ferocious. “Of course I wasn’t expecting for that bastard Chanyeol and his girlfriend to fuck things up. Kris never wanted to hurt you either. We should’ve known Gwenna had her ways of getting her people into the academy. You have no idea when was the last I had been happy, when was the last time I had actually wanted something. But I came so close to it when I kissed you.”

“Kai,” Sehun breathed out, raising a hand to Kai’s chest. “I—”

Kai pulled back immediately and shook his head. “I was with Gwenna and Allis for a long time. I was here even when Jungkook and Xiomara were born. When you were born, I was just a kid. It was only some months before you were born that Faiion and your mother broke up. Your mother doesn’t want to keep you away from Faiion. She wants to keep you away from Shixun.”

Sehun brain short-circuited for a moment. “What? Wa… what?!”

“That’s way she separated both of you.”

“Kai, what the hell are you talking about?” he started to pant in a shortage of breath.

Kai blinked and raised his eyebrows.

There was a sudden knock on the door before it was pushed open. “Sehun, are you—” Chanyeol cut himself short as his eyes darted to Kai. “Never mind.”

“Wait, Chanyeol,” Sehun rasped and tossed Kai a disappointed look before hastily pulling his shoes on and hurried after Chanyeol. “Chanyeol! Wait.”

Chanyeol did not come to a halt until he was on the staircase. “It’s all right, Sehun. I don’t wanna know about it.”

“Oh, my god, will you just stop?”

“Sehun, you are expected at the dinner. The minister is also here. So if you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to scouting the area.”

Sehun didn’t stop him as he hurtled down the stairs and joined Heva and Xiomara.

“Heva, shall we? Hey, Xiomara.” Chanyeol greeted her, taking Heva’s side.

“Bye, Chanyeol.” Xiomara spat and curled her arm around Sehun’s to haul him towards the dining hall.

Sehun tried to collect his thoughts together and drew in some deep breaths.

“What’s wrong?” his sister asked, hugging his arm.

Shaking his head, Sehun smiled at her. “Nothing. The minister’s here again?”

“Yeah. He came to drop off some files for her daughter and of course Gwenna had to invite him and his family for dinner tonight. She wants to show off that we’re all getting along with Kai and Dee.”

“Remind me to tell you something later.” He whispered as the Minders opened the doors to the dining hall. Sehun halted in his tracks as he gawked up at the chandeliers and the intricate engravings on the ceiling. Left breathless, he scanned the long table in the middle of the room with uncountable number of chairs. Mrs Gump surely couldn’t have cooked all that food on her own.

“Ah, here’s the superstar!” Philip exclaimed, jolting up from his chair and spread his arms open. Sehun grimly accepted the embrace and the brutal pats on his back. “And the beautiful Xiomara.” He smiled, kissing the back of Xiomara’s hand, much to Xiomara’s dismay.

As soon as Philip returned to his seat, Sehun noticed Xi wiping her hand on her pants. Only Dee, Donghae and Kai were absent. The doors opened again and Sehun turned around to see Dee enter the dining hall with Kai by her side.

Pursing his lips and swallowing the lump in his throat, Sehun took his seat between Jule and Xiomara as Kai and Dee took theirs on either sides of Gwenna. Sehun shot Jule, Adam and their mother a subtle bow of his head and a smile. Mark, Yixing and Jungkook were seated at the left end of the table. “I propose a toast. To a reconciliation.” Philip raised his wineglass and Sehun realized his glass was filled with apple juice. He definitely did not miss the way Kai sneered at him.

“Some of us are not allowed to make toast yet.” Sehun remarked and Dee let out a breath of chuckle before quickly falling silent.

“I thought all that you need to make a toast were bread and a toaster,” Kai scoffed and mostly everyone joined him in his laughter. Including Xiomara. “To Sehun, then.” Kai raised his glass and Sehun scowled.

“To Sehun.” Everyone but Sehun, Xiomara and Jungkook lifted their glasses.

“You’d need electricity to get a toaster to work.” Sehun shot back silently, taking a sip of his sparkling apple juice.

“Whoa, burn.” Xiomara hissed under her breath before she high-fived with Sehun. It was Sehun’s turn to smirk at Kai.

“Wow. That wasn’t so smart.” Kai shrugged.

“Well, of course. You were his teacher!” Xiomara squawked.

“Damn!” Sehun bumped his fist into hers.

“Xiomara,” Gwenna shot her commanding look. “Now, let us eat.” she said, breaking the guffaw.

Dinner went on silently for a moment before the minister’s wife spoke. “Ah. We’ve got something for Xiomara. Adam personally hand-picked it.” she handed Xiomara a red flat box.

“Oh,” Xiomara blinked blankly before she rose to her full height and accepted the velvet box. “Thank you.” she resettled in her seat and opened the box. She could not have expressed her disinterest in the diamond necklace any better. She flashed a half smile and closed the box before muttering a thanks again.

Sehun looked to Gwenna who suddenly looked disturbed.

“Adam… hand-picked it?” Kai was the one who asked the question, passing Philip and Adam a sidelong glance as if he were about to murder them.

“Well, Gwenna. Should I just announce it?” Philip asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“Announce what?” Xiomara rasped. Kai was gripping the wineglass now as he kept his gaze low and jaw clenched, slumped back against his chair. He tapped the wineglass with his forefinger as if he were eagerly waiting for something so that he can smash the wineglass on someone’s head. On the other side of Gwenna, Dee’s face was pale and she kept her head hung low. Her brown short hair was hiding half of her face.

“You see, we’ve been discussing this over and over again,” said Philip cheerfully. Dee raised her head timidly and her eyes straight away darted to Adam who was smirking at Xiomara. _Fuck_. “Your mother agrees wholeheartedly and this is the best way to ensure you always have an alliance with the ministry. It doesn’t have to be a marriage of convenience. You can get to know each other and you’ve got some time before you turn 18.”

“What the hell are you blabbering about?!” Xiomara exploded, slamming her palm on the table and Gwenna hissed at her.

“Xiomara.” She reprimanded her.

“Oh, no, it’s okay. What I mean is that we’ve arranged a marriage between you and my son, Adam here.” Philip announced and Sehun glanced to Dee who had her head dropped again.

“What the heck?!” Xiomara shot upright, knocking the chair over.

“Xiomara!” Gwenna snapped.

“Did any of you even bothered to ask my opinion?!”

Kai was beaming now as he calmly took a sip from his wineglass.

“Xi,” Sehun caught her hand, but she furiously pulled it away before she stormed out of the dining hall. Grunting, Sehun rose to his feet and glared at Kai. “Can I talk to you for a second, Kai?”

Kai cocked a brow and pointed his forefinger to himself while holding the wineglass.

“Yes, you. Excuse me,” he tossed the napkin onto the chair and stomped out. When they were out of the dining hall, Sehun broke into a jog to catch up Xiomara. “Xi, hold on.” He caught her arm but she shoved him back.

“Will she ever throw you or Dee or Shixun onto someone else’s plate like you’re some leftover?!” she howled with tears brimming in her eyes.

“Hey, hey, look. You’re not gonna get married to him, okay. I won’t let that happen.” He cupped her face in his hands, but she pushed his hands away.

“Just leave me alone.” With that, she disappeared up the stairs and exhaling a loud sigh, Sehun spun around only to meet a very nonchalant Kai.

“It’s him, isn’t it? The child’s father. Dee’s carrying Adam’s child.”

“Wow,” Kai breathed, looking genuinely surprised. “How did you—”

“Oh, please. Neither Dee nor you are that hard to read.”

Kai shrugged. “Well, what’s the plan? Unless she runs away from here or joins us, she’s not gonna get out of this.”

“Don’t ever think she’ll join you.” Sehun spat and shoved Kai by the chest to walk past him, but was stopped when Kai grabbed his hand still pressed to his chest.

“Not everyone gets what they want, Sehun. You need to understand that.” He released Sehun’s hand on his chest, but Sehun let it linger on it for a while as his heart steadily beat against his palm.

“You’re right.” He whispered and pulled his hand back. Turning on his heel, Sehun wiped his jaw as he sauntered back into the dining hall.

“Where is she?” Yixing inquired with obvious concern etched on his face.

Sehun shook his head and groaning, Jungkook jolted up from his seat before he ran out of the dining hall. “She won’t get married,” he said firmly, looking up at Gwenna, then Philip. “And that’s it.”

“You don’t get to order and take decisions just yet, my boy.” Philip laughed a nervous laugh and Sehun shot him a smirk.

“But I will get to one day. And trust me, you’d want me on your side more than you’d want Xi. It’s about politics anyway, right?” he turned his head halfway around to see Kai standing by the doors. Then sighing, he faced Philip again. “So how about this proposal? I’ll marry your daughter.”

Philip’s face turned gravely white for a moment as everyone left at the table gaped at him. “Are you… serious?”

“I am dead serious, Mr Minister,” he smiled. “I will marry Jule in a year. Xiomara’s off the table.”

Philip and his wife shot to their feet. “This is wonderful!”

Sehun clenched his eyes momentarily before turning around. “Can you come with me?” he whispered to Kai as he exited the dining hall.

“Why? You just got engaged.” Kai accused in a very critical tone although he followed him.

“I need to get heavily drunk and punch something.”


	25. “Wouldn’t even dream of it.”

“He’s not allowed in here.” The Minder blocked the mouth of the hallway, passing Kai a hostile glare. Sehun glanced back over his shoulder and saw Kai shrug nonchalantly.

“For god’s sakes, we’re going to the kitchen. He’s not going to sabotage some cucumbers and tomatoes.” Sehun sighed.

“ _Welllll…_ ” Kai chimed and Sehun shot him a scowl. “Okay, okay. You have my word. Your cucumbers and tomatoes are safe from me.”

“Don’t worry. He’s not gonna give any of us any problem. Step aside.”

The Minder stood his ground for a moment before he bowed his head to Sehun and made way for them pass. “You have a great trust in me and my self-restraint.”

Sehun scoffed. “Not for a penny,” he strutted into the kitchen and scanned it, glancing around looking for Mrs Gump. “This way. I’ve seen Mrs Gump pull out a couple of beer bottles from here.” He pointed at the storage closet and hurried to open the door.

“Okay. A) Mrs Gump is still alive? B) Should I be concerned about the fact that you said you saw her pulling out a couple of beer bottles?”

“Oh, my god. She used them to make some cheese dip and sausages.” He scowled back at Kai and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He stared into the darkness and Sehun’s hand fumbled on the wall to find the switch.

“Do you know how tight your pants look from back here?”

Sehun froze in place as his finger flicked the switch and the light bulb flashed on. Sucking in a shaky breath, he fought the urge to turn around and face Kai because he was cocksure that Kai had his arms crossed and lips quirked into a cocky smirk. “I’m not in the right mood.” Ignoring the stocked shelves, he marched straight to the refrigerator at the end. He wondered if Kai was even a tad bit bothered by the fact that Sehun just got himself engaged. Whatever it was, he was not going to ask.

“I’m not sure you’re in the right _mind_.”

“Okay,” Sehun spun around after grabbing four beer bottles and shoved them into Kai’s chest. “I’m trying to do something for my sister.” He turned back to the refrigerator and yanked out two more bottles.

“Yeah, you’re trying to be the substitute sacrificial goat.”

“You took the blame for Dee’s pregnancy! You of all people should understand everything about being the bloody substitute sacrificial goat.” Sehun hissed under his breath and Kai stared at him, tight-lipped. Then pausing for a moment, he gaped at Kai in disbelief. “And you told me about it,” he whispered, blinking vacantly. “You told me about it… Why would you tell me about it?”

Kai shook his head. “Have you ever gotten drunk before?”

“No. But don’t change the topic.”

“You really want to hit the spot?” Kai hugged the beer bottles in one arm and extended a hand to the top of the shelf. “Here. _This_ will do you more good.”

Sehun scrutinized the bottle, arching a brow. “Tequila?”

“You know what they say. One tequila. Two tequila. Three tequila. Floor! Tres Generaciones. It’s good.”

“Good. I need that.” Sehun snatched the tequila bottle and the shoved past Kai.

“Why have you never gotten drunk before? Never even tasted alcohol?”

Sehun kept his pace fast as he leapt up the stairs leading to floor of his room. “I’ll lose control over my Flair.”

“Hm. You mean you’ll throw in a thunder or a hurricane here and there when you’re high. Is that why you’re bringing me along to drink with you?”

Sehun came to halt at the top of the stairs and faced Kai with a stifled smile. “Maybe,” Shrugging, he proceeded to his room. He stopped before the door and licked his lips, drawing in a deep breath. “What am I doing?” he uttered under his breath.

“Attempting underage drinking?”

“Oh, and you’re endorsing underage drinking?” he shook the bottle of tequila in Kai’s face. “Look. Can you please not be my annoying teacher tonight? I need to just… let go.”

Kai grinned. “Of course. Sure. We’re celebrating your engagement.”

“Stop. If it’ll give Xi some peace, I’m glad I did it. I did _both_ my sisters a favour.”

“If you think you’re doing Dee a favour, you’re wrong. Adam the Prick is not going to take any responsibility and Dee is better off without him.”

“You don’t get to decide that for her,” Sehun shoved the door open and entered his room before dropping the bottles on the bed. “Okay.” He exhaled and flumped on the edge of the bed as Kai closed the door.

“I don’t know how you think marrying the minister’s daughter is gonna bode well for you.”

“I just need time, okay?” he grabbed the bottle of tequila, sucking in some deep breaths. “I’m not dumb. I can’t get married right away. The minister has influences. Gwenna listens to him, so I’m guessing he’s pretty cardinal here.”

“He could have us sold at the ministry and the Pootles onto us. Why do you think I haven’t broken that bastard Adam’s face yet, huh? Philip’s trying to kiss up to Gwenna’s ass because she has the larger proportion of the Ten.”

Sehun uncapped the bottle and nodded. “If this reconciliation goes according to plan, Faiion and Gwenna will have an alliance, then Philip would be glad to marry Adam off to Dee. He just needs his influence in this family. I’m off the hook.”

“Or… we have another option.” Kai took his seat on the chaise lounge.

The reek of the tequila pinched Sehun’s nose and several other senses. Gagging at the sharp stench a little, he curtly bowed his head. “Strangle him like a pig.”

“No,” Kai grimaced. “Where does this sudden aggression come from? Faiion will never agree to marry his daughter to that bum, even if she’s carrying his child. Unlike Gwenna, trust me, Faiion cares about his children. If he finds out about what sort of an ass that Adam is, he will rip his head off and put it on a spike for display.”

“Well, there you go. That’s where my aggression comes from. You know what? I’m not scheming shit with you. You’re my enemy.” He glanced down to the alcohol again.

“You really think drinking with your enemy is the smartest idea you’ve had?”

Sehun did not know why he was here in this room with Kai surrounded by bottles of alcohol. He wiped his dry eyes, sighing. “Just sit there. Quietly. I’m gonna start drinking. And don’t judge.” He gasped in several nervous breaths before taking a gulp of the tequila.

“Wouldn’t even dream of it.”

 

 

 

His mouth was sore. The tequila that layered the walls of his throat burned and Sehun’s eyes swivelling towards the back of his head in a grieving sense of a pounding in his head. His eyelids were sagging as his insides jostled wildly. “I hate this.” He blurted out in a whirly whisper. Each gulp made the room spin faster. His stomach heaved in a sickly way. But it felt good. It felt good. The feeling of being anaesthetized made him fall in love with the silence. He lost track of how many minutes or hours or flipping nights had passed. He lazily glanced over to Kai who was sitting on the floor, loosely hugging his knees as he watched Sehun with nonchalant intent. The bed was extra soft under his butt. Must be softer than that hard floor Kai was sitting on with a half empty beer bottle by his side. He wanted to bounce on the bed, but was too lazy to do so.

“Okay. Maybe go easy on the tequila.” Kai muttered, vacantly staring at Sehun when he lifted the bottle again.

“Don’t tell me what to do. Stop being so bossy. You don’t control everybody’s life. Big bully,” He took a very tiny sip of the devil’s drink. Wincing hard at the strong burn, he pointed a finger to Kai. “You’re a shit at being nice.”

“Uh-huh. You’re telling me?” he scoffed. “Right now, I think hurricane would be a preferable option.”

Sehun sprawled himself across the bed and threw his arms over the edge of the bed, gripping the bottle in one hand. “Why, Kai? Why is everyone so… scared of you when you don’t intimidate me one bit?”

“I don’t know why you’re so bold. And trust me, I’ve never left anyone standing after talking to me the way you talk to me,” he sighed. “You’re just a… a spoiled little… brat.”

A sheepish grin took form on Sehun’s rubbery lips. “You, mister, like this spoiled little brat.” He whined, pointing the finger at Kai again.

“Don’t push your luck, kid.” He scoffed, smirking a little and gulped down a mouthful of his beer.

“Tell me about my father.” He mumbled, jutting out his lower lip.

“He’s… a nice man.”

“How nice?”

“Nicer than your mother.”

“Stop. You don’t know Gwenna.”

“I do, Sehun. I really do, okay? I was with her until I was 17.”

Sehun blinked. “What happened after 17?”

It took Kai a moment to reply. “I…” he exhaled a loud breath. “I switched sides.”

“You abandoned her and chose to side with Faiion.”

“I didn’t abandon her,” he said in a low growl. “You don’t know anything about what I went through.” He tilted his head back and heaved a miserable sigh before clenching his eyes.

“I couldn’t think of a black past that you could have suffered so bad that you turned out to be such an ass.”

“Shixun was brought away,” he started. “Dee and I were the only one who was still on Gwenna’s side. Mother joined Faiion and Kris was just a child. I was supposed to… fight together with Dee, Donghae, Yixing and Mark to get Shixun back. Faiion… he had more Minders on his side. We were outnumbered but Faiion never wanted to hurt any of us. Allis died in the fight.” His voice completely faltered at the end.

“Then why did you… join my father?”

Kai’s expression turned cold and hard. “I was studying at FLAC that time. I…” he smiled to himself a little. “I was young. I was reckless. I was just that… arrogant rogue,” he snorted. “I never cared much for principles or manners. I bullied a lot kids. A lot. Sometimes they had to jump around like frogs, sometimes act monkey. That sort of stuff. Then one day, uh… my friends and I got a hold on this new boy in school. Made him eat a whole rhubarb pie and then roll on the grass like a dog,” he chuckled now and Sehun automatically found himself smiling. “Turned out he wasn’t a new student. He was just the warden’s son who came by to drop his dad’s stuff. He was… very timid. Scared. Shy. He wasn’t a Flairer,” the humour died on his face. “Very innocent. Completely unlike me. The total opposite of everything I was. The second time we met, he freaked out a little when he saw my hand was bleeding. He didn’t know I heal fast and it was just a training. It was hilarious, but even if I’d bullied him… he just…” he trailed off, shaking his head. “It just happened and that was the only time I had ever been in love. He loved me the way even my mother didn’t. He was my… family. But I was one of the Ten and he wasn’t allowed to be with me. I was supposed to run away with him the night Shixun was taken away. Gwenna stopped me. By breaking me.”

Sehun sat up and lifelessly stared at Kai in disbelief. His heart silently cried in his chest as his eyes brimmed with tears. “She… killed him?” his voice barely left him.

“Yeah,” he murmured. “She wasn’t gonna have one of the Ten abandon everything for a Pootle. And she needed me here to protect Shixun.”

Wow. This Shixun was becoming more and more interesting by the day. “Kai… I’m so sorry. I had no idea.”

“Oh, save it,” he sighed. “She justifies it by saying that she did it for my own good. No. She did it for _her_ own good. I joined my mother and Faiion. Dee shortly joined us as well. And you’re siding with Gwenna who cares about nothing but her own welfare.”

“Faiion wants to rule the world,” he spat. “Gwenna is trying to stop him.”

“You still don’t get it, do you? Sehun, this feud is between Gwenna and Faiion. She doesn’t want Faiion to have more power than herself. Ah, forget about it. You’re stewed as a goat. You’ll understand when you see who the good guys and who the bad guys are.”

Sehun let out a bestial groan and collapsed back onto the bed, on his back. He threw his head over the edge and let it hang upside down. He stared at Kai. “Did you love him a lot?”

“Drop it.” he snapped.

“Why are you telling me all this stuff, Kai?” his blood flowed nether and his vision started to get a little hazy. Jaded, he kept his eyes on Kai who looked like he was sitting on the ceiling. Sehun almost laughed at the crazy thought. He had never had his head hanging upside down like this and it was one of most fun things he had done! “You told me about Dee’s pregnancy. You told me about your past. Do you trust me with your secrets? Why?”

Kai kept his lips pursed for a stretch. “I don’t know,” he muttered after a while. “I don’t why I just… why I tell you everything.”

“You’re not here to sabotage anyone, are you?”

“No, Sehun. Your father is longing to see you. Kris and I never would have hurt you. Everything was going according to plan until Heva and Chanyeol botched it up. I hate to admit this, but you’re… you’re pretty smart. If you’ve gotten Gwenna to agree to this reconciliation, you’ve done a good job.”

“I doubt it,” He let out, raising his knees, spreading his legs apart. “But I should cherish this moment. You paying me a compliment has to be one of the rarest things in this world. All that you ever do is insult me, call me names, and point out how pathetic I am. Now I know why you’re never interested in me. You just can’t move on, can you? I sort of envy that guy.”

Kai fell dead silent and Sehun realized he had overstepped. A dull buzz in his head entertained Sehun for a minute. He wanted it to stop, but it was intoxicating at the same time. There was a sudden rush of heat in his body and he felt the sides of his neck burn along with his ears. It was hot. His hand on its own drew up his abdomen and chest, and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. He needed some air.

Then he stared at Kai, upside down, rise to his feet. Every short breath Sehun gasped in silently became shorter and shorter for every step Kai took, edging closer to him. The acceleration of his heart-rate screamed what his body wanted. To just release, to just be free and to be gripped all at the same time.

Dropping to his knees right before Sehun’s hanging head, Kai yanked his t-shirt’s sleeves up to his elbows before his hot palms cupped the sides of Sehun’s face. Sehun’s mind was instantly put to a frenzy of sparks, but he could not do anything about it. He stared, wide-eyed and hanging upside down as his hand was pressed to the mattress, fisting the bedsheet while the other gripped the bottle’s neck. Blood stirred in his nether regions as Kai bowed his head and leaned in. Kai’s thumbs were softly touching Sehun’s jaw on both sides. His head swirled and Sehun pulled his eyes shut as he felt Kai’s lower lip brush the seam of his lips. The tip of Kai’s nose was brushing Sehun’s chin just as Sehun’s brushed Kai’s chin. Kai pulled back a little and his trembling breath grazed Sehun’s lips before he leaned in again. When he delicately kissed his bottom lip, Sehun’s brain was on fire. The warmth surged through his entire body. He felt like a novice. He hadn’t even kissed anyone properly before and he was kissing someone upside down?! Then Kai shifted to kiss his upper lip, tongue gently caressing the lower, demanding access. Sehun easily gave in to him and the tips of their tongues met in a languid touch. Lost in a heady trance of passion, Sehun let out a subtle moan when Kai caught his lower lip between his teeth and pulled it gently before releasing it, saliva-slicked. Kai tilted his head to the side and kissed him full on mouth now. Sehun felt a smouldering heat within him as Kai’s tongue delved in his mouth, savouring every part of it.

Sehun kissed him back and their lips moved in perfect sync. He grew tender under Kai’s touch and his lips began to throb, aching for more. Kai released one side of his face and slid it up Sehun’s neck and chest before he unbuttoned the rest of Sehun’s shirt. He felt a pang to his heart when Kai pulled away, breaking the flaming hot kiss. Then he gently tore the tequila bottle away from Sehun’s hand. The sound of their ragged breaths filled the silence in the room as Sehun’s bare chest heaved. Kai shifted a little to Sehun’s side before Sehun felt his warm breath on his collarbones. Only a simple brush of Kai’s lips on his collarbones, sternum, midriff, left Sehun completely breathless and dazed. Sehun clutched at the bedsheet as Kai’s tongue circled on his abs, kissing them softly, all the way down to Sehun’s navel with a knee on the edge of the bed. “Uh…” Sehun gasped when he felt something cold and fluid fill his navel, and perked his head up to see Kai pouring the tequila into his navel in drips. Any tighter, Sehun might just come in his pants. He brought his hand to the back of Kai’s neck and lightly clenched Kai’s hair by the nape. A bead of the tequila trickled down the side of Sehun’s waist and Kai pressed his lips to it before he tongued all the way up to Sehun’s navel, licking the trail of tequila. Sehun gave in altogether. He didn’t care what was happening and how it was happening—he just wanted it to happen. Kai kept his eyes on Sehun as he slid his tongue into his narrow navel. Biting his lower lip, Sehun suppressed a moan and clenched his eyes, inclining his head back to hang over the bed. Kai sucked and licked the alcohol from his navel, sloppily kissing all over it as Sehun stroked the back of his head, clenching and releasing his hair.

Then it all just abruptly stopped. When Sehun cracked his eyes open, Kai was already off the bed. “Wait,” Sehun knew he sounded a little whiny. “Where are you… going?”

“You’re drunk. Get some sleep.”

“Leave the booze.” Sehun groaned, trying to sit up but only dropped back to the bed.

“Good night, princess.”


	26. “A thanks would be nice, though.”

The aching in his skull ebbed like a tide flowing out to the sea, but the pain remained, expanding like a balloon under his cranium. The waves of biliousness stirred within him like altitude sickness. He felt like he might throw up just by standing. His head screamed, pounding in every corner, but he clenched his jaw, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold the screams in. The most he could do was grunt a little whenever he exhausted a muscle or two trying to catch up with Donghae.

“Could you fucking keep up?” Donghae groaned on the other end of the ridiculously huge ballroom.

“Sure. Sure.” Sehun murmured beneath his tongue and dragged his feet back to the centre of the room.

“Sehun, it’s like we’re doing this over and over again,” Yixing said in a much calmer tone, but with the same disappointment. “There’s no progress. I need you to do what you did yesterday. Kick his skinny little ass.” He jerked his hand in Donghae’s direction.

Sehun heaved a sigh and rolled his head, trying to pop a joint. Of all days, Mark had to be absent today when Sehun was at his worst. He was lucky that the dark circles beneath his eyes were not showing too prominent and neither Yixing nor Donghae had picked out that he was silently suffering from a hangover. This morning when he woke up to the sound of Yixing’s fist pounding on the door, he found himself in a mess of unopened beer bottles which he stashed in the wardrobe and a mess in his pants—half-dried, half-sticky, half-embarrassed. Sehun had no idea when that happened or if it were due to a wet dream which he couldn’t recall, but Kai definitely had something to do with it. Speaking of Kai, Sehun woke up with everything that Kai had said and done to him last night intact to memories and he really wished he did not remember any of it. How was he ever going to face Kai again? Worse, he should never ever face Chanyeol again. He had no idea how he was going to avoid either of them because Chanyeol lived in this place and Kai… well, Sehun wanted to see him more than he would like to admit.

“Can we take a break?” he let out in a raspy breath and Yixing cocked a brow.

“We took a break ten minutes ago, Sehun. What’s wrong with you? Are you not feeling well?”

“No, no. I’m… fine.” Sehun clenched and flashed his eyes open again, sucking in a deep breath.

“Well. Will you look at this,” a short snort followed a delicate chime of mockery and Sehun dropped his hands to his sides, giving up on surrounding Donghae with a sandstorm and Yixing with a heatwave for the nth time. That was what they had been straining him to do since morning and all that Sehun wanted to do right now was crash the bed and sleep for days. Jule entered the ballroom, holding a folder in her hands like an office lady. She was clad in a beige pants and a white blouse which elegantly showcased her voluptuous curves. Her black hair was braided and her full lips were painted red. Unlike Dee who was petite and small-sized and Xiomara who was tall and lean, Jule was the perfect example of an exotic bombshell—tall, not particularly skinny, busty and definitely beautiful. Just like her brother, Jule was also sun-kissed, very beautifully tanned. She was a woman to drool over, yes. But there was a better chance of Sehun drooling over the middle-aged Minder he walked by this morning than drooling over her. “Working hard, boys?”

“Oh, yes.” Yixing cooed, crossing his arms over his chest as if to flex his biceps. The corners of his lips quirked into a cocky smile which Jule completely ignored as her attention reverted to Sehun.

“You do know that this is all futile, right?” she scoffed and Sehun started toward her.

“What do you mean futile?” he demanded.

“You know. Pointless.” She shrugged.

“I know what futile means. This is just practice,” he elaborated. “For me to have better focus on my Flair.”

“Precisely. It’s futile,” she gracefully moved towards the piano while clutching the folder at the back. “Your Flair doesn’t work like that.”

“What?”

“Okay, enough with the mumbo jumbo,” Yixing interrupted as he leaned towards Jule with his sheepish grin. “Say, Jule. Are you free tonight? Maybe we could… I don’t know, get ice-cream or something?”

Jule rolled her eyes and faced Sehun again, recoiling from Yixing. “Your Flair is destructive. It will only work at its finest when you have destructive intentions.”

It took Sehun a moment to register that information in his agonizing brain. “What do you mean by that?” he asked, although he was had heard her clearly. Jule stopped right before him and smiled a seductive smile.

“I mean to say that unless you want to destroy something or someone, you will never have full control of your Flair.”

“And how do you know that?” Donghae snapped, scowling at her from a distance.

Jule gave Sehun another shrug. “That’s how the circle of Recherchés works,” her gloating smirk sent a shudder down Sehun’s spine. “As far as I’m concerned, Dee’s Flair, which is Telepathic Paralysis only works effectively when she wants to destroy someone. Shixun’s Flair’s the same. I don’t see why you’re any different than your siblings.”

“Does Gwenna know this?” Donghae asked with a frown etched on his brows.

“She does, I suppose. Is there anything that Gwenna doesn’t know?” she snorted. “Have you figured out what your side-effect Flair is?”

“He doesn’t have one.” Yixing butted in again.

“Oh, that’s unlikely. How are these fools training you again?”

Sehun couldn’t tell if she liked him or not. But it was eerily frightening that she had not mentioned anything about his impromptu proposal from last night. “Hold up. What’s a side-effect Flair?!” he rasped, completely bemused.

“Okay, one, it’s not called the side-effect Flair,” said Yixing, a little annoyed. “And two, not everyone has it.”

“Well,” Jule turned to face him with a mocking surprised expression. “Pardon me if I’m wrong in the future, but Dee has one. Shixun has one. Gwenna and Faiion both have one. And so does Kai.”

“I’m still lost.” Sehun dropped to sit on the step of the podium.

“Jule, don’t you have elsewhere to be?” Donghae hissed.

“Not really,” she sighed. “I am assigned to keep a tab on everyone in here and that includes all three of you. Especially,” she turned to Sehun and lightly bit her lower lip. “Sehun.”

“Keep a tab on us?” Yixing blinked blankly.

“Yes. To make sure that you aren’t planning anything that the ministry could not allow and to ensure all activities take place in accordance to the law. Therefore, Sehun. You will have to be extra cautious to not to cause a trouble.”

“Like I’m the one causing all the troubles in this house,” Sehun scoffed, rubbing his temples. “Okay. Can we go back to this side-effect Flair thing? What is that?”

“It’s like… Kai’s is superhuman agility.”

“That’s not his main Flair?!” Sehun gaped for a moment. “So Darkness Dimension is?”

“Yes. So Dee’s is Poison Claws. It’s basically sort of like a physical Flair. So that when you can’t concentrate, you can use these Flairs. What are these kids teaching you?” she shot Yixing and Donghae an insulting glance. “At your welcome party, there will be some people from the ministry and many of Gwenna’s friends. It’s important that you’re beaten into shape before at least that. You obviously need a new teacher.”

“I agree,” Sehun scowled at Yixing and Donghae. He was not sure if they had been completely unaware of all this or if they were just hiding from him all this while. By the look of their faces, it was probably the former. “I don’t think I have any… physical Flair. It’s just controlling weather.”

“I guess you’ll figure it out with more training. But definitely not with these guys.”

“Hey!” Yixing yapped. “You can’t just walk in here, okay? This is a private session.”

“Oh,” she faked a pout and pulled a printed sheet from the folder. “Actually… I can,” She handed Yixing the paper and turned to Sehun again. “If you’d like, Sehun, I would be glad to guide you and tutor you. We don’t exactly have to be ‘work buddies’. I will have professional tutors come over and I can walk you through everything that you need and _want_ to know. It is important that you are ready to take over all matters in this place and within the Six before your coronation. Therefore, I would strongly advise that you don’t wag your tail to everything that these guys tell you. They’re not the boss here anymore, Sehun. You are.”

There was a sincerity in her smile. She was not the bad guy. Maybe Adam might be a prick, but his sister was definitely a charming woman who had her own rogue ways of dealing with things. Perhaps Sehun might just drool over her sassy attitude. “And you… happen to know everything about everyone?”

“Everything that is recorded at the ministry. Which is everything.”

Sehun nodded his head, plunging his tongue into the inside of his cheek. “I would really appreciate some details on my family background.”

“Sehun, if your mother wants you to know those things, she will tell you herself.” Donghae spat, frowning even harder than before.

“My mother is like the freaking Queen of England and I can’t see her unless I fix an appointment a month earlier. So,” he lifted his shoulders casually and rose to his feet. “Uh… Jule. Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Of course.” she smiled, much more relaxed than before as Sehun ushered her out of the ballroom.

“Where are you going?!” Donghae squawked.

“Oh. You’re all fired. Class dismissed,” Jule chimed, beaming conceitedly and Sehun helplessly grinned to himself. Once they were out in the hallway, Jule exhaled a breath of laughter. “Underage drinking is not advisable.”

Sehun shot a sharp glance before quickly looking away so that she would not catch his dark circles. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He blurted out and Jule chuckled a little.

“A thanks would be nice, though.”

“For what?”

“For saving you from them.”

“Oh… Thanks. But… what you said was all true, right?”

“Yes, of course,” she smiled. “I’m surprised you don’t know all those things. At least someone ought to have enlightened you about your own self.”

“Well, let’s just say I’m not exactly their priority.”

She caught Sehun’s arm and hauled him to a stop. “Trust me. You _are_ their priority. But if they’re not telling you all this stuff, they are probably doing it on purpose.”

Sehun pursed his lips moment, digesting what she had said. “I believe you. Gwenna is like one of the shadiest people I’ve come across. Too dodgy.” His mind was cast back to the things Kai had told him last night. About his lover from his young years who was murdered by Gwenna’s men when they were about to run away together. It came as no surprise to him when his heart swelled at that moment. He envied that boy who had so easily won Kai’s heart. Judging from what Kai had said, the boy must have been shy, gentle and kind. Sehun was not shy in most occasions, he was not gentle and he definitely did not like sharing his chocolate bar with that poor skinny kid in the playground when he was five! For crying out loud, Kai’s former lover freaked out when his bully’s hand got hurt. Sehun probably would have chopped that hand off.

“Sehun,” Jule called when Sehun began to space out. “Last night… at the dinner… you really didn’t have to.”

“I have my reasons, Jule,” Sehun muttered. “But… you can refuse. You don’t have to do this for your father or work.”

She fell silent for a moment. “We don’t even know each other.”

“I know.” He exhaled tiredly.

“But… I’m willing to give this a go if you are.”

Sehun felt his stomach knot. What was he doing? He could not lead her on like this. “Jule… The truth is—”

“No. Let’s try and be friends first.” She stuck her hand out and Sehun probed it for a second.

“Honestly,” he smirked, taking her firm hand. “You’re not half as bad as I thought you’d be.”

“Wow. How bad did you think I was?” she chortled.

“Pretty bad. You know, the subplot villain bad.”

“Oh, my god.” Her laughter was hearty, but soft. Sehun seriously needed to stop judging people so fast.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Xiomara’s yawp reverberated through the hallway and Sehun spun around, but before he even caught the sight of her, he felt her warm palm strike across a side of his face. Sehun took the blow to his cheek with a silent curse and a groan.

“Okay. I’ll see you at lunch, then.” Jule muttered and excused herself at once.

“What the hell, Xi?!” he snarled, rubbing his jaw as his already heavy head spun even harder.

“What the hell?! What the hell?! What the fuck did you do?!” she shoved Sehun back and raised her fist to punch Sehun in the face.

“Xi!” he caught the fist and Xiomara threw her other fist at him before he gripped both her wrists.

“Are you mad?! Are you out of your mind?!” she squalled with red cheeks and bloodshot eyes. “Why would you do that, huh?!” she belligerently fought back, trying to free her wrists.

“Xi, stop it!” he gasped, staggering a couple of steps back when Xiomara thrust him. He tightened his grips around her wrists and Sehun half expected her to knee him in the guts, but instead, she gave her fight up out of the sudden and abruptly launched herself onto Sehun. Panting like a wild animal, Xiomara melted against her brother as she wrapped her arms around his body. Blinking blankly, Sehun curled his arms around his sister’s bony shoulders and waited for her to say something. But she just buried her face into Sehun’s chest and gasped for air. “Uh…” he glanced around them and swallowed. What should he do? No one had ever hugged him like this before. Especially not a sister.

Then she brought her head up and met Sehun’s eyes. “Did you do that for me?” she whispered.

“Oh. So you… heard about it?”

“Why would you do that?” she panted, blinking the tears in her eyes away. “I didn’t ask you to do that.”

“You deserve something nice, Xi.” He smiled and cupped her face.

“Then buy me the Tiarax special edition rider gloves. Don’t get married to a woman who’s like five years older than you!”

“Hey,” he swiped his thumbs over her protruding cheekbones. “Why don’t you just appreciate it, huh? I didn’t do it expecting anything in return. You’re my sister. My first family who accepted me.”

She smiled and shoved Sehun back by the chest before wiping the corner of her eye with the back of her hand. “Don’t talk about this to anyone. Or I’ll shove a broomstick down your throat.”

“Hm,” Sehun nodded, sliding his hands into the back pockets of his ripped jeans. “Although, was that slap really necessary?” he scrubbed his cheek, wincing hard.

“You deserved it. How could you, Sehun? I surely wouldn’t have done something like that for you. Actually, I might have. I’d go for Jule, too. But that’s not the point. Sehun, I’m not that worthy. I’m not even that pretty. Nobody cares. I can be the leftover. But not you.”

“Stop it, okay?” he said gently and crooked an arm around her neck as if to manhandle her. He dragged her towards the stairs.

“Gwenna’s mad as a cow. She was not expecting for you to do that. No one was!”

“Well, guess I’m in charge now.”

“I don’t want you to do this, Sehun.” she came to a halt and frowned at her brother.

“I want to do this, okay, Xi? I know what I’m doing.”

“Wow. You’re really taking this paying back for the makeover thing seriously, aren’t you?”

Sehun let out a laugh. “Hey… Um,” he glanced back to check no one was there. “Do you know anything about the fight when our brother Shixun was taken away by Faiion?”

“Oh, of course. I was probably sucking my binky at home, crawling around in my diapers.”

Sehun rolled his eyes. “No. I mean you wouldn’t happen to have heard about it or something? Kai and Dee joined Faiion after that.”

“Who told you all that?”

“Hmm…” he gnawed on his lower lip, scratching the back of his head.

“Wait a second. Why are you… Oh, my god, you’re drunk!”

“Shhh!” he clasped his hand over her mouth before she shoved his hand off.

“Why the hell did you get drunk without me?!”

“I don’t know. Because you asked me to leave you alone? Anyway, come on. Help me with something. I wanna find out about Shixun and Faiion and nobody’s telling me anything. I wanna ask Jule, but I’m afraid she’ll report to Gwenna.”

“Why do you wanna know about Shixun and Faiion?”

“Because they’re the only ones I haven’t met and they’re the ones who are most interesting here.”

“Ouch, thanks,” she shook her head. “But Gwenna told us to not to talk about any of this.”

“Come on. Please?”

Xiomara sighed. “Bat your eyes and shake your butt for me, then twerk and I’ll show you the Recherché journal.”

“What? Recherché journal?”

“There’s no such thing as the Recherché journal,” Sehun jumped and twirled around with his heart at his throat when Kai spoke, creeping up behind him without a single sound. Like a shadow. “She’s pulling your leg.”

Xiomara shrugged and raised her palms in defence when Sehun scowled at her. “Hey, I just wanna see that butt twerk,” she turned to Kai. “I know you wanna, too.”

“I don’t know what twerk is.” Kai admitted.

“Urgh! Old people.”

Sehun calmed his heart as he averted his gaze from Kai and his stinging smirk. Everywhere Kai’s gaze landed on his body burned like he was touched by a hot iron. _Act cool, Sehun. Act cool._ “I’m not that old, okay?”

“Are you kidding me?! You must be at least 30 years older than me!”

“Do you think I’m nearly 50 years old?” Kai blinked in shock and Xiomara provoked him with a shrug.

“You look like it.”

“Go and watch Dora the Explorer, kid.” Kai ruffled the top of Xiomara’s head and she retaliated by slapping his hand off her head.

“I’ll watch what I want to watch, grandpa. But there really is a logbook of all Flairs and Flairers in the library. Well, all the Flairers that were registered before the ministry took over.”

“You guys keep talking,” Sehun blurted out and turned on his heel. “I’m gonna get some aspirin, then go find that logbook.” He was yanked to a stop when his wrist was grabbed by a strong hand and he turned around to glare at Kai. They froze for a stretch, staring into each other’s eyes. _Please don’t remember. Please don’t remember._ Sehun mentally chanted.

“You were pretty wasted last night.”

_Darn it._

“Holy shit! You got drunk with him?!” Xiomara yapped.

Sehun quickly denied. “No! I don’t know what he’s talking about. So are we gonna go get the logbook or not?” he started towards the staircase that led up to the floor above. Xiomara jogged behind him to catch up and Kai calmly tagged along.

“Oh, really? So you don’t remember a thing?” Kai asked, falling behind.

“Nope. I still don’t know what you’re talking about ‘cause I did not drink with you.”

“So you did drink.” Xiomara groaned.

When Kai quickly caught up to his side, Sehun noticed the smirk etched on Kai’s face. “So you don’t remember me telling you about my past?”

“Nope.”

“You don’t remember you telling me that I’m not a nice person?”

“Nope.”

“So you don’t remember me drinking the tequila from your navel.”

“Oh, my dear sweet ox!” Xiomara gasped and Sehun leapt up the stairs with blood pounding in his ears. “You and…” she gaped at Kai. “What the… How? When did this happen? How did I not see thing coming? I swear to god I’m usually great with gut feeling. Sehun!”

“He’s lying” Sehun muttered. “I don’t know what he’s talking about. So which way’s the library?”

“I knew you were hiding something!”

“Xi, did you know that I could have like an extra Flair? Like that dude has superhuman agility.” He jerked his thumb in Kai’s direction.

“That ‘dude’?” Kai scoffed. “Well, that dude had his tongue down your throat last night.”

“I think I’m gonna throw up,” Xiomara faked a gag. “You’re married to Dee!”

“Shockers, he isn’t,” Sehun spat. “They’re faking it.”

“Sounds like your sex life, Scrappy.” Kai laughed and Xiomara giggled with him.

“I need a breather,” she hurried to keep up with Sehun’s long and hasty strides. “Time out! Is he the one who told you about Shixun and Faiion and the fight?”

“Ah. So you do remember.” Kai announced and Sehun almost bit his tongue off.

“This way.” Xiomara started to lead the way with a perplexed maze plastered to her face.

Sehun came to a halt and held Kai back with his hands pressed to Kai’s chest. “Why don’t I have another Flair?”

“Be thankful. Not all sub-Flairs are an advantage. I’m guessing Jule told you about that.”

“Yes. I have to pick pieces from everyone and put it into one giant puzzle. Back to the point, maybe this… this sub-Flair or side-effect Flair or whatever can help me control my Flair better. It could be an advantage.”

Kai scoffed before his expression turned sour. “Shixun’s sub-Flair is cut at touch. He basically cuts anyone with any skin contact. How do you think this it’s an advantage, Sehun?”

“What do you mean?” he was tired of asking that question to be honest.

“Your brother walks around, fully wrapped in leather because any part of his skin can cut another person. Now you see Kris’ frustration.” He shoved past Sehun when Xiomara called for them in a sharp whisper.

“I… am not following,” Sehun hurried after Kai. “Why would Kris be frustrated? And do you mean… Shixun can cut… like a knife?”

“With a single touch of his pinky, yep.”

“That’s horrible.”

“Still think you want another destructive Flair? You know what. Shixun will be here for your coronation. So ”

“Oh, my god. I don’t know how to digest this,” Xiomara muttered, rubbing her forehead as she opened the library’s ancient-like door. “Big brother, you have so much explaining to do.”


	27. Fire and Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later in this chapter, you guys should refer to > http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/32213067025_1/New-2014-Men-s-clothing-black-male-Spring-autumn-shirt-long-sleeve-plus-size-menpersonality-slim.jpg http://www.promdress2015online.us/images/desgin/Black%20White%20Two%20Tone%20Larissa%20Satin%20Mori%20Lee%209318%20Party%20Dress%20Spring%202015.jpg https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/c4/8c/f0/c48cf0cb43fc07daac21001aa37d54fb.jpg 

Dust drifted and hovered lazily in the air and collected on the monumental shelves which reached the high ceiling of the library as cobwebs wove loosely around the perfectly arranged books with their spines facing outward. The expansive library left Sehun awestruck when he stepped into the dark, poorly lit room. He could not count the amount of bookshelves that filled the room and when he gazed up, his heart jumped at his throat. Ladders and desks were all caked with dust. Dim yellow lightbulbs lit each row of the shelves. The floorboards creaked as he wended his way to the nearest bookshelf.

“This old place is still the same as the last time I was here. No, literally.” Kai commented, swiping a finger across the edge of a desk and held the dust layered finger up. Sehun glanced to Xiomara who looked bothered beyond comprehension.

She met Sehun’s gaze and shook her head. “So, you guys are not kidding. This is actually happening? Sehun, you’re with… that old man?” she jerked her hand in Kai’s direction.

“No!” Sehun rasped and his voice reverberated into the ceiling. He rubbed the back of his neck where he felt Kai’s stare sting him. “We’re not together, Xi. Not a chance. He’s a little too high-maintenance, snobby, cocky, and not even that smart. Besides,” he tried to keep his breaths even and face straight, weaving his way past the bookshelf. “Why would I ever go for someone who’s like hundred years older than me?”

Kai’s snort resonated across the shelves and Sehun clenched his jaw. “I don’t buy it one bit,” Xiomara rasped, treading behind Sehun. “When did this even happen? Is this why you’re so darn defensive of him?”

Sehun bit his tongue.

“Oh. Defensive, huh?” Kai sniggered.

Keeping his stride straight, Sehun aimlessly scrutinized the uncountable lines of books in every corner around him. “Sehun!” his sister hissed, grabbing him by his elbow and halted him.

“Look. If you two love coming up with these wild theories about something that’s completely out of order, be my guest. Just leave me out of it.” he was not annoyed. He was utterly embarrassed. He did not want to lie to Xiomara, in fact he wanted to tell her everything. But not in front of Kai. The last thing he wanted right now was to tell that bastard how he really felt about him.

“Okay, mister hothead,” she raised her palms in defence and stepped back. “If you say so.”

Rolling his eyes, Sehun marched forward.

“You know he’s lying, right?” Kai whispered as if Sehun would not be able to hear him.

“Yup,” Xi sighed. “I mean I have nothing against you.”

“Well, ditto.”

“I’m just shocked you… swing that way.”

“Always have.” Sehun could feel Kai shrugging behind him.

“Whoa. So why… what’s with you and Dee?”

Sehun’s head pounded again. Hungover and extremely confused as to why Kai was sharing these things to Xiomara, he turned at the end of the bookshelf and entered another lane.

“You’re too young to understand,” Kai muttered. “But keep this a secret, will you?”

“Of course. Cross my heart and hope to die. I would never rat on my own brother who just volunteered to marry a stranger to save my neck. I’m glad you of all people feel comfortable telling me this, Kai. I’m never really part of this family. I finally feel like I’m important. Thanks to Sehun.”

Sehun gripped his fists, wondering if there was any way to stop this discomforting bonding time between Kai and Xiomara. “Yeah,” Kai grunted under his breath. “Thanks to Sehun.”

“Okay, so where’s the goddamn logbook?” Sehun groaned, running his hand through the messy strands of his hair.

“It should be this way,” Xiomara overtook him and clapped a hand to his back, sending Sehun staggering a step forward. “Sehun, I won’t judge. You never judged me and I’ll never judge you. I trust you. If you and Kai are a thing, I know that you have… an explanation and a justification.”

“We are not a thing and we don’t have a thing,” Sehun snapped. “Now can we just go ahead with what we came here for before anyone finds us snooping around?”

Xiomara took the lead and hurried ahead. But Sehun was held back when Kai caught his arm. Pushed back against the dusty bookshelf, Sehun exhaled a shaky breath and stared at Kai, wide-eyed. “So, you really don’t remember a thing?”

“Doesn’t matter if I do,” Sehun murmured and held his breath in when Kai pressed himself onto him. “Why are you telling her all this stuff?”

“She must be a good egg if you’re willing to sacrifice so much for her even if practically speaking you just met her,” His fingers steadily gripped Sehun’s arm and every last one of Sehun’s senses was heightened. It burned. Kai’s breath, his heat, his body, his hand, even his gaze. They all burned. “This place could use some good eggs.”

“Which are you, then? Good or bad?” he whispered, lowering his eyes to Kai’s full lips.

“I’m…” he hummed, casting Sehun’s parted lips a longing look. “Flexible.”

“What does that mean?”

“I can be both good and bad. Depends on what kind of situation I’m in and,” he lowered his lips to Sehun’s, leaning in just enough for Sehun to taste his hot breath. “And who I’m with.” He released Sehun’s arm out of the sudden and withdrew himself before they heard Xiomara calling for them, several lanes away. Shaking away the lewd thoughts that began to invade Sehun’s mind, he followed Kai to the lane of bookshelves, calming the storm within him. Kai seemed to know his way around this library quite well. Sehun could not think of a day when Kai must have been interested in books or anything educational.

“There,” Xiomara said quietly, standing before a huge metal safe which looked just as ancient as the library and stood as tall as her. “This was where I last saw it and it wasn’t locked back then.” She waved her finger at the latch.

“I don’t ever remember it being locked either.” Kai sighed.

“What do we do?” Sehun asked, frowning. “I mean the logbook can’t have much information. I just wanna know where everybody stands and how dangerous Gwenna is. But maybe we could go look around for the key? Or some other way to unlatch it? There has to be something to pick the lock with. Do you have—what are you doing?!” he yapped when Kai rammed his fist into the latch.

“Improvising.” He shrugged before giving the safe another bang. Jaw-dropped, Sehun gaped at the latch making a ‘click’ sound before it unlocked.

“Wow. That is by far the sexiest thing I’ve seen a man do. And believe me. I never relate _sexy_ to a guy.” Xiomara breathed out in awe, batting her eyes at Kai who was shaking his hand, clenching and releasing his fist.

“You’re barking mad!” Sehun snarled at him.

“I provide results.” Kai muttered back with a cocky expression and pulled the safe open.

They stood there, stock-still for a moment, staring at the empty safe. “Well, we tried.” Xiomara sighed.

“It’s amazing how Gwenna stashes her secrets away from her son,” he tossed Sehun a sidelong glance before slamming the safe shut. “Says a lot about her, huh?”

“Maybe she just took it with her.”

“Of course she took it with her!”

“It doesn’t have much information in it anyway.” Xiomara shrugged.

“If she’s keeping it away from Sehun, then it has all the information Sehun needs to know and the ones that Gwenna doesn’t want him to know.” Kai had a point. A very good one. Sehun did not see why Gwenna would hide something so trivial like a registry of Flairers from him when he was about to succeed her.

“Like what? Maybe she’s trying to keep it away from _you._ ” Xi also had a point.

Kai shook his head and turned on his heel, heading towards the door. “Highly doubt that. I’ve seen that book a million times.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Good morning, Sehun.”

Sehun stiffened at the doorway, half-sleepy and half-taken aback, and stared at the three middle-aged men who stood in the drawing room—all clad in suit and tie. It was a new day, therefore Sehun understood that he’d have to face new complication. Nothing was ever simple in this household.

“Who are they?” he asked Jule who demanded that he meet her in the drawing room before he was even ready to greet the day. But unlike Xiomara who liked to haul him out of bed, Jule knocked on his door and calmly asked him. He smiled at her. The skirt she sported complimented her curvy hips and Sehun slowly started to appreciate her inner and outer beauty. Not in the sexual way, but in the friendliest way possible. Jule was a confident, smart, and independent woman. She was not thin to the bones, but her voluptuous body would turn any straight guy on. People would not see a downside to Sehun marrying her. Except Sehun of course. He’d be lying to her and himself.

“These are the tutors I appointed for you.” Jule said with a gentle, but full smile etched on her red lips.

“Oh,” Sehun took his seat at the table his new tutors settled at. “That was fast.”

“Your coronation is quite around the corner. We need all the help we can get to get you into the right shape. Gwenna has approved.” She sank in the chair beside Sehun.

“We won’t exhaust you, Sehun,” said one of the three men. “We will take it rather slow, so that you don’t wear yourself out. We believe Miss Vaughn here has an effective schedule planned out for your lessons. We have some books for you to read.”

Another tutor slid a couple of hard covered books to Sehun. “Go through them. They’re about fledging Flairs. We’ll take it one by one.”

“That’s a relief,” Sehun admitted. To be frank, Mark, Yixing and Donghae were pushing him too hard and he didn’t blame them for assuming that Sehun was up to par with them. “So, when do I start?”

“Saturday,” Jule answered. “After your welcome party.”

“Sorry, what day is today?”

“Thursday.”

“Wait, so the party’s tomorrow?”

“Were you not informed?” she blinked her eyes as if dumbstruck.

“I’m not informed about a lot of things in this house.” He shrugged.

“Well, we need to fix that.”

“Jule, I need a favour.”

“Sure, Sehun. Anything.”

“I’ll tell you later.”

“If it’s okay with you, we can walk you through the procedures of your lessons,” said the first tutor. “Maybe it’ll give you an overview and you can tell us if you’re uncomfortable with any of it.”

Sehun nodded and grinned to himself. This wasn’t that bad. Not bad at all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you like her, then?”

Sehun shot Xiomara a shocked look from the bed and gaped at her before vigorously shaking his head. “No! I mean, yes. Not like… you know.”

Xiomara exhaled a loud sigh and jumped to her feet from the table. “You’re rambling about how awesome she is breathlessly.”

“Xi, I meant she’s trying to make my life easier. And to be honest, I was cooped up in that room with the tutors and Jule, going through so many details about the Flair politics. I really don’t want to talk about it anymore.” He waved his hand, shaking his head.

“All right. Do you want to talk about Kai, then?” she chirped, opening the wardrobe.

“No.” he scowled.

“He’s cute.”

“ _Cute?”_

“Okay. He’s hot. I admit it.”

“Stop.”

“Okay, okay. Let’s talk about something else,” she pulled out a glittery navy blue shirt and a glittery sharp red shirt. Holding out each on one hand, she flashed a Cheshire grin. “What do you wanna wear?”

Sehun arched an eyebrow. “None.” He spat.

“You can save your birthday suit for your birthday. For this party you need to wear something. Besides, you wouldn’t want to give Mrs Gump a heart attack with your huge junk.”

Sehun reflexively drew his hand over his crotch before withdrawing his hand. “What the hell are you talking about?” he growled. “You don’t know… that.”

“Know that it’s huge?”

“Knock it off! I’m not wearing those glittery clothes.”

“Okay, fine,” she hanged them back in the wardrobe before pulling out a black, long-sleeved shirt along with a belt and a pair of black pants. “What about these?”

Sehun smirked. “If I’m gonna wear that, you have to—” he was interrupted when he heard the knock on the door. Scrambling off the bed, he jogged to the door. “Hey!” he gasped when Jule flashed a toothy grin.

“There you go. Just what you asked. This is the best I could get in a short notice.”

“Great,” he accepted the covered dress. “Thank you so much. I owe you one.”

Jule licked her smiling lips and lowered her head. “I’ll see you at the party tomorrow. I won’t be around in the morning.”

“All right. Good night.” He closed the door when she started to walk away. Spinning around, he faced a doubtful Xiomara who had her lean arms crossed over her chest.

“What is that?” she glowered at the black cover in Sehun’s arms.

“You’re always bossing me around, telling me what to wear. This is a gift from me as a brother.” He handed her the dress.

“You mean you still need to give me something after you agreed to marry Jule for me?”

“Come on. Don’t argue. I want to do this for you. I never got anyone besides my parents gifts.”

Scowling and looking a little sceptical, Xiomara settled the dress on the bed before unzipping the outer layer. Sehun had no idea if this would offend her or excite her. He was already preparing his face to take a slap. Xiomara straightened up and swallowed, glaring at the black and white cocktail dress. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“Well… I know it’s not _you._ But… maybe… you could be my company?”

Xiomara faced him with a disappointed look. “I can’t wear that. Do you know how horrible I’ll look in that?!”

“You haven’t even tried it on. You won’t know that for sure.”

“It’s a flipping dress! Trust me, I know!”

“Xi, I’m not saying that you need to wear it. But this is just a token of my appreciation for everything that you’ve done to make me look nicer. People actually… _look_ at me now. If you don’t wanna wear it, fine.”

Xiomara looked conflicted as she continued to lour at Sehun. Then there was another knock on the door. A little taken aback, Sehun opened the door. His heart hammered against his chest when he found Gwenna standing on his doorstep. “I hope I am not bothering you. Jule told me that you’ve been having a tedious day.” She said in a monotonous voice. Sehun stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

“No, it’s okay. Xi’s in there. We were just talking about the party tomorrow. Um… Will there be a lot of people?” he was utterly surprised to find Gwenna out of her room and on this floor at this hour.

“Fairly,” she smiled pleasantly. “You needn’t worry. It is just to introduce you to our alliances and the envoys from the ministry. Jule will be by your side at all times. If you ever feel uncomfortable, you can politely excuse yourself. But I suggest you to try and socialize with those people. They will be standing by you later on.”

“Does that mean you won’t be there?”

She pursed her faintly smiling lips. “No, I’m afraid not. Sehun,” she took in a steady breath. “I heard that you were at the library yesterday. With Kai.”

Sehun gnawed on the inside of his cheek. “We… weren’t doing—”

“I understand that you and he have a better relationship that what you implied to have?”

Sehun desperately wanted to excuse himself from this conversation. Xiomara would not have told her about this. How did she know? “It’s nothing like that.” He blurted out.

“Beware of you befriend, Sehun.” she said calmly and that was what vexed Sehun.

“Oh, really? Why? Because he’s the bad guy? Because he sides _with_ the bad guy?”

“No. Because I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” Her expression wilted a little and Sehun’s stomach clenched.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m sure you do, Sehun. You are very sharp. Don’t lose sight of what’s important. Don’t make the same mistakes I made. The most Kai could want from you is to get you to Faiion’s side. And he will do anything in his power to achieve that. Knowing that your weakness, he will use it against you.”

Sehun stood there, tongue-tied, unable to bring himself to speak. Gwenna raised a hand to his face and stroked his cheek. Sehun recoiled from her touch and she dropped her dainty hand to her side. “The first step to this alliance with them is to trust them, Gwenna,” he stated. “And I trust Kai.”

“You are naïve. But you’re smarter than that, Sehun. Never trust anyone. Not even your own children.” With that, she swayed her way down the hallway and Sehun rubbed his temples. She was wrong. Kai would not use him. He will not. Sehun slumped back against the door. Why would it even matter if Kai was sincere? This was not a love story. Sehun knew that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Sehun? Can I come in?” Jungkook announced himself before entering the room. Sehun fastened the shirt’s cuffs and turned to face Jungkook who sauntered into the room, clad in a sharp white shirt and khaki pants. He paused in his tread and gawked at Sehun. “You look… so handsome.”

Sehun felt blood rush to his cheeks and he shot Jungkook an appreciative grin. “Thanks. So do you.”

“Nah. Not as good as you. Never as good as you.”

“Is everyone here already?”

“Most of them are.”

Sehun could hear the faint music from the ballroom and from the sound of it, he concluded this was not one of those rave parties. Instead, this was more of a formal party. Thank god Xiomara spared him the sparkly clothes. “I am not ready to meet any of them,” he gave his reflection in the mirror one last time before walking over to Jungkook. “Hey… How are you doing?”

“Great. Why?” he beamed.

“I heard about the… you know. The downside to your Flair.”

Jungkook’s smile withered at once and he averted his gaze. “Oh.”

“Listen to me. I’m not the wisest person in this place, but I understand how you feel. We all have our flaws, Jungkook.”

“Can we not… talk about it?” he turned his back to Sehun. “Yixing just asked me to check on you. I’ll tell him you’ll be coming down.”

“Wait,” he extended a hand to grab Jungkook’s shoulder when Jule walked into the room. Sehun dropped his hand and gaped at her. “Jule,” he let out, scanning her from top to toe. She looked absolutely stunning in the beige evening gown. “You look… gorgeous.”

“I could say the same about you,” her cheeks were already rosy, Sehun doubted that his compliment could make it any redder. Her wavy hair flowed beautifully on one side of her neck, down her left breast and the diamond necklace glimmered over her collarbones. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m just waiting for Xi.”

“Okay. I’ll see you down, then.” Jule nodded and took her leave. Jungkook eyed Sehun with scepticism before storming out of there. Sehun heaved a sigh. If it were for him, he wouldn’t even go. But Jule advised that this was important for him to meet these people and Gwenna said the same thing. This was sort of a preliminary introduction to the Flairer world.

He shut his room’s door and wove his way to Xiomara’s room. The blurry cacophony of conversions in the floor below made his stomach jump a little. He had to make a good impression and he was afraid that he was going to make a fool of himself. Stopping before Xiomara’s room, he sucked in a deep breath and knocked on her door. He was one hundred per cent sure that Xi would have chucked the dress he got for her away. But the door sprung open, his jaw fell slacking as Xiomara stood before him, all dolled up from head to toe. The lighter makeup and eyeliner made her look so much younger. Sehun was met with the sudden instinct to protect his little sister. “Don’t say a word.” She groaned. She even wore earrings and girly shoes. She had her silver hair tied up and Sehun had to give it to her. She knew style. All kinds of them. One moment she was this badass superheroine and the next, she was just a teenager who looked like she was going to prom.

“Okay, I won’t.” Sehun breathed out, holding a crooked arm out. Xiomara took it hesitantly and they started towards the stairway.

“I feel like a fish out of water.”

“Imagine how I would have felt in those rocker boots.”

“Oh, please. They looked good on you.”

“And you look beautiful.” He said rather convincingly because Xi did not make a retort. But she frowned.

“I’m too tall. Too skinny. I probably don’t do this dress justice. Heva’s gonna laugh at my face.”

“Tell you what. I bet she would either envy you or she’d want to be with you. There’s no other option.”

They descended down the stairs, arm in arm and Sehun nodded his head at a couple of Minders who greeted him and Xiomara. “That would never happen. One, she’s far more beautiful than I am. She’s like the most beautiful girl ever. Why would she even look in my way? Two, she’s super into Dumb Fucking Yeol.”

 Sehun’s heart skipped a beat. He had successfully avoided Chanyeol for the past two days. But he was bound to meet him tonight. Whatever it was going to be, Sehun prepared himself for the worst. It was going to be impossible to not to think about that kiss or anything that Kai had told him. “Chanyeol isn’t into her.”

“This dress is too short.” She whined but fell silent when they walked into the hallway that was congested with people in all kinds of clothes. But they were all formal. Few of them shot Sehun a nod and a smile. Many just stared at him with champagne glasses idle in their hands. The piano music cut through the messy chattering of the crowd as Sehun and Xiomara entered the ballroom. Tables were set and guests were seated. A long table of unnameable food was lined at the furthest end of the ballroom and Mark was the one at the piano, composedly playing a tune. The music stopped out of the sudden and everyone turned their attention to Sehun. He couldn’t spot Gwenna, Dee or Kai in the crowd and Sehun felt a little despondent. Heva was there, sporting a red cocktail dress and a striking red lipstick. Yixing and Donghae were surrounded by a group of gentlemen. Sehun located Philip, Adam and Helena at a near table. Chanyeol was nowhere to be seen.

Philip got to his feet and approached Sehun at once. “Ladies and gentlemen, our future Recherché has made an appearance. Thank you for hosting this wonderful party, Sehun. It’s an absolute pleasure.”

Sehun wore the most plastic smile ever. “Pleasure’s all mine,” he released Xiomara’s arm and walked up to the podium. “Welcome, everyone. My name is Sehun. I believe most of you know who I am, but I believe we haven’t met prior to this. I’ll be honest. I am new to this. All of this. This isn’t even my party per se. I didn’t throw it. In fact, I was only informed yesterday. I’m young and I have a lot to learn. Honestly I’m just winging it here. But I hope you will accept me and I just want to be part of this world. Finally I found somewhere I belong. So… let the party begin.”

An eerie silence followed and it remained for a while. Sehun bowed his head and climbed off the podium. A man came forth out of the blue with a toothy grin etched on his face. “Clark,” he introduced himself, holding his hand out. “It’s marvellous to meet you.”

“Um, same here.”

“Sehun,” Jule showed up at his side. “This is the fifth division minister. He takes care of the Flairers living in the human world, with humans.”

“I was the one who found a home for you when your mother gave you away.” Clark said, sloppily combing his oily grey hair with his chubby fingers. Sehun eyed the girls who were staring at him from a distance with nervous smiles plastered to their painted lips. They whispered something to each other and giggled before eyeing Sehun

“Really?” Sehun blinked and faced Clark again.

“The Oh family was kind to you, weren’t they?”

“They were.” Sehun admitted, feeling a little light-headed when he thought about how worried his parents must be.

“Gwenna insisted that you’d be taken into a well-off family. Nobody knew why she gave you away, but it is nice to have you back.”

“Thank—” he was cut off when Kai and Dee walked in. Dee, in her flowery green vintage gown resonated the feel of spring and Kai simply took Sehun’s breath away. He literally did. Without a single drop of air, Sehun took in the gelled messy and spiked hair Kai sported along with his sharp all black suit—shirt, tie and shoes. He had his coat buttoned and the silver cufflinks shone when he retrieved his arm from Dee’s waist. All attention immediately shifted to them and Dee was swarmed by a bunch of men while Kai was instantaneously surrounded by women. Sehun scowled to himself and looked away when Kai’s gaze landed on him.

“Hi,” he was greeted by a short middle-aged woman and he bowed a little. “My, my. What a handsome boy.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“Please. Call me Patricia.”

He helplessly looked to Jule when a couple more people came in his way. “Why not we take a seat? I’m sure you’re famished.” Jule remarked, smiling faintly as she ushered him to the table near the podium where Jungkook was now seated at. But Sehun was stopped by another man.

“Did you say your name was Sehun?” he asked. “I—”

“Pardon me,” Sehun’s eyes shot to Kai who interrupted politely. “I need to have a word with them.”

Bowing his head, the man hesitantly moved away. Xiomara joined them as Kai took Jule’s hand to kiss the back of it. Sehun wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained himself. “You look wonderful, Jule.”

“Likewise, Kai.” She mirrored Kai’s polite smile. He was polite. He was neat. He was sharp. It was so unlike him and Sehun loved and hated every bit of it.

Then Kai turned to Xiomara. “Remind me to ask your hand for a dance later.”

Xiomara still looked nervous and utterly comfortable as her eyes kept bouncing to and away from Heva who was definitely looking in her way. Sehun felt too many pairs of eyes back on him now that Kai, the guy who worked for Sehun’s potential enemy, was standing before him, all teeth and smiles. “Dance, run away, escape this hellhole, anything you want.” She muttered back.

Kai faced Sehun with a nonchalant smug smile. “Holding it in?”

“Huh?” Sehun sounded stupid, even to himself. He blinked vacantly and sharply turned his gaze away. “Excuse me. I’ll be right back.” he blurted out and brushed past Xiomara to get out of there. He had to flash brief grins at everyone who said hi as he basically jogged out into the hallway.

He kept walking until he was out of anybody’s reach, but he soon reached the end of the hallway. He hadn’t wandered to this side of the floor and he disappointedly sighed at the door before turning on his heel to face the way to the ballroom. Everyone seemed nice to him. But of course they will all have their doubts about his capability. He leaned back against a wall and caught his breath. How was he supposed to fit in there? Who was he fooling? This wasn’t him. He’d make a terrible leader.

“Nota bene. It’s rude to run away from your own party.” Kai’s hoarse voice reverberated into the hallway and Sehun flinched.

“Noted,” Sehun sighed, tilting his head back on the wall. “Can you just… leave me to myself for a while?”

Kai, as always, did not seem to care about what Sehun told him. He stopped before Sehun with his hands stuck in his pants’ pockets. Sehun had to bit his lip to not to let out an embarrassing sigh. Kai was ridiculously handsome. Not the royalty, Prince Charming handsome. But the rugged, rebellious handsome. Everything he did and wore had a roguish edge and this was no exception. “It’s very daunting. I know.”

“I need to gather my thoughts. No one prepared me for this.”

“Well, if you had stayed at FLAC, you would have been.”

Sehun snorted. “Is that your way of seducing me to join you?”

“What?” Kai cocked a dark brow.

“I thought about this before. And Gwenna kind of… said that you might be… leading me on so that I will join Faiion.”

Kai’s lips parted, but no sound came out. Instead of responding, he emptily stared at Sehun.

“Kai?”

“Is that what you think I’m doing?” he asked in a rough tone.

“Why else would you want to fool around with a teenager when you obviously can’t move on?” he glanced away, frowning a little.

Kai was mum for a moment. “I’m not that cheap, Sehun.” The name always sounded exhilarating coming from Kai’s mouth. Sehun swelled with both excitement and dejection at the same time.

“I didn’t mean it that way.”

Kai said nothing as he slumped back against the wall opposite Sehun. He wanted to trust Kai. He really wanted to. Then exhaling a long breath, Sehun pulled himself away from the wall.

“Kai… if that’s your intention… then you should just leave. Because I’m not joining my father. Gwenna might or might not be what you think she is. But these people are my family.”

Kai pinned Sehun with a grave stare. But before he could say anything, a discordant racket diverted their attention as a number of Minders burst into the hallway and jolted towards the stairs. Sehun and Kai exchanged a baffled look before breaking into a sprint in the direction of the discordance. “Sehun!” Jungkook yelped when he reached the stairs that were already crowded by the guests.

“What’s going on?!”

“I don’t know!”

Xiomara showed up right behind him and Sehun did not wait as he took Mark’s side and hurtled down the stairs, shoving people aside. “Mark?!”

“It’s Chanyeol!” Mark rasped as he angrily wove past the people and Sehun sprinted after him. It was almost impossible to penetrate the crowd, but once they had reached the foyer, Sehun came to a halt. One of the Minders or Champions, Sehun couldn’t tell, was aiding Chanyeol to drag a man into the house.

“He’s hurt!” Chanyeol exclaimed breathlessly.

“Who the hell is this?!” Mark demanded.

“I found him at the market.” He gasped and stumbled before dropping the man to the floor and crashed right next to him.

“Chanyeol!” Heva cried and hurried to his side.

“The Snatchers. They were experimenting on him. He’s weak. He needs help.”

Donghae was the first to attend the filthy, soot-covered guy with the dirtiest hair Sehun had ever seen who had collapsed onto the floor. “Shit,” Donghae cursed under his breath as he lifted the guy’s head. Then he went completely still. So did Mark who was gaping beside Sehun. Donghae gently cupped the guy’s soot-layered face and caressed his cheek. “Ren.” He muttered.

“No,” Sehun heard Kai’s opposition at the back. Then with an animalistic movement, Kai jammed everyone aside and even shoved past Sehun, bumping into his shoulder before he crashed to the floor on his knees and Donghae shot up at once when Kai scooped the dirty, unconscious guy up into his arms. “Ren! No, no, no! Ren!” he bellowed, pushing the guy’s long, fair hair out of his face and cradled his head for a moment before lifting the guy. Sehun’s head spun a little when he noticed how red Kai’s eyes had turned to within seconds. He had no idea where Kai was carrying him to but he was out of sight within seconds.

Mark breathed out an exasperated sigh as Sehun loured at him, utterly stumped. _What the hell was happening?_ “Who is that?” he asked Xiomara who shrugged, looking just as clueless.

“Ren.” Yixing answered the question as if Sehun was supposed to know that guy. But Kai apparently did.

Sehun clenched his fists and went in the direction Kai and Donghae had disappeared through. He heard Mark thanking everyone to coming behind him as he broke into a sprint. Some of the Minders crowded the infirmary wing that Kai had gone into. “Get out of my way.” he grunted and pushed them aside.

“Sehun!” Yixing called after him and curled an arm around Sehun’s waist before he could barge into the infirmary. “What are you doing?!”

“Who is that?! How do you guys know him?!” he snapped.

“That’s Ren. Kai’s former lover. I don’t think you should go in there right now.”

Sehun froze. “What?”


	28. Fidelity

He sat still on the step with no will to move. Something bilious swirled in a corner of his empty stomach and he felt like he was hanging mid-air with a noose around his neck. There was a stinging series of pounds in his head which harmoniously beat like a glockenspiel. He was confused. But so was everyone else. So the option of asking anyone of them was crossed out. He planted his face in his palms before carding his fingers through his hair. “You okay?”

Sehun brought his head up to meet Jule’s comforting smile. “Yeah. That was… a disaster, wasn’t it?”

“Hardly,” she grinned wider. “It wasn’t your fault. Any idea who the Blugger is?”

It was almost impossible to not keep a straight face. “A… _Blugger?”_

Jule seemed to understand his perplexity and unfamiliarity with the term, although her eyes widened a little. “That’s what we call the enhanced Flairers Snatchers provide their services to. I’m sure you’ve heard of the Snatchers.”

Sehun ran the tip of his tongue over his lips and provided a curt nod. “You’re saying that he’s... but I didn’t know they could do it on non-Flairers.”

“They couldn’t. Well, now we know that they’ve been trying to,” she sighed. “I have to leave. I’ll see you tomorrow, Sehun.”

Sehun managed the best smile he could manage, but it faltered as soon as Jule had disappeared. He was left alone again. For a minute. There was a sudden blow on his shoulder blade and he turned his head halfway around to glare at whoever it was before Xiomara perched on the step next to him. “What’s wrong, big brother?” she demanded, curling her arms around Sehun’s arm and leaned her head onto his shoulder. “What’s got your panties in a bunch?”

“Has everyone left?”

“Yeah,” she let out and Sehun rested his own head against hers. “Thank God. The Blugger saved me from Adam.”

“Do you know who he is?”

“No. Except for the fact that he’s a Blugger.”

“He’s Ren. Kai’s… alleged ex-boyfriend,” The words felt forced when they rolled off his tongue. “I thought he’d died. Kai told me Gwenna killed him. Yixing, Mark and Donghae… everyone thought he was dead, too. Jule just told me that he was taken away by the Snatchers.”

“Yeah. I just talked to Heva and Chanyeol,” she raised her head from his shoulder. “Chanyeol’s exhausted to the bones. He just went to the Sunless Market and accidentally bumped into this group and met the boy. Ren apparently begged him to save him and he was almost dying from all the Flairs that were injected into him.”

Sehun chewed on the inside of his cheek. “He looked so…” he trailed off, unable to find the right word. _Wrecked? Ruined? Destroyed? Pitiful?_ But his heart clenched. He should have been more considerate.

“How do you know he’s… Kai’s ex-boyfriend?” she asked, blinking her eyes.

“Yixing told me.” He reflexively looked in the direction of the hallway to the infirmary. He knew he should not perturb Kai right now. But it was almost killing him to not to know what was going on in there. How many years had it been since Kai had lost him? Twelve? Sehun dropped his head altogether when he felt like his soul was ripped into pieces. The life and love Kai once had lost had returned to him.

“Sehun?” Sehun glanced to his sister in a haze and realized she had been calling his name for a while. Frowning deeply, Xiomara took his hand into hers. “What’s wrong?” this time, her voice hinted an empathetic tone.

Sehun shook his head as his heart felt unbelievably heavy. Reality hit him like a boulder and he did not know how he was supposed to endure this unfamiliar pain. All of coping mechanisms died. “Nothing.” The word resonated its full meaning on Sehun’s lips. _Nothing._

“Don’t lie,” her brows were knitted. “What is it?”

“Xiomara?” the shy female voice diverted her attention before Xiomara rose to her feet, turning around to meet Heva on the stairs. “I was… um… thinking about getting Chanyeol some ox tail broth. Do you… want to come along?”

Xiomara looked down to Sehun and heaved a sigh. “I’m actually a little… busy.”

Sehun stood up from the stairs. “No. Go,” he smiled at his sister who was blushing to the core. “You should go. I’m just gonna,” he scratched the back of his head and sighed. “Get some sleep. I have lessons in the morning.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he pulled his sister in for a brief embrace and started up the stairs. “You two go… get some ox tail broth.”

Heva timidly bowed her head when Sehun shot her a wide grin as he walked past her. “Chanyeol… asked about you.”

Sehun froze at the top of the stairs and gripped the end of the railing. “Where is he?”

“He’s asleep now. But he’s in my room in the Champions’ lodging at the northeast wing.” She casually pointed her finger over her shoulder as if Sehun was supposed to know what she was talking about.

“It’s okay. He should sleep. I’ll see him tomorrow.”

He did not wait for a reply from neither of the girls and marched straight to his room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The thick silence that hung around him unnerved him greatly. Silence was supposed to be peaceful. But Sehun was surrounded by people almost every hour of the day these days that this calm night drove him into the depth of loneliness. Worst of all, his mind was completely overtaken by Kai. His body felt sore whenever he thought about him. Tossing himself on the mattress, he shoved the suffocating duvet aside and grabbed his watch from the bedside table to peer at the time. Almost ten past four and he groaned. He was wide awake and hadn’t even caught a wink. He was not sure what irked him more. The fact that he was not allowed into the infirmary or the fact that Kai had crumbled so hard just by seeing that guy. Would he ever feel that vulnerable when it came to Sehun? No. Never. And the sudden realization crushed a part of Sehun.

He got off the bed and pulled a t-shirt over his body before throwing on a pair of pink pyjama pants that were decorated with cupcakes and candy canes—the only ones Xiomara had got him so that he will avoid wearing comfortable clothes and always prefer torture over comfort—over his boxers. He didn’t bother to neaten his bed hair or put his shoes on as he stormed out of his room. Everyone would be asleep anyway. The carpeted hallway was smooth beneath his bare feet as he hurried along it like a child heading downstairs to watch TV while his parents were asleep. Well, Sehun had never done anything like that of course. Because he had a TV of his own in his room after he was pulled out of middle school for causing an unintentional ruckus. He wondered if Xiomara had returned and if Kai was still in the infirmary as he descended the staircase carelessly.

Providentially for him, the infirmary was not guarded by the Minders. But Donghae was settled on the floor, leaning against the white door with one of his knees pulled up and an elbow resting on it. Sehun had not dreamed of the day he would see Donghae wear that despondent and crestfallen expression. He looked lifeless. Sehun bit his lip, wondering if he should just silently turn around and go back to his room.

Then Donghae looked in his way. Surprisingly, he didn’t scowl, he didn’t sneer, he didn’t do anything but just glance away again to stare at the floor. “Cute pants.” He murmured. Miserable or not, Donghae was a prick. Sehun should not forget that.

“I wasn’t going to ask. But… why do you look like someone just told you that your puppy died?” he asked, edging closer. He eyed the closed infirmary’s door and swallowed. Behind there was Kai and possibly his long lost lover.

Donghae did not reply and Sehun was not that disappointed. He was not expecting Donghae to tell him anything anyway. Donghae exhaled a monstrous sigh and threw his head back against the door.

“Is he… in there?” Sehun asked in the tiniest voice.

“Who?” he kept his eyes on the ceiling as he spoke.

“The… that… guy.”

“Yeah.” He lowered his head again and stared at his palm.

“Is something… wrong?”

Donghae wouldn’t talk even to save his life. Sehun was wasting his time. Then much to his surprise, Donghae glanced up to him. “We thought he was dead.”

“Yeah. I got that.”

“He was Kai’s…” he looked like he was suffocating and he couldn’t bring himself to say it. Sehun nodded as if to finish his sentence.

“So you all knew him.”

“Kai had this wild notion that Gwenna was the one who had killed him. There wasn’t any evidence.”

“So you chose to not to believe him?”

“We couldn’t believe him,” he scowled. “He had gone mad. And without even thinking, he joined Faiion to stand against Gwenna. Well, now he’s proved wrong, isn’t he?”

“You could have at least stood by him. He was grieving.” Sehun crossed his arms over his chest and Donghae pinned him with a belligerent glare.

“You think I wasn’t?”

Those words made Sehun’s blood run cold. The awkward silence and pounding heartbeat brokered the air. “You… knew him well?”

Shutting his eyes, Donghae brutally clenched his fists and jaw, leaving Sehun to gape at his infuriation. Then lowering to his knees, Sehun carefully brought his hesitating hand to Donghae’s shoulder. He didn’t withdraw his hand when Donghae’s furious, bloodshot eyes flashed open to glower at him.

“Um… I… I didn’t know you guys were close to him.” Sehun didn’t even know that Ren was important to so many people.

“We weren’t,” he shoved Sehun’s hand off his shoulder and jolted up to his feet. “What do you want?” he snarled.

“I just wanted to… um.” He pointed at the door.

“The nurses are taking care of his wounds at the moment.”

“No, I wanted to… see Kai.”

If Donghae was surprised, he showed no hint of it. He stepped aside. Sucking in a deep breath, Sehun raised his fist to knock on the door. Then letting the breath out, he dropped his fist to his side. He didn’t want to know what was happening on the other side of that door. He faced Donghae who was staring at him with his powerful arms crossed over his chest. “Waiting for something?”

Everyone had a flaw, Sehun thought, scrutinizing Donghae. What was Donghae’s?

He jumped a little when the door sprung open and a petite little woman walked out. She looked up at Donghae and winced as if she was taken aback. “Can I help you?”

Donghae uncrossed his arms and looked pathetic all over again. “How is he?”

“He’s asleep.”

“Can I… go see him?”

“Yes.” She smiled and left them to themselves.

“How long have you been waiting here?” Sehun asked Donghae, blinking blankly. “Have you been waiting here all night long?”

Donghae rolled his eyes and entered the infirmary, but halted at the doorway itself. Sehun peered over Donghae’s shoulder and his heart sank into his stomach. Ren was fairly cleaned, but his hair was still dirty, tangled in soot. He was asleep on one of the beds in the infirmary and beside him, Kai was uncomfortably settled in a chair with his head resting on the edge of the bed and his fingers were laced with Ren’s. He had his eyes closed and his breathing was just as even as Ren’s. Sehun’s stomach churned and he suddenly felt like his knees might buckle. He swallowed a sob and turned away. Donghae closed the door behind them and sighed.

“We should give them some…” he trailed off once again, leaving Sehun to finish his sentence.

“Space.”

Then out of the blue, Donghae blurted out, “He’s back. He’s alive. He’s in one piece. That’s enough for now.”

Sehun had no idea what he was talking about, but he didn’t bother to ask when he started to walk away. He waited for a moment after Donghae was out of sight. Then mustering up the courage, he entered the infirmary. Even under the soot and some other black stuff, Ren was beautiful. He looked incredibly young to be anywhere near Kai’s age. A curl of whitish grey blond hair was lying over his eyes and long eyelashes. Kai was firmly holding onto Ren’s hand as if he never wanted to let go of it ever again. Sehun knew he shouldn’t be here.

Just when he decided to leave, Kai stirred and he slowly cracked an eye open, raising his head. “Sehun.” he mumbled in a hoarse voice and blinked his eyes a couple of times before focusing them on Sehun. It was almost impossible to not to stare at Kai and Ren’s clasped hands.

“I was just leaving,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean to bother.”

Kai kept mum and glanced over to Ren. He brought his free hand to brush the curl of hair from Ren’s face. The sigh of relief that Kai exhaled flipped Sehun’s stomach. He smiled at Ren, skimming the shape of Ren’s cheekbone with his thumb. “It feels like a dream.” He said in muted tones.

Sehun looked away. “I should go.” He blurted out under his breath and started for the door immediately. His heart ached for Kai to stop him. But he didn’t. Heavy-hearted, Sehun stopped at the doorway and shot Kai a look of dismal. Kai’s entire attention was on Ren who was quivering and moving his head as his eyebrows furrowed.

“Ren?” Kai called in the gentlest voice Sehun had only heard when his father tried to calm him whenever he had nightmares. That was how much Kai must love Ren. Never had Kai been that gentle to Sehun and he never will be. Sehun was not fragile and neither was he precious to Kai. “Ren?” his raised his voice by a notch. Sehun waited as Ren’s eyes began to twitch.

“Should I get the… nurse?”

Kai completely ignored Sehun’s offer as he clasped his hands to the sides of Ren’s bony face. “Hey, hey. Ren.” He called.

“Sehun, what’re you doing here?” Mark’s husky inquiry drew Sehun’s focus to him. He strode straight to the infirmary and glanced down to Sehun’s pants.

“He’s waking up.” Sehun quickly diverted the topic and pointed to Ren.

“Uhh…” he heard a kitteny whimper from Ren and Kai’s shoulders rolled back, tensed. He caressed Ren’s cheeks, coaxing him to open his eyes.

“Ren.”

Mark quietly stood behind Kai, waiting for Ren to wake himself up.

When it happened, Sehun knew he had lost. But he was glad that Ren was alive and he had returned to Kai who never would have moved on. Besides, he had crazier things to do around here. He was going to be crowned as the first Recherché of the Ten in matter of weeks. He had no time to fool around and think about this puppy infatuation he held for Kai. Even so, it hurt a little. To watch the man he wanted to be held by holding another person.

His eyes languidly opened. Everyone froze, including Kai. Then after a moment of adjustment, in a very ragged voice, Ren asked, “Where… am… I?” The words seemed to have pained him because he winced and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Ren,” Kai panted breathlessly and smiled. “Ren. You’re home. You’re… home.”

Ren stared at Kai as if he was looking right through him. He made a subtle croak at the back of his throat and closed his eyes again. “Who… are you?”


	29. You Raise Me Up

“Yours is a destructive Flair. A great one at that. You cannot be trained as everyone else. The downside to having such a powerful Flair is that it controls you more than you will ever be able to control it. You might have noticed that it comes naturally to you when you’re in danger or when the fight-or-flight response kicks in. Your Flair knows and it will ready you for a fight. It’s a very destructive defence mechanism.”

Day two of training and Sehun already had more insight into this whole Flair thing than Mark, Donghae and Yixing had ever provided since the day he came here. The tutors were truly adept at what they did and incredibly accomplished. They had their own way of getting Sehun to calm down and push every thought away in order to pin his mind to only the training. There was hardly any physical training because according to the tutors, any physical training would be futile until he learned how to control his Flair during a stressful event.

“Which is why when you to think of a major distress that you have undergone in your life, like you just did, it makes you unbelievably mad or sad,” said one of the tutors, the shortest one. For some odd reason, Sehun was not allowed to know any of their names. “And you want to just destroy everything. It is quite normal for Flairers like you. What you need to do is to cool yourself and thus, cool your Flair. This can be done by recalling memories of those you cherish. Your mind has everything to do with your Flair even if you project it via your hands.”

Sehun glanced to Jule who was busy with her pen and file in a corner of the drawing room. Darkness was augmenting outside, putting a grave price on dusk. Jule had been here since early morning just because she wanted to be there with Sehun during his training. Surely that was not part of her job description. But it was nice of her. Sehun felt calmer these days with her around. He had also found out that her Flair had something to do with fast reading and writing. She could literally finish an entire book within five minutes. Maybe he should take her to the library one day.

“Um,” Sehun rose from the chaise lounge and stretched his body a little. He had been cooped up in here all day long, stubbornly refusing to step outside. Casually dragging his feet to the window, he asked, “So, a mind can be moulded. Shaped into however you want it to be?”

“Technically speaking,” started the oldest tutor who was seated at the table. “Yes. Your spirit will always be stronger than your mind.”

Sehun crossed his arms and faced the tutors. Jule was watching them now. “Let’s just say I don’t want… a Flairer to read my mind. It can be done, right?”

“It takes an awful lot of practice. But yes, with time, you can be able to build an illusive wall around your mind, blocking the telepathic Flairer out.”

“Kai made it sound so easy.”

A dead silence followed before Jule spoke. “His Flair is the Darkness Dimension. He can basically live in _nothing_.”

“She’s right,” said the third tutor. “A Flairer like Kai would of course experiment a Flair like that on himself. He could perhaps toss some parts of his mind to nothingness if required.”

Sehun shook his head. “He told me that it’s… possible. What about Kris?”

“What about Kris?” Jule asked, crossing her legs.

“I mean Chanyeol couldn’t read his mind either. He only read what Kris wanted him to read.”

“Well, how would you know that Kris wasn’t just thinking exactly what Chanyeol was able to read? Maybe he was just good at hiding thoughts.”

Sehun pursed his lips. He distinctly remembered Chanyeol telling him about Kris’ fascination for him. “You’re right,” he sighed. “Can we… stop here today? I’m getting kinda hungry.”

“Yes, of course.” The tutors got up from their seats and shook hands with Sehun before they wove their way out. A subtle smile took form on Jule’s lips as she rose to her full height and crossed the room to get to Sehun’s side.

“Why were you asking?” she asked in a cordial tone. She looked intimidating, yes. Like a strong, confident, powerful, and influential woman. But just like Donghae, beneath that cold shell, she was a good one.

“I just don’t like Chanyeol snooping around my head,” he let out. “There are some things I don’t want to share with him.” Like for instance, his little snogging session with Kai.

“I believe that can be easily solved when you are in charge around here.” Her grin widened in a very seductive way as she returned to the chair to gather her things.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s your mother’s Champion. Not yours. You will be able to choose yours some days before your coronation. Chanyeol does not need to be here anymore if you want to fire him.”

Sehun mouthed a ‘wow’ and exhaled a heavy breath, walking to the door. “I don’t… want to fire him, Jule. He’s my friend. He shouldn’t even be here.”

Shrugging, Jule walked out the door Sehun held open. “I suspect it has something to do with his Flair. Gwenna has been looking for a Flairer who shares the same Flair as hers.”

“Which is…”

“Extrasensory Perception.”

“What?! So she can read my mind, too?!”

“She’s… getting a little weak. But if she tries hard enough, yes. She can do more than that. Even mind reading. She doesn’t need to be in the presence of the person to read their mind. But there’s more. Which is why she is special and a Recherché.”

Sehun wanted to dig a hole and bury himself. Of course his mother must know about him and Kai. “That’s just… spec—tacular.” He growled through his grit teeth, walking alongside Jule.

“That might be a factor of why she chose Chanyeol as her recent Champion.” She came to a halt by the foyer. “We need to go through the regulations for the inquisition conclaves and—”

Sehun cut her off by grabbing her shoulders. “We’ll do that tomorrow. It’s a Sunday evening. You should go home and rest.”

Jule lowered her head and her smile as Sehun dropped his hands to his sides. “Sehun… Do you… want to go out… for dinner some time?”

Sehun blinked. “Uh… yeah. Sure. Well, I’m not allowed to leave,” he let out a nervous laugh. “So, we’ll need to have dinner here.”

“Sounds fine to me. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

Sehun bowed his head once, smiling at her as she vanished through the hallway before his smile instantly died. Jule did not deserve this. He shouldn’t be leading her on like this.

“Why do you have a thing for older people?” Xiomara’s voice coursed into the foyer and Sehun turned his head halfway around to see her marching down the stairs. “Is it because you like to be taken care? To be babied?” she scoffed and strutted straight to him before pulling him into a hug. The last time Sehun had seen her—which was two days back—she was in a girly dress. Now she was back in scanty leathers and high ankle boots. “I didn’t get to see you the entire day yesterday.” She faked a whine as they started towards the kitchen.

“Yeah. I was busy. Jule was walking me through all this legal stuff and I was doing some meditation.”

“Ooof. You seem wiser already!”

“Shut up. Did you know that Gwenna can read our minds?”

“Yeah. She can know everything that we do. Why?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Sehun, you never asked.”

He heaved a sigh. “So, she must know that we sneaked out that night, right?”

“Probably. But she didn’t do anything about it. So, maybe she doesn’t. Plus, she gets heavily worn out these days even if she uses a bit of her Flair. I highly doubt she’s keeping a tab on everyone all the time.”

“Why would you do that if you knew she can find out?”

“Because I don’t care. Maybe at least then she’ll pay some attention to me.” She shrugged.

Sehun snorted. “Rebellious, huh?”

“To the core,” she flashed a toothy smile. “Did you check on the Blugger?”

“No,” the answer was curt and wrapped with infuriation. “I’ve been trying to avoid him. And everybody else. Which was why I’ve been focusing on my stuff for the past two days.”

“Because… he’s Kai’s ex?”

“Because I don’t care.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Well, you say you don’t care. But you’ve been trying to avoid him because you’re too scared to confront the fact that Kai likes him more?”

Sehun shot her a grimace as he stopped in his tracks. “Please. I really don’t care whether he likes him or not. I have better things to do. What are you thinking? I’m not some teenage girl to be jealous over the guy my crush likes.”

“Really? Then why not just go and see him?”

“Who? Ren?”

“Yeah.”

“Why should I?”

Xiomara let out a chuckle. “I saw him. He’s been sleeping. A lot. Wakes up. Eats something. Only if Chanyeol’s around. Then he conks out again. But I gotta give it to him. He’s super cute. And feminine as fuck.”

“Chanyeol?”

“Yeah. Chanyeol is the only one he trusts for the time being. Everyone else is a stranger to him. So, big brother, I think you’re pretty safe. He doesn’t remember Kai.”

Sehun swallowed the lump that began to rise in his throat and looked in the direction of the hallway that led to the infirmary. Was he selfish? Maybe. Then exhaling an exasperated breath, he walked towards the infirmary. Perhaps he should drop in to see how Kai was holding on. Even if it were hurting him, Sehun knew deep down, he wanted Kai to be happy and right now, if Ren did not remember who he was, Kai must be hurt as well.

“Where are you going?” Xi rasped, hurrying after Sehun.

“To prove it to you that I have nothing against that guy and that this doesn’t bother me.”

His sister chortled behind him. “You’re only fooling yourself, Sehun.”

Rolling his eyes, Sehun knocked on the infirmary’s door before letting himself in. It was partially dark in there with a lampshade softening the light of the lamp in the corner. Kai and Dee were cut off in the middle of some conversation when Sehun walked in. Kai stared at him for a very brief moment before he glanced away. Sehun felt a pang to his heart. “Hey, Sehun.” Dee muttered, shooting him a gentle smile.

“Hey, Dee.” He walked over to her and she rose to her feet before wrapping her arms around Sehun’s shoulders. Sehun gulped as he hugged her tiny waist and pulled back, pursing his lips.

“How are you, Dee?” he asked in a very low voice, casting Kai a sidelong glance and was a little crestfallen to see Kai watching Ren—who was sleeping soundly in the bed, tucked under a duvet—with so much longing in his eyes. It was then when Sehun took in Ren’s cleaned face. For a moment, his heart sank to depths he couldn’t describe. Ren was like this beautiful piece of artwork that Sehun would never be able compare to. Every feature on his face was chiselled to perfection and his milk-white skin along with his long eyelashes and rosy pink lips were just simply breath-taking. His shoulder-length hair was the colour of his skin. His serene beauty raised the fine hairs on Sehun’s skin. What the hell? How could Kai even look in his way when he had such an otherworldly lover?! What was he thinking?

“I’m fine, Sehun. I’ve been meaning to talk to you for a while now. But I could never get a hold of you.” she said, taking a step back.

“Yeah. I got pretty occupied.”

“I… I can’t believe you proposed to marry Jule just so that Xiomara,” her gaze flashed past Sehun’s shoulder to Xiomara who was standing by the door for a fleeting second before she fixed them back on Sehun. “Don’t have to marry Adam.”

“I’m sure Kai told you that isn’t the only reason.” He breathed out and Dee looked baffled as she tossed Kai a glance.

“No. He didn’t tell me anything.”

“Oh,” So Kai did not share anything about Sehun to even Dee. How nice. Licking his lips, he dragged his feet to Ren’s bed. “How… is he doing?”

Kai did not reply as he kept his eyes on Ren. Sehun chewed the inside of his bottom lip, trying to hold the vexation in.

“I’m... sorry.” He murmured and still, there was no reply from Kai.

“He woke up three times, Sehun,” said Dee when Kai did not bother to even look up at Sehun. “He tried to eat something when Chanyeol offered. We’re just waiting for the fatigue to wear off. We don’t know how many times the Snatchers might have tried to inject a Flair into him.”

“I’m sorry,” Sehun said again. “I don’t mean to sound insensitive, but you guys are here as representatives. Jule told me that you haven’t reviewed any of the negotiation terms that she has given you. I’d really appreciate if you could get onto that before you have to leave next week.” He tried to sound as gentle as possible, but he honestly hoped that it somewhat provoked Kai.

“I’ll do it tonight,” Dee offered as if to spare Kai from it. “We have to return to FLAC next week as well.”

“I see.” Sehun sighed. He was tired. He needed to stop trying.

“I’m taking him back to our place.” Kai said and Sehun’s eyes darted to him.

“Over my dead body.” Donghae spat, marching into the infirmary with Mark by his side.

Kai jolted up from his seat and met Donghae with a furious glare. “That can be arranged.”

Donghae already had his fists balled and ready. “He doesn’t know you anymore. He’s safe here. For the time being, he only trusts Chanyeol and guess what. Chanyeol works for _us_.”

“What makes you think I care? He’s mine.”

Sehun wanted to get out of there right that instant.

Donghae took a step closer to Kai, snarling hard. “He’s no one’s. He’s a person. A human. You don’t get to claim proprietary rights on him.”

Kai clenched his jaw as he glowered, but there was nothing that he could say to prove Donghae wrong.

“Besides, you deal with the Snatchers and you were once a Snatcher yourself. How do we know that you are not one still?”

“Don’t bullshit with your half-assed assertion, Donghae. How many times do we have to prove it to you that we have no relation with the Snatchers?! If anything, Gwenna is the one who deals directly with the Snatchers.”

“Now who’s the one with the half-assed assertion, Kai? Don’t fucking think about it. I’m not going to let you take him. I’ll have it out with you if I need to.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Kai growled, lurching a step forward before Mark put himself between them, shoving both Donghae and Kai back.

“Stop it. Donghae’s right, Kai. We’re not going to let you take him. God knows what the Snatchers did to him and we don’t know if he’s dangerous. You have no authority to take anything or anyone from this place. So settle down. We’re not going to hurt him. And think for a second. How distressed he will be if you took him to an entirely foreign place where he knows nobody. And Donghae,” he turned to face the man. “Can you please just go and take care of the barrier issue first?”

“But he—”

“He will be here when you come back. It’s getting late. Go now,” his eyes shot to Sehun. “And… take Sehun with you.”

“What?!” both Sehun and Donghae rasped in unison.

“Why? So that he can try to escape?” Donghae snapped and Sehun scowled at him.

“Well, I’m pretty sure if he wanted to do that, he would have tried it by now. Just listen to me and bring him along. Xi, go with them. It’s about time we trusted him.”

Letting out a loud groan, Donghae turned on his heel and threw a furious glare in Sehun’s way. “I’m still putting on Restrainers on you.” he muttered, shoving past Sehun.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The thickness of the dense orchard made it impossible for Sehun to keep track of the direction they were walking in. The blackness of the moonless and starless night made its contribution to the acutely harrowing of the trees. But it was the first time these people had trusted him enough to let him out of the mansion. He had earned their trust. Well, maybe not Donghae’s because he had Sehun’s wrists tied in a Restrainer, which Sehun was not exactly delighted about. He kept a consistent scowl on Donghae’s back as he led the way across the lumpy loam.

“I could have just teleported myself and got this done within seconds. But Miss Sunshine Rosella Lilybelle here can’t handle the nausea from teleportation. And she can’t even walk fast enough.” Donghae grunted angrily at the front.

“You’re a total prick!” Sehun called out, but didn’t receive a reply as Donghae silently trod on.

“Don’t bother. He’s immune to that.” Xi scoffed beside him.

“Is this really necessary?” he shoved his wrists in Xiomara’s face. “God, I hate that guy.”

“I could give two flying fucks about that.” Donghae said, letting out a short snort.

“I wasn’t talking about you. I was talking about Kai.”

Donghae came to an abrupt halt and looked back to Sehun with an arched eyebrow. “For whatever reason?”

“I don’t wish to tell you.” Sehun spat, walking past him.

“I think I kinda like you now.”

“Really?” Xiomara asked Donghae.

“Well, my enemy’s enemy is my friend.” He overtook Sehun again.

“I’m not his enemy.”

Donghae did not reply to that and Sehun fell back with Xiomara. “Kids.” Xi rolled her eyes, picking up her pace to keep up with Donghae.

“Wait. How did it go with Heva?”

“What?”

“You went out with her that night.”

“Oh. Well, turned out she really just wanted to get that fucking ox tail broth for Dumbyeol and she was too scared to go out alone because the Snatchers might be looking for Chanyeol and Ren, so she asked me to go with her.”

“You’re serious?”

“Yes, Sehun,” she snapped. “I guess all three of us are just that hopeless when it comes to love.”

“Whoa,” Donghae gasped. “Who _three?_ ”

“Oh, drop the act, Donghae,” Sehun snorted. “You’re not fooling anyone. That’s why you’re such a grumpy old grandpa.”

“I don’t know what the fuck you two are talking about.” He came to a stop near a tree and crouched to the ground before he started to dig a hole by the root.

“I knew he was related to a dog in some kind of way.” Sehun sniggered and Xiomara laughed with him.

But Donghae did not seem to find it amusing or provocative as his face turned completely grave. He shook his hand in the air to get rid of the moist loam and cursed under his breath. “The Minder was right. A side of the barrier’s down.”

“What? What’s going on?” Sehun asked and watched Donghae pull out a thin pen-like gadget from his back pocket before he flipped it between his fingers to get the right side up. When he clicked the top of it, a faint blue light flashed on the tip. Sehun edged closer to see Donghae join the gadget to a round hole on the device that was buried in the loam.

“Xi, check if the other Point is still up,” he tossed Xiomara another one of pen-like gadgets. “Someone broke the barrier. The barrier Point’s gone. Check if the cord is still intact.”

Xiomara moved at once and Sehun followed her. “What’s happened?”

“The barrier is the only thing that’s keeping the faux chateau safe. No one can enter without being registered beforehand. Or they should have special permit.” She said as she crashed to her knees before a tree and began to claw through the soil. She froze for a moment when she found the box-like device in the soil empty. “Donghae! The Point’s gone here, too!” Then without wasting even a second, she clicked on the gadget, which Sehun assumed was the Point and stuck it into the device.

“The first lines!” Sehun heard Donghae gasp before the man jolted up to his feet and burst into a sprint forward. Xiomara joined him at once and Donghae hurled another Point to her which she caught effortlessly. “They couldn’t have gotten to the second lines without breaking the first lines!”

Sehun groaned as he confusedly ran after them.

There was a long trail of burrows on two ends. Donghae stopped and he exploded into swirls of black shadows. And the next thing Sehun saw was Donghae crouching near the burrow in the ground. As soon as he stabbed the Point into the device, a large metal rod slammed into Donghae, sending him flying back. He dropped to the ground with a thud and groaned in pain as Xiomara ran towards him. “Donghae!”

Ahead, Sehun gaped at the group of uncountable amount unknown men strutting in their direction. “Xi!” he called out, sprinting faster.

Before Donghae could recover from the previous blow, another came at him. A monstrous bald man—similar to the one Sehun once witnessed Kai battling on top of the tower at FLAC—caught Donghae by his neck and raised him off the ground as a number of spikes was thrown in Xiomara’s direction. She dodged it easily by jumping to her feet and spun around, planting a pirouette kick in the guy with the wooden spikes all over his body in the face. All at once, the attackers launched at them from all directions and Xiomara’s hands detonated into furious purple flares as a purple ring adorned her black eyes with a purple flare blazed on her forehead. Sehun’s heart almost jumped out of his chest when he saw Xiomara blast two of the men as the purple fire swallowed them whole. Donghae was hurled to the ground again before he was kicked in the guts by the gargantuan man, throwing him across the ground before Donghae’s back slammed into a tree. Sehun stopped when one of them charged at him with green whips in his hands. He looked down at his restrained wrists and mentally cursed. When one of the whips came in his way, he eluded it by an inch and dropped to the ground.

“Guys!” he screamed, scrambling to his feet and raced away from the guy. “Take these… fucking Restrainers off!” he was cut short when the whip caught his shin and he crashed to the ground right on his face before he was hauled back by the leg, dragged along the ground. When he was pulled all way to the guy, he turned on his back and booted him right in there abdomen before kicking him between his legs and stomped hard on his lower stomach with both his feet. The guy fell to the ground, moaning in agony and Sehun jumped to his feet at once. Clenching his jaw, he kneed the guy under the chin and when he arched back with a cry, Sehun threw a kick to the side of his face, and sent him to the ground. Out of breath, he spun around and saw Donghae combating with the monster-like man and two other Flairers single-handedly. The entire placed was lit by Xiomara’s purple flare. Sehun let out a stifled grunt when a strong arm caught his neck from behind and he elbowed the man in the ribs before spinning around and headed him right in the face. His head spun and his vision blurred for a second but he slammed his tied fists into the guy’s face and elbowed him again on the side of his face before bounding off the ground and stomped the bluish-grey guy in his chest. They plummeted into the ground and Sehun perked his head only to see the blinking blue Point on the ground.

Sobbing for air, he staggered to his feet and broke into a sprint towards the Point while avoiding a string of punches and knives that came in his way. He hissed when a blade sliced through his arm and he spun around to kick the man. When the guy was shoved back by Sehun’s boot, Xiomara enveloped him in the purple flares. “Get the Pointer to the cord, Sehun!” she squawked.

Grabbing the Pointer, Sehun ducked under something bright and ran as if he were running for his life to the burrow on the other end. “This was not what I signed up for!” he cried to himself. Xiomara was already retreating while she held off most of the attackers. Sehun was forced to a stop when he was blocked. His jaw dropped when he saw the red, steaming fists. They looked like burning coal. One was launched at him and Sehun staggered a couple of steps back. “Are you kidding me?!”

That was when Xiomara bolted to him and shot a gush of flames in the direction of the attacker. Sehun almost fell when the red fists blocked the purple flames with their own orange flames. Xiomara dropped her hands as she gaped. “Not gonna work with me, sweetheart.” The attacker scoffed and smirked and Sehun realized she was a girl. A very… masculine girl.

“I don’t need my Flair to break your neck.” Xiomara spat and lurched forward before pouncing on the attacker. The back of her fist slammed into the attacker’s face, throwing her to the side, but she quickly recovered and caught Xiomara’s arm before twisting it. Sehun started for the burrow as the attacker plunged a fist into Xiomara’s abdomen and Xi retaliated by clutching her neck, and jabbing her in the face. When the attacker withdrew a little, Xi—with her forehead and hands flaming again—raced forward before she jumped off the ground and locked her legs around the female attacker’s neck and brought her down to the ground.

“Sehun!” Donghae bellowed just when Sehun was blocked by two more Flairers. He glanced to Donghae who snapped the neck of an attacker and held his hand up. Without hesitating for a second, Sehun hurled the Point to him. Catching it, Donghae vanished into thin air, exploding into black smokes. When he reappeared near the second burrow, he ordered, “Xi, get behind the second lines!”

Sehun took on the two Flairers that came onto him. Xiomara was rolled over and was now trapped beneath the female attacker before she kneed her in the stomach and elbowed her on the side of her face. Sliding beneath her, she got onto her feet and exploded into a sprint towards the barrier. “Sehun!” she screamed.

Donghae kicked one last Flairer away from the burrows and fell on his knees before sticking the Point into the device. Sehun took a blow to his face when Donghae stepped in. He caught both of the attackers’ necks and snapped it with just a twitch of his hands. He grappled Sehun’s waist with his arm and hauled him close before Sehun was engulfed by the black smokes and shadows.

When he was released by the clutches of the black smokes, he was several feet away from the chaos. He collapsed to the ground, panting for precious air as Xiomara gasped breathlessly beside him. Sehun threw up, unable to hold himself back and Donghae dropped to the ground on his back, trying to catch his breath while Sehun heaved. On the other side of the second lines barrier, the attackers were rising to their feet and regathered. “I’m gonna fucking kill these assholes!” Donghae growled after a moment and shot up. He stomped closer to the attackers, but did not cross the line where Points of the barrier met. “Whoever the fuck you are, you will suffer your death before the week ends. All of you! You have no right of crossing this threshold and you even attacked us!”

“You’re surely one to talk,” Sehun raised his head and tried to stand to see the female attacker with the red-orange fists from earlier weave her way through the hurt crowd. She wiped the bead of blood that trickled down the corner of her lips as she glared to Xiomara. “You have no business with the Snatchers. You are not supposed to poke your fucking dicks into our stuff! One of you took one of ours.”

Donghae rubbed his temples, cringing heavily. “Jesus Christ. You’re a Snatcher.”

“Duh?” the girl spat. She sported a short hair and was pleasant on the eyes. But definitely was not pleasant on the face. “Give him back. You have violated the accords as well!”

“He’s a non-Flairer! You weren’t supposed to deal with non-Flairers!” Donghae shouted, fists clenched at his sides.

“Look,” she stood before everyone else. “Let’s have a deal.”

“We don’t deal with fucking Snatchers like you.” Xiomara hissed although she looked tired to the bone. The girl shot her a cocky look and a subtle smirk.

“Then we will keep attacking until you give back what’s ours.”

Donghae heaved a sigh. “You’re Amber, aren’t you? The daughter of the Rogue.”

“The one and only.”

“We’re not gonna give him to you, Amber. We have no feud with you. Just let him go.”

“Nah-uh. That doesn’t sit well with me. Here’s how this is going to work. You hand him back over to us and we won’t rip down your entire barrier and attack you in that fancy mansion of yours. Otherwise you _do_ have a feud with us, shorty.”

“You can try,” Xiomara spat. “We won’t hand anyone over to you.”

Sehun raised a brow at her. “Well.”

Xiomara grimaced at him. “We’re not giving Ren away.” she stated firmly. Honestly, yes, right now, Sehun wanted to serve this Ren guy over to the Snatchers in a silver platter. But that was just the lovelorn boy inside him talking.

“Do I have a say in this?” he walked over to Donghae and took a few steps closer to Amber. “I’m Gwenna and Faiion’s son.”

“Oh, no. He’s gonna try and negotiate with them, too.” Donghae groaned and Sehun scowled back at him.

“Ah, so you’re the prodigal son that has returned. Finally, someone worth talking to.” Amber smirked.

“Listen. We can’t give you back Ren. But if you are willing to sit and talk civilly, maybe we can come to terms that will benefit both sides.”

“Told you.” Donghae snorted behind him and Sehun glared at him again.

“What terms can they be?” Amber cocked a brow, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You are outlaws. You have no place in the ministry, I presume? This doesn’t have to go on. Let me talk to the guy in charge.”

“ _I am_ the guy in charge.” she informed.

“All right, then. I want to see you again. Come by the mansion on a _special permit_.”

“No way!” Xiomara snapped.

Amber’s gaze bounced to her before it darted back to Sehun. “Fine. You want to do this _civilly,_ huh? Okay. But in the end, I’m getting what I want. Capiche?”

Sehun stayed mum with his jaw clenched.

Amber then turned around. “Let’s leave for now,” she looked back to Xiomara with a disdainful look. “Looking forward to kicking your ass again.”

“I totally kicked _your_ ass.” Xi snarled and turned on her heels, mending her way back to the mansion.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, my god! What happened?!” Jungkook came running into the hallway when he spotted Sehun, Donghae and Xi walking in. Behind him, Yixing gasped beside Kai before hurrying to Donghae’s side.

“What the hell?!”

“Snatchers.” Donghae said, shaking his head as fatigue took over him.

“Snatchers?!” Yixing rasped.

“They ambushed us. We need a better system for the fucking barrier. Where’s Mark? We need the Minders to round the area.” He started towards the staircase with Yixing desperately hurtling behind him. Panting, Jungkook pulled Xiomara into a hug.

“Thank God, you’re alive.”

“Jungkook, you seriously think I would die that easily?” she laughed and ruffled his hair before pulling back from the hug.

“You two look like you just walked out of a hellhole.”

“We literally just did.”

Jungkook turned to Sehun with a concerned face. “I’m glad you’re alive, too.”

Sehun smiled. “Yeah.”

“I need a bath.” Xiomara sighed and hurried up the stairs. Jungkook followed her like a puppy with teary eyes.

Emitting an audible breath of relief, Sehun glanced to Kai who was standing frozen in the hallway, staring at Sehun in shock. Then licking his lips, he started towards Kai to get past him so that he can get some stuff to clean his wounds from the infirmary. His wrists were sore too from the clutch of the Restrainer.

“Sehun,” Kai exhaled in disbelief, but Sehun ignored him as he walked by. “Sehun,” he called again and caught his arm. “You’re bleeding.”

“Yeah, I know,” he pulled his arm free and countered Kai’s frown with a brutal scowl. “That’s why I’m going to get it looked at.” He was about to walk away when Kai grabbed hold of his hand.

“What is wrong with you?”

“What is wrong with _me?!”_ he ripped his hand from Kai’s grip. “Why are you even bothering to act like you care shit about me?!”

“What?” Kai’s face wilted almost immediately.

“The love of your life is back. And I almost died tonight because of him. But that doesn’t matter. Because he’s safe in your arms, isn’t he?”

“Sehun—”

“No, just… just stop, Kai. I don’t want to hear it. Gwenna was right. You were just fooling around with me for whatever gain, I don’t want to know. And I totally understand. You thought he was dead all this while and now that he has returned to you, of course you’d want to be with him again. I’m happy for you. Totally happy for you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a whole lot of shit to resolve. You can just go back to nursing—”

“Oh, for god’s sakes, shut the hell up.” he cut Sehun off and grabbed the sides of Sehun’s face before smashing their lips together. Their hot mouths met in a ferocious kiss and Sehun lost control of himself as Kai pinned him to the wall. Sehun’s hands desperately found their way to Kai’s neck and he entangled his fingers in Kai’s hair. The wetness and heat mingled when Kai slid his tongue into the burning cavern of Sehun’s mouth. His teeth mercilessly grazed and bit Sehun’s lower lip. He pushed all of his strength onto Sehun and into the kiss, sucking the soul out of Sehun through his mouth. His hands clawed into Sehun’s ass, nails digging into the leather pants and flesh. His soft lips abused all of Sehun’s mouth as he pressed his body into Sehun’s. Cocking his head to the side in order to gain more access into Sehun’s mouth, Kai rolled his hips against Sehun’s and kissed him hungrily while Sehun gripped onto his hair. Sehun’s body arched into Kai’s when Kai slid a hand down his ass and between his thighs.

With swollen, saliva-glossed lips, Kai pulled back and Sehun chased after his lips, leaning in for more. Kai’s tongue and wet lips kissed him all over the mouth and jaw, leaving his marks prominently. As Sehun’s hands drooped down to Kai’s chest to cling onto his shirt, Kai cupped the back of Sehun’s head and delved his tongue inside Sehun’s mouth. When they broke apart, both were left breathless with swollen tender lips. Kai panted against Sehun’s mouth. Their foreheads were pressed together as they caught their breath. “I still… love Ren, Sehun.” he whispered, sobbing for air.

Sehun’s eyes flashed open and he pushed Kai away. Panting, he stared at Kai with his eyes popped out.

“I can’t just… Sehun, he… I can’t. He is my first love and… for so many years I’ve lived believing that he’s my last as well. But that doesn’t mean—”

Sehun shook his jaded head and blinked rapidly to clear his vision. “Don’t.” he waved Kai off and hurriedly walked away from him. He knew exactly what Kai was about to say. And no. Sehun will not be anyone’s second best. The bastard can go fuck himself. With tears welling up in his eyes, Sehun clenched his hands into fists. He didn’t bother to go to the infirmary. Instead, he broke into a jog towards the stairway that led to his room.

He almost bumped into Chanyeol in the middle of stairs but Chanyeol caught his shoulders before he could fall down the steps. “Shit!” Sehun hissed loudly and furiously blinked the tears away as Chanyeol steadied him.

“Whoa. What the heck happened to—” he stopped himself when Sehun grabbed his collars and began to drag him back up the stairs. “Sehun, you’re bleeding!”

“I don’t care.”

“Where are you—Sehun!” he grunted as Sehun hauled him all the way to his room by the collars of his shirt. Shoving the door open, Sehun pushed Chanyeol into the room without releasing the shirt and slammed the door shut behind him. Then with the vigour and anger that consumed him, he ripped Chanyeol’s shirt open. “Sehun!” he gasped when Sehun shoved him onto the bed.

“I’m so close to destroying everything in this house. You don’t want to push me away right now, Chanyeol.” He spat through his grinding teeth and climbed onto the bed. Kneeling on either sides of the traumatized Chanyeol, Sehun pulled the t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor before leaning down and kissed Chanyeol full on mouth while his hands fumbled on the belt around Chanyeol’s waist. When he had unfastened the buckle, he pinned his hands to the mattress on either sides of Chanyeol’s head. Chanyeol moaned into Sehun’s mouth while their tongues danced erotically around one another.


	30. Trickier Than Ever

Chanyeol’s fiery hot lips demanded all of Sehun’s swollen mouth and without putting up much of a fight, Sehun granted him all the access. A furious passion was traded in the intermingling of their billowing breaths. Sehun found himself rocking his hips back and fro, grinding his ass on Chanyeol’s protruding cock and the vicious friction their pants made earned him a ravenous moan from the deepest pit of Chanyeol’s throat. Sehun fisted the covers of the bed as one of Chanyeol’s hands entangled itself in Sehun’s hair while the other breached the waistline of Sehun’s tight pants. Sehun disconnected their lips and raised his head, eyes clenched, to let out a moan and suck in a trembling breath when Chanyeol’s long fingers brushed his tailbone, edging on the crack of Sehun’s ass beneath his boxers. There was no reasonable explanation as to why Sehun was doing this. He just wanted to do it to get back at Kai. He was just too exhausted of going in the right direction. This instant, he just wanted to be fulfilled. As fulfilled as Kai would be able to fulfil him. Clenching his eyes harder, he spread his knees further apart and pressed his cock to Chanyeol’s. He was not sure if he were doing anything right, but screw it. His cock swelled inside his pants, begging to be released. Dropping his head, he claimed Chanyeol’s mouth again and kissed him with all tongue and teeth.

“Stop… Sehun,” Chanyeol gasped into Sehun’s mouth, withdrawing his hand from Sehun’s pants, but Sehun relentlessly kissed him—as hard as Kai had just kissed him. “Sehun.” He lightly pressed his hand to Sehun’s collarbones and neck before forcing him to break the kiss. Panting breathlessly, Sehun stared into Chanyeol’s glowering eyes. They froze in that position for a moment as their chests heaved against one another, trying to suck in all the air they could. When the moment had passed, Sehun exhaled a loud sigh and rolled off Chanyeol. He dropped to the bed and aimlessly stared at the ceiling as Chanyeol propped himself up on his elbows and fixed his gaze on Sehun. “What the hell are you doing?”

It took Sehun a minute to respond. But when he did, he couldn’t look at Chanyeol in the eyes. “I’m… sorry.”

“Yeah. You should be,” He sat up and planted his head in his hands with his knees drawn up. Sehun licked his throbbing lips and pushed himself upright before pressing a hand to Chanyeol’s back. Chanyeol raised his head and glanced to Sehun with his jaw furiously clenched. “What is wrong with you?”

Sehun felt his heart pound in his throat. “I’m sorry.” The words came out as a whisper.

Shaking his head, Chanyeol looked away and scrubbed his face with his bare palm. “My feelings for you… are sincere, Sehun. And you take them for fucking granted. Do you have any idea how…” he trailed off with so much anguish in his eyes. Within a mere second, his anger dissipated into misery. “How could you even think of using me like this?”

“No, Chanyeol,” Sehun rasped, grabbing onto Chanyeol’s ridiculously hard arm. He felt the bicep flex under his palm. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… I didn’t _want_ to think about him.” He was not sure if it were entirely the truth. But he was not using Chanyeol just for a distraction. “I was not… _using_ you, Chanyeol,” he muttered under his breath, pressing his lips to Chanyeol’s shoulder. “I… I have never…” he closed his eyes and swallowed. “I don’t think I will be… doing this with you if I were just using you, Chanyeol.”

There was a fragile silence and Sehun patiently waited for Chanyeol to say something. “You’re just mad,” Chanyeol sighed after a while and Sehun cracked his eyes open to look up at him. “You don’t want to do this right now, Sehun. You’ll regret it.”

“I won’t.”

“You _will_.”

Sehun watched him for a minute with pursed lips. He would have regretted it. “You’re right. It’s unfair. To you and to me.” he pulled away and pulled his knees to his bare chest to hug them. He was mad at Kai for doing that to him when he was in love with Ren. And here he was, being totally unfair to Chanyeol while his mind was swarmed by thoughts of Kai. What was the difference between Kai and him? It had been an overwhelming night and Sehun had lost half of his mind.

“That bad, huh?” Chanyeol scoffed.

“You have no idea.” He burrowed his forehead in the crack between his knees.

“Let’s take a look at that wound first,” He grunted and got off the bed before hurrying into the bathroom. Sehun glanced down at his arm and winced. He had forgotten all about it. Chanyeol returned with a first aid kit in one hand and a wet towel in the other. He flumped back on the bed and gently pulled Sehun’s hand to his lap. “Now, how did this happen?”

Sehun shrugged tiredly.

“Come on. Should I read your mind?” he started to clean the slash with the towel.

“You never asked for permission before.”

“I couldn’t help it and I’m not gonna apologize for that. If I hadn’t, I would have done the gravest mistake of my life.”

Sehun frowned and hissed a little in pain. “The Snatchers.”

Chanyeol looked up in shock and Sehun knew he was helplessly reading his mind again. He froze with the towel pressed to Sehun’s arm. “Holy fuck.”

“Yeah. But I’m gonna fix it. Don’t worry.”

“It’s my fault. I brought him here.” His eyebrows knitted into a frown.

“No kidding,” Sehun rolled his eyes and tried to keep his eyes off Chanyeol’s exposed abs. His torn shirt still clung on his arms and Sehun fought the urge to stare at Chanyeol’s toned chest. “Why did you even… bring him here?”

Chanyeol arched a brow. “You’re telling that I shouldn’t have?”

“No. God, no. I meant why you saved him in the first place. Okay, that doesn’t sound any better. I’m just saying that I never thought that you would risk your life like that. I fought with those Snatchers tonight, Chanyeol. They’re… they were monstrous.”

“And you fought them,” Chanyeol smirked. “That’s what it takes to be a true Flairer, Sehun. You’re strong. You didn’t back down from the fight. And the fact that you didn’t hesitate or run away from the fight proves that you will be a leader that people would want to follow.”

Sehun couldn’t help but smile at that. “I might add that I had Restrainers on. But this isn’t about me. Tell me. Why did you do that when you knew you could get into danger?”

Chanyeol kept mum for a while as he attended the wound. “I just wanted to. He begged me.”

Sehun exhaled an exasperated sigh. “I guess he’s just that charming, huh?”

“I’d rather not make you feel better right now just because he’s Kai’s lover,” he mumbled behind his perfect set of teeth, keeping his eyes on the wound. “Doesn’t look like it needs stitches.”

“Hey,” he carded his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair and Chanyeol looked up to him. “I swear. I wanted it. I wanted to do it.”

“I know,” he flashed an insincere smile. “But you wish it was with Kai. You want him to be the one to—”

“Enough, Chanyeol. He’s still head over heels in love with Ren and I guess I should just be happy for him. Besides, we were never a thing. It could have just been a fling.”

Chanyeol did not bother to make a reply as he wrapped the arm in a bandage. It was obvious to see that he was trying his level best to maintain a straight face. Why couldn’t Sehun have just fallen for him instead? Everything would have been so much easier. When he was done, he eyeballed Sehun’s face before raising a hand to a cheek. Sehun cringed when Chanyeol cupped the cheek and very gently caressed his cheekbone with his thumb. “You’re bruising.” He whispered and Sehun closed his eyes, leaning into his touch.

“I want to, Chanyeol,” he blurted out, fluttering his eyes open. “I want to go out with you.”

Chanyeol smirked and withdrew his hand. Then shaking his head, he rose from the bed. “I’m not a substitute, Sehun. It’s good thing I can read your mind.”

“You cannot read my heart, Chanyeol!” Sehun snarled, kneeling up on the bed and caught his arm before he could walk away.

“I’m glad I can’t!” he pulled his arm free and sighed. “You need to get some rest.”

“No,” he knelt up and pressed his palms to Chanyeol’s abs. “Don’t go.”

“Sehun—”

“Just stay with me tonight. As a friend, at least.”

His face was unreadable as he stared down at Sehun for a long moment. Then heaving a sigh, he climbed back into the bed. “You and your wide eyes.” he groaned and dropped to lie down. Sehun silently took his place on the bed beside Chanyeol with an appropriate and safe distance between them. Sehun was definitely not planning to cross that distance. Chanyeol tucked his hand under his head and kept his eyes on the ceiling.

“I’ve been having a crazy weekend.” Sehun murmured.

“Yeah? Join the club. You should get your own Champions soon.”

“You protected me before.”

“That wasn’t because I was your guard, Sehun. I’m only training to be Gwenna’s Champion. I protected you because you were my friend.”

 _Were._ Sehun duly noted.

“Why did you even go to the Sunless Market that night, Chanyeol? You knew it was my Welcome Party.” he decided to ask. He desperately needed to mend things with Chanyeol. Their friendship was ruined and Sehun was taking all the wrong steps of making repairing it.

“Gwenna asked me to run some errands.”

Sehun snapped his lips shut and vacantly blinked. Of course she did. He was way too exhausted to come with conspiracy theories. He licked his lips and glanced to Chanyeol who had his arm thrown over his eyes now. Sehun waited for some minutes. What would be so wrong to give Chanyeol a chance? Perhaps Chanyeol was Sehun needed to mend his heart right now. He was not going to be that foolish boy who kept pining for Kai. Kai needed a wake-up call. Sehun was not going to sit around, waiting for him to stop loving Ren. If he wanted to be with Ren, fine. Fine.

With his heart thundering, Sehun crossed the space and carefully splayed a hand on Chanyeol’s hard chest. Chanyeol made no movement. Sehun closed his eyes and resettled his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, nestling the top of his head under Chanyeol’s jaw. His chest was warm and his skin burned against Sehun’s cheek. “I really am sorry, Chanyeol.” He breathed out, hoping that Chanyeol didn’t hear him and he had gone to sleep.

But his heart skipped a beat when Chanyeol lazily pulled his arm off his eyes and draped it over Sehun’s back and shoulder. His hand was lightly settled over Sehun’s unhurt arm.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Reluctantly, he forced his eyes open and snapped them shut tight again, furious at the unwelcoming brightness of the morning. The bedsheet was soft and warm in his face, chest, and stomach. His back was bare, accepting the heat radiating from something else. The morning fatigue swallowed him and he found himself falling back into the drowsiness. A brutal string of thuds flew his eyes open again and he realized that the knocks on the door had woken him up. He perked his head up and confusedly blinked at the door. “Sehun?” he heard Jule’s faint calling on the other side of the door. Sehun turned his head around and gaped over his shoulder at Chanyeol whose chest was almost pressed against his back. One of the man’s long legs was entangled around Sehun’s. Sehun helplessly gawked at his sleeping friend for a moment. He really didn’t want to bother his sleep.

He carefully pulled his leg free from Chanyeol’s and stealthily slid off the bed. He landed on his knee and palm on the floor before he scurried to his feet. He looked back to Chanyeol and rubbed his eyes with his knuckles before hurrying to get the door. “Jule. Hey,” He muttered, holding the door open narrowly and pressed himself to the gap to block Jule. “Good morning.” He cleared his throat to escape the sleepy, hoarse voice and blinked his droopy eyes.

Jule’s jaw went slacking as her eyes wandered down Sehun’s shirtless body. “I… I’m sorry,” she swallowed and looked up at Sehun’s face again. “I thought you might be up.”

“Sorry. I’m late, aren’t I?”

“Don’t worry about it. I heard what happened last night. I cancelled all your lessons, so you can rest the day.”

“No, no. That won’t be necessary,” he gripped onto the edge of the door over his head and smiled. “I’m fine. And I have some things… Uh… I need a favour.”

“What is it?”

“I sort of promised this Snatcher last night. Her name was… Amber.”

“Amber Rogue?” she cocked a judgmental eyebrow. “She was there?”

“Yeah. She wants Ren back. And I told her that we can sit and talk this out. So can you like… get her one of those special permits or arrange a meeting?”

“Sehun, why would you...” she trailed off, looking exasperated and shocked at the same time. “Can I come inside?”

“No! Uh… Sorry, but it’s kind of a mess in here.”

Jule blinked. “Okay, why sort of talk did you promise her?”

“Just a talk. I know she might have her demands. Please, Jule. I need you to help me. Otherwise they’re going to keep ambushing us. She’s willing to talk.”

“And you trust her?! Oh, god. You seriously trust people too much.”

Sehun shrugged. “Please?”

Jule rubbed her forehead and sighed. “A Snatcher can’t enter this premise, Sehun. There’s too many regulations to see to even if it’s just once.”

“Then, fine. I’ll see her at her place.”

“Sehun—”

“You gotta help me, Jule. I’m trying to save lives here.”

Then she let out a loud breath. “I’ll see what I can do. But I can’t promise anything.”

“Great. The sooner the better.”

Jule shook her head and turned on her heel to walk away before Sehun caught her hand. She looked startled for a moment and Sehun quickly released it. “What is it?” she asked, gulping.

“Last night,” he glanced around the hallway before continuing. “I had a Restrainer on.”

“Yes, I heard. Xiomara is kinda blowing her trumpet to everyone about how awesome you three were.”

“Well, they had my back. I wasn’t that awesome. The thing is, you know how I lose my shit when I’m in a distressful situation? It didn’t happen last night.”

“Because you had a Restrainer?”

“Yes. Do you… think I can get some kind of Restrainer which I can wear all the time around my wrists or something? Because I understand that it’s possible to restrain the Flair if we put a Restrainer around the manipulator of the Flair, right? In my case, my hands.”

“Yeah. I’ll get some wrist bands made for you, then.”

“You’re the best.” Sehun grinned from ear to ear and Jule mirrored his smile before she walked away. Letting out a shaky breath, Sehun retreated into the protection of his room and was about to shut the door when it was forced open again. His heart dropped to his stomach when Kai barged in without any forewarning. “Kai!” he gasped.

“We need to talk.” Kai blurted out before his eyes darted to the bed and his mouth was left hanging open for some seconds.

“It… isn’t what it looks like.” Sehun muttered.


	31. Prostration

The subtlety of the anger that lingered in Kai’s expression silenced Sehun altogether. It was not intimidation that Sehun felt when pursed his lips while Kai relentlessly stared at Chanyeol who was sprawled on Sehun’s bed, half-naked. It was some sort of smug complacency. Sehun rolled his jaw, biting back on a smirk. This had not been his intention, but now that it was right there, why should he fight it? He silently let Kai take in everything that was laid out before him. Kai’s eyes reverted to Sehun’s bare body which he eyeballed hopelessly. Crossing his arms over his unclothed chest, Sehun cleared his throat. “On second thought, I don’t need to explain a thing. So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?” he asked in a low voice, careful not to wake Chanyeol up.

Kai blurrily blinked and rubbed an eye before glancing over to the conked out Chanyeol again. Then with a tight jaw, he stormed out of the room without a word. Dropping his hands back to his sides, Sehun heaved a long breath and exhaled heavily before dragging his weight into the bathroom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re with your _special_ tutors today?” Yixing announced himself with a clap of his hand to Sehun’s back and Sehun almost spurted the milk out, jerking forward at the table. He looked up at the grinning Yixing with an annoyed glare. “I just saw Jule in the drawing room with Deevana and Kai. They’re discussing something hella serious,” He took his seat on the other side of the table and cocked an eyebrow at the cereal box. “You’re eating cereal?”

“Does it look like I’m fine-dining?” Sehun shoved another spoonful of milk and cereal into his mouth.

“Mrs Gump, can I get some blood sausages?” he shot at Mrs Gump who was busy shifting the flower vases. “I can’t believe you’ve stooped to Jungkook’s level.” He snorted.

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Jungkook’s the only normal person in this house, then. If you’ve never eaten Froot Loops before, you’re the one who’s missing out. It’s breakfast, Yixing. Cereal’s a preferable breakfast. Not everything has to be bloody and angry and serious and scary.”

“It’s past two in the afternoon, Sehun. You’re eating Froot Loops. And you’re about to become one of the strongest Flairer in this world.”

He swallowed another spoon of cereal before speaking again. “What does Froot Loops have anything to do with becoming _the strongest Flairer in this world?!_ ”

Yixing shook his head, chuckling a little. “All right. I won’t come between you and your cereal. I heard you kicked some ass last night.”

“Barely.”

“I can see that you got your _face_ kicked.”

“Is it that bad?” Sehun unconsciously raised a hand to lightly stroke the throbbing contusion on his cheekbone.

“Nah. You look tough now. You got a scar on your arm and you got your face bludgeoned.”

Sehun shrugged, smirking a little and spooned the cereal. “I kinda like it, too.” He wondered if Chanyeol had gotten up. He wondered if Kai was thinking about what happened this morning. He also wondered if it had hurt Kai even in the slightest. Sehun’s heart sank that moment. He must be a horrible person to be taking joy from this. _No. I am every bit of human as Kai is. And if he could not stop loving Ren while he’s developing some sort of shit for me, I’m allowed to feel hurt and hurt him in return, too. How could he say that he still loves Ren right after shoving his throat down my throat?!_ Sehun gripped both his jaw and spoon. Maybe it was the surrounding and the people he was hanging out with these days, but he realized he was starting to become someone he was not. The old Sehun would have bothered himself with such things. The old Sehun would not be brooding over a man. The old Sehun would have been terrified after what had happened last night. The old Sehun would have been traumatized after witnessing Donghae kill all those Snatchers right before his eyes. Well, maybe violence had always been in Sehun’s blood.

“You did a good job, Sehun,” Yixing’s comment slapped Sehun back to reality. “I know Donghae doesn’t show it, but he’s incredibly surprised by what you did last night.”

“Yeah. Well, he isn’t the only one.” He uttered under his breath, spooning the remaining content of the bowl.

“Oh and we got in touch with your parents.”

Sehun’s eyes widened. “What?”

“You can talk to them if you want. We told them that you’re safe and you’re with us.”

“What did they say?”

“Nothing,” he shrugged. “They’ve been missing you a lot.”

Sehun palmed his face and scrubbed it. When he pulled his hand from his face, he was met with Donghae who walked into the kitchen with a ridiculously sheepish grin plastered to his face. “Come on in.” his voice was so gentle that Sehun barely recognized it. Hell! He couldn’t even recognize Donghae’s face! He was smiling. With a sincerity that Sehun had never seen. A smile on his face seemed utterly foreign. Like an alien. The most Donghae had given was a smirk and a mocking laugh. Sehun had never seen such a more loving smile. Donghae held his hand out and it took a moment before Ren entered the kitchen.

Only when Sehun glanced to Yixing did he realize that they were both gaping. Ren did not take Donghae’s hand as he stepped in and looked around the room. Mrs Gump stood frozen as she scanned the blonde boy from top to toe. He looked like a lost puppy when he decided to take Donghae’s hand. That instant, Sehun did not miss the expression on Donghae’s face which lit up like it was Christmas. Ren had most of his face covered in his long white hair as he looked to Sehun and Yixing at the table. He was clad in an oversized shirt and a pair of sweatpants, but was in a much, much better shape than the last time Sehun had seen him.

“You should sit.” Donghae muttered in a quiet voice and slowly ushered Ren to the table.

“How did you get him to come out of the infirmary?” Yixing hissed in surprise, slightly as awestruck as Sehun was.

Just when Ren reached the chair, he let out a very silent disgruntled whimper in disapproval and immediately spun around as if to leave. He bumped into Donghae’s chest and froze for a moment when Donghae protectively wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “It’s okay. They’re all friends.” He whispered and took his seat first. Ren looked bothered as he scowled past the curtains of his bangs. Then he slowly sank into the chair next to Donghae’s.

“Such a pretty boy,” Mrs Gump smiled a motherly smile and Sehun’s stomach knotted. _Not you too, Mrs Gump._ He tried his best to not to scowl as he shifted in his seat. “Settle in. This is your home, too. What does he like? I’ll get you some waffles.”

“You had waffles?” Sehun rasped despite himself. “You said you didn’t make any breakfast!”

Mrs Gump pinned him with a moot gaze. Sehun let it go. He scratched the back of his head and glanced up at Ren who was watching him with a crazy curiosity in his eyes now. Sehun knew that this tacit competition with Ren was the most childish thing he had ever done.

“Donghae, stop doing that creepy thing.” Yixing sniggered and Donghae tore his eyes from Ren to fix them on Yixing.

“What creepy thing?”

“You’re grinning like your girlfriend just agreed to give you a blowjob for the first time.”

Donghae’s smile faltered at once and Sehun knew he was restraining himself from hurling the milk carton to Yixing’s face. “I don’t have a… girlfriend. I d-don’t. Mrs Gump, I’d like a burger or something.” he was rambling and Sehun, for some odd reason, was relieved that Donghae was also human. Well, for most part. Donghae had scooted further way from Ren with his cheeks burning red. He bit his lower lip and kept his head hung. Ren, on the other hand, was glancing around the kitchen.

“So, Ren. Not sure if you remember me, I’m Yixing.” Yixing extended a hand across the table and Ren stared at it, wide-eyed.

Donghae slapped Yixing hand away and subtly shook his head as if to warn Yixing to stay back.

“Hi.” Ren said after a while, keeping his eyes so low that Sehun thought he might have fallen asleep.

“Here, honeycomb,” Mrs Gump placed a plate of stacked waffles, garnished with a mix of berries. “Dig up.”

“Sehun?” Jule peeped into the kitchen and Sehun jolted up from his seat at once before hurrying out of the kitchen. “Can we talk?”

“Yeah.” He straightened the hem of his mauve t-shirt as he followed Jule down the hallway.

“I had the Restrainers you asked for ordered. They’ll be custom-made and hopefully you’ll have them by tomorrow. And I also managed to get in contact with Amber’s… secretary and he… she said that she’s free today. If it’s okay with you, we can meet her today itself.”

“Of course, it’s okay with me,” he flashed a toothy smile. “I’m not doing anything else today. And I want to solve this as soon as possible. How did you manage to do all this stuff on such short notice?”

A complacent smile took form on Jule’s full lips as she shrugged. “I work fast.”

“Yeah, I reckoned,” He chortled. “I can’t thank you enough for being here for me,” he came to an abrupt halt at the foyer when he found Xiomara squirming and yelping with her back held against Kai’s chest and head locked in Kai’s arm while Kai had her ponytailed silver hair curled and gripped in one of his fists. “What the—”

“Who’s the old grandpa now, huh?” Kai grunted into her ear as Xiomara clawed at his arm around her neck and elbowed him in the ribs. Kai didn’t even flinch as he yanked her hair lower.

“Ow, ow, ow! Okay! Okay!” she bellowed when her back started to arch.

“I thought it’ll be a good idea if Kai came along.” Jule said, diverting Sehun’s attention.

“What?!”

With a troubled grin, she whispered, “If you’re going to _peacefully negotiate_ with the Snatchers, you should at least have a trump card up your sleeve.”

“I am not fond of this trump card being up my sleeve!” he hissed under his breath and perked his head up when Kai approached him after releasing Xiomara.

“I heard that you’re going on a suicide mission.” Kai remarked, plunging his hands into his faded blue jeans. Sehun took a moment to appreciate what was in front of him. Kai was clad in a white V-neck t-shirt beneath the black and red check fleece shirt with its sleeves rolled to his elbows. His hair was half sticking up, half drooping down. He looked like a mess. A freaking hot mess.

“You’re not welcomed to join my mission,” Sehun spat and turned to Jule. “We can ask Donghae to come along.”

“He’s a hothead.” Jule disagreed. “And I don’t think he’s the best peacemaker out there.”

“Oh, and _he_ is?!” he jerked his hand in Kai’s direction.

“You’re willing to ally with their enemy, Sehun. Bringing him along would send a message. A strong one. Amber and her father would want to be on your side. You want to show her that you trust her enough to not show up at her place with a goddamn army. But you also need to be smart enough to make sure that you bring someone like Kai along. He’s all the army you could need.”

Sehun sighed heavily. She had a good point. One that Sehun could not disagree with. “I’m sure he’d rather stay home and babysit his boyfriend.”

“Whether you like it or not, I’m here for other purposes, too.” Kai countered.

“Shockers.” Sehun spat back, glaring straight into Kai’s eyes.

“You’re surely one to talk. I’m not the only one who’s being side-tracked here, am I?”

Sehun fell silent, conscious of Jule’s presence.

“Wait, what’s going on over here?” Xiomara decided to interrupt when she had recovered.

“You’re coming with me.” Sehun pointed to her before turning to Jule. “Does anyone else know?”

“I informed Gwenna. She’s not feeling well. She said she’s fine with it so long you bring some of the Minders along. But let’s not bring those Minders along.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The dilapidated buildings and the cracking asphalt of the worn road looked like they had been abandoned ages ago. Weeds and dirt adorned every inch of the town. Sehun was not even sure if it were a town. The brownness of the old town spelled out its age. The roofs of the buildings had caved in and the entire town looked like it was about to collapse into chaos. It was forgotten. The rotting wooden buildings added to the appalling view. All that Sehun had been feasting his eyes on was trees and green. And now this sudden dullness and acidic view blinded him for seconds.

“What is… this place?” he rasped, peering out the car’s window before glancing to the rear-view mirror. Kai had one of his hands on top of the steering wheel and the other on the gear stick, but his eyes were on the rear-view mirror, staring at Sehun’s reflection for a moment before he reverted his focus to the road jagged road. Sehun didn’t know why Kai volunteered to drive them there, leaving all the Minders behind.

“It’s the Gawlreng. Most of the Snatchers live here after they were convicted by the ministry. Past this town is Faiion’s Fort and some miles away is the Sunless Market.” Xiomara elaborated beside him as Sehun stared at the heads sticking out of the buildings, gawking at the sleek black SUV.

“This is it.” Jule said, pointing at the flat-like building and Kai pulled over.

Everyone unfastened their seatbelts and Sehun noticed that Kai never even fastened his in the first place. Rowdy. Scoffing mentally, Sehun unlatched the door and exited the Chevrolet Tahoe. A gust of dry, hot wind burned his face as the scorching sun set his cheeks on fire. How could it be this hot in spring?! He wanted to tear his leather jacket away. He fought the urge to drag the temperature of this place down and bit his tongue. When he looked around, he found numerous pairs of eyes looking in his way. Many of them were angry.

“Come on.” Jule muttered as she led the way, carrying a file in her hand as usual. She disappeared into the building before Xiomara. Sehun turned around and almost bumped into Kai.

“You should get inside.” Kai’s voice was as scruffy as his jaw. Sehun fisted his hands as he wondered how it would feel to skim that fine, almost invisible line of stubble on Kai’s jaw.

“I thought Amber was like the leader or something.”

“She sort of is.”

“Then why is she… leaving in a dump like this?” Sehun jerked his thumb over his own shoulder, at the building.

“Because not all of us are born with all the leisure you had, Sehun.” he snorted as he lowered to one of his knees.

“What are you talking about? You’re the son of the woman who owns a freaking castle!” he could see Kai smirking as he took hold of the shoelace of Sehun’s boots. “What are you doing?” he asked calmly, tilting his head to the side as he watched Kai tie his untied shoelace. His heart did many things to his brain that instant, but he was not going to show it. Kai rose back to his full height.

“I’m glad you’ve moved on,” he patted on Sehun’s shoulder before he brushed past it and walked into the building. Sehun quickly followed behind. “It would have been so damn annoying to have a kid chasing after me.”

“What?”

“I said I’m happy you found solace in a bodyguard your mother’s possibly sleeping with.” He leapt up the stairs, leaving Sehun to gape at the bottom of the dirty stairway of the brownish building.

“What the hell?!” he jogged after Kai. “He’s not… sleeping with my mother!”

“Well, it’s happened before,” Kai shrugged smugly as he led Sehun towards a door. “And this is the result of it.” he prodded a finger into the back of Xiomara’s shoulder and she spun around to scowl at him. Sehun raised a fist, but dropped it when the door sprung open.

“Sorry, I was teaching my ferret to yodel while fluffing my shower cap.” Amber panted and smiled breathlessly at Xiomara as she held the door open, clad in a boyish oversized black t-shirt and shorts. Well, this was not how Sehun thought he’d be meeting the girl who almost decapitated him last night.

“Hello, Amber,” Jule said with a plastic smile. “I’m Jule Vaughn. I’m from the—”

“Fucking ministry. I know. You got the face and shitty tight clothes for it. Come on in.” she shoved the door open and walked away. Kai waited until Sehun had entered before he walked in and closed the door behind him. There were exactly one bed, one table, one ancient TV, one small kid and thousands of junks around the room.

Jule cleared her throat, looking a little flustered as she looked to Kai for help. Heaving a sigh, Kai grabbed the sleeve of Sehun’s jacket and jerked him forward. Sehun glared back at him before facing Amber who returned with a bottle of beer in her hand. She took her seat in the chair and leaned back in it before dropping her feet on top of the table. As she took a sip of the beer, eyeing Xiomara who looked irritated beyond explanation with her eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed, looking to everywhere but Amber.

“Who’s this cutie?” Jule asked, as if just to be polite, smiling to the little girl who was cradling a brown ferret in her skirt.

“That’s my secretary. Careful, she bites.”

"I was... talking about the girl."

"Yeah, so am I."

The look on Jule’s face almost made Sehun laugh.

“So, what’s up?” she asked, shifting her gaze back to Sehun.

Kai nudged Sehun closer to her with a hand on Sehun’s ass and Sehun snarled back at him, scowling hard. Then sighing, he took his seat on the chair across Amber. “I believe I promised you something.”

“Yeah. And yet I don’t see a pretty blonde boy.”

“He’s not that pretty,” Sehun mumbled to himself before he sucked in a steady breath and clasped his hands together on the table. “I’m all the pretty blonde boy you need, Amber. Trust me. A… Blugger is a very small price to pay to get yourself a golden ticket to get the hell out of here.”

Amber raised a brow and took another sip of the beer. “I’m listening.”

Sehun glanced back to Jule and returned his gaze to Amber. “My coronation is around the corner. I’m… supposed to choose my Champions. And guess who’s first on my candidate list.”

“I don’t know. Eddie Murphy?”

Sehun cringed. “No. It’s you.”

“Sehun!” Xiomara gasped as Jule’s jaw fell.

Amber lowered her legs from the table, looking genuinely enticed. “You’re shitting me. He’s shitting me, isn’t he?”

“No, Amber. I’m not… shitting you.”

“Sehun, can I talk to you for—” Jule started but Sehun cut her off with a wave of his hand.

“Let Ren go. And I'll get you a place in the mansion, right next to me.”

Amber’s parted lips and wide eyes signalled her shock.

“He’s gonna be one hell of a favourite for everybody.” He heard Kai whisper to Jule behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back on Insta. (@/Radianzze)  
> And thank you so much for all your wonderful comments ^^


	32. Sh*t Just Went Down

“I’m not entirely sure everyone’s on board with you on that.” Amber stated, eyeing Sehun with pure scepticism.

“Well, they don’t call the shots here. I do.” As soon as Sehun said it, he heard Kai snort behind him.

“Is that why you brought _him_ to intimidate me in case I don’t agree to shit?” she cocked a brow, tapping her fingers on the wooden table.

“No, god no,” Sehun assured her. “He’s just a… part of a protection programme deal. I promise. You can say no. But we won’t give you Ren back. This is your only chance, Amber. You can choose to decline and keep trying to ambush us. But I think you and I both know that your chances of going against all Ten of us are rather slim—considering the fact that Faiion could soon be on our team as well.”

Amber’s jaw flexed as she slumped back against the chair. “You’re a smooth talker. I’ll give that to you. But how would I know you’d keep your end of the bargain? What if you drive me straight into a trap?”

“If I wanted to do that, I would have done it the instant I stepped into this town. But I want peace. From all sides. I think you already know that. I can offer you amnesty for all your misdeeds and see to it personally that you are reprieved by the ministry, too. Slowly, if things go well, I’ll find a solution for this town and the Snatchers. I know that you do this for a living. Maybe we’ll find some other way.”

He received a nod from her as she cast her eyes low. Then with a sigh, her head shot up. “Look. It’s a fancy indenture you’re offering. But it’s not that simple. Those people out there are my people. I can’t abandon them. We might be criminals, but let’s face it. Who are our customers? Flairers. Common Flairers like you lot. So pinning the entire shit on us is not fair. We’re not allowed beyond the Sunless Market and if we tried to cross the boundary, we get massacred by _your_ Minders. Compared to the number of people you have killed, we haven’t ruined that many lives.”

“The how the fuck are you planning to explain about what you’re doing to Ren?” Kai growled, taking a step forward and Amber scowled up at him.

“He was one of the street gangs’ hamster. I don’t know anything about him. He’s been here for as long as I can remember. He was their little experimental rat even when I was 10. But here’s the thing, Kai. Kai, right? You know the truce rules. You don’t mess with us, we don’t mess with you. The minute one of you took what’s ours, we’re bound to get it back.”

“What you were doing was illegal,” Jule jumped in. “You’re not supposed to experiment on non-Flairers.”

“That I know no shit of. I was ordered by my father most of the time. So, I have no idea why a Pootle was brought to Gawlreng in the first place.”

There was a heated silence for a moment before Sehun decided to speak up again. “You don’t have to do what your father says anymore, Amber. I’m sure I’m taking a huge leap of faith over here, but I’m willing to take my chances if you are.”

Amber licked her lips and glanced out the window with a stressful expression crossing her face. “They won’t agree to it.”

“You can make them agree to it. You claimed yourself as the leader.”

“Hm.” She rubbed her temples and hanged her head.

“I’ll let you sleep on it.” Sehun sighed and rose to his feet. When he turned around, he was met with one shocked face, one annoyed face and one angered face. Surprisingly enough, Kai’s was the annoyed, Xi’s was the angered and Jule—the shocked. Nodding his head at Amber, Sehun pursed his lips tight and started towards the door. Kai followed him at once as Xiomara and Jule fell behind.

“You want to house a Snatcher. Have you completely lost it?” Kai hissed, vaulting after Sehun down the stairs.

“At least I’m trying to do something which won’t involve violence.” Sehun scoffed back at him, but he was forced to a halt when Kai caught his arm.

“You’re digging your own grave, Sehun.”

“I started to dig it the minute I met you, Kai.” He snarled back under his breath and pulled his arm free before hurrying out of the building. The smouldering spring sun could have set him ablaze as he stepped outside. With a jerky stop, he froze with his fraught eyes scanned the men and women who stood crowding the road ahead. So many pairs of eyes were scowling at him. An uncountable sets of fists were clenched and ready. Knives, spikes, black smokes, red whips, gold-plated arms, flaming eyes. Sehun took a step back, but was obstructed by Kai’s chest which he gently pressed his back into. He felt Kai’s steady heartbeats on his shoulder blade and swallowed.

“Don’t move. Don’t say anything stupid.” Kai whispered and his sharp breath grazed the curve of Sehun’s ear.

“I wasn’t planning to anyway.” Sehun exhaled, keeping his face straight while eyeballing the crowd that had the entire building surrounded. Then with a light touch of his hand on the corner of Sehun’s waist, he pushed Sehun aside—just a little so that he can put himself in front of Sehun. Behind them, Jule and Xiomara had gone to a standstill, too. When Kai fished out the car keys from his pocket, a couple of the Snatchers advanced a slow step forward.

“Knock it off!” Amber squawked, shoving past Sehun and Kai. “They’re not here for a fight!” Her voice was loud enough for the entire town to hear.

“What do you mean, Amber?!” One of the men snapped. He had greyish-green fish scales on his cheeks. “Why the hell are you not ripping their goddamn heads already?! After they killed our people last night and also took our Blugger, you’re speaking on their behalf?!”

Amber rolled her jaw. “Listen! They’ve offered us amnesty!”

“Not technically.” Jule interrupted.

“Okay, they’re willing to offer us amnesty! That means better life. Better homes. We don’t have to live in this shithole anymore! So just listen to me!”

“Have you gone mad?!” a woman screeched, stepping forward with nails as sharp as knives. Sehun gulped. His heart began to hammer in his chest. There was danger. There was threat. His breath quickened. “Listen to you?! Are _you_ even listening to yourself?! First, they waltz into Gawlreng like they own this place. Second, you’re siding with them?! Have you forgotten that they are the reason we’re living off stealing Flairs?!”

“I’m not siding with them! But if you can just hear me out—”

“No!” the man with the fish scales launched himself forward and with just a pump, Amber’s fists were ablaze, cracking with blue-grey veins protruding from her forearm to the tip of her fingers. They were like ignited coals. Only much more fascinating. The orange fists had a light shade red around them when Amber stood her ground. The man stopped, frozen as he gaped at Amber. “Now you’re going against your own kind to protect them?!”

“Oh, please,” she snorted. “I’m practically protecting _you_ from them.”

That was the last straw. All at once lurched at them, pouncing them like predators. Amber’s fists were the first line of defence. The second was Kai’s unmerciful stomp on the guy’s chest which sent him flying back. Within seconds, the entire place shattered into chaos. Sehun staggered to the side when Kai grabbed hold of his arm and hauled him towards the SUV. “Get in the car!” he released Sehun and spun around, plunging a stone-cold fist into a Snatcher’s face before booting him in the guts. Sehun waited for Xiomara and Jule to climb into the car before Sehun jumped into the front passenger seat.

“Kai!” he bellowed when he ran back to Amber who was struggling with the Snatchers, trying to hold them back. “Shit. Should I just—”

“No, Sehun! Whatever you do, don’t lose control!” Jule rasped from behind. “We weren’t supposed to be here and the last thing we need right now is to cause a mess!”

“It already is a mess!” Just when Sehun raised his hand, Kai had planted his knees and boots into a number of Snatchers and was already hauling Amber towards the vehicle. As soon as Amber slid into the car, Kai got into the driver’s seat and locked the doors. Only Jule yelped a little when one of the bulky Snatcher banged his fists on the hood of the car. “Drive!” Sehun gasped and Kai shifted the gear before he draped an arm over the shoulders of Sehun’s seat and glanced back to pull the car out of there. He kept reversing the SUV as the Snatchers shot all sorts of weapons in their way.

“Why is she coming along?!” Xiomara yapped.

“Because Sehun got her into this shit!” Kai barked back, gripping the steering wheel hard when he looked to the front and spun the wheel, turning the car around.

“I wasn’t actually thinking this would happen!” Sehun spat back.

“Can we just stop this blame game?!” Amber added.

“This is your fucking fault!” Xiomara shot at her at the backseat. “If you hadn’t—” she was cut off with a gasp when Kai hit the brake and Sehun almost slammed his face into the dashboard. Snatchers lined straight in a thick crowd at the town’s exit, blocking the path.

“Can I run them through?” Kai asked, panting a little as he revved the engine.

“No!” Amber howled at the back.

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ.” Groaning, Kai shifted the gear and stepped on it. Sehun knew if he even tried to help right now, he would lose it completely. So he braced himself, gripping onto the handle of the door as the SUV raced straight before Kai yanked at the gear and turned the vehicle to the left. Sehun clenched his eyes as Xiomara slurred out a string of swear words and when he reopened them, Kai was driving through an alleyway. Kids and women scurried like mice as their screams added to the cacophony.

“What are you doing?!” Sehun shot at Kai.

“Saving your damn life for the hundredth time! Still think you’re trying to do something which doesn’t involve violence?!” his scowl almost threw Sehun’s heart out. When Kai returned his attention back to the road, his eyes widened. “Shit!”

He ran straight through a barb wire fence and rammed the car into the forest that surrounded Gawlreng. The car bounded off the ground at a ramp-like bump and when it crashed the dry forest’s floor, Sehun’s head banged into the roof of the SUV as Amber cursed out loud. “Oh, my god where are you going?!” Jule gasped breathlessly.

“I don’t actually have a navigation plan ready right off the bat!”

“Couldn’t you have just used your creepy Flair instead?!” Xiomara hissed.

“I can’t focus on two hundred people all at once while singling four people out!”

“That’s pretty lame.”

Sehun noticed Kai’s jaw tighten, but before Kai could retort, Amber burst into a yawp. “Look out, Sehun!” Kai acted first before Sehun even managed to turn his head when his side of the car’s door was ripped open, disjointed from the vehicle by a monstrous flail. The metal spikes pierced through the door, tearing it away as Kai’s arm secured Sehun around the waist, yanking Sehun closer to him.

“That’s it.” Sehun growled with blood pounding in his ears. He shoved his hands out and tightened his knuckles as if he was gripping air and used the scorching sun’s heat to burn the foliage on the forest. The fire raced when he gushed the wind in the Snatcher that was chasing after them at the speed of a stallion, carrying a flail. He must have more than one Flair injected into him.

“Sehun!” Jule screamed when the fire engulfed the Snatcher, trailing him everywhere he ran.

“No, Kai! You need to stop! There’s a cliff at the edge of Gawlreng!” Amber warned in a desperate cry. Kai did not pay any heed to her warning until they were only several feet away from the cliff she was talking about.

Another set of screams followed when Kai halted the car out of the sudden when the front of the car, the engine and the hood and half of the tyres were cut apart by a red flare like a laser. Sehun jumped off the SUV first before he yanked the door open to assist Xiomara out. Her forehead was flaming purple along with her fists, ready for a fight. Sehun spun around to meet the two buff, heavily tattooed Snatchers emerging from the trees. One of them had brilliant red eyes which looked like they were on fire. When Sehun glanced back, Kai and Amber were facing a couple of other Snatchers on the other side of the car. Jule stayed in the car, trembling like a leaf.

“You take the short one, I take the red eyes?” Xiomara asked, flexing her flaming hands. Then without a forewarning, the Snatchers broke into a sprint towards them, exploding into a rumbling war cry. Xiomara launched herself at the Snatcher with the laser beam eyes first and drove her purple fires straight into his face, blinding him. As the Snatcher staggered back, bursting into a scream, Sehun threw his hand up before yanking it all the way down, dropping to one of his knees, dragging a lightning from the perfectly fine sky. Behind them, Amber and Kai were battling the other two Snatchers. The lightning that struck the Snatcher was followed by an ear-deafening thunder. Within mere seconds, bullets of rain shattered on the ground. Sehun turned to the Snatchers Kai and Amber were struggling with. His vision turned almost entirely grey but Sehun had his targets locked. With a wave of his hands, as soon as Kai had retreated, Sehun enwrapped the Snatchers in a whirlpool of the rainwater.

“Stop, Sehun! That’s enough!” he heard Kai’s order as a faint whisper in the back of his head. He was aware of the rain that soaked him from top to toe. But everything else was just grey. He wanted to kill the Snatchers. Drown them. Suffocate them. Destroy them.

The cry that snapped his head back to colours was Xiomara’s when she was hurled over the cliff by the Snatcher and Sehun turned his Flair off altogether. Kai turned to the Snatcher at once as Amber threw herself off the cliff and caught Xiomara’s hand, but with a loud grunt she slid off the cliff along with Xi and Sehun, without sparing another second or even rethinking it twice, jumped and caught Amber’s forearm. A scream escaped his lips when a joint in his arm almost disjointed and Amber’s ignited arm burned his palm. The rainwater ran down the cliff made the rocks Sehun was bracing his knees on slippery and he slipped forward but before he could fall, Kai grabbed him by his jacket’s collar at the back and yanked him back. Even when he had caught Amber’s hand, Sehun refused to let go off her arm. Jule had also come to help but right now, she knelt, looking unsure of whom she should grab. “She’s slipping!” Amber cried painfully, still holding onto Xi. Kai groaned like a beast as he single-handedly pulled Amber up, although Sehun tried to grip onto her before he reached a hand down for Xiomara to grab onto.

“Xi!” he wailed as his sister extended her hand to catch Sehun’s.

As soon as Amber climbed to the top, Kai easily grabbed Xiomara’s arm and pulled her up. She dropped right onto him and they stayed that way for a moment with Xi laying on top of Kai, catching their breaths, sobbing for air in the rain. “What the hell were you thinking?!” Amber yelled at Sehun. “My flare doesn’t work and neither does hers in water!”

Sehun’s eyes widened as he panted. “I… I didn’t know. I didn’t think…”

Amber gasped for air, standing on her fours. Only after a moment did Xiomara get off Kai and she paused to stare at Amber with beads of rainwater dripping off her face. Then without a word, she rose to her feet and shakily walked away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You did not only put all of your lives in danger, but you also broke so many fucking accords with the Snatchers! How the fuck do you expect me to _understand_ any of this?!” Mark had never raised his voice this high before. Sehun was not sure if he were shaking from the cold rainwater that had seeped into his clothes and hair or Mark’s ferocity. Surprisingly, Donghae stood silent behind Mark, wearing a concerned expression on his face. “And to top it all off, you brought home a Snatcher! Not just any Snatcher, but Rogue’s daughter! What the hell were you thinking, Sehun?! Do you think you’re so damn smart that you can get away with anything?! There are rules that you should follow and when you don’t, this is what happens! How are you going to explain this to the ministry, huh?! How the fuck do you think they will wipe this off their blacklist?! You can fucking kiss your coronation goodbye!”

Sehun kept his head hung as he stood at the foyer, shivering with his clothes sticking to his skin like a second skin.

“And you!” he turned to Jule. “Was assisting him out of the mansion ever on your job description?! I don’t care what your father says or what the ministry says. You’re fired! And Xiomara! You of all these people should know better! You’ve seen things. You’ve been taught enough! You know what’s right and what’s wrong! And you have to play by the goddamn rules!”

“Maybe I don’t want to!” Xiomara burst after almost an hour of silence. Mark’s mouth was left hanging open as he blankly blinked at her.

“What did you say?”

“Yes! We might have died today! But ask any of us if we regret what we did today. We don’t. We fucking don’t, okay, Mark?! What have we been doing all these years?! Training to be part of the Ten! To support the Four! Then what? Things will be just as shitty! This place will still be a hellhole and we’ll all just stay in here, scared of Faiion, scared of the Snatchers, scared of the non-Flairers, scared of the ministry even we’re practically the strongest people in this world! You and I both know that we want this feud to end. None of you had the balls to do it. Sehun does. But you can’t deal with it because you’re too scared you’ll lose your position as the big boss because you fucking know he can lead. And he delivers. Yeah. We could have died. Who the fuck cares, huh? What mattered today was that Faiion’s right-hand man, the Snatcher’s leader, the ministry’s envoy and me, one of the Ten all joined hands. All because of Sehun. What more evidence do you need, Mark? He’s doing it. He’s bringing us Flairers together. He did something none of us could do. So give him some fucking credit and a bloody break.” With that, she shoved past Mark and broke into a jog up the stairs.

Sehun had not processed half of what Xiomara had just said, but Mark certainly must have as he fell dead silent and turned around before he walked away. Jule finally breathed and soused in rain from head to toe, she shook her head and let herself out. Donghae uncrossed his arms and stepped up to Sehun. “You survived. You came home alive. That’s enough,” he sighed and patted on Sehun’s shoulder before brushing past him. “And Xi’s right, you know.” He stated with half a smile before he disappeared into the hallway. Heaving a sigh, Sehun wove his way to the waiting area next to the foyer and found Amber standing by the window wall with her arms hugging her body.

“Hey.”

She glanced over to Sehun and shot him a suppressed smile. “So… Do I have a home or not?”

Sehun let out a chuckle. “You do. Um… if you don’t mind, can you… change in my room first? I’ll get someone to arrange a room for you soon.”

Amber nodded and Sehun led her to his room. He stopped at the door after unlatching it. “Now I know why you’re all good looking.” She snorted, looking around the room.

“There’s clothes in the wardrobe. Fresh towels on the shelf in the bathroom. I’ll… I’ll go and see if Mrs Gump can whip something up for us.”

“All right.”

Smiling, Sehun shut the door behind him and sucked in a shaky breath. He needed to get out of these clothes. He froze in his tracks when he saw Kai walking in his way down the hallway—still wearing his drenched white V-neck t-shirt and red and black checked fleece shirt. His wet hair was pushed back all the way but some were still sticking up. “Donghae shifted Ren into that room?” Kai asked nonchalantly as if nothing had happened and he had just come back from a two-day vacation.

Sehun tried his best to not to scowl, but his best wasn’t good enough. When Kai stopped before him, Sehun turned on his heel to walk away, but he came to a halt. Closing his eyes, he drew in some breaths before turning around to meet Kai’s eyes. “We almost died today, didn’t we?”

“You, Amber and Xiomara almost did. Pretty sure Jule and I were safe.” He shrugged and Sehun was lost for a moment. He didn’t know how to respond to that smug smirk of Kai’s. He walked away before he could slap that smirk off Kai’s face. But before he could descend down the stairway, Kai’s harsh grip yanked him through a doorway next to the stairs. Only when Kai had shut and locked the door did Sehun realize it was a room filled with old paintings. Frames and portraits were scattered all over the closet-sized room. Sehun had walked past it many times, but he had always assumed the door was locked like the others. “Tell me.” Kai breathed, taking a few steps closer and Sehun recoiled, retreating to the wall behind him.

“Tell you w-what?”

“What was Chanyeol doing in your bed this morning?”

Sehun cocked an eyebrow. “Why do you care? It’s absolutely none of your business.”

“I make everything regarding you my business, Sehun. That way, I can keep you alive.”

Sehun scoffed and arrogantly looked away, vacantly fixing his gaze on the old painting of hydrangeas on the floor. “Keeping me alive isn’t your business either.”

Kai took another step closer and Sehun withdrew until he was pressed against the wall. His heart skipped a beat when Kai raised his hands to the wall, nailing them to either sides of Sehun’s head. “When I lost Ren… a part of me died, too. I wanted to keep him safe. I wanted to protect him,” his voice ridiculously low that Sehun barely heard it. Their clingy wet clothes made the inch that was distancing their damp, burning bodies even more unbearable. “But I know you don’t need my protection. You… you’ll probably survive with just that pretty mouth of yours.”

Sehun almost smiled at that. Almost. But he held onto his scowl. “I don’t know what you’re driving at.”

“You didn’t let me finish last night.”

“After you kissed me and said that you love Ren?”

Kai’s parted lips as his eyes fell to Sehun’s lips. Then while shedding his fleece shirt, Kai slowly leaned in until his breath was caressing Sehun’s bottom lip. “Answer my question. What was Chanyeol doing in your bed this morning?” he asked slowly, as if he was spelling the words out.

“You said you’re relieved. So that I won’t be chasing after you. Why does it matter, then?” Sehun was choking back on an embarrassing moan. He could barely keep a straight face with the man of his dreams this close. Once he had dropped the fleece shirt to the floor, Kai casually worked on his belt’s buckle. Sehun’s heart stopped beating when he felt Kai’s warm lips press against the corner of his jaw. He tilted his head, giving into Kai’s kiss and closed his eyes. He heard Kai unbuckling his belt as he sloppily dragged his lips along Sehun’s jaw and neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think we can get LN to 1500 kudos by the end of this month?


	33. Rude Awakening

“I can’t seem to take my mind off you,” Kai’s gruff voice kissed the side of his neck. Sehun swallowed, clenched his eyes tighter and threw his head back against the wall to arch his neck into Kai’s burning lips. “The thought of you… keeps me sane,” he whispered with his lips skimming Sehun’s earlobe before he kissed and gently sucked it. Sehun silently gasped with his mouth agape, trying to even his breathing, but it was near to impossible. Kai’s demanding fingers lingered on the side of Sehun’s waist under his damp t-shirt while his teeth grazed Sehun’s earlobe and the skin below it. “But not all my thoughts of you are good,” Kai kissed along the vein down Sehun’s neck. Sehun entangled his slender fingers in the wet strands of Kai’s hair. “I’m sure some of them are even illegal in some countries.”

Sehun bit his smiling lower lip as his chest heaved. He had no fight left within him. He did want Kai. More than he would ever like to admit. But Kai needed to know that he was not an easy prey. He needed a taste of his own medicine. Sehun’s eyes flashed open to meet Kai’s parted lips and desperate gaze sheening with lust. “Oh, yeah?” he exhaled, draping an arm loosely around Kai’s neck while fisting a handful of Kai’s hair. Kai slid his hands down to the back of Sehun’s thighs and clawed at them, digging his fingernails into the thick flesh of his thighs. The white t-shirt that was sticking to Kai’s bronze skin caught Sehun’s breath. He wanted to taste every inch of that beautifully toned, caramel body. He licked his lips when Kai pressed their chests together. “Why don’t you tell what sort of _illegal_ thoughts you have?” He breathed against Kai’s hungry lips when Kai hoisted one of his legs up and lazily wrapped it around his hip with his hand supporting Sehun’s thigh. Sehun’s head swam with the heat of Kai’s crotch against his own.

“Hmm… you really want to hear it?” Kai cocked his head and kissed Sehun’s protruding Adam’s apple. “Maybe I’ll just show you,” he whispered against Sehun’s collarbone. “So hard and painful that you will never forget it.”

“I bet you never did anything like that to your precious, fragile little loverboy.”

Kai pulled his head back and stared right into Sehun’s eyes. Sehun tightened his arms around Kai’s neck.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m cool with it. It doesn’t matter anyway.”

Kai dropped Sehun’s leg. “You think I want to just fool around?” he scowled.

“Duh? Would there be any other reason why you’d have your hands all over a guy who’s _not_ your boyfriend in a closet? Like I said. It doesn’t matter. We can just do whatever you want and then you can go back to the love of your life. And I’ll continue with my life. That’s what you want, right? And I’m all on board. I can wake up in the morning and pretend that it never happened.” Sehun shrugged and leaned into Kai’s lips.

Kai pulled away altogether and pressed himself against the shelf behind him before their lips could even touch. “This person you’re trying to be, Sehun—it’s not who you are.”

Sehun snorted and let out a dry laugh. “Really? By _this person_ you mean the guy who can’t give two dragging damns about who he takes to bed?”

“The guy who doesn’t care about principles.”

“Wow! You’re surely one to talk about principles.” He scoffed, shaking his head with a mocking snigger.

“Oh, stop it,” he snarled. “If this is about Ren, then you need to just lay off, all right?”

“Of course it’s about Ren! He came back. You started to avoid me. Then you find out he can’t remember shit about you. You came back to me. You said that you love him. But you kissed me. And I don’t even know what you’re planning to do in here! If you love him, stop jerking _me_ around!”

“I’m not jerking you around. I… I won’t be giving you this much attention if I didn’t want…” he trailed off, letting out an exasperated breath. “You don’t have to hate Ren.”

Sehun outright laughed. “No, Kai. I don’t hate _him_. I _like_ him. He’s nothing but a puppy that found its way to a new home. What I hate is how indecisive you are and how much of a prick you are.”

“You think I can’t decide?”

“Well, why don’t you share what your decision is, then?”

Kai with a lockjaw, glared at Sehun. “I need you to understand, Sehun. I want Ren to recover first. I want him to get better. And I can’t focus on both of you at the same time. I want to be there for Ren, but I can’t do that when _you’re_ going on suicidal sprees and sleeping around with the guards. You’re being such a pain in the ass. I can’t keep one eye on Ren while keeping the other on you. Why can’t you be understanding? I’m trying to figure things out, okay? You keep pushing me and pushing me.”

Sehun arched a brow. “Whoa. No one asked you to look out for me. So, you want me to wait until your boyfriend recovers and remembers you. Until then I’m a substitute, am I right? When he comes back to you, you can get rid of me. All over again.”

“That’s not what I—”

“For all that I care right now, Kai, you can crawl back to your boyfriend, all right? Like you said. I won’t be chasing after you anymore and you don’t really have to give a fuck about me. You came here as Faiion’s representative. Just try to do your job while you’re coddling your boyfriend, okay?” he extended a hand to the doorknob but Kai’s seized his arm.

“If you walk away right now, Sehun, I swear to god that’ll end everything between us.”

“There is _nothing_ between us, Kai. Don’t you see that? You don’t _want_ anything to be between us. Before Ren showed up, you couldn’t let go of him. So, you kept me at bay. Now that he’s back, you definitely don’t want something solid between us. And contrary to what you believe, I do understand. Which is why I want this to stop before I fall too deep and hurt myself too bad. I appreciate what you’re doing for me, Kai. But let’s face it. Even if Ren couldn’t remember you, you would love him all the same. And I’m not Ren. I’m not that fragile little pup that you want to protect so badly. So don’t worry about me. I won’t lie. I wanted us to be something. But you won’t let me in. You don’t want to let me closer. Just… let go, Kai,” he sighed. “I have never fallen for anyone. So, this hurts for me. But I can’t afford to… sulk over you, Kai. I won’t say I’m entirely happy for you and Ren. But if things work out for you, I guess I’ll learn to let go. I have to go.”

Kai did not stop him when Sehun walked out of the room. His heart was at his throat and as soon as Sehun was several feet away from the room, he swallowed back a sob and quickly wiped the tear bead that started to trickle down the corner of his eye.

 

 

 

“Do you believe in afterlife?” Xiomara asked, her tone hinted the fatigue her body was in. She nuzzled closer to her brother, resting her head on Sehun’s stretched arm on the bed. Sehun exhaled loudly through his nostrils and droned. He had bathed and changed into fresh dry clothes, had a light dinner and saw to it that Amber was comfortable in his room before he invaded Xiomara’s room to stay the night. He stared at the glimmering stars that adorned the ceiling of Xi’s black-grey room along with his sister. It was the first time Sehun had seen Xi in a baggy t-shirt and shorts with her hair untied.

“Why are you asking?” he asked in a low voice.

“I’ve never been afraid of death. But… today when I was—”

“I put you in danger. It was my fault.”

“No, it wasn’t,” she raised her head and pressed a hand to Sehun’s chest before shifting a little to face her brother. “Don’t beat yourself up for that, Sehun.”

“Well, it was my brilliant idea to drive us into that trap, wasn’t it?” he rolled his eyes. “And now Amber is an exiled outcast. How ironic is that?”

Xiomara fell silent for a moment as she aimlessly stared at her hand on Sehun’s chest. “I can’t… believe she went after me.”

“If Kai hadn’t been there, we would all be dead now.”

“Big brother,” she frowned and nestled her head under Sehun’s chin, lying on Sehun’s sternum. “It’s been a shitty day, hasn’t it?”

“It has,” He pressed his lips to the top of Xi’s head. “I… ended things with Kai.”

“What?”

“He still loves Ren. But… I’m scared he’s falling for me, too. I don’t want him to be torn between us both. He’s not a bad guy, Xi. He’s been hurt a lot. So, if he wants to be with Ren, then I don’t want to be a stumbling block. I don’t want to hold him back. I want him to be… happy. I mean I’m still young and I have a whole life ahead of me. Kai doesn’t need to waste his life with a… kid.”

Xiomara brought her head up and pinned Sehun with a miserable frown. “You really like him, don’t you?”

Sehun pursed his lips and shrugged. “He’s… okay, I guess.”

“Uh-huh.” She resettled on Sehun’s chest and heaved a sigh of relief, hugging Sehun’s body.

“You know, I’m happy I have you in my life.”

“I know.”

“You’re pretty awesome.”

“I know that too.”

“And I know you’re happy I’m in your life.”

“Hm. Don’t flatter yourself, dork,” she snorted. “So… Is she going to live with us from now?”

“Who? Amber?”

“Yeah.”

“Jule said she’ll take care of it. I trust her. And maybe you can be nicer to Amber?”

He received no response from Xi.

 

 

 

“And then Kai saved you?!” Jungkook gasped when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Xiomara was back to her usual shape and Sehun was trying his best to not to let yesterday’s unfortunate events bother him anymore. It was a new day and he had _billion_ things to do according to Jule when she practically dragged Sehun out of bed this morning. He had no idea how Jule could be so dedicated to her work that she showed up to it at all today.

“Yeah. He pulled us all up.” Xi said tiredly.

“I can’t believe you tried to get yourselves killed two days in a row!”

“Well, perks of living with this son of a gun here.” She clapped a hand to Sehun’s back.

“In all fairness, what happened at the barrier was not because of me.” Sehun spat, weaving his way to the drawing room. Just when they entered the hallway, he came to an abrupt halt. Kai stopped in his tracks before he could bump into Sehun.

“We’ll see you in the drawing room.” Xiomara blurted out and hauled Jungkook away. Plunging his hands into the pockets of his pants, Sehun pursed his lips and flashed a very brief, suppressed smile.

“Hey.” They said in unison and Sehun silenced himself. “Dee and I are leaving tomorrow.” Kai said after a while and Sehun nodded his head curtly.

“All right. I hope… you will be able to convince Faiion.”

“I will. What you’re doing is good, Sehun. We’ve all lost too much because of this feud between them both. You need to show them both that you’re not an object or a weapon for them to fight over you. But you also need to understand that you will be choosing a side nevertheless. If you choose to join us, I can assure you that you won’t regret it. But if you choose to stay with Gwenna, then I know you’ll survive. Because, Sehun, you’re by the far the smartest… kindest person I know.”

Sehun smiled wider and this time, his smile was sincere. “And… you will be here for my coronation, right?”

“I’ll see you before that. I heard you’re crashing FLAC’s Spring Ball,” Kai smirked. “I’ll see you then.”

“Well, you’re not supposed to know that,” Sehun chuckled. “And what about… Ren?”

Kai heaved a loud sigh and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’ll come back for him when he’s ready to hear me out.”

Sehun nodded and shot Kai half a smile before brushing past him. Did Kai know that Ren was already trusting Donghae? It was none of Sehun’s business. Everything concerning Kai was none of his business now. He could feel Kai’s gaze on the back of his neck as he walked away. A couple of Minders trod past him before Sehun spotted Xiomara, Jungkook, Yixing and Dee standing outside the drawing room. Another pair of Minders passed him before he heard the desperate call.

“Sehun!” Chanyeol yapped with Heva beside him as soon as his eyes landed on Sehun and Sehun’s heart swelled when Chanyeol jogged up to him at once before engulfing him in an aggressive embrace. “Jesus Christ, I was worried sick about you.” He withdrew and cupped Sehun’s face in his two hands. His dark eyes spelled out his concern loud and clear. When Sehun’s eyes darted over Chanyeol’s shoulder, everyone was staring if not gaping.

“I’m fine, Chanyeol. I’m alive.” Sehun recoiled from his hands. _Not here._

Chanyeol dropped his hands to his sides, frowning a little. “I’m not letting you out of my sight again.”

 _I don’t want you to._ Sehun smiled and Chanyeol looked pleasantly surprised.

“Okay, please tell me I didn’t wake up this early to have an ice-breaking gathering.” Amber remarked, deliberately yawning loudly as she sauntered into the hallway.

It went so silent that one could have heard a pin drop. The door of the drawing room sprung open after a moment and Jule requested everyone to enter. An assortment of breakfast meals was spread on the table as Gwenna was gracefully seated on the piano bench. “Mark and Donghae?” she asked.

“Uh, Mark passed,” Yixing said. “And Donghae has… errands to run.” Sehun wondered if the errands had something to do with Ren.

Gwenna sighed and rose to her full height. “Please, take your seats. Even you Amber.”

Once everyone was settled at the table, Amber let out a long whistle, eyeing the food on the table. “I could seriously get used to this.”

Sehun glanced to Heva and Chanyeol who were standing by the door. Chanyeol had his eyes fixed on Sehun although his expression was a blank slate. Sehun threw him a subtle smile. _I want to see you in my room tonight._ Chanyeol bit his lip before he provided a stealthy nod.

“Something atypical has happened in this mansion,” Gwenna announced with Jule standing next to her. “Never in my life had I even dreamed of housing the Snatcher’s leader. But my son has made this possible. He has brought my daughter home, too,” she looked to Dee and smiled a motherly smile. “You have all proven that your generation does not bear the animosity and jealousy mine did.”

Sehun shot his gaze to Kai on the other side of the table. Kai’s attention was on Gwenna.

“I will see to it personally that you are amnestied, Amber,” Gwenna continued. “Until then, you are welcomed here.”

Amber bowed her head. “Thanks, Mrs G. You’re pretty dope.”

 

 

 

“Sehun, where are you going?” Jule called after him and Sehun looked back at her.

“Is there something else you need?” He was dead beat. It had been a long day and it had been almost impossible to focus on all the legal details Jule had been sawing him with since the breakfast while having Kai in the same room. Besides sifting through final details of the negotiation deals, Sehun also had to find Amber a room, sign almost two hundred copies of his coronation invitation and personally contact the ministry regarding the appointment of Amber as his Champion.

“No, not really. Are you okay? You didn’t seem like you were okay back in there.”

Sehun rubbed the back of his sore neck. “It’s nothing like that. I’m a little tired. I’m just gonna hit the bed early tonight. I have classes tomorrow.”

“Oh. All right. Here.” She handed him a box.

Sehun scrutinized the red box with a cocked eyebrow. “What is this?”

“It’s the… Restrainer you asked for.”

“Oh, my god. Thank you, Jule.”

She smiled and bowed her head before brushing past Sehun. As he wended his way to his room, Sehun opened the box and pulled out the black wristbands. Sporting them around his wrists, he continued up the flight of stairs. When he entered his room, he found Chanyeol perched on the edge of his bed. With a corner of his lips quirked up, Sehun abandoned the box on a side table and walked over to Chanyeol. “So, Kai’s leaving.” Chanyeol sighed when Sehun climbed onto him, kneeling on either sides of Chanyeol. He planted his hands into Chanyeol’s hair and leaned down to press his lips upon Chanyeol’s. When he broke the chaste kiss, Chanyeol smiled at him with his eyes closed.

“I don’t care anymore.” Sehun whispered.

“You sure?”

“Chanyeol… I want us to work. I want this to work. Yes, I did want Kai. But he didn’t want me. Not the way I deserve. So…” he brushed his forehead against Chanyeol’s. “I don’t want to think about him. I want to think about you.” he lowered to sit on Chanyeol’s lap.

“You chose that Snatcher as your Champion, huh?”

Sehun drew his face back and smirked at Chanyeol. “Jealous much?” he hummed, carding his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair. “I don’t want you to be my Champion, Chanyeol. Well, not in that sense at least.” He licked his smirking lips, leaning further in and that was when Chanyeol flopped him onto the bed. Sehun laughed, trapped beneath Chanyeol. “Chanyeol?”

“Hm?” he droned, gazing into Sehun’s eyes.

“Let’s take it slow. Let’s… get to know each other better first. You know everything about me. I want to know more about you.”

Chanyeol tilted his head and kissed Sehun’s lips before quickly pulling back. “Your wish is my command, my prince.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

I N T E R M I S S I O N

 

 

* * *

 

 

“How many times do I have to tell you, Shixun? You’re going to get yourself killed one day!”

Shixun tried his best to not to roll his eyes. Well, he tried and failed.

His father threw his hands up in defeat, growling like an animal. He had just taken a shower, Shixun acknowledged. “Don’t fucking give me that attitude.”

Shixun glanced to the guard who had spilled the beans when Faiion threatened to crack his skull open.

“Oh, don’t glare at him, you rascal!” his father hissed.

“Dad, I’m not dead. So, can we all just move on? I’m starving.” He unzipped the leather gloves as he shoved past Faiion who defiantly grabbed his arm.

“When you do get killed one day, I won’t hold any responsibility for it.”

“When I get killed and hit Hell, I’ll give Satan a heads up that you’re on your way.” Shixun helplessly rolled his eyes again and yanked his arm free.

“What Satan? You’re the only Satan I know.” The man snorted and Shixun spun around before bowing to his father. Faiion shook his head in disappointment and hurled the towel that was hanging around his neck in Shixun’s way. “Take a goddamn shower. You smell like ass piss.”

Shixun grabbed the towel and worked his way to his room. The citadel was almost as old as FLAC’s castle. The hallways were aged and dark. But Shixun had gotten used to them. He had gotten used to this gloomy fortress. But it had never been this quiet. He looked to the torchlights that lit his way. His shoulder joints were sore and he knew some part of his body was bruising, but he was too tired to scrutinize.

A servant bowed her head as she exited the room when he opened the door before she whimpered when he slapped her butt. Then smirking to her, he leaned down and whispered to her. “Bathroom. Ten minutes. Don’t make me wait.”

She nodded her head shakily before scurrying away.

“You… are fuckin’ unbelievable.” Only then did he notice the intruder in his room who rose from his bed.

“Kris!” Shixun gasped as his jaw dropped to the ground. “What are you doing here?!” grinning from ear to ear, he galloped across the room and almost launched himself onto Kris, but stopped when he realized his face and hands were not covered. “Sorry.” He laughed.

Kris’ face died a little, but he smiled. “I just had some time. So I snuck out.”

Shixun bit his grinning lip and unzipped his jacket. “Well, this is a pleasant surprise.”

“You sure?” Kris asked as Shixun walked past him to peel off his jacket and threw it onto the chair by his desk. “Am I not bothering a blowjob or something?”

Shixun scoffed. “I wish. Unless she wants her mouth bleeding, I don’t think she’ll do anything more than just a striptease.” He turned and faced his best friend with a smug smile. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the back of the chair.

“What was Faiion nagging you about this time?” he inquired, crossing the room as he approached Shixun. His hair was longer than the last time Shixun had seen it. He looked taller, but that was hardly possible.

“I was fighting a couple of street Snatchers. No big deal.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

“By a couple, you mean?”

Shixun licked his lips. “Four to five.”

“Forty-five?! Are you barking mad?!” he came so close that Shixun pressed his palms to Kris’ chest to maintain the distance. Kris held his ground and Shixun lowered his hands.

“Four. To. Five.” He averted his gaze when Kris began to glower.

“Shixun—” he exhaled, lifting a hand, but Shixun cut him off and shoved past him.

“Will you look at the time?! I’m famished. Are you staying for dinner?” he turned his back to Kris and clenched his eyes and teeth. It quietened. When the moment had passed, Shixun felt a warm hand on the side of his waist. Shixun let out a silent trembling breath when Kris lowered his hand down his waist, over the protective layer of his clothes. “Don’t, Kris.” He whispered and pulled away from Kris before facing him. “Don’t touch… me.”

Kris rubbed his temples and let out an exhausted sigh. “I don’t get it, Shixun. Do you not want me to touch you because you don’t want to hurt me or because you don’t want me?”

“Kris, do you seriously think I care about not hurting you? Boy, you’re deluded.”

Kris’ jaw tightened. “You know what. Fine. I came all the way here to see you. But have it your way,” he started for the door with his fists clenched at his sides. He stopped by the doorway and paused for a minute. “I want you to come to the Spring Ball with me.”

Shixun deliberately snorted louder than necessary. “Do you want me to take you to prom, darling? Sweep you off your feet?”

“You seriously need to stop hanging around with Kai,” he groaned, shaking his head. “Shixun, it’s a masquerade theme. I want to dance with you. I want to take you to the ball.”

Shixun’s heart hammered against his chest. He slid his hands into the pockets of his pants. “I’m not gonna be your date, Kris.”

“Come as my friend, then. Nobody will know you’re there. You can’t be cooped up in here all day every day.”

“For your information, I do go out.”

“And look for trouble or have your nose broken,” he sighed. “Stop pushing me away, Shixun. I really don’t fucking mind being cut a thousand times if I’ll get to hold you even for a second. Why can’t you understand that?”

Shixun remained mum with his lips pursed tight.

“Tuesday. It starts at 7.” With that, Kris disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 1500 KUDOS!!! T_____T I SAID END OF THE MONTH BUT YOU GUYS GOT LN TO 1500 KUDOS IN ONE FREAKING DAY!!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!


	34. Audacious Orders

“And there you go.” Sehun handed Clark the pen and the document with a painfully wide smile plastered to his face.

“Thank you very much, Sehun,” the fifth division minister mirrored Sehun’s grin as he accepted the document. “That’ll be all then, son. I am looking forward to your coronation next week. I can see that the preparations are going wild in here. And I must say, it has to be the grandest ceremony there has been in the Flairers’ community for a very long time. The last was your parents’ wedding.”

Sehun held onto the smile as he assisted the minister to the front door. “I have to be honest, though. I am a little nervous. There’s gonna be so many people. And I can’t go back from there. Once I accept this responsibility, there’s no returning, is there?”

Clark clapped a hand to Sehun’s arm and patted it twice. “If your father can do it at the age of 17, you can, too.”

“Yeah. But apparently my father had help. My mother. Allis. Dillan.”

One of the Minders held the door open as Clark stepped outside. “Sehun, you have something that neither Faiion nor the others had.”

Sehun cocked a brow at the minister.

“You’ve got the kindness of a child and the shrewdness of a young leader. This community could use a fresher perspective and that is exactly why you’re in demand.”

Sehun’s heart softened. “Thanks, Clark.”

“No problem. I’ll see you next week then, Sehun.”

When Sehun turned on his heel, the Minders quickly shut the door behind him. He was grounded. Yes, he was freaking grounded. For some odd reason, he took pleasure from it. Gwenna cared enough to ground him after the impetuous act with the Snatchers the other week. She had asked him to bring some Minders along and he had disobeyed that order. She must have been worried about him.

“Is he gone?” Jule asked, descending the stairs and Sehun came to a stop on his way to the kitchen.

“Yeah. Just signed some stuff.”

“Oooh,” she cooed, stopping a couple of feet before Sehun and crossed her arms over her chest. “Some stuff, huh? You’re sure that’s a smart move?”

Sehun smirked and sniggered, sliding his hands into the pockets of his tight jeans. “I’m pretty sure I don’t have any property on my name. And my soul is not exactly people’s favourite.”

Jule smiled, lowering her head a little. “To dinner, then?”

“Yeah. Do you wanna join?”

“No. I actually have to head home. So, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Um, Jule, wait,” he caught her arm when she started to tread past him. “You’ve been working your ass off since last week.”

“That’s okay, Sehun. The coronation is just a one-time thing.”

“Uh, no, I mean… you should take the day off tomorrow.”

Jule blinked vacantly for a beat. “Sehun, it’s Monday today. I had a day off two days ago. And there’s so much left to do.”

“I know. But,” he licked his lips, rubbing the back of his neck. “I think you should treat yourself to a rest. Okay? Do this for me? You’re probably going to have a hell lot to deal with next week.”

“I’m really fine, Sehun. Besides, you have lessons tomorrow.”

“I’ll cancel them. I mean, come on. I have been doing well for the past two weeks. I’ve read all the books. Even the tutors said I’m doing a great job. So, let’s just take a break tomorrow. We’ll get back to the normal routine on Wednesday.”

Jule looked a little conflicted for a moment. When the moment had passed, she let out a sigh and shrugged. “Well… I guess… All right, then.”

“Great! See you Wednesday. Good night.” Sehun chimed and bowed his head once before he hurried to the kitchen. He found the entire gang gathered by the counter—all sporting a devious smile each. They stopped midway in their conversation when Sehun squeezed himself between Xiomara and Jungkook.

“What took you so long?” Jungkook rasped.

“Well, unlike you, I’m a professional work-at-home politician now.” Sehun mumbled and he heard both Yixing and Donghae snort.

“That’s not a thing, Sehun,” Mark remarked. It had taken Mark less than two days to warm back up to him and Sehun was most definitely glad that Mark was not one of those irritating jerks who liked to hold onto grudge until their last breath or something. “Now, is this your first time crashing a party?”

“I really don’t think he would have been to any parties before.” Donghae scoffed with a smug smirk and leaned over the counter, winking at Sehun.

Rolling his eyes, Sehun retorted, “My fifth birthday party was the biggest party thrown in the neighbourhood.”

Everyone burst into a brief chuckle and Sehun glowered to every last one of them. “Yeah. That’s what I’m talking about.” Donghae laughed. He certainly had been laughing a lot these days. He was also being less mean to Sehun. Perhaps all those hours he was spending now cooped up in Ren’s room was paying off in the best way possible. Sehun rarely saw Ren outside his room, but whenever he did, Ren would run back to his room or to hide behind Donghae.

“Donghae will keep watch on you.” Mark ordered.

“What?! Why me?!”

“Because in case things go south, you need to be able to get him out of there. And Sehun, you need to make sure that you always stick around us. Be wary of anyone who comes to close to you.”

“Great. Now you sound like the father of a sixteen year old girl.” Xiomara chortled. “He’ll be fine, Mark. He’s been to the school. He knows the people there and,” she grinned. “Let’s not forget it’s nearly impossible for him to get caught this year.”

“Still. We need to be careful. Xi, you’ll get Sehun to the south exit sharp at 6 tomorrow.”

Xiomara inclined her head before shooting Sehun a mischievous grin. A storm of excitement swirled inside him. Sehun could hardly refrain himself from grinning all day long. Crashing the Spring Ball was sort of a tradition for them and now Sehun was invited to join them. It felt like a rite of passage and Sehun couldn’t stop himself from drowning in the exhilaration.

“Okay, dismissed.” Upon Mark’s order, the group demobilized. Sehun was accompanied by Jungkook and Xiomara to the stairway.

“It’s gonna be so much fun!” Jungkook exclaimed, flashing his perfect set of teeth.

“Whoa, hold on over there, muchacho. Have you got your suit ready?” Xi asked and Jungkook rapidly shook his head before he bounced up the stairs.

“What am I wearing?” Sehun inquired, facing his sister at the bottom of the stairs.

Xiomara’s lips stretched into a full grin as she leaned against the railings. “I’ve got the perfect outfit for you.”

Sehun arched an eyebrow. “Oh, no. Should I start running for the hills now? ‘Cause your definition of ‘perfect’ sucks the soul out of my legs.” He pointed to his own hips and Xi grimaced.

“Quit whining. You wanted me to pick the outfit out for you.”

“Uh… I’m pretty sure I never asked you to do that.”

“Okay, fine. You’re happy that I volunteered to dress you up.”

Sehun subtly nodded his head. “Please tell me it’s not pink.”

“It’s not pink. I’m saving that for your wedding.”

“Xi.” He faked a scowl.

“Yixing’s wearing teal. Jungkook and Mark are in black. Donghae’s in maroon. I got you midnight blue with gold embroidery.”

“Midnight blue?”

“And a matching mask to go with it. I’ll have them over to you later tonight.”

“Mask? What mask?”

“Didn’t you know? It’s masquerade theme this year. Which is why you’re pretty lucky.” She shrugged.

“So, is it just the Spring Ball that you guys crash? Or are there any other balls that you slink into?” Sehun paused when he noticed Xiomara’s naughty look. “Heard as soon as I said it. Let it go.” He raised his hand and stepped onto the staircase.

“Oh, Sehun. Come on. You and I both know that you know a whole lot about slinking into balls than I do.”

“Shut up.”

“Whose balls are we talking about?” Amber’s voice boomed into the room when she entered from the west hallway with an apple in her hand. Sehun could tell Amber was bored out of her mind. She had been pretty busy with the legal issues of her amnesty as well. But whenever she was not busy, she busied herself by bothering Jule, Donghae and Ren. Sehun found it a little amusing, though. Jule, who hated it when people touched her stuff, was struggling with Amber disorganizing her files on purpose. Donghae on the other hand, well, he was just stressed whenever Amber decided to sneak up on Ren and scare the shit out of him. And yes, Ren was just afraid of Amber jumping him.

She took a bite of the apple and Sehun climbed back down. “Amber.” He greeted her with a gentle smile.

“Sehun.” she bowed her head with a playful smirk before she turned to Xiomara. “Hey, beautiful.”

Xiomara turned her face away with her eyebrows furrowed.

“Sorry,” Sehun apologized on Xi’s behalf. “She’s having a mood.”

“Well, she always does. Are you guys doing something?”

Sehun blinked. “That depends on what you mean.”

“I mean all of you have been sneaking around all day.”

“Uh—” he stopped himself when he heard Heva and Chanyeol’s voices before he saw them sauntering into the hallway. His stomach jumped when he locked gazes with Chanyeol and a sly smile automatically crept onto his lips. But the smile faltered as soon as he noticed the sour look on Chanyeol’s face.

“Hey, guys.” Heva muttered tiredly and Xiomara smiled, pursing her lips.

“Hey,” she sighed. “You look… tired. Long day?” Xi took a step closer to Heva but maintained the distance from there.

“Sort of. A lot of training. I’m gonna hit the bed.” She massaged the back of her head, beneath her long hair and started for the door. “Xi?”

“Yeah?” she looked up to Heva with stars glimmering in her eyes and Sehun almost smiled at them if his eyes had not landed on Amber’s dead, expressionless face as she stared at Xiomara.

“Can I see you at the lodgings for a while?”

Xi stuttered, half-smiling, half-flushed. “Yeah. Sure.” she followed Heva out of the house.

Amber tossed the apple in her hand and glanced to Sehun, chewing on the apple with a cocky look before she started to trod on Xiomara’s footsteps and disappeared out the door. Sehun waited for a moment, gnawing on the inside of his cheek, wondering if he should go after them.

“Your mother wants to see you.” Chanyeol averted his attention and Sehun turned to face him. Chanyeol’s kiss caught him off-guard and he almost gasped when Chanyeol gently pinned him to the stairs’ railings.

“Chanyeol,” Sehun rasped into his mouth before he let out a soft moan when Chanyeol’s tongue slid past his lips. “Not… here.” He whispered, pressing a palm to Chanyeol’s chest to push him back. Latching his hands to Sehun’s hips, Chanyeol sloppily kissed his cheek and the corner of his lips before smashing their lips together again. “Chanyeol!” Sehun protested under his breath and the older pulled away from the kiss, groaning in dismay.

“How long do we have to keep this a secret?” he moaned against Sehun’s lips and kissed his upper lip.

“Chanyeol, you know about Jule.” Sehun murmured, caressing Chanyeol’s cheek with a heavy heart. He was not being fair to her at all. But he could not afford to pay attention to that right now.

“Yeah.” He sighed and pulled away altogether. “You’re going to that shitty ball, aren’t you?”

Sehun let out a loud breath, running his hands up and down Chanyeol’s toned chest. “Too bad you can’t come,” he whined, smirking as he leaned to peck on Chanyeol’s lips. “Don’t worry. As soon as I’m back,” he bit his lip, curling his hand around Chanyeol’s shirt by the sternum. “You can have me all for yourself, all right?”

Chanyeol smiled at that, although he looked unbelievably tired. “Don’t get cocky, Sehun. You’ll never know. I might surprise you at the dance.”

“Mmm. Rebel much?”

“Not as much as you,” he cupped Sehun’s chin and forced their lips together. “Gwenna asked for you.”

“Oh, right. Okay,” Sehun withdrew himself from Chanyeol with a spinning head and turned towards the hallway that led to his mother’s room. “See you later, stranger.”

Her room had always been enveloped by a sort of sadness that Sehun could never button down. He silently closed the door behind him. “Sehun.” Gwenna rose from the chaise lounge, rubbing her forehead. Her pale face stood out in contrast to her red long gown. She took a stumbling step forward and Sehun hurried to her side.

“Are you… okay?” he rasped, but Gwenna straightened up before his hands could even touch her arms.

“I’m fine. Fine.” She muttered and sank back into chaise lounge.

“You don’t look fine. Are you still sick?”

“A little headache is all,” she forced a brief smile. “Sehun, I called you in here to… well, I don’t want to beat around the bush. It seems that you and Chanyeol are… closer than you should be.”

Sehun snapped his lips shut as he clenched his jaw and scowled. “Did he tell you that?”

“No, he didn’t.”

“So, you’re just barging into our heads, huh? Well, that’s pretty screwed up.”

“Sehun—”

“I get it. He’s a guard. I’m not supposed to be snogging a guard.”

“The first time we met, you weren’t this impulsive.”

“Oh. Let’s just say the people here changed me.” he scoffed angrily.

His mother drew in a shaky breath and looked to Sehun with a steadiness in her eyes. “You promised yourself to Philip’s daughter.”

“I’m not getting married to her right this instant.”

“You cannot be with Chanyeol. That’s it. Do not argue with me any further.”

Sehun let out a dry, humourless laugh and began to pace the room. “You can’t dictate how I want to live my love life, okay?”

“Love life? You think you love him?” she asked calmly. “Sehun, you and I both know that what you feel for him is sympathy and what you need from him is a distraction.”

Sehun’s jaw dropped a little. “That’s a little too brazen even for you.”

Gwenna did not reply to that as she glanced out the glass wall and stared into the dark orchard.

“You know what? Why don’t you just stay out of my life like you have for the past seventeen years of my life?” he spat and with that, he stormed out of the room.

* * *

 

 

(A/N) Guys, check out my new short Sekai boyfriends/thriller fic > **[THE GHOUL WITHIN](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6608467)**  < And y'all ready for the Spring Ball?????? Back to FLAC in the next chapter!


	35. Spring Ball Part 1

The inky, knife-edge night sky boasted its brilliant assemblage of scintillating clusters of stars. The faint beats of the exhilarating distanced music that swirled in the air pounded in his ears, intoxicating the ambience. As soon as the world had stopped spinning around him, Sehun cleared his throat, wetted it with his saliva and straightened his coat. His breath was still stuck. He could never get used to Donghae’s teleporting him. Yanking his pants up by the belt loops, he adjusted his periwinkle-coloured shirt and oxford blue necktie before fastening the buttons of his coat. When he brought his head up to look to the trees that surrounded him, he was met with four sets of idle and judgmental eyes.

“If you’re done pampering yourself, shall we?” Donghae snorted and started towards the rosebush hedge. “We don’t have all night.”

“Why are you in a rush? Do you need to get back before midnight, Donghaerella?” asked Mark, resonating an annoyed tone. Sehun once again found himself staring at Mark. It had been a night full of wonders and the night had only begun. He had not expected Mark to look this good and incredibly sharp in a black suit. His hair was gelled and swept back, and he had even trimmed his beard.

“He needs to get back to his precious Ren.” Yixing sniggered to which Donghae responded with a belligerent scowl. Yixing, not surprisingly, rocked in his striking teal suit. Compared to Donghae, Mark and Jungkook, Yixing simply looked warm and exciting. Donghae looked to like one of those brooding, arrogant princes that you would never want to get close to. Sehun, needless to say, stuck out like a sore thumb—significantly overdressed. At least he felt overdressed. Xiomara definitely would have disagreed. After all, the midnight blue suit with elaborate gold embroideries and the menacing wild hairstyle were all her choice. The outfit didn’t look bad one bit. But maybe if only Sehun was not so scrawny, he would have looked good. Like Donghae and Mark.

When he looked to Jungkook, he handed him his gold-blue mask with a playful smile playing on his lips.

“When will Xi be joining us?” Sehun asked, treading behind the others. The music was now blaring and he could now see the towers past the trees that surrounded the castle of FLAC. “She could have just come with us.”

“Don’t worry. She’s a big girl. She knows her way around here. You know how women are. Men can grow old waiting for them to be ready.” Mark scoffed.

“And it’s not like we don’t like the end product of it.” Yixing muttered with a mischievous smirk etched on his face as he clapped a hand to Mark’s back.

“Well, can’t argue with you on that. Beautiful things—women. God’s finest creation,” Mark’s lips stretched into a handsome smile and Sehun found himself automatically grinning at the man. “Also happens to be God’s most destructive creation.”

“Why would you say that?” Sehun inquired as they came to a halt before the hedge. A cacophony of giggles and whispers blended with the harmonious music cawed on the other side of the hedge.

“Women are men’s biggest weakness, Sehun,” he stated with a nonchalant shrug. “Without them, we’ll be indestructible. And I’m not particularly talking about women we are attracted to. But just basically women, mothers, sisters, even friends.”

“Well, it’s not like they’re all fragile. There are powerful, strong women.” Jungkook countered.

“It’s not like we want to overpower them because they’re meek. But it’s because us men have a natural tendency to protect them. And thus, they are our weakness,” Mark turned to face the hedge. “And we want to be their strength.”

“Not me. I just wanna take the ladies to the bed.” Yixing chimed and Donghae shushed him.

“Okay. There’s nobody around. Ready?” Donghae asked, holding a hand out.

“Wait, you’re teleporting us again?” Sehun slightly gasped. “Why didn’t you just—”

“Because I don’t know who will be around and who won’t. We can’t make a scene when I teleport us into the place and you might have thrown up if the distance of the teleportation is too long. That is why we stopped there and I can bring us to the other side causing minimal damage. Capiche?”

Sehun reluctantly nodded. “But… can’t we just climb over the hedge?”

Rolling his eyes, Donghae grabbed Sehun’s arm and the rest held onto Donghae’s shoulders. With a flash of black and darkness, Sehun found himself on the end of the hedge with a subtle buzz at the back of his head. “It’s the one night almost all of the entrances are opened. But of course, there’re guards.” Donghae muttered, pulling his mask on as did the others. Sehun anxiously glanced around them only to spot a group of students, dressed in exhaustive gowns and suits in the furthest corridor. The hall was at least several meters away and it seemed that the ball had already begun. Sehun pulled his own mask on.

“Usually it’s a little bit more difficult than this. We only go in when the party starts. But some years their themes, like this one, work out well for us.” Yixing said.

“But still, let’s keep a low profile and try to not attract attention to ourselves.” Mark replied. Sehun did not entirely understand why crashing the Spring Ball was so important to them. But he had a theory. This was the one night when they were allowed to be kids, when they can be amidst people who would not really care about who they were until they knew who they were. Here, they can be themselves. Was that not what FLAC was all about? A place for the Flairers to be themselves where they did not have to hide? He was turning 17 next week and with the coronation, there will be a huge amount of burden placed on his shoulders. He needed this night to have fun.

Heaving a sigh, he followed the others towards the hall. They remained in the shades and shadows in the most isolated corridor with the least brightness. Sehun’s heart began to race in his chest as the corners of his quirked into a nervous grin. This was thrilling to say the least. Over the past few weeks, Sehun had acquired a taste for rebellions and insubordination. It was as if this wildness in him had just been unleashed after having been oppressed within him for so long. He was not just rebellious. He was reckless. And he liked it.

“Wait,” Mark stopped them when they came closer to the hall. Sehun peered at the crowd that swarmed the entrance of the hall. He could not recognize any one of them, but they looked like seniors. “From here onwards, we split up. But make sure you have your eyes on each other from time to time. And Jungkook, no alcohol.”

“Oh, come on!” Jungkook protested. “No one’s gonna know, Mark. Not even champagne?!”

“Not even truffles.”

Mark took the lead. Yixing and Donghae soon disappeared into the crowd before Jungkook faced Sehun. “Why do you look worried?” he asked Sehun.

“How do you know I look worried behind this mask?” Sehun arched his brows.

“You’re pouting.”

“Oh. I’m not worried,” his heart skipped a beat as he glanced ahead to the hall. The entire corridor and the corridors nearby were adorned with countless amount of sundry fresh roses. A mix of delicious fragrances tickled Sehun’s nose. “Just a little… nervous.” He whispered.

Jungkook nodded and smiled. “This place was your dream once, right?”

“Yeah.” He sighed. A part of him still believed that his dream was still here. With a pat on Sehun’s chest, Jungkook leapt and hopped his way to the hall. Sehun adjusted his mask and sucked in a deep breath before starting towards the hall. He wove past some students, trying his level best to not to look up at them or scowl. No one seemed to care about his presence anyway. He wondered if Xiomara was ever going to show up. He had not seen her since morning when she came over to drop his suit off with a sombre face.

As he edged closer to the hall, he came to a stop to scan the pathway paved by a carpet of pink roses, leading all the way to the giant doors of the hall. Everywhere he turned, students were either laughing or making out. This was hardly a sophisticated masquerade ball. The striking contrast between the _informal_ party Sehun had back at the mansion and the _formal_ ball in FLAC was ironic. He realized he missed this. He missed every part of this free and careless ambience. No one expected much from him here. Well, maybe except Kai.

Sehun clenched his fists and shook the thought of Kai away. He was bound to bump into him tonight and when he did, Sehun will not agitate and he will not be discombobulated. He had moved on. He was with Chanyeol now. Kai had no place in his heart anymore. Sehun’s jaw literally dropped when he walked into the crowded hall. Elaborately bejewelled crystal chandeliers hung on the ceiling of the grandiose hall caught his attention foremost. He had been in this hall many a time, but none of those times had bewitched him like this. Long tables of food and drinks were lined up on either sides of the hall. Many were dancing—swirling and gliding in the middle of the hall. Myriad white and red flowers embellished the hall from corner to corner. Sehun spotted Baekhyun in the crowd near the tables and quickly turned around when Baekhyun’s gaze turned his way.

Sehun tried to locate Jungkook, Mark, Yixing and Donghae, but he was immediately distracted by the intruding hand on the small of his back. “Fancy seeing you here,” Completely frozen and paralyzed, Sehun tried to stay calm with Kris’ breath grazing the back of his neck. When Kris withdrew his hand, Sehun slowly turned and faced him. Kris had a mask on only one side of his face, beautifully covering half of it. His lips were shaped into a devilishly handsome smile and Sehun realized how awestriking Kris was. He had always been so. “My brother told me you and the others would be here tonight. But I was not counting on actually seeing you here.”

“Nice to see you again, Kris,” Sehun could not bring himself to even fake a smile. “Well, the last time, you were trying to hurt me and my friend.”

“Hurt… you?” Kris laughed. “I was hardly touching her, please. Even after all the things that I’ve shared with you, you couldn’t trust me, can you?”

“Given your choice of lying to me and deceiving me, how do you expect me to _trust_ you, Kris?” Sehun scowled. “I wanted to be your friend. I wanted _you_ to be my friend. But you just lied and lied to me, again and again, just so that when the time comes, I will take your side.”

“At least I didn’t kidnap you and put you under house arrest.”

Sehun blinked at how blatant Kris was. “It’s… not a house arrest.”

“Yeah, whatever. Whether you wanna believe me or not, I truly care for you, okay? Those people you hang out with now don’t even like you. They only bear with you because eventually you’re gonna be more powerful than them and your mommy’s influential.”

Sehun rolled his eyes and turned his back to Kris. That was when Kris grabbed hold of his hand and spun him around before yanking him close. “What the fuck are you doing?!” he hissed under his breath as Kris began to sway him towards the dance floor.

“Ah, you even swear now? Did I tell you how good you look? The whole hair and deal.” Kris smirked, or at least it looked like he was smirking with half of his lips covered by the mask. Sehun struggled for a moment when Kris curled his arm around his waist, but gave in when he realized he didn’t want to attract anyone’s attention. He reluctantly draped his arms over Kris’ shoulders.

“Seriously, what’re you doing?” he snarled.

“Can’t you see? We’re dancing.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Oh, come on, Sehun. You can’t be mad at me for something that I did that was totally justifiable.”

“I actually felt bad for you, jerk. I thought you were genuine about everything that you said.”

“I _was_ genuine about everything that I said. I just left out some very important details, but again in my defence, you would have freaked out if I had told you everything.”

Sehun fell silent for a moment as they fell in sync with the music. He looked around him, letting Kris lead him in the dance. His moves were sloppy and lazy compared to Kris’ sharp, graceful steps. Sehun was not sure what he was looking for. He should be keeping a low profile. Not dance with the hottest guy in school in the centre of the hall. Then all out of the sudden, Kris came to halt and gaped over Sehun’s shoulder with his eyes bulging out. Pulling his arms off Kris’ shoulders, Sehun glanced back before facing the flushed Kris again. “What is it?” he decided to ask.

Shaking his head, Kris finally met Sehun’s eyes. “Excuse me.” He gently pushed Sehun aside before he hurried past him and out of the hall. Vacantly blinking at how fast Kris had excused himself, Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed into a scowl. His eyes then fell on Mark who was dancing with a tall woman only a few feet away from him. Only after a moment did Sehun recognize that woman to be Professor Hani.

Xiomara was still absent.

A little worried and a little annoyed, Sehun stepped out before he could bump into his former classmates. The music and the discordant chatters suddenly began to irritate him and his heart started to hammer against his chest. He unbuttoned his coat and peeled it off before rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows as he strutted away from the hall. The darkness of the night engulfed him again when he entered the corridor leading to Dillan’s office. He had not seen Dillan in the hall. Since that he was already here, maybe he could just pay a quick visit to his old room.

And on his way to the tower, he pulled the mask off and halted at the sight of the telephone booth, biting his lower lip, wondering if he should call his parents. Did they even want to hear from him anymore? Did they miss him? He let out a heavy breath and walked towards it. Just when he was about to reach it, he found a figure sitting at the bottom of the stairs leading the tower of his dormitory. His heart instantaneously sank into his stomach as his breath caught. Kai lazily brought his head up with bloodshot eyes. His hair was possibly soaked with sweat or water—Sehun didn’t know. But it was messy beyond belief, sticking everywhere, but mostly curtaining half of Kai’s eyes. His black shirt was unbuttoned almost to his midriff, revealing Kai’s glistening bronze chest. His jaw was lined with a fine stubble.

“You… look like shit.” Sehun remarked, forsaking the telephone booth as he approached Kai. Kai’s eyes fell on the black bands around Sehun’s wrists. “Restrainers.” Sehun informed him voluntarily and Kai subtly nodded his head once before looking away. Licking his lips, Sehun endlessly wondered what the hell Kai was doing here looking like he hadn’t showered in days when the Spring Ball was spiralling with exhilaration out there. He was refraining himself from asking Kai why he was sitting here, looking like this. But he decided against it when he convinced himself he shouldn’t care.

But he did. He cared for Kai an awful lot.

“I thought you’d be at the ball,” Sehun murmured before the stench finally reached his nose. Kai was reeking of alcohol. Sehun pinched the bridge of his nose and bit his tongue. “I… should get back. See you at my coronation, Kai.”

“No, wait.” Kai’s ridiculously rough voice sent shivers down Sehun’s spine as Kai caught his wrist, preventing him from walking away. “I tried, Sehun.”

Sehun did not want to hear anything further. He pulled his hand free and retreated a couple of steps. “I need get back to the hall.”

Kai pulled himself up and almost crashed to the ground if Sehun had not caught him. Then pinning his entire weight onto Sehun, Kai slowly collapsed, breathing heavily. “Kai.” Sehun groaned, trying to hold Kai up. “Jesus Christ, you impossible bastard.” Sehun hissed and threw Kai’s arm over his shoulders. He had two options now. He could just throw Kai to the ground and go back to the party he had been so excited about for weeks now. Or he could do Kai one last favour by getting him into his bed and then go back to the party. Groaning, he began to drag Kai up the stairs.


	36. Spring Ball Part 1    1/2

“Can you at least try to walk straight?!” Sehun growled at Kai who was barely clinging onto his neck.

“I hate my life, Sehun.” Kai whined when they reached the door. Sehun groaned, looking up at the locked door and wondered if this was the room he had been to before.

“Where’s your key?” he slumped Kai against the wall near the door and Kai almost collapsed to the ground. Embracing him again, Sehun exhaled a sigh of exasperation and pinned Kai to the wall with every ounce of strength that he had. “Why the hell are you this drunk?!”

A lazy smirk took form on Kai’s red and swollen lips. “Why the hell do you keep asking questions when you already know the answers?”

Sehun clenched his jaw. This was not the night he had planned in mind. Sliding his hand into Kai’s front pockets, he tried to fish out the keys, but froze when Kai draped his arms over Sehun’s shoulders. “Did you miss me?”

“Cut your nonsense out.” Sehun shoved Kai’s arms off his shoulders and flipped Kai around, smashing his front to the wall to check the back pockets of his jeans.

“Ugh, goodness, Sehun. I always thought I’d be the one to mount you.” he snorted in amusement.

Taken aback by Kai’s embarrassing remark, Sehun immediately pulled his hands away from the pockets and drew back. Blood filled Sehun’s cheeks when Kai turned around to face him. “Oh, so this is what it’s all about? You’re sulking because I asked you to stop fucking with me?”

Kai licked his lips. “No,” his eyes fell droopy as he took a step forward and casually latched his hands to Sehun’s hips. “It’s just that… You’re just one of the many things I failed at.”

“Sehun.”

His entire vision blackened at the sudden squawk of his name. There was a sound breathing that wasn’t his own. His eyes were clenched tight now, ready to be fluttered open. Something warm glided over his waist, up the side of his torso, under the fabric of his shirt. The darkness remained for a while before it began to fade. Suddenly every thought was in high definition again. “Sehun.” The gentle whisper that tickled his ear roused him, tingling every last one of his senses. Sehun opened his eyes. He greeted the painful brightness with a groan and then welcomed the soothing caress on the side of his body, kneading the skin with gentleness, with a subtle moan. A set of digits snaked across his torso from behind and lightly skimmed Sehun’s midriff. Sehun fixed his eyes on the patches of sunlight that bleached the carpet on the floor and slowly, it hit him.

Blinking his blurry eyes, he stirred and slowly lifted his head to turn it around. His heart nearly stopped when he realized he was in his room, still in bed with his boyfriend. Chanyeol sleepily smiled at him before he leaned down to brush his lips on Sehun’s cheekbone. “Morning, sleepyhead.”

Sehun shot upright and stared at Chanyeol, wide-eyed and with his lips slightly parted. “What the…” he trailed off, breathless. His throat was sore and dry like a sandpaper.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol sat up with him and curled an arm around Sehun’s shoulders, frowning a little.

His breath caught. _What did just happen?_ Sehun blinked rapidly and looked around him in a frenzy. “I swear to god that was…” he panted and looked up at Chanyeol again. “Was not… a dream.”

“What was not a dream?” he inquired. Sehun aimlessly stared at him for a moment with his eyebrows furrowed into a scowl. _It doesn’t make any sense. It felt so real._ His perplexed mind wailed for a moment in utter chaos. “Sehun, don’t make me read your mind.” he cupped a side of Sehun’s jaw and forced him to meet his eyes when Sehun tried to avert his gaze again.

“No, Chanyeol,” Sehun, a little out of breath, jumped off the bed after pushing the duvet aside. “This is unbelievable.” he exhaled in disbelief, pacing the floor at the foot of the bed, clad in nothing but a t-shirt and his boxers. He knew Chanyeol was wearing nothing more either under the covers.

“What is unbelievable, Sehun?” he demanded, sounding rather impatient.

Sehun came to a halt and scrubbed his face. “Was I dreaming?!”

“Dreaming about what?”

“Everything. No, it can’t be a dream,” he began to pace back and forth again, rubbing his jaw. “That’s impossible! I know it wasn’t a dream!”

“Sehun, what the hell are you talking about?”

“Did something weird happen?”

“The only weird thing that’s happening right now is you.” Chanyeol scoffed and fell back on the bed again, tucking his hand under his head.

“No, I’m not kidding! Chanyeol, did I come back from the Spring Ball last night?”

“What are you talking about, Sehun?” Chanyeol looked genuinely confused now.

“I went to FLAC’s ball last night, didn’t I?”

“Uh… who was I making out with last night if you were at the ball?” he cocked a brow, propping his head in one of his hands as he faced Sehun.

“What?”

Chanyeol arched his eyebrow higher. “Are you doing this for real?”

“Oh, my god, Chanyeol. I’m not pulling your leg!” he dropped to flump on the edge of the bed and planted his head in his hands. It didn’t make sense. This was precisely how he had woken up on the day he got ready for the Spring Ball. With Chanyeol in his bed and he was awakened by the same gentle whispers.

“Hey,” Chanyeol muttered, rubbing Sehun’s back. “Maybe you had a dream. Calm down.”

“Did I go to the Spring Ball or not?”

“No, Sehun. It’s tonight.”

Sehun raised his head from his hands and swallowed. “It can’t be a dream. It felt so… real.”

“What?”

Then in a frantic turn, he faced Chanyeol. “Xi will knock on the door in a minute. No, she will enter without knocking. And she will say something about killing me if I don’t wear the necktie.”

“Huh?”

As if on cue, the door sprung open and Sehun’s head shot up. Xiomara waltzed in with a covered suit, looking incredibly cheery. “Morning, lovebirds. I have news. A really great one.”

“Xi.” Chanyeol rasped, yanking the duvet closer to his chest as Xiomara proceeded to the chaise lounge to settle the suit.

Sehun recalled everything vividly. She would be facing them while fixing her hair now. Xiomara turned around and undid her hair before tying it again. Sehun jolted up to his feet. “This is your suit for tonight. I will kill you if you don’t wear the tie,” Xiomara warned him. “Oh, and Jule asked me give you this.” She handed Sehun an envelope which he ignored.

“Xi, this might sound crazy, but I just had a dream. Of everything that’s gonna happen tonight. Things that’re gonna happen at the ball!” Sehun blurted out and silence followed before Xiomara scoffed.

“Yeah, I’ve been having that dream for a while now, too.”

“No, no. Listen, it’s not like that. I had a lucid dream. Like it was actually happening. I even remember all of this! You were going to tell me Mrs Gump made berry soufflés, aren’t you?”

Xiomara blinked. “Well, now that you already know that, I won’t tell you.”

“God,” Sehun groaned, rubbing his forehead. “I’m not lying. You… weren’t this cheery in my dream. And you’re not planning to come along with us, are you? Donghae, Mark, Yixing, Jungkook. You won’t be coming along with us to the ball. I asked about you when we were about to cross the rosebush.”

“Okay, now you’re creeping me out.” She chuckled and shoved past Sehun. “Did you fuck him that hard that he’s lost his mind now?”

Chanyeol deliberately lied back down and pulled the duvet over his face to ignore Xiomara. “Xi, this is creeping me out, too. I swear, I’m not making this up.” Sehun rasped and Xiomara passed him a sceptical look.

“Sehun, maybe it’s like Déjà Vu or something. And we won’t be going with Donghae this year. In fact, as part of concord, we are officially invited to the ball.”

“What?”

Xiomara held the envelope out again and Sehun snatched it before opening it up. “She struck another deal for the consensus last night and the invitation was delivered just in the morning. Which means, we’ll get to walk in through the front entrance this year. It takes all the fun out of it, but at least we’ll be treated like royals.” She sniggered.

“This… doesn’t make sense. It’s all very abrupt… and very convenient.” Sehun scowled, reading through the invitation in scrutiny.

“Dillan wants us there. And Gwenna’s agreed to send all the protection you’d need.”

“Xi, I don’t have a good feeling about this.” He frowned, darting his eyes to Chanyeol who was staring at them wordlessly.

“Why? Because of your creepy dream?”

“Nothing actually went wrong in my creepy dream, but this,” he waved the invitation. “Are you not even going to question why all out of the sudden Dillan will be formally allowing you lot into FLAC? What if it’s a trap?”

“Okay, big bro, you’re thinking too much into this.” She patted Sehun’s chest and spun around.

It boggled his mind. He was not going to believe in superstitions, but his dream had to mean something. Or maybe not. Maybe it was just a dream. A really lucid and real dream. It felt like his dream was the correct course. This invitation changed everything. Maybe he was overthinking it. He sighed and tossed Chanyeol the invitation.

Xiomara stopped at the door and glanced to Sehun again with a bewildered expression. “How did you know we cross the rosebush?”

Sehun kept his eyes static on his sister without a response. Xiomara blinked back at him in some sort of astonishment. “I told you.” he muttered.

“Well, maybe you heard it somewhere.” Xi murmured expressionlessly and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Sehun gnawed on his lip and wiped his face.

“Never thought this would happen.” Chanyeol handed the invitation card back to Sehun.

“Me neither. Can you believe it? They chose to invite us at the last minute?”

“Yeah, so?”

Sehun climbed back into the bed and let Chanyeol cover his body with his long arms. “Like I said… It’s very convenient.”

“What was this dream about anyway?” Chanyeol moaned in the crook of Sehun’s neck before kissing it.

Exhaling a heavy breath, Sehun shook his head. “Let’s not talk about it. You should go.”

“Right now?” he nuzzled his nose in the side of Sehun’s neck, slipping his hand under Sehun’s t-shirt.

“Yes, now. I don’t want you to get into trouble. My mother is… not a fan of us being together. I’ll see you tonight when I’m back.”

“Promise me you won’t let her get into your head, Sehun.”

“I promise.”

* * *

“Bow chicka wow wow!” Amber’s unconventional comment boomed in the hallway as soon as Sehun had stepped out of his room. Startled and a little humiliated, he rolled his eyes at Amber who was fully dressed in a women tuxedo. Her hair was perfectly gelled and combed, and she generally looked like the freshest apple in the fruit basket.

“Stop.” Sehun grumbled when Amber began to make obscene expressions. “Wait… Are you coming along?”

“Well, I am your Champion-in-training. It is my obligation to tail you everywhere from now on, Mr Sehun.”

“I appreciate that, Amber. But please, not _everywhere.”_ He started towards the staircase with Amber by his side. “Speaking of training, how’s it going with the other Minders?”

“I don’t know why you keep them. I could take on all of them. All at once.”

Sehun smirked at that. “Is it self-confidence or overconfidence, Miss Amber?”

“Oh, it’s definitely self-confidence. Me being overconfident is aiming to become the next president.”

Chortling a little, Sehun stopped at the top of the stairs to face Amber. “Did… something happen last night?”

“You mean with your sister? Nothing really. Looks like I’ve made another enemy here. Heva must me hate to my guts now.”

“Try and make friends too once in a while.” He clapped his hand on Amber’s arm and ushered her to proceed down the stairs.

“Sehun,” Amber stopped him at the bottom and flashed the most genuine smile Sehun had seen in a while. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For this. For this better life. I know eventually it will fall apart and I will have to face shit, but at least I’m… shit-free for the time being.”

Sehun mirrored her smile and clasped his hand gently on her shoulder. “When that time comes, Amber, I promise we’ll face that shit together. Speaking of making friends, how about we both make an effort towards that first, huh?”

Amber’s smile stretched into a toothy one and she opened her mouth to reply, but was instantaneously distracted by the flash of white that appeared on their peripheral vision. Sehun glanced up the stairs and his jaw dropped to the floor along with Amber’s. Xiomara bit her pink lip as she descended the stairs in the elaborate white gown with gold embroidery, resembling the gold embroidery on Sehun’s coat, only way more detailed. “We can be friends if you’ll let me date your sister.” Amber whispered in the lowest voice possible and Sehun faked a scowl at her.

“You look handsome.” Xiomara remarked, grinning at Sehun as she reached the bottom of the staircase.

“Thanks. It’s Armani.” Amber replied and received a scornful glare from Xiomara.

“Damn, you look so beautiful, Xi.” Sehun smiled, crooking his arm for his sister to curl hers around it.

“Yeah. You’re a queen. And you’re a princess, Xixi.” Amber shrugged. “So, can we get going? The others are waiting at the foyer.”

As she walked away, Xiomara turned to Sehun with her mouth agape. “Did she call me _Xixi?”_ she asked in the most disdainful tone.

Sehun cocked his eyebrows. “She just called me a queen. I don’t think Xixi’s any worse compared to that. Come on.”

“Do you have your mask?”

“Yeah.”


	37. Bête Noire

His confusion was charging horses pulling in opposite directions. Everything that was happening around him was an abstract confusion that left his mind rocking in foreign ways. He was beginning to believe that it could have been just an unusual lucid and graphic dream. But it was impossible that he could have dreamed about how Mark, Jungkook, Yixing and Donghae were going to look. They were dressed like an exact copy from Sehun’s dream. From top to toe. How could an episode of Déjà Vu extend to this degree? Sehun insufferably stared at Jungkook who shared the backseat with him. He even had the exact brooche which carried the emblem of the Recherchés.

Jungkook pinned Sehun with a sidelong glance and shifted uneasily in his seat. “Do I have something on my face, Sehun?”

Sehun averted his gaze at once and frantically shook his head. “God, no.” he rubbed his forehead and turned his head all the way back to look at the cars that followed. His mother sure liked to show off her prosperity. Sehun could not even count the amount of Minders who accompanied him tonight. “Do we seriously need this many Minders?”

“My exact question when you are six of the most powerful Flairers in this world.” Amber snorted, shifting the gear as she pulled the car into FLAC’s compound. Sehun and Jungkook simultaneously gaped at the extravagance the castle was wrapped in. “I take it only rich kids go here.”

“I wasn’t rich per se.” Sehun commented, glancing out the window on his side. Bright, decorative ornaments embellished every corner and students in gowns and elaborate suits waited in crowds, gawking at the cars that entered the compound. Sehun felt hot at the back of his neck. He must seem like one of those paupers turned prince. It was embarrassing. If he had known things would take such drastic turn in plans, he never would have agreed to come to this ball. But there were political reasons as well. This can help him form a consensus with Dillan as well.

“Please. Look at your skin. It’s like you only bathed in goat’s milk or something. And you naturally smell like honey.”

“Amber, I’d appreciate if you’d stop assessing the quality of my skin or sniffing me.”

Jungkook looked guilty for a moment and looked away, gulping. Sehun cringed and rolled his eyes.

“Is it too late to turn back?” he let out, clenching and releasing his fists.

“Yes. The cars are already parked behind us,” Amber yanked the handbrake. “I can’t turn back.”

Sehun sucked in a deep breath and smiled at Jungkook. “How do you guys handle the crowd?”

“We don’t. We usually just blend in. It’s my first time coming to FLAC legally.” Jungkook admitted.

“Okay.” he exhaled heavily and waited for the Minder to open the door before he stepped out. Maybe he was expecting flashes of cameras and cheers, but all that he received were silence stares. He spotted Baekhyun in the crowd. He recognized the green suit Baekhyun sported.

“This is odd.” Xiomara whispered when she joined his side. Mark, Donghae and Yixing joined them right after. “Why are they staring?”

“Only because you’re so beautiful.” Amber whispered back from behind and Xiomara sneered at her. The Minders surrounded them and that was when Sehun’s eyes landed on Kris who emerged from the crowd. He recognized the mask that concealed only half of Kris’ face almost immediately. A short smirk formed on Sehun’s lips and Kris mirrored his smirk. Sehun was almost certain now that it had not been just a dream. He should find a drunk and messed up Kai somewhere soon.

“Welcome! Welcome to the Flairers’ Academia.” Dillan’s voice boomed before she appeared in a long-sleeved black gown that glimmered like the sky that was dusted with stars. She was accompanied by a couple of other teachers. She wore a devilishly handsome smile and Sehun now understood which parent Kai could have inherited the ability to knock someone for six with just a smile from. “It is an absolute pleasure to have you lot here.”

“The pleasure is all ours, Dillan.” Mark replied with a brief smile.

“I suppose it isn’t your first time here.” She grinned wider, but not an inch of her smile was sincere.

“Well, you’d know that, won’t you?” Donghae added. Dillan nodded her head, slightly smirking now before she turned to face Sehun.

“Tonight, you will join the members of FLAC once again in the honour of your mother, Sehun. From the moment I met you, I knew you held great ambitions. And this new ambition of yours is rather endearing, I must admit. A rather difficult one to be achieved.” Her tone was that of a threatening one. It almost sounded like she was mocking or even warning Sehun.

Sehun’s eyes flitted to Kris for a short moment before he fixed them back on Dillan. He smiled. “Oh, don’t worry, Headmistress. I have a whole life ahead of me to see it achieved.”

Dillan gave a curt bow of her head with an impressed smile before she extended an arm. “Please. This way.”

The students cleared the way as the Minders shielded both sides of the Six as they followed Dillan and the other faculty members to the hall. “Will you stop staring at me?” Xiomara suddenly hissed at Amber who was escorting her and Sehun.

“Oh, hundreds of people are staring at you right now and only me staring at you bothers you?” Amber retorted.

“Guys.” Sehun cut them off.

“You’re staring at my rack.” Xiomara shot back under her breath and hooked her arm around Sehun’s.

Amber frantically glanced around her before she smirked at Xiomara. “I only look at what’s shown to me, sweetheart.”

Sehun shook his head, rolling his eyes before he turned his attention to Donghae who took his side. “If things go south—” he started.

“They won’t.” Sehun interrupted and Donghae glared at him.

“If they did and if I can’t get to you, I want you to get to me first so that I can get you out of here.” Donghae kept his voice as low as possible.

“I’m not your priority, Donghae.” Sehun protested.

“As much as I hate it, you are. Don’t argue.” He fell back before Sehun could have another say. Sighing, Sehun leaned in to whisper to Xiomara.

“You’re beautiful and Amber could be the one who’s appreciating that the most. Give her some credit, will you?”

Xiomara pulled back with a scornful look and scowled at Amber instead. “She’s a Snatcher. Once a Snatcher, always a Snatcher.” She pulled her arm from Sehun’s when they reached the hall.

“Well, ouch.” Amber shrugged and started ahead of them.

“Yeah, well. You of all people should know how it feels like to be an outsider.” Sehun muttered, ushering his sister into the hall with his hand gently pressed to the small of her back. He will suffer Xiomara’s wrath for that later.

His heart sank to his stomach when he entered the hall, discerning every bit of the details of the hall’s decoration. It was as he had expected. It could not have been a dream. It wasn’t a dream. Maybe a part of him was hoping that it had been a dream.

Xiomara raised her mask to her face. “This is your party. Enjoy it as you will.” Dillan said, guiding them to their table. The music of the trombone and cello filled the crowded hall as Sehun took his seat at the table. The Minders took their stands near the table.

“Is this necessary?” Sehun asked Mark, pointing at the Minders.

“I know right.” Yixing answered instead. “This is so not fun.” He shook his head disappointedly.

“I can’t believe Jule got us freaking invitations.” Donghae added.

“Perks of having influence in the ministry.” Mark said, shrugging. Sehun looked to Xiomara who grinning sheepishly at the students who were dancing. At least she humouring herself. When Sehun pulled his gaze away from Xiomara and raised his head, his eyes immediately fell on Kai who was already excusing himself from a couple of other teachers. Sehun’s jaw almost fell to the ground when he apprehended Kai’s fresh smile and killer suit. His black coat had so much details in silver, his slightly long hair was gelled and styled, standing in waves. The black-silver watch on his wrist complimented to his entire look. He looked like a fucking prince. But that was not what paralysed Sehun. So far, every element of his so-called dream was conforming to reality. Kai was the only deviation thus far. And he was the biggest deviation.

“Excuse me.” Sehun shot up from his seat when he noticed Kai approaching their table. He walked up to Kai and glared at Kai’s welcoming smile.

“You made it.” Kai held a hand out and Sehun took it with extreme scrutiny. Kai’s palm was warm against his own and Sehun found himself reminiscing the brief moments of ecstasy he had shared with Kai. _No, you can’t do this to yourself, Sehun. You don’t want him. You’re better off without him._ “You look… amazing.”

“Yeah, I could say the same about you.” Sehun said blatantly and without any excitement although his heart was hammering against his chest. “Where’s Dee?” he pulled his hand back.

“She’s… home.” Kai licked his lips and Sehun failed the battle with himself when he tried to not to look at Kai’s lips. “Look at you,” he smirked. “Making even more progress. Already stepping back into FLAC with invitation. Impressive, Sehun.”

“I think people are giving me too much credit.” He let out a heavy breath, aimlessly glancing around him before he met Kai’s dark eyes again. “This is all Jule. In fact, it’s always Jule. She’s the one who’s making all of this possible.”

“I guess that is why you two will make a great couple. Powerful, to say the least.” Now Kai’s smile was just taunting Sehun. “Looking forward to the announcement of your engagement at your coronation next week.”

Sehun’s stomach churned. He was the biggest asshole for doing this to Jule. He knew that. Wiping the concern expression off his face, he confronted Kai with a silent glower. “Are you making fun of me?” he asked in a low voice.

“Jesus, no. Sehun, why would you think that?” he snorted. “Look. It’s nice to have you here. I hope you’ll get the most out of this ball because after next week,” he leaned in and Sehun’s heart stopped beating for a moment. Kai’s lips subtly brushed Sehun’s ear before he whispered, “Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown.”

Sehun grabbed Kai’s necktie before he could pull away completely. “What did you do to my head?” he growled under his breath, clutching the tie. Kai blinked vacantly, taken aback by Sehun’s retaliation.

“What are you talking about? Stop causing a scene.” He curled his hand around Sehun’s wrist to release Sehun’s grip on his necktie but Sehun only yanked him closer. All eyes were on them now and the Minders were all edging nearer. Mark jolted up from his seat and so did Donghae.

“Everything adds up, except you.” Sehun snarled. A corner of Kai’s lips quirked into a smirk.

“Huh. What, Sehun? Are you finally losing your mind?”

“Sehun.” Xiomara called behind him. Sehun continued to glower at Kai although the latter made no further attempts to pull away. That was when a fist orange flame punched through the entrance of hall and a shrill alarm went off before another ear-splitting explosion deafened Sehun as the violent varicoloured explosion rocked the entire ground. Screams rose to the air and Sehun almost lost his footing. Kai’s arms came around him, securing him at once and Sehun spun around in a frenzy as his head spun. Blood pounded in his ears and he heard Kai calling his name from a distant even though he was the one who was holding Sehun from collapsing to the ground.

“Sehun!” Kai snapped him back to the reality and Sehun trembled before his vision cleared. All that he could see was the chaos. Flames and black smoke invaded the hall. People scurried like ants. A huge bite had been taken out of the hall and the building was falling apart. “Sehun, are you okay?!”

Sehun steadied himself before he faced Kai who looked like he had seen a ghost. Then with an assurance of a nod, Kai did not waste another second with Sehun as he raced forward towards the fires and yanked a girl away from them before she could be engulfed by it. Amber and the Minders surrounded the Six.

“The entrances and exits are blocked!” Professor Hani cried and Kai immediately ordered everyone to step back. At his command, the students gathered together at once and stood their grounds. The teachers took the front line before the students and Kai—looking incredibly confused and shocked—gaped at the collapsed entrance.

Sehun lurched forward but he was held back by Mark. “Let me go! I can help!” he was already ripping the Restrainers off.

“No, Sehun. Stop.” Mark was staring past Sehun now. Sehun turned his head around to meet the figure that emerged through the flames and smokes—tall, lean and in confident struts. Kai held his ground for a moment before he retreated some steps upon discerning the innumerable men who accompanied the leading figure. Straight through the fire, completely unharmed, the woman, clad in white clothes and high heel boots stopped a few feet before Kai and the other teachers. Sehun lost his breath when he recognized the woman.

“Gwenna?” Kai exhaled with his eyes bulging out. Sehun stared at Gwenna. Her hair was auburn, tied into a high ponytail.

“No.” Dillan said with a trembling voice as she took Kai’s side. Gwenna cocked her head to the side as if she was amused and smirked at them.

“Gwenna?” she chimed and laughed. Sehun’s chest began to heave. “You seriously think I’m puny Gwendolyn?” she faced Dillan now. “How are you Dillan? Is this your son? The Kai that I’ve heard so much about? Where’s the other one?” she looked around and Kris instantly stepped forward, clenching his fists. “Ah. A handsome one indeed.”

“What do you want?” Dillan demanded through her grinding teeth.

“What is she doing?” Xiomara asked with tears sheening her eyes.

“I don’t know.” Mark murmured, just as traumatized as the others.

“Mother?” Kai turned to Dillan. “What is this?”

“Leave them alone, Grace.” Dillan stepped forward and stood face to face with Gwenna. “You have done enough. You weren’t supposed to return after you killed Allis!”

“Hm. How is Gwen, Dillan? How’s my baby sister?” Sehun felt a blow straight to his guts.

“Sister?” Kai spat.

“Ah yes. I’m Gracelyn.” She smiled before the smile died. “And I’m not here to talk.” Without any warning, she grabbed the sides of Dillan’s head and twisted it, snapping her neck. A penetrating cry and scream killed most of Sehun’s senses as Dillan dropped dead to the floor. Both Kris and Kai stood still, frozen and lifeless as they stared at their mother’s dead body. “Now. I won’t ask again. Where—are—my sons?” she questioned with a grit teeth.

“Kris?” Kai choked on the name. He sounded like he might throw up. As soon as Kris lifted his hands, one of the men with Grace lifted a gun and the bullet plunged through Kris’ shoulder. Within seconds, the place fell into chaos. There was at least one hundred of them, all carrying weapons. Kai charged at Grace as the other teachers launched themselves at the attackers.

“Donghae, get Sehun out of here!” Mark ordered but Sehun dropped the Restrainers to the floor before he turned to the entrance. With just a wave of his hands, a violent gush of wind extinguished only some of the spreading fire. Kai was fighting Grace one on one and he was losing. Every last one of Grace’s sharp moves left a bruise on Kai’s body.

“We’re going to help them. And that’s an order straight from me!” He growled at Mark and the others, and didn’t wait for a response before bursting into a sprint across the hall. Vaulting over the stage, he caught one of the attacker’s wrist before he could be shot and twisted the arm. He shoved the man into the growing fire in the corner and curved the fire into a ball with the aid of the wind before the flames engulfed and devoured the man alive. When Sehun turned around, he saw Donghae clutching his arm which was shot and Xiomara was tackling as many men as she could with her hands lit in purple flames.

Then out of the blue a massive weight rammed against his side, sending him to the ground and Sehun, with a spinning head, staggered to his knees before he noticed the darts on the curtains of the stage. They weren’t bullets, they were darts. He frantically looked at the person who had pushed him out of the way. The boy was clad in leather from head to toe with the bottom half of his face covered in a black leather mask. He locked his eyes with Sehun’s and it didn’t take Sehun more than a second to recognize those eyes. He had seen them in his own reflection. The boy jolted up from the ground and launched himself onto one of the attackers. Wrapping his legs around the attacker’s neck, he brutally snapped his neck before bringing the attacker down. He looked down at Sehun one last time before he dashed away. Sehun forced himself up to his feet and raced after the boy who stopped by Kris’ side. Everyone came to a halt when Grace cried.

“Okay, that’s enough!” she had her arm clutching Kai’s neck from behind. Kai was bleeding and he looked like he was about to pass out. “I could end you all right this instant. Where are my sons that Gwenna claims to be hers?”

A beam of scorching red bolted in her direction. It was Suho. But before the laser-like heat could even reach her, she blocked it with a simple wave of her hand and it ricocheted, blasting back to Suho. “Wrong answer.” She muttered.

“She can use other’s Flairs against them.” Kris let out. That was how she was defeating Kai.

Her sons.

Sehun, out of breath, dragged his feet forward and through the crowd. “Let him go.” He spat and for first time, Grace heard him and looked for him in the crowd. When she spotted him, her lips parted slightly and she shoved Kai to the ground. “Is it…” Sehun swallowed, unable to process anything. “Is it… me?”

Grace blinked, scanning Sehun from head to toe. Behind him, the boy who had saved him spoke up. “And me.”

Sehun stared at him in confusion. Kris grabbed the boy’s gloved hand. “You’re not gonna take them away.” he told Grace.

“Well, you and I have challenging views on this.” Grace scoffed and grabbed Kai’s hair at the back of his head to haul him up to his feet. Kai grunted tiredly.

“I won’t let you take him.” Kris put himself before the boy.

“Oh, don’t worry. You can come along. Take them.” She ordered her men as she pulled Kai to walk by mercilessly yanking his hair. Sehun kept his eyes on the boy who slowly turned to meet Sehun’s exhausted gaze. _What is happening?_


	38. Failing Conditions

He flung his eyes open as soon as the blindfold was removed and he winced at the sudden stream of light that attacked his vision before deciding to clench them again. An abrupt nudge staggered him a couple of steps forward and blinking his eyes rapidly, he took in the amount of maroon and gold that surrounded him. As his blurry vision cleared, he became cognizant of the oval vast room that was embellished with maroon drapes and yellow chandeliers. Before him stood Grace with a small fraction of her men holding their posts around the room. The complacent smirk plastered on Grace’s lips spelled her satisfaction in her achievement and Sehun could not help but scowl. He looked down to hands and frowned at the black strap that had his wrists tied tight together. Restrainers, it registered to him.

“Urgh! Touch me one more time and I’ll fucking bite your ear off, you motherfucking son of a bitch!” the sudden yawp caught Sehun’s attention immediately and turned to see the boy from the ball. He wasn’t _the boy._ Sehun realized that he was the brother he had yet to meet. Shixun. He was growling like an animal—he _looked_ like an animal, in restraints. His mouth and jaw were still covered by the mask as he was forcefully shoved into the room. His dark hair had a gloss of brown, just like Sehun’s before he had bleached to blond and his exposed forehead was lined with dirt and soot. He glared up at Sehun like an animal captivated in a cage before he aggressively turned his eyes to Grace. Unlike Sehun’s hands which were tied at the front, Shixun’s hands were pulled all the way back and restrained in a number of straps from the hilt of his palms up to his elbows. Sehun almost gaped at him. Did Shixun know anything about him? Did he know they were brothers? Shixun’s upper half of the face resembled Sehun’s, but he was not entirely sure.

“Finally. We’re all here as a family.” Grace chimed in an authoritative voice, like a businesswoman, with her hands clasped at her back.

“You’re not my family.” Shixun spat, rolling his shoulders back to stand tall, challenging her with his chest out. The smile on Grace’s red lips widened as she paced a few steps closer.

“And who is? Faiion?” her gaze shifted to Sehun. “Or is it my worthless sister, Gwendolyn?” She stopped before Shixun. “Do you think I went to all those extents, through all those troubles and brought you here because I treasure family values or to fulfil my obligation as a mother?” she cupped a side of Shixun’s masked face and very gently stroked it. “My dear, you’re simply here because I need you.” She removed the mask and dropped it to the floor. “For my ambitions.”

Every inch of Sehun’s body felt limp as a shudder surged down his spine. Shixun kept his bestial scowl on Grace and Sehun kept his helpless stare on him. Shixun was a piece of Sehun himself. He was his twin brother.

“No, let me rectify that. My _ambition._ I only have one. That is to destroy the Four and everything that they have created and achieved.” Grace retreated a step and grinned at them. “Faiion had been protecting you for far too long and look at you. You’re the ultimate menace that everyone speaks so highly about. Ironic because your father used to be just like you. Gwen must be growing weaker by the day, trying to protect _you_.” She looked to Sehun. “Even though she has absolutely no reason to do so.”

“What are you talking about?” Sehun spoke up with his throat burning.

“Haven’t you realized?” she chuckled. “Gwen’s dying. I can feel her weakness. In which I take absolute pleasure.” She began to pace the room. “Gwen was always the… preferable choice. She had always been everybody’s favourite, everybody’s pet. She was enjoying her life, falling in love, loved by everyone. Loved by the guy coveted by others. While I was locked away in a room, ripped off of every chance that I had for happiness. It was perhaps luck by chance that Faiion mistook me for his wife the only night we spent together. As if I cared about Gwen’s welfare anyway. I wanted to destroy her in every way possible.” She snorted, but her amused expression faltered. “I was blessed with two boys—the strongest Flairers in the world. And they took you away from me.”

Sehun, in a shortage of breath, swallowed, trying to digest the information.

Grace lowered her head for a very short minute before glancing up at Shixun and Sehun. “My sister, when she found out that I was carrying you two, she stepped aside like a saint and let me live with Faiion in her place. Once again, she rose above all. God, I hate her.” She let out a breath of laughter. “But then Gwen saw what I was capable of. She saw the possible future should you two had been with me. I never wanted to be with Faiion. It was never my intention. I just wanted to break Gwen. When you were born, she and Faiion both took you away from me. Faiion was mad at Gwen for lying to him and he was mad at himself for believing that all those time he had spent with me, he had been thinking it was his wife. I succeeded to some extent, considering the fact that I broke the unbreakable bond between Gwendolyn and Faiion. I knew you were with Faiion and I couldn’t get close to you.” she told Shixun before turning to Sehun. “And Gwen made sure that I will never find _you._ ”

“So, that’s it?” Sehun exhaled. “You’re doing this just to get back at them because you had a tough childhood?”

“Tough childhood is an understatement, Sehun.” she sneered. “I couldn’t control my Flair the way the others did. I was kept away from the rest of the world, locked in a dark, small room where my Flair cannot be fledged. I only watched Allis, Dillan, Faiion and Gwendolyn run around the field from the barred window of my room. I wanted to join them at first. Then after some years, I just wanted to kill them all. Make them suffer. By the time I had access to all of my Flair, the Four Recherchés were selected and I wasn’t one of them. I wasn’t even a candidate.”

Shixun chortled a little. “Would it have killed you to just sit and talk with your sister instead of destroying a part of FLAC?”

“Oh, what can I say? I like making a grand entrance.” She beamed. It was like seeing Gwenna smile. “Gwen tried to control my mind when I killed Allis. But she of all people knows that nobody’s Flair can be used against me. I went into hiding after they stole you from me. I’ve already ruined so much of the bond the Recherchés shared. The only thing left for me to do is to destroy the harmony that they’re trying so hard to hold onto.” She came to a halt before them and licked her lips. “I’m going to use you two for that.” She said in a very low voice with half a smile etched on her face. Then withdrawing some steps, she let out a heavy sigh of relief. “It was really difficult for me to locate where you were. Until some weeks ago. Now I have intel, enough to know where you’d be most vulnerable.”

Sehun aimlessly stared at the floor, blinking and panting hard. “Someone’s been giving you information from the chateau.” He muttered under his breath.

“Hm. So, you are the smart one.”

He raised his head and faced Grace. “Ren. Ren’s the snitch. He knew about the ball. Donghae must have told him.”

Grace laughed a little. “Doesn’t it scare you? All that ones that you’ve started to love are housing an experimental guinea pig that is emotionally unstable? I would have come and gotten you sooner, but I wanted to capture you both at the same time so that the other would not be alarmed.”

Sehun wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. “Gwenna is exhausted because she’s keeping you away from reaching me. You’re the one who cleverly orchestrated all of this.”

“Yes, I am. And you’re right. Gwen’s the only person who can get into my head, or at least she tries to, and I’m the only person who can get into hers. She’s dying because I’m wearing her out.” She said proudly. “Gwen was the Yin to my Yang. Together, we were the most indestructible Flairers. But individually, we were repelling subjects. Our Flairs were complementary, but interconnected. When you were born, she and I both knew that together you both will be invincible and with my nurture, you will bring discord and chaos. That is why she and Faiion kept you away from each other. Now, isn’t that cruel? Am I really the villain here, boys? Your powers will never be fully fledged unless they are concatenated with one another. And just like me and Gwen, one of us has to be the Yin and the other the Yang.” Her threatening smile broadened as she fixed her eyes on Sehun. “And… you’re just like me.” she snickered. “Longing to belong.”

“I’m nothing like you.” Sehun snarled through his grit teeth. “You’re a monster. A vindictive psychopath.”

“Perhaps. But my bet’s on you, nevertheless, Sehun. All that I can see within you is darkness and black desires which you’re trying so hard to hide under the façade of your steadiness and composure. You and I both know that you are… unstable. As someone speaking from experience, let me ascertain you that your brother here will overtake everything that you have and earned. In the end, Sehun, you will be just another useless item ready to be discarded.”

“Stop.” He was beginning to lose his voice along with his breaths.

“All right. You are not prisoners here. Nonetheless, you’re not my guests either. I don’t wish to keep you here out of motherly love. You’re allowed to leave. As soon as you’ve given me what I want. If either of you so much as try to use even an ounce of your Flairs under this roof, I can assure that the people you call your family now will be harmed and,” she turned to Shixun. “And your beloved Kris will not leave this place in one piece. Now, I don’t want to be the kind of mother that would threaten her sons because I don’t really need to. So, please behave so that I wouldn’t have to throw you in the dungeon and torment you.”

“And if we don’t oblige?” Shixun asked.

Grace was silent for a moment as she pinned Shixun with a fake loving look. “You will.” With that, she turned around as the door was opened for her.

“Can I see Kris?”

Sehun glowered at his brother. He was not sure if he was mad, but he certainly could not take Shixun seriously. Grace turned to look back at her sons one last time. “Of course. Take him to see the boy,” she told one of her men. “And don’t release his restraints. Especially not his.”

“Wow. Do I seriously look like that much of a threat? My reputation precedes me.” Shixun grunted as Grace let herself out of the room. Sehun finally turned to face Shixun with his eyebrows knitted into a scowl.

“You knew I exist.”

Shixun cocked a brow. “I… kind of had a clue. I mean they were being so secretive about it. But Kris sometimes blabbers things when he’s drunk.”

“I’m aware.” Sehun clenched his jaw. “This wasn’t how I wanted to meet you.”

“Yeah. I wasn’t actually thinking that I would have to save your butt after all the big fuss you’ve been making.”

“I didn’t make any big fuss and you didn’t have to save my butt. I didn’t you need to do that. I was fine.”

“Yeah, right. Fine my ass.” Shixun scoffed. “You sure look like you grew up in your mommy’s lap.”

 “Walk!” the guard grabbed Shixun’s arm and hauled him to walk. Sehun wondered if he should stay and when no one objected when he moved to walk by Shixun’s side, he followed him.

“Yeah. I’ve been having a lot of mothers in my life recently. I’m losing count.”

“I guess I shouldn’t be envying you then, huh?” Shixun smirked.

“You know, you don’t seem one bit agitated by the fact that we’re kidnapped by a loony sociopath who calls herself our mother.”

“Father will find us.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“Well, you heard her. We give her what she wants, she’ll let us go.” Shixun’s voice incredibly steady and he walked in proud struts although the guard still had his grip on his arm.

“You actually believe that?”

“Do we have a choice?”

Sehun heaved a sigh. They were walking through a hallway now, on the same maroon carpets. “I guess we don’t.”

“And just trust me. Big brother knows best.” He flashed a toothy grin at Sehun.

“You’re not… my big brother.”

“Sure I am. I was born few minutes earlier than you.”

“Fuck me. How do you know that?”

“We’ve got a lot to catch up with, Randy boy.” He was brought to a halt before a red wooden door. When it was sprung open by the guard, Shixun exhaled a loud gasp and spilled into the pitch black room. “Kris!” he crashed to the ground on his knees before Kris whose hands were chained to the wall and head hung low. “Kris? Hey… Kris? Goddammit, can you just release these?! I’m not going anywhere!” he yelled back at the guard who stood there without any response. “Fuck you, asshole.” He spat at the man and returned his attention to Kris. “Did they sedate him? What the hell did they do? Kris? Kris?!”

“Shixun.” Sehun let the name roll off his tongue and that was when the guard blocked him. Swallowing, Sehun retreated. He didn’t want to leave, but he knew he couldn’t do much by lurking behind Shixun either. Now it kind of made sense why Kris was showing him interest. Sehun was not going to jump into conclusions, but Kris must be close friends with Shixun, enough to stick up with him against Grace. Sehun glanced around in the hallway. Was he really not a prisoner then since he was allowed to roam the place?

“Sehun.” He was startled by the sudden call of his name and jumped to meet the strange man who showed up behind him. “May I show you to your room?” the man offered like he was the butler or something.

“My… room?”

“You’ll need a bed to sleep in, won’t you?”

“I… guess? But… what about my brother?”

“Madame says that he chose to stay with the boy.”

“You’re kidding me.” Sehun yapped. “I get a room and he gets a shitty jail?”

The man shrugged. “I’m only following orders.” He turned around and began to lead the way. Sucking in a deep breath, Sehun trod on the man’s heels. He hoped to hell that Shixun was right about their father coming for them.

“Wait.” Sehun froze before the opened door of a room which he passed by when he spotted Kai in it, flumped on the edge of the bed. “I’ll… just…” he trailed off as he entered the room. The man did not protest and closed the door behind Sehun. Kai kept his face buried in one of his hands with his body slouching forward. Sehun looked around the room. It was a fairly lavish room with a huge bed. “She put you in here but Kris in—”

“Did you see him?” Kai’s head jolted up and he stared at Sehun with bloodshot eyes.

“Yeah.” Sehun bit his lip as he took his seat beside Kai on the bed. “He’s… fine.” He lied.

“Oh, god.” Kai breathed, scrubbing his face. “They shot us with something. And now we can’t use our Flairs.”

“I know.” He fixed his eyes on the floor. “I’m sorry, Kai. About your… mother.” his voice was hoarse and he could barely speak. He wondered if Grace was favouring him and Kai, but not Shixun and Kris. Kai kept mum as he kept his gaze on the wall before them. “This is all my fault.”

“It always is, isn’t it?”

“Kai, I’m sorry.” Sehun frowned heavily with his heart sinking to his stomach.

Kai shook his head. His hair and shirt were in a mess. There were bruises on his face and neck, which indicated that he was not healing as fast as he was supposed to. “Forget about it. There’s nothing we can do about it anymore.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t mourn your own mother’s death.”

“I don’t have the strength to mourn right now. Somehow in this mess, it’s always me who gets fucked. And this time I pulled my brother into it.”

“He’s here because he wanted to protect Shixun and that’s hardly your fault… And why didn’t you tell you me that I had a twin brother? Why didn’t anybody tell me?”

“You were going to know about it anyway.”

“No. you were all hiding it from me because you knew that Shixun and I are… destructive. Grace… is my mother. You… didn’t know about that?”

“No, I swear.” He turned his face and met Sehun’s gaze. “I didn’t know. I don’t think anyone knew. I didn’t even know she existed until few hours ago.”

“Except Dillan, Gwenna and Faiion.” Sehun sighed. “She wants me and Shixun.”

“Sounds like a fair deal for a mother, don’t you think?”

“No. No. She wants us because she wants to destroy you all. And she seems like a woman who loves grand gestures and something tells me that she’s planning to go out with a bang.”

Kai stared into Sehun’s eyes as if he was trying to read something. “Earlier. You said I was... messing with you head. What was that about?”

Sehun shrugged, shaking his head. “I don’t know. It was like… reality warping. Or just… I don’t know. It wasn’t the future that I could have dreamed about because most of it didn’t actually happen. But that… that is the course that was supposed to take place if we hadn’t gotten the invitation at the last minute.”

“What are you talking about?”

Sehun blinked. “It’s as if… I knew the alternate course that time could take.”

“Sehun?”

“No, forget about that.” He looked up at Kai again and narrated everything that Grace had just told him. “We have to do something.” he said after he was done.

“Well, right now, our best bid is to sit it out.” Kai looked even more hopeless.

“Kai—”

“She’s strong, Sehun. That is why neither Gwenna nor Faiion could defeat her. That’s why they chose to separate you and Shixun because they can’t fight her. Allis is dead because of her.”

“Oh… there’s one more thing.” Sehun locked gazes with Kai. Should he tell him about Ren and break him further?

“What?”

“Nothing,” he let out. “Is… Kris and Shixun…” he trailed off, but Kai caught the gist.

“They’re trying to be. You’re right. Kris did do that for him. Just as much as _I_ got into this for _you.”_

A pang was sent straight to Sehun’s heart. “Um… are you hurt?”

Kai scoffed. “Yeah, I got my ass kicked pretty bad back there, didn’t I? My neck hurts like a bitch.”

Sehun exhaled a breath of chuckle. “Yeah. Kind of. Here, let me see.” He climbed up onto the bed and knelt behind Kai before he slid his tied hands forward to undo the top buttons of Kai’s shirt. He felt Kai shudder a little when his knuckles brushed his protruding collarbone. Sehun pulled the collar of the shirt down to examine Kai’s shoulder. “Crazy things happen when you least expect them, don’t they?” Sehun murmured, dragging the tips of his fingers along Kai’s bare shoulder. “It puts a whole new perspective on life. We are the most powerful creatures in the world and even we can’t surmise our end. It’s like we only have right now, right this instant to live because we’re sure that we are alive now.”

Kai was silent for long minute before turned his head halfway around to meet Sehun’s glistening eyes. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Why?” Sehun breathed, dropping his tied hands to his lap. Kai stared at the strap for a moment, looking at it like he was about to rip it off. “You shouldn’t. I don’t want to… madden her.”

“Sehun.” Kai purred, raising a hand to Sehun’s face but he dropped it before he could even touch Sehun’s cheek. “This is not our end.” He leaned in, so close that Sehun could feel his quickening breath graze his lips. “But you’re right. All that we have is right now. Right… this… instant.” He cupped a side of Sehun’s head as he inclined his head to the side. Exhaling a shaky breath, Sehun closed his eyes and let out a subtle moan when Kai’s lips touched the side of his neck.

“Kai.” Sehun moaned, clinging onto Kai’s shirt by the chest with both of his hands as Kai sucked the spot, gently but with feverish passion. Sehun tilted his head back when Kai dragged his lips and tongue down his neck and Adam’s apple. Then with such languid kisses along his jawline, Kai set Sehun alight, kissing every inch like it was his last kiss.

“I want to forget about you.” Kai whispered with his lips lightly lingering over Sehun’s trembling ones. “I tried, Sehun. It’s just that… You’re just one of the many things I failed at. But I don’t want to. I want you… to be my victory.” Sehun’s heart was at his throat when Kai pressed their lips together. It burned, it stung and it killed a part of Sehun forever. Kai’s fingers slid into his hair and clutched the back of Sehun’s head as he kissed him harder, lightly biting and pulling Sehun’s lower lip. _Who the fuck cares? I’m doing this._ Sehun’s fingers fumbled together as they unfastened the remaining buttons on Kai’s shirt as Kai slid his tongue between Sehun’s lips, demanding full access to the warm cavern. Their tongues curled around one another and Sehun desperately sucked on Kai’s bottom lip as Kai hastily pulled his shirt off and hurled it to the floor. Then without any gentleness or mercy, Kai grappled his arms around Sehun’s body and collected him onto his lap. Gasping for air between the kisses, Sehun threw his arms around Kai’s neck and grabbed Kai’s hair with his cuffed hands before surrendering to Kai’s lips. “Fuck.” Kai hissed into Sehun’s mouth as he ripped Sehun’s blue shirt apart. Sehun could feel Kai’s bulging erection against his own. Their naked chests were pressed together as Kai latched his hands to the sides of Sehun’s waist and kissed him with pure lust poisoning his every breath. Sehun’s shirt sagged down his shoulders and collected by his elbows, but he couldn’t take it off because of the Restrainer around his wrists. Gradually, Kai’s hands snaked around the waist and he slid his fingers past the waistband of Sehun’s pants, tugging them lower before he dug his nails into the flesh of Sehun’s ass.

As much as it scared him, Sehun wanted it. He wanted every bit of it. He was about to lose something invaluable to this man and he was not going to regret it. Desperately clinging onto Kai’s neck, Sehun rocked his hips, covering all of Kai’s mouth with his own, tasting and memorizing every inch of Kai’s lips. The back of Kai’s throat emitted a sharp groan when Sehun gently bit his lip and with all abruptness, he slammed Sehun back on the bed and placed himself between Sehun’s legs. He raised Sehun’s hands to the headboard and broke the sloppy, aggressive kiss. Panting with a heaving chest, Sehun stared into Kai’s eyes as Kai stared into his. “I’m not going to do it now, Sehun.” he let out.

“What?”

“Not all of it.” With that, Kai released Sehun’s fastened hands and knelt up before he stripped Sehun off his pants. Sehun, with his hands still involuntarily resting above his head, felt a gush of blood race to his face and the back of his neck. Tossing the pants aside, Kai bowed down again. Sehun’s stomach inflated and deflated rapidly as he sobbed for air. Kai curled an arm around one of Sehun’s thighs as Sehun raised his knees up with Kai positioned between them. His breath caught again and again when Kai peppered his stomach and waistline with his murderous kisses. Sehun could barely look at Kai as Kai had his piercing gaze on Sehun’s burning face the entire time as he edged closer and closer to the base of Sehun’s twitching cock.

“Kai.” Sehun gasped and brought his hands to Kai’s hair to grip it while Kai sucked the skin beneath the navel before he moved to kiss Sehun’s inner thigh. “Ahh…” His moan consistently held Kai’s gaze.

Kai straightened his back and unbuckled his belt while languidly watching the mess Sehun was before him. “You’re so beautiful.” He exhaled and unfastened his pants.


	39. Love Can Kill You And Keep You Alive To Feel It

Kai was not taking his clothes off fast enough. Maybe he was doing it deliberately as he lowered his pants only an inch with thumbs crooked into the waistband and belt on the sides to expose his sharp hipbones, protruding V-lines and the base of his hardened cock. Sehun’s throat tightened as he panted and licked his lips, his gaze following the thin trail of hair from the bottom of Kai’s navel straight to the base of his cock. Sehun’s unsteady breath gave his embarrassment away all too well. Kai curled his lower lip in and bit on it as his eyes raked Sehun’s almost naked body, but his stare was predominantly on Sehun’s deflating stomach and heaving chest. Kai was kneeling right between Sehun’s legs, so it made it impossible for Sehun to close his legs out of embarrassment. But Kai did not seem one bit unsettled or self-conscious as he palpably stared at Sehun’s bare body. Kai squared his shoulders and Sehun languidly blinked, scanning Kai’s bronze toned body. With his stomach churning, Sehun sat upright and Kai pulled his thumbs away from his pants. Sehun knew that his own body was nowhere as perfect as Kai’s, but then again, not many carried a lithe, menacingly sexy body like Kai’s. Years of toil to shape the body was clear to see. Sehun looked up at Kai’s face as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Kai’s abs. Kai carded his fingers through Sehun’s hair before fisting it at the back of Sehun’s head as Sehun kissed along the line of hair leading to Kai’s cock. Kai’s caramel skin had its own taste which swooned Sehun. He had the sudden urge to push Kai down to the bed and savour every inch of Kai’s body.

It was all very vivid and sharp. Kai was slightly pulling at his hair now and Sehun kissed Kai’s foreskin at the cock base, wrapping his own hand around his cock to stroke it. He had gotten off many times by himself, but this was the first time he was this vulnerable and naked before another man. And he wanted to give it all to this man. He was scared, yes. But he had no idea why he was willing to trust Kai. It was the first time Sehun wanted to do this with someone else. No matter how many times he had made out with Chanyeol or shared his bed with him, it had never felt anything like this. Now he knew how superficial his relationship with Chanyeol was. Everything was comfortable with Chanyeol. Chanyeol was as if the comfortable choice. With Kai, Sehun was not even himself. This electric jolt that passed down his body even with the slightest brush of Kai’s fingers was murderous. If there was anything that Sehun had learned in the past few months, it was the fact that anything can happen any time. Perhaps that was the incentive for him to surrender to Kai. But he genuinely wanted this. He had always wanted this. There had never been this sort of lustful drive when he was with Chanyeol. Right now, with Kai, Sehun gave in all too easily without even putting up much of a fight. That was how weak Sehun was. It was somewhat humiliating.

Just when Sehun mouthed Kai’s bulging cock over the fabric of the boxers, Kai aggressively shoved Sehun back to lie down again. Curling his arms under Sehun’s thighs, Kai bowed his head, pressing his palms to the sides of Sehun’s torso and skimmed the skin near Sehun’s hipbone. “Ah…” Sehun exhaled, pulling his knees together with Kai positioned between them and buried his hands in Kai’s hair as Kai nipped at the sensitive skin, sucking it red. Sehun saw stars at the back of his eyes as Kai’s teeth grazed another spot along the waistline. He was too close to the spot where Sehun wanted to feel the heat of Kai’s mouth the most, but Kai was particularly avoiding inching closer to Sehun’s erected shaft. “T-take your… pants off.” It sounded like he was begging and Kai’s eyes darted to Sehun’s face as he kissed Sehun’s narrow navel.

“I’m trying so hard to hold myself back, Sehun. Don’t push my limits.” he grunted between his kisses, kissing his way up Sehun’s sternum.

“Nngh…” The jolt that Sehun felt when Kai’s lips brushed one of his pink nipples. _Fuck, Jesus Christ._ Sehun mentally cursed with Kai tonguing the sensitive nub. It was almost impossible to abstain himself from crying out loud. Then he grabbed Sehun’s bound wrists and pinned them to the headboard, restraining Sehun from touching himself and Kai. Clenching his teeth, Sehun scowled at Kai. “That’s not… fair. My hands are already tied.”

A smirk formed on Kai’s red lips as he brought his head up to gaze into Sehun’s eyes. “Let me help you with that, will you?” he purred against Sehun’s neck and lowered his hips. Kai used his free hand to tug his pants lower and his erection was released from the constraints of his boxers. A short grunt escaped Sehun’s lips when he felt Kai’s cock press into his own. Kai unhanded the strap and Sehun’s arms fell around Kai’s neck. Breathlessly, Sehun gripped onto Kai’s hair as Kai covered his mouth with his own. Kai softly kissed his tender lips, one by one, taking his own sweet time as if to memorize the taste. His slick tongue pressed against the seam of Sehun’s lips and at the touch of the tips of their tongues, Sehun locked his ankles at Kai’s back, wrapping Kai’s waist with his legs. It felt ridiculously obscene and vulgar. Sehun did not even know what he should do so that Kai would feel good and what he should not do to ensure he won’t offend him. But Kai, collected as always, continued to kiss Sehun, tongue around tongue with his fingers brushing over Sehun’s nipple.

He swallowed Sehun’s long, hard moan when he grind his hips against Sehun’s. “Mnhh… Kai,” he mumbled into Kai’s mouth as their cocks rubbed against one another. He lost his sanity for a moment there. The friction was outstanding. Then without any forewarning, Kai shifted and turned the other way. Still with his pants on, Kai dropped to the bed and yanked Sehun’s hips so that Sehun was now kneeling on either sides of Kai’s head on the mattress. Sehun’s mouth went dry when he inclined his head down to drag his lips along Kai’s thick cock. Kai had his nails dug into Sehun’s ass as his tongue touched the slit on Sehun’s cockhead. “Ahng…” Sehun’s throat once again betrayed him when Kai tongued his slit repeatedly. Then simultaneously, they wrapped their mouths around the tip of each other’s swollen lengths. Sehun’s knees trembled as Kai’s hot and wet mouth sucked his cock in. Returning the favour, Sehun sank in on Kai’s cock. He could barely suck in half of Kai’s erection and the head of his cock was already pressed against the back of Sehun’s throat. A heat of lust and pleasure mixed with zealous passion surged through Sehun’s body, stirring blood in his groin. Kai took all of the pulsating member in and repeatedly sucked, slurped the cock, smearing it with his hot spit. Sehun was a complete novice compared to Kai, but he was determined to make Kai feel good, too. As Kai shifted to suck Sehun’s tight balls, Sehun pushed Kai’s cock in as much as his mouth and throat could manage. He almost gagged, but quickly pulled away. It was a little easier from there. Sehun bobbed his head, hollowed his cheeks, sucking Kai’s cockhead and even flicked his tongue along the slit. That earned him a glorious groan from Kai who involuntarily bucked his hips up, thrusting into Sehun’s mouth. Kai’s hands were clutching Sehun’s ass and Sehun knew Kai wanted more than just this, but he was holding back for some kind of reason. It was not as if Sehun himself wanted to protect his chastity anyway.

Sehun, being the inexperienced, was barely able to hold back from climaxing when Kai began to suck him harder and faster. He did not want to come so fast, it’ll be so embarrassing, but there was only so much he could do when Kai was exhaling short, mind-numbing moans every time Sehun deep-throated his cock. His cheeks burned like fire when he came close. Sehun pulled back and fisted Kai’s cock to pump it, resting his forehead on Kai’s thigh. His lungs gave up and Sehun was sobbing for air. Then letting out a ravenous cry, Sehun released and burst inside Kai’s mouth. Kai licked him, all over the cock before he almost immediately grabbed Sehun’s hair with both hands and slid his cock into Sehun’s mouth. Sehun obliged willingly, wanting Kai to thrust in and fuck his mouth harder. Kai released his hair out of the sudden and moved away. Sehun straightened up to kneel as Kai sat up, fisting his cock with one hand and cupping a side of Sehun’s head with the other. He smashed their lips together and relentlessly kissed Sehun while belligerently pumping his cock. Sehun noticed Kai’s chest and neck were stained with his come. Tilting his head to deepen the kiss, Sehun pressed one of his tied hands to Kai’s heaving abdomen and he muffled Kai’s violent groan when the thick white ropes of semen shot from his cock. Panting for air, they broke the kiss with a thin line of saliva between their lips and rested their foreheads on one another.

“That was…” Kai rasped in a shortage of breath, caressing the back of Sehun’s neck. “Fantastic.” He whispered and pecked on Sehun’s lips before falling back on the bed. Sehun gnawed on his lip and leaned down to lick the stains of his own come off Kai’s chest. When he glanced up, Kai’s mischievous smirk brought blush to his cheeks. Sehun drew his head to rest on Kai’s chest, tucking his head under Kai’s chin. They laid there in silence, heads at the foot of the bed. Kai was beyond exhausted and so was Sehun. Maybe Kai would not have been this tired if he were not injected with the… _thing_ that prevented them from using their Flair. A moment later, he felt Kai’s chest and heartbeat steady themselves before he heard Kai’s soft snores. Heaving a sigh, Sehun silently got off Kai and wrapped the lower half of Kai’s body with the covers before weaving his way to the bathroom at the corner of the room.

 

 

 

A sleepless night was well-spent by re-evaluating his meeting with his twin brother and mother. Neither Shixun nor Sehun had reacted the way brothers would when they found out they were the other’s twin. It might have been because that was not the issue to be prioritized at that moment. Their supposed mother had drawn all the attention to herself, perhaps on purpose. She was a diva, she loved grandiose gestures. He sat on the bed, slumped against the headboard. Kai was still asleep beside him. He had at least shifted his head to the pillow. Sehun did not know what the time was or if it was morning or afternoon. He glanced to Kai and faintly smiled, biting his lower lip. He brushed a lock of hair from Kai’s temple and leaned down to kiss his forehead. That was when Kai stirred and his eyes flung open. “Hey.” Sehun muttered and Kai blinked, letting out a suffered groan.

“Are we still in…”

“Yes.”

Sighing, Kai rolled to his back before sitting up. He pushed the blanket aside and buckled his belt. “What now?” he asked in a hoarse, half-sleepy voice and rubbed his eyes. Sehun was a little disappointed at the blatant and stoic tone of Kai’s voice.

He did not choose to show his disappointment. “Um… I was thinking. Maybe Gwenna would find us. She still has access to our minds.”

“You heard Grace,” Kai grunted and got off the bed without meeting Sehun’s eyes even once. He ran his hands through his messy sex hair and Sehun averted his stare from Kai’s piercing abs and biceps. “You told me she told you Gwenna’s weak. It’ll take her a lot of effort to penetrate Grace’s head to get to any of ours.”

Sehun weighed that option out, too. Grace must have a plan to block Gwenna’s mind out of Sehun, Shixun, Kai or Kris’ head. “She’s our only chance.”

Kai pulled his shirt on, but left it unbuttoned as he flumped back on the bed. “It might kill her to find you.”

“I don’t want that, Kai. You sound like I don’t care.”

“I didn’t say that,” he sighed. “I just… hope even if she manages to locate us, she’ll get help from Faiion. That aside, I have something to talk to you about.”

Sehun fell silent.

“You… said something about reality warping, right? I mean, you said that you knew how things would have gone at the ball if… if you didn’t receive the invitation.” Kai said, rubbing his temples.

“Yes? What about it?”

“I’ve… read something like that in the Flairers’ logbook many years ago… I don’t know and I can’t really put my finger on it. The Atmokinesis. That’s your unique Flair, isn’t it? Sub-Flairs are not always uncommon.”

“So… what do you mean?”

Kai sucked a long breath and faced Sehun directly with his eyebrows furrowed. “I was the one who convinced Dillan to call Jule and invite you the night before the ball.”

Sehun blinked. “What?”

“What… happened if you hadn’t received the invitation?”

“To you, you mean?”

Kai lowered his gaze. “Was I… drunk?”

Freezing in position, Sehun stared at him. “Yes. Yes, you were. How do you know?”

“Because I was planning to do that. Then you were coming, so…”

“This is confusing. What are you trying to say?”

“It’s not reality warping, Sehun. It’s something like Meta Destiny Manipulation. I heard Faiion’s great grandmother had that Flair.”

Sehun let out a dry laugh. “I think you’re overestimating my capability, Kai. I was sleeping! It was just a dream. Yes, maybe the dream might have been a… creepy fate call, but something like destiny manipulation… I don’t think so.”

“No, Sehun. If you could do that without even being aware of it, imagine what you could actually do if focus hard enough.” Kai was meaning this. He was actually being serious about it.

“Kai—”

“I need you to listen to me very carefully,” he clasped the sides of Sehun’s face and brought it close. “Gwenna would know what to do. Or your father. Gwenna probably knows this, too. Sehun, I need you to try. This isn’t some sort of time travelling bullshit. It changes destinies. For every element in your story. This is _your_ story, Sehun. That is precisely why only you can remember the other course of your story. Once you manipulate _your_ destiny, you alter everybody’s. If you hadn’t received that invitation, Dillan never would have asked me to take charge of the security and coordinate the pathway to the ball. I would have… gotten drunk again just like every other night.”

“Exactly! You changed that! Not me.”

“And yet you’re the only one remembers that alternative course. You don’t have the control over it yet, Sehun. That’s why you don’t know how it happened. When you decide to change your destiny, it happens somehow. You don’t have to necessarily be the subject that made it happen.”

“Kai, you’re not making any sense.” Sehun pulled away. “Even if what you’re saying is true, I don’t know how to do that!”

“Yes, you do!” he jolted up to his feet. “Don’t you fucking see? Grace might want you for this very reason. She could find Flairers who are ten times as destructive as you, hell, Kris can contaminate the very oxygen we breathe. She doesn’t want your Atmokinetic Flair.” He paused for a moment. “That’s why she wants Shixun too.” He muttered to himself with his eyes widening.

“Why? What’s Shixun’s Flair?”

“It’s not about his Flair. Shixun and you combined balance each other’s powers out. You could probably master this destiny manipulation if your Flairs are concatenated, neutralized. You will be able to control your Flairs.”

“I’m really not following.” Sehun nervously laughed. “I swear, I don’t have this Meta Destiny Manipulation Flair or whatever. I’m telling you, it was just a dream.” He had been trying so hard to convince himself that it was not a dream, but now he’d rather it was just a dream.

Kai calmed down and clenched his eyes shut, dragging in slow and steady breaths. Then he looked to Sehun again. “All right. What if I’m right?”

“What if you’re right? I can’t go around changing people’s destiny.”

“You can reverse all of this.”

Sehun arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean _reverse all of this?”_

Kai scrubbed his face with his bare palms, letting out an exasperated sigh. “What if you changed your destiny…? What if you never came to FLAC?” Sehun went dead silent with his heart swelling. Kai pulled a knee onto the bed and cupped Sehun’s face in his hands. “Sehun, promise me. As soon as you can control this, I need you to just…” he swallowed before continuing. “Change it all. Don’t… don’t come to FLAC. Gwenna would not have taken you in. Grace wouldn’t have found you. My mother… would not be dead.”

Sehun’s head spun, lost in Kai’s desperate gaze. “Kai…”

“Shixun… Shixun can help stabilize your Flair. If we can’t get out of here, I need you to at least try.”

“Wh… what will happen to… you?”

Kai pursed his lips and gently smiled. “We’d never meet of course. And… you’d remember me. You’d remember _this._ ”

There was a sudden knock on the door and it sprung open before Kai managed to get off the bed. The man or butler from last night stepped in. “Madame Grace requires you two at her table for breakfast.”

Both Sehun and Kai exchanged a sceptical look without responding to the demand.


	40. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

“Ah, you’re here! Please take your seats,” Grace cooed delightedly, waving her hand to the chairs. The men who stood by the long table pulled the chairs out when Sehun and Kai neared the table. Once they had settled in their seats next to one another, Sehun stared at Grace who took her seat at the furthest end. The dining hall had to be the most extravagant room Sehun had ever been in. It was darker than the hall back in Gwenna’s mansion, but the black and gold chandeliers hanging from the ceiling brightened the hall up just adequately. Sehun wondered if Shixun was even invited to breakfast. Obviously Grace was favouring Sehun for some odd, selfish reason. “Look at you two,” Grace hummed a little, grinning from ear to ear like a sadistic maniac. “You’re glowing. I take it you had a night well-spent?”

Sehun noticed Kai swallow as he shifted his gaze to the plates set before him on the table. Grace probably knew every single event that took place in her house. The thought made Sehun’s cheeks hot in inconvenience. What he and Kai had shared last night was irreplaceable. But it seemed as though it mattered more to Sehun than to Kai. The way Kai had reacted this morning proved that it had not been as special for him. Rather than even acknowledging that they had just shared a sort of irreversible intimacy, Kai diverted the attention to a whole new topic, which at this point bothered Sehun more than the fact that Kai did not cuddle with him in the morning. Well, Kai was not the chaste one here, was he?

Tearing the pout off his face, Sehun looked up at Grace. “Looking for cheap thrills, Grace?” he scoffed before immediately averting his attention to the servant who replaced his plate with a bowl of soup or porridge, he really couldn’t tell.

“If you choose to sleep with your cousin’s husband in my house, I can’t help it, Sehun,” Grace smirked and spooned the soup. Taking a taste of it, she clenched her eyes shut and savoured the soup with a subtle drone of satisfaction. “Hmm… Well, unless… if he isn’t. Well, I don’t really know the details. I can’t exactly read minds and nor do I have superhearing senses, which I’m glad for. But I have this amazing sub-Flair that allows me to feel people’s feelings. That’s how I steal their Flairs too. It’s just another perk of having the Flair. And right now, you both reek of sex.” Her smirk widened into a full smile. “Oh, please unbind his hands.” She ordered one of the men and the guy hurried to Sehun’s side before unlocking the straps. Released from the restraints, Sehun rolled his wrists.

“You know.” Kai stated with a tight jaw.

“I’ve done my research,” she shrugged. “Or at least Ren has.”

Kai blinked with confusion invading his expression. “I’m sorry, but did you say _Ren_?”

Sehun clenched his hands into fists under the table. “Kai—”

“You haven’t told him?” Grace chuckled. “Ren told me that you’re still in love with him. Love does nobody any good. Life isn’t romantic, boys. Don’t be so naïve to think so.”

Sehun let out a shaky breath when Kai fixed him a baffled glare. “What didn’t you tell me?”

“Ren… Ren isn’t really what you think he is.” Sehun muttered, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

“Oh, he was. Until I brainwashed him.” Grace admitted after taking another sip of the soup.

Kai’s jaw fell slacking as he faced Grace again. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“What I’m saying is that your precious little lover whom you still love with all of your heart works for _me_. I found him in the ruins of Gawlreng, kept in the shadows. Oh, he suffered a great deal of pain, but just one pull of the trigger and he will explode like a volcano. Snatchers’ best masterpiece. I knew he’d my best chance of infiltrating Gwenna’s place. Ren liked my offer rather well. And yes, he still remembers you.” She smiled, biting her lower lip.

Kai jolted up to his feet with murderous haste that the chair was knocked down and he bolted to Grace before clutching her neck with a brutal anger. Sehun shot up when Grace’s men rushed to Kai, but everyone stopped in their tracks with one wave of Grace’s hand. Smiling her demonic smirk, Grace wrapped her hand around Kai’s wrist and slowly rose to her feet. She slowly pulled Kai’s hand off her neck and started to twist his wrist. “You still love him, don’t you? I can see it written all over you. Tell me, Kai. Why are you trying to stay away from him when you once planned to put your own life at risk for him? To _fuck_ Sehun at least once?” her tone was ridiculously harsh that Sehun found himself cringing. Kai groaned a little when Grace clenched his neck. “Gwenna sees you the same way I do. You’re a powerful Flairer, but you’re worthless. And you and I both know that. Ren is better off without you, isn’t he? You’re willing to sacrifice your own happiness for him. But you don’t really care that much about Sehun. Isn’t that why you treat him as you wish? Use his feelings for you for your own advantage? What is he? A… distraction?”

Sehun stood his ground, staring at Kai lifelessly.

“Look him in his eyes and tell him you care for him more than you do for Ren.” Grace spat and released Kai’s neck, shoving him hard that Kai staggered and stumbled before Sehun caught him to steady him. “He won’t, Sehun. Because by the end of the day, the people you think care for you are a bunch of bogus. You cannot expect kindness in this world. You live for your own and fortunately, you don’t have to depend on anyone.”

Kai was scowling, but he was glaring at the floor when he pulled away from Sehun and faced Grace again. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sehun took a step forward. “Is this your idea of trying to make a point that you have genuine intentions about my welfare?”

Grace snorted. “Sehun, I don’t care which lifestyle you choose. You can go back to Gwenna and be the bitch she wants you to be. Until she dies, at least. Which won’t be too long, I presume. You can be _his_ bitch, too for all that I care,” she jerked her chin in Kai’s direction. “But you can be so much more than this. You can be someone that will never have to get hurt again.”

“By that you mean I will become you.” he arched an eyebrow.

“Well,” she settled back in the throne-like chair and crossed her legs. “I am feared by many. I’ve got nothing to lose, I have no fear, I have no weakness. So far I don’t see a downside to being me”

“Huh,” Sehun scoffed. “You’ve avoided conflict with Faiion thus far. Correct me if I’m wrong, but something tells me he scares you.”

Grace’s face turned a little dim. “That is more like respect than fear.”

“Why? Because he’s the only one who has showed you kindness?”

“Well, I can assure you he would not be showing you any mercy if you did anything to Kris or Shixun.” Kai added.

“Oh, you’re so dramatic,” she groaned. “I love it.” Laughing, she stood up. “I don’t really give a damn. If you want Shixun and his boyfriend to be safe, you’ll do as I say.” She tapped a finger on the corner of Sehun’s jaw before she turned her back to him to walk away.

“Fine.” Sehun’s abrupt answer halted her and she spun around.

“ _Fine_?”

“What do you want me to do?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Sehun—” Kai interrupted and Sehun shushed him with a glare.

“What do you want from me?”

Grace bit her lower lip, smiling victoriously. “Nothing much, Sehun. Just your _word._ ”

Sehun stared vacantly at her.

“I’d be more than happy to release you, your bed buddy and Shixun.”

“And Kris?”

“I’d need a leverage, won’t I? You would want to protect your brother,” she told Kai before glancing back to Sehun. “You want to protect your friend. And Shixun truly loves him, although it’s not going to be worth it. I couldn’t think of a better leverage!”

Sehun, gritting his teeth, clenched his fists so hard that he felt his fingernails pierce through his palms. “Just spit it out. What do you want me to do?”

“Your coronation,” she grinned. “Make it Shixun’s as well.”

“What?”

“And at that coronation, you and Shixun’s Flairs should be concatenated and your control over them restored. When you’ve done that, I’ll come for you and you will do what I ask of you without a fight. It isn’t really much to ask, is it?”

Sehun gulped, but remained collected. Even if Grace could not read minds, she can feel what they feel. He exchanged a look with Kai who looked worried and infuriated. They knew what Grace’s intentions were. “Gwenna will know what you’re up to.”

“Oh, that’s the plan,” she said smugly. “I’d love to see her die trying to stop what’s about to happen. But she won’t succeed and you will make sure of that, won’t you?” she turned to Kai. “Your brother’s life… in return for locking Gwenna in the Darkness Dimension momentarily until I ask you to release her so that I can see her fucking face when she finds out what I’m about to do to her, Faiion and everyone else she ever loved.”

“Or I could just throw _you_ into the Darkness Dimension.” Kai spat.

“ _You’ll_ be thrown into it before you could even get into _my_ head, you idiot.” She rolled her eyes. “Seriously, Sehun, you could do so much better.” Shaking her head in disapproval. “That boy. Chanyeol. The tall one. He sounds fascinating. Anyway, do we have a deal?”

Sehun gnawed the inside of his cheek. Grace did not want to kill Gwenna. She wanted her revenge by destroying everything that meant the most to Gwenna. She wanted to alter Gwenna’s destiny. If Gwenna’s destiny is altered, Sehun and Shixun would not even exist.

Sehun smiled. “All right. If Shixun’s game for the coronation, I am too.”

“Sehun.” Kai hissed.

“Do we have a choice?” he asked nonchalantly. Kai could only glower, but he knew he had no other way out either. “Let Shixun go, then. We’ll do as you said.”

“Perfect.” Grace beamed a Cheshire grin and ordered one of her men to come forth. “See to it they’re sent back to the mansion. I will see you at your coronation, then.” She raised a hand to Sehun’s cheek and stroked it. “And here’s an early birthday present for you and your brother.” She took the red box from the servant and handed it to Sehun.

When Sehun opened it, he found two strings of gold chains. “What’re these?”

“They’re the concatenation link. For as long as you and Shixun wear them, you will have full and absolute control over your Flairs. It might even help Shixun with his uncanny sub-Flair.” With one last smirk, she strutted out of the dining hall.

“Have you gone completely insane?!” Kai snarled, grabbing Sehun’s arm. Lidding the box, Sehun rolled his jaw and faced Kai with a ruthless expression.

“You told me to at least give _it_ a try. This is me giving it a try. Because it will be the best for everyone.” He started towards the door which was held open with a guy holding a couple of blindfolds.

Snatching Sehun’s wrist, Kai hauled him to meet his eyes. “You can’t seriously buy her bullshit.”

“Which bullshit, Kai? The part where she said you still love Ren with all of your heart? Or the part where she said you use me as a fucking distraction? Because I sure as hell bet my money on trusting her on that. For real, look at me and tell me that you don’t love Ren anymore.”

“This isn’t about love, Sehun. What are you, ten?! You’re almost an adult. Stop living in a fantasy where you think love is the pivotal element of life. Because it isn’t. But that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. You got that?” he growled.

His heart clenched. “Crystal,” Sehun spat and closed the distance between them. Gritting his teeth, he stared into Kai’s eyes. “I wish I had never met you in my life.” he hissed before shoving past Kai.

Time to go back.

* * *

 

(A/N) Alright! We're close to 2000 kudos!!! Around 100 more :D Thanks, fishes! On top of that, after completing DUE and LN, I'm gonna start on this new fic (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/7031092>) It's a vampire/demon au. There'll be a lot of BDSM, slight dub-con, angry sex with blood, violence (Whoa am I really writing this...) Subscribe to it and leave kudos! :* Have a good day/night.


	41. Down The Memory Lane

“They’re back!” one of the Minders announced in an impulsive screech as he shoved the doors open. Kai entered the mansion after shooting Sehun a dubious glance. They were dropped off somewhere near the edge of the orchard, just on the border of the barrier before the Minders on their rounds had found them. “They’re back!”

Sehun stopped at the doorway to glance back to Shixun who still had his numerous restraints around his forearms as he vacantly stared up at the mansion. He had not said a single word since they left Grace’s place and his eyes were incredibly tired, sleepless and miserable. Blood had drained from his face altogether and his greyish pallor suggested how fatigued he was. Smiling subtly, Sehun walked back to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. Shixun flinched before meeting Sehun’s smile with an emotionless expression. “Hey, you gonna come inside?” Sehun asked, lightly squeezing Shixun’s shoulder.

“I should go home.” Shixun muttered, lowering his head.

“You will, okay? But you need to get some rest first. This is also your home. We’re… also your family.” Sehun had to admit. He felt this untoward closeness to Shixun despite them practically being total strangers.

“I shouldn’t have left him there.” he pinned Sehun with a painful look in his eyes.

Sehun’s stomach clenched. “I promise you. We’ll get Kris back. I’m going do everything in my power to make sure that he’ll be safe, all right?”

Only after a moment did Shixun nod his head rather hesitantly, but he did not look like he had it in him to manage a smile. Sehun gently ushered him into the house, handing the box Grace had given him to the Minder who had assisted them back home. “Sehun! Oh, my god!” Xiomara raced down the staircase with Yixing hurdling on her footsteps—both wearing a similar shocked expression. Kai stood on the foyer at the bottom of the stairs as if he was waiting for Sehun. Mark and Donghae bolted out of the hallway, and behind them Ren followed silently. Sehun kept his glare on Ren as Xiomara pounced on him, throwing her entire weight onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck as Sehun tightened his around her scraggy body and fixed Ren a harder scowl. However his attention was instantly shifted to his sister—his _cousin_ , he supposed—when she broke into furious tears and sobbed into the crook of Sehun’s neck. Yixing smiled miserably, rubbing his palm on Sehun’s back before Mark walked over to them and enveloped all of them in his long arms. Donghae smiled at them from the back.

“I’m glad you’re safe. All of you.” Mark sighed, pulling back from the embrace and looked to his brother, Kai who stared at Mark for a brief moment before glancing to Ren. Xiomara wept harder against Sehun, clinging onto his neck. “Where’s… Kris?”

Sehun noticed Shixun cringing. “Grace has him. She won’t let him go until I do something for her first.”

Mark’s eyebrows furrowed into a concerned frown. “What do you mean? She _has_ him? Like still captivated?”

“Yes. I’ll tell you more about it later,” he withdrew from Xiomara’s suffocating embrace. “Hey, I’m all right.” he told Xiomara, quite dumbstruck by her sudden meltdown. He cupped her cheeks and met her bloodshot eyes, wiping the tears off her reddened cheeks with his thumbs before he turned to face Shixun who looked a little perturbed like a fish out of water.

“What is he doing here?” Donghae asked, arching brow at Shixun.

“He… will stay with us for the time being,” Sehun announced. “Mark, can you help with his restraints?”

Mark nodded his head. “We cannot house him, though, Sehun. We can’t afford to infuriate Faiion. Especially not after what happened. He’s been searching for them like a mad man that he even threatened to destroy us all if he doesn’t find Shixun. And Gwenna dispatched all the Minders and her Champions to find you.”

“Well, things aren’t going to be the same around here anymore, Mark.” Sehun sighed, glancing to Shixun again. “I need to see Gwenna first.”

“You need to sleep first,” said Yixing. “You look like a zombie.”

“I’ll do that later,” his eyes desperately searched for Chanyeol even though he already knew he was not there. Jungkook and Amber were nowhere to be seen as well. Sehun had no plans to keep anything hidden from Chanyeol. In fact, he might need Chanyeol’s help. “Shixun, _you_ should rest, though. Xi, can you take him to my room? He can stay there.”

Nobody fought with him on that. Xiomara pulled away, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. “Sehun… Something… horrible has happened.” She sniffled and rasped as Mark wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Blinking rapidly, Sehun stared at them. “What happened?” Nobody answered for a moment.

“We’ll talk about it later. He’s just come home.” Mark told Xiomara, rubbing her arm.

“What happened?” Sehun demanded again.

“Maybe you should go see Gwenna now.” Yixing patted on Sehun’s back.

“What the hell happened? Why do you all look like this?” He had expected them to be a little more exhilarated than this to be completely frank. But none of them seemed to be… _alive_.

“Gwenna… will tell you.” Mark exhaled.

Grinding his teeth, Sehun turned to Shixun. “I’ll be upstairs shortly. See if you could catch a wink.” He flashed a brief, but strained smile before brushing past the group. He looked to Kai once, tacitly ordering him to follow and Kai obediently followed him. They could barely look at each other anymore, let alone talk to one another. Even so, Sehun dared himself to speak when they were in the hallway leading to Gwenna’s room. “You have to do it. No second thoughts.”

“I don’t like playing by that bitch’s rules.” Kai murmured at his side.

“We don’t have a choice.”

Kai caught Sehun’s arm to stop him and faced him with a clenched jaw. “You think I don’t want to save my brother? I just fucking lost my mother. I can’t lose him, too. But all these years, I had been mad at Gwenna for something that she didn’t do. She doesn’t deserve this.”

“You think any of us deserve any of this? Even now you can’t think of hurting Ren, can you? Uh-huh. I saw the way you just looked at him.”

“Stop making this about me and Ren. He will pay for what he did, but you’re forgetting he’s a victim just as any of us!” he hissed in a sharp whisper.

“You’re fucking blind, Kai, that’s what you are. And I can’t do this right now. I have four days until my coronation. This is rush hour for me. We’re all at our deadlines.” Sehun pulled his arm free.

“So, your brilliant idea is to waltz in there, throw Gwenna out of the picture and be your mother’s little bitch?”

“You’ve got a better idea, Kai? Well, let me know.” He waited for Kai’s response, but all that he got in return was a brutal scowl. “Didn’t think so.” Rolling his eyes, Sehun marched straight towards Gwenna’s room.

“I’m just saying maybe there’s another way to fight Grace. Maybe we should let Faiion know. Maybe we should let everyone know.”

“And risk Kris’ life?”

“What’s the point if by the end of all this, all of our lives will be destroyed?! You’re risking _your_ life.”

Sehun scoffed. “Oh, don’t tell me you suddenly give a shit about me.”

“Sehun, I do care about you, okay?”

“No, you don’t. You just used me because you needed a distraction.”

“And just like that, you let Grace mess with your head,” Kai shook his head disappointedly. Sehun froze in his tracks and blinked. “She will win, Sehun. Only because you’re letting her.”

He shrugged the notion off and proceeded to Gwenna’s room. He knocked on the door twice before entering and found Gwenna perched on the bench of the piano, gazing out the glass wall. Her long wavy hair fell like a cascade over her black gown as she turned to greet Sehun with a pair of sombre eyes. Sehun’s heart sank to the pit of his stomach as he dragged his feet to the piano. “You have met her.” Gwenna’s smile was painful beyond expression. She looked like she no longer had the zest and energy within her to fight. It was as though as she had aged a decade since the last time Sehun had seen her.

He fell to his knees before Gwenna and carefully took her hand into his. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked in a whisper, staring into her withering eyes.

Her fragile smile widened as she carded her fingers through his hair. “Perhaps I just wanted you to be mine and mine alone. Perhaps I was selfish. I did not want you to go looking for her.”

Sehun swallowed, lowering his head when his eyes welled up with tears. “You… did everything… to protect me. You might have had other reasons, but you _did_ protect me.”

“I fell in love with you and Shixun the minute I saw you—innocent babies lying next to a monstrous mother,” a tear rolled down her aged cheek as she stroked Sehun’s temple with her thumb. “I saw your futures in store for everyone if you were to remain anywhere close to Grace. I wanted to keep you safe. Your father took Shixun with him, but before he could get to you, I hid you. I knew if you two were together, Grace will come for you sooner. I had to keep you safe, Sehun.”

Sehun nodded his head. “And in the process of keeping _me_ safe, you were wearing _yourself_ out. Is that why you don’t come out of this room? How many years have you been keeping Grace’s head out of yours so that she won’t find me?”

“Every hour, every minute, every second of the day, Sehun. And I can finally stop,” she smiled with tears glistening in her eyes. “Because you can free me now.”

Sehun turned his head halfway around to look at Kai before facing Gwenna again. “You know.”

Gwenna subtly bowed her head in agreement. “I do. I always knew.”

“I can’t control that… that… Flair. I don’t know how to.”

“You _will_ know,” she glanced to Kai. “Will you allow me some minutes to be with him?”

Kai looked unbelievably flabbergasted as he rubbed his temples. “Gwenna, I’m sorry.” He began, but she waved him off.

“Forgiven and forgotten. You are also like my child... I’m sorry about your mother. She has been yet another one of Grace’s pawns. I know what Grace wants you to do and I’ll oblige.”

“What?” both Sehun and Kai asked in unison.

“I trust you, Sehun,” she clasped her frail hands on both sides of Sehun’s face. “You’re going to achieve greatness. You will do the right thing. And,” her eyes flitted to Kai once again. “Have a little faith in this one, will you?” she shifted her gaze back to Sehun and rose to her feet. Sehun followed suit.

“If you know what she wants us to do, why aren’t you doing anything to stop us?” Sehun asked desperately.

“Because this isn’t my story to tell. It is yours.” She caressed Sehun’s cheek, looking feebly weak. “I have something for you to see. Will you take my hands?” she held hands out, palms facing up. Sehun stared at them for a moment and drew in a shaky breath before sliding his palms over Gwenna’s. “Close your eyes.”

Sehun obeyed at once. The instant faded away like daylight at dusk. His body felt a shudder before he heard the light chirps of birds around him. There was light dancing on the other side of his eyelids. He cracked an eye open and winced at the elaborate rays of sunlight washing the green meadow he was standing in. With his breath snatched by the sorcery, he glanced up to the clear blue sky before he felt a gentle touch on his arm. He turned and faced Gwenna, for the first time in the sunlight. He wanted to call her _mother_ that instant.

“What… is this? Where are we?” he asked, looking ahead at the grey building with a tower on its left side. Wild vines and rosebushes had colonized the primeval manor.

“In my head, down my memory lane.” Gwenna smiled, leading the way. Sehun hesitated to move his feet for a second, but eventually followed her towards the tower. “I, sometimes, revisit this place.”

“What is this place?”

“My home.” She looked back at him before she stopped below the tower.

“So… this is… your Flair?”

“One of my many sub-Flairs.”

“Many?”

“As the Recherchés grow older, some of us discover more sub-Flairs which could aid our original Flair.”

“What about mine? I mean I’m Atmokinetic. It has nothing to with this whole… Meta Destiny Manipulation Flair.”

“It’s often complicated with twins Recherchés. Your Flairs are interconnected. Shixun’s Flair might have something to with Atmokinesis and his sub-Flairs might be complementary to your sub-Flairs. Sehun,” she exhaled heavily. “You two can either destroy one another like Grace and I, or you can be each other’s strength.”

“I don’t know how to use my Flairs. I don’t have control of them.”

“You soon will.” She glanced up to the sky. “Do you love Kai?”

Sehun flinched and cringed, gaping at Gwenna. “Wh-what?”

“Because if you do, you should stop lying to yourself.” She smirked.

“I’m not the one who’s lying to myself.”

“Give him some time to prove his worth to you. Don’t ever let go of him because of your brash foolishness, Sehun.”

“He doesn’t love me, Gwenna.”

“He doesn’t know how to show you that he loves you, Sehun. Don’t ever let what Grace has told you manipulate you. Do you see that window?”

Sehun followed her gaze and discerned the barred window. “Yeah?” After a couple of seconds, a little girl with a pale complexion and a neatly combed brown hair appeared. Sehun’s heart skipped a beat when the girl glanced down at them, but she did not do anything before she looked away to the horizon. “Who… is she?”

“That’s my sister,” Gwenna muttered monotonously. “I used to bring her crackers and our mother would reprimand me, telling me to never go by her room again.”

Sehun looked up at the tower again. The little girl had vanished. He heard a light giggle at the back and spun around only to see an adolescent girl laughing on the swing hanging from the branch of the oak tree. Behind her, a handsome boy around the same age as her gently swung her forward. “Is that…”

“That’s me and… your father.”

Sehun at a loss for words glanced up the tower again to see an exact copy of the young Gwenna watch them, clinging onto the bars of the window as she was as a child. A cold skin enveloped Sehun’s heart.

“Nobody did right by her. Even I stopped going by her room after… after Faiion. She was lonelier than ever. I _felt_ her loneliness and yet I did nothing about it. The only mistake Grace had ever done was to love me unconditionally. When I was sick, she did not care whether it was day or night. She’d stay by my side. She took all the beatings for the mistakes I did. When I came home late after playing with the others, she took the blame instead and would be beaten by my father all day long. She pined for the happiness I had. All that she wanted was to _feel_ my happiness. She wanted me to share them and I didn’t even… allow her that.” Gwenna faced Sehun again with a morbid expression.

“It wasn’t fair.” Sehun barely heard himself say as his chest tightened. For the first time, he felt pitied Grace.

“ _I_ wasn’t. I tried. I tried to help her control her Flair, but I could have tried harder. We did not concatenate our Flairs because nobody wanted her to become a Recherché. She was… just abandoned. When she had you and Shixun, I thought about leaving Faiion so that she can finally have this bit of happiness. But Grace no longer wanted that. We had destroyed her and she was already planning to destroy us.” She held her hands out again and Sehun calmed himself before taking her hands. In the blink of an eye, he was standing in a confined room which resembled an infirmary. Everything was hazy unlike the memory before. In front of him, Grace was lying in a gurney with a baby cradled in one arm. She looked down at the infant and smiled as the baby tightly wrapped its tiny fingers around her forefinger. On her side, another baby was sleeping in a cradle.

A part of Sehun felt like he was about to collapse. Gwenna cupped the sides of his face and earnestly looked into his eyes.

“Sehun, you can do right by her,” she whispered. “I believe in you.”

Sehun clenched his eyes, unable to breathe properly. When he flung his eyes open again, he was facing Gwenna back in her room. He twisted his head around and met Kai’s dazed gaze. “What should I do?” Sehun asked breathlessly.

Gwenna smiled again, retrieving her hands from Sehun’s. “You will know what to do.” She brushed past him and approached Kai. “I’m ready now.”

Kai’s eyes darted to Sehun over Gwenna’s shoulder before they fixated themselves on Gwenna. “This will be horrible.” He uttered under his breath, raising his hands to the sides of Gwenna’s head, but did not touch them.

“I know. Especially for someone who has depended on her mind for all her life. Go ahead, Kai.”

Licking his lips and giving a curt nod, they both closed their eyes. Sehun, still panting a little with every image of Grace still fresh in his mind, stared at them without turning a hair. No one moved. Kai’s eyebrows knitted into a scowl, but he did not open his eyes and neither did Grace. However, when they finally did, Sehun saw how black all of Kai’s eyes had turned into before they slowly regained their original colour. But Grace’s remained black as she blinked her eyes languidly, almost like a living, breathing corpse. “It’s… done.” Kai let out, wiping his forehead and lifted Gwenna off the ground. He carried her to the bed and settled her in it.

“What… happens now?”

“She can do everything. But her mind won’t be here, in the present. There would be… nothing.”

“I can’t… even imagine that.”

“Yeah.” Kai glowered, looking to Sehun. “What did she show you?”

Sehun shook his head. “She wants me to do something _right_ , but I don’t really know what. Come on.”

As soon as he had exited Gwenna’s room, Mark and Xiomara stood in the hallway with their arms crossed over their chests. “Sehun, what did she say?” Mark rasped when he had spotted them.

“We need to talk, Mark. All of us. Things will be done my way from now on.” Sehun said with his stomach bubbling acid.

“What do you mean?” Mark cocked a brow.

“What I say goes. Gwenna’s orders are off the table, all right?”

“Is this coming from Gwenna?”

“She did leave me in a charge a long time ago, didn’t she? Until my coronation, I just need you all to trust me.”

“What the fuck is going on?” Mark’s expression turned deliriously alarmed.

“You heard him,” Kai put himself between Mark and Sehun. “What he says goes.”

“Is he your bodyguard now?” Xiomara was the one to ask.

“Gwenna told me what I should do. So I need all of you to just… just do as I say.”

“Since when are you the boss?” she scowled. Sehun shook his head and shoved past them without explaining anything further. He was far too exhausted to entertain anybody right now.

 

* * *

 

 

When a flower wilted, it brought sweet memories with it. Some cherished the poisonous ones. Life was uncertain, even when you were a tier above on the hierarchy of human existence. Sehun, perched on the bottom step of the staircase, burrowed his forehead in his hands clasped together. He had never grieved before. Not like this. He did not how to. But one thing was certain. People were getting hurt and he was not doing anything to stop it. He did not know how many hours had passed or how long he had been sitting, mourning like this.

“Sehun?” a calm and gentle voice called his name, and Sehun tiredly brought his head up to meet Jule who flashed half a smile. “You okay?”

Sehun mirrored Jule’s insincere smile and shrugged. “I keep fucking things up.”

“I heard about what happened. I’m sorry.”

“Hm… Yeah.”

“I guess we will move the coronation date.”

“No. No. We’re doing it on the set date.”

Jule’s eyes widened a little. “Are you… sure?”

“I don’t have a choice,” Sehun muttered to himself, hanging his head. “And… Jule, there’s a change of plan. My brother, Shixun will be coronated with me.”

“What?” Her eyes bulged out. “When did this progress happened?”

“He’s upstairs,” he pointed his finger up. “Please, can you… take care of it?”

“I… can try. I mean there’s a lot legal work to be done.”

“Jule, I can only depend on you for this.”

Jule nodded and heaved a sigh. “I’ll see what I can do. So the coronation is back on?”

Sehun closed his eyes. “I’m sorry if I’m putting too much pressure on you.”

“It’s okay.” When she had left, Sehun plunged his face into his knees. He almost drifted into sleep when he felt the shoulder brush against his.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.” Xiomara mumbled when he looked up at her.

Sehun sighed and leaned his head to Xiomara’s shoulder. “I just want tomorrow to be a better day.”

Resting her head on top of Sehun’s, she whispered, “Yeah, me too. Well, at least today has come to an end. Shixun’s sleeping like a pig. He didn’t even wake up when I brought him sandwiches.”

“I never expected him to be so… cool to be honest. He’s nothing like me.”

“I guess you wanna talk to him, don’t you?”

Sehun pursed his smiling lips. “Yeah, I do. I wanna talk about a lot of things with him. I have this huge family now and yet, I feel like I’m an outsider.”

“So… how many mothers do you have exactly?”

“Three and counting.” Sehun snorted. Their attentions were shortly diverted by Amber’s voice that boomed into the foyer. “Only one I call mother and I abandoned her.”

“Do you want to go back to her?”

Sehun closed his eyes. _Yes. Yes, I do._ And maybe he will.

“I don’t know. They injected me with something that restrained my Flairs for some time.” Sehun heard Kai’s voice down the hall.

“That is insane. I mean she’s not only waging war on you guys, but also the world. I have a feeling she can brainwash Snatchers.” Amber’s voice boomed into the hallway as she showed up with Kai by her side.

“Which is why I need you to make sure they don’t get brainwashed.” Kai said as Sehun and Xiomara’s heads jolted up.

“What makes you think they’ll listen?” Amber scoffed, stopping before Sehun. “I thought that badass bitch will send your body parts back in a parcel.” She laughed, throwing herself onto Sehun to hug him.

“Ha ha.” Sehun stammered a little.

“It’s really late. We should all get some rest.” Kai suggested, letting out an exasperated breath. Xiomara rose to her full height and pulled Kai into a hug.

“I hate you, but I’m glad you’re not dead.” She muttered. Kai looked a little flushed, but he returned the embrace before withdrawing from it. “Amber, can I talk to you for a second? Outside?”

Amber gaped at Xiomara with her eyes popping out. “Are you talking to me?”

“Yes,” she turned to Sehun and pecked him on his cheek. “Good night.” They will all flip out when they found about what Sehun and Kai had done to Gwenna, but no one ever really bothered Gwenna or went into her room unless she summoned them. So until someone asked, Sehun was not going to tell anyone.

“Save something to worry over for tomorrow, okay?” Kai surprisingly smiled, but Sehun could not return the favour. He turned his back to Kai and started marching up the stairs. “Did you mean it, Sehun?”

Halting midway, Sehun clenched the railing. “Mean what?”

“That you wish you had never met me.”

“I mean I would not regret not meeting you.”

“Just because I choose to not to fall in love with you?”

“No, Kai. But because you choose to ignore the fact that _I_ fell in love with _you_.” With just that, he proceeded to his room without waiting for Kai’s reply. Everyone was hurting. Including Sehun. What was he supposed to do to stop all of this?

His body stopped functioning for a moment when he saw Chanyeol sitting on the floor with his back slumped against his room’s door. “Chanyeol?” he breathed out and attracted the man’s attention all at once.

Chanyeol slowly stood up and stared at Sehun without any expression on his face. Sehun had not anticipated him to be this nonchalant and cool. “You’re back.” he spat.

“And… how long have you been waiting here?”

“I wanted to come down to see you as soon as I came back from my training, but I just… thought I’m not the first person you’d want to see. So, I just waited here.” He shrugged.

Sehun frowned, pressing his hands to Chanyeol’s hard chest. “What are you talking about?”

“I was worried sick, Sehun. I searched for you without resting for even a minute.” He yanked Sehun’s hands off his chest. Sehun noticed the cut on Chanyeol’s forearm and the contusion on his cheekbone.

“Chanyeol, what—” he gasped, but Chanyeol cut him off.

“I bumped into Kai earlier. I promised to not read your mind, but I can read his all too well.”

Every drop of blood drained from Sehun’s face and he lowered his eyes, unable to meet Chanyeol’s piercing gaze. “I was going to tell you.”

“Didn’t you tell me Kai can block his head from anyone? Well, he showed me just the thing he wanted me to see.”

“I’m so sorry.” He swallowed the lump in his throat.

“I’m grateful you’re back safe. But this… whatever _this_ is between us… is over.”

“Chanyeol—”

“Not because you cheated on me, Sehun. But because I’m your second best and I honestly believe I deserve better than _second best._ ”

He did. Sehun could not argue with him on that. He fell as silent as a grave.

“You still have me on your side, Sehun. But I’m no hero or a saint. I won’t forgive you for what you did.” Sehun did not stop him when he shoved past him and strutted away with his hands fisted at his sides.

This was a mess. His life had turned into an utter mess and Sehun doubted he could fix this without altering everything. He entered the room and found Shixun awake and seated on the edge of the bed. “Did I… wake you?”

Shixun shook his head. Sehun spotted the red box Grace had given him on the chaise lounge and a couple of untouched sandwiches on the bedside table. “Was he your… boyfriend?” Shixun asked in a low voice.

Sehun chewed on the insides of his cheek as he flumped on the bed beside Shixun. He was still in his dirty clothes and sighing, Sehun shot back up to grab some of his own clothes from the wardrobe. “You should take a shower.” He tossed the t-shirt and pants onto the bed.

“You didn’t answer the question. Is he your boyfriend?”

“Something like that.” He sighed. “Well, not anymore.”

“I’m sorry.”

Shaking his head, Sehun dropped to sit on the chaise lounge.

“It’s a big… family.” Shixun muttered.

“There’s a couple more that you haven’t met. Jungkook… Amber… Heva.”

“It’s usually just me and dad after Kris went to college. Kai and Dee only visited during holidays. It feels a little crowded here.”

“You’ll get used to it. It was just me, my mom and dad back then, too.”

Shixun gave a short bow of his head and said no more.

 _You can do right by her._ Gwenna’s words echoed in the back of his head. Maybe Sehun did not have to change everybody’s destinies. He just needed to alter one to make everything right.

* * *

(A/N) I posted the foreword for DMBL (Daemonicus Bloodlust) just to tease y'all. So check it out if you haven't already! <http://archiveofourown.org/works/7031092/chapters/16109563>

And as you could see, LN is drawing near to its end too! 

 


	42. How The Story Should End

He was somehow different. Not the hair, not the clothes, but the eyes and the spirit. His reflection on the mirror seemed like a foreigner. Sehun gripped the edge of the table as he stared deeper into his own eyes. Flecks of morning sunrays glimmered in them. Looking down to the gold chains in the red box, he exhaled a heavy breath and glanced over to Shixun who was still serenely asleep, safely wrapped in the duvet. Sehun had not managed a lengthy conversation last night, but he had gotten Shixun to eat the sandwiches. It felt odd—how close he already felt to Shixun despite having met him only two days ago. Right now, Shixun was his only _real_ family and perhaps that was why Sehun had this innate urge to protect him at all costs.

Shixun was not the only subject which Sehun was worrying his head over. Grace, Gwenna, Kris, Kai and Chanyeol. His heart ached a little when he recalled how hurt Chanyeol had been and how unfair Sehun was to him. He did not regret ending things with him, but there could have been a better way, a fairer way. It was not Kai’s call to have let Chanyeol know about it. Sehun should have had the chance to face Chanyeol and admit to his mistakes. Admit that he could never love him, admit that he loved someone else. In spite of caring for Chanyeol, he was only using him as a distraction—just as much as Kai was using him as a distraction. Sehun was a being a hypocrite to say the least.

“Good morning.”

“Ah!” Sehun jumped and groaned a little as he silently latched the door before facing Jule. “You scared the shit out of me.” he let out, calming his breath.

Grinning from ear to ear, Jule shrugged. “I can see that. But you look fresh considering everything that has happened recently.”

Sehun rolled his shoulders back and ushered Jule towards the staircase. “Well, I know that I have a long day ahead. No point in moping around all day.”

“True. I need Shixun to sign some papers.”

“Uh… He’s sleeping. Can we not bother him for a while?” Sehun could not feel bad for himself, but he was allowed to feel bad for his brother who presumably had been carefree. Maybe he could not do anything about his own fate, but he can help his brother. He did not know anything about Shixun except for the fact Shixun lived his life as he wished up until Grace showed up.

“I… guess,” Jule muttered, looking a little perturbed. “Okay. Agenda for today—you wanted to talk to everyone, so they’re all waiting for you downstairs in the drawing room. Later, your tutors will be over to test you. I need to walk you through on the ceremony and your speech. I hope it’s okay for you to deliver the speech on Shixun’s behalf as well. And you need to go through the Alliance Declaration that Faiion and you will have to sign. For the next two days, the place will be crowded with people to fix the ballroom up for the coronation. I will be sending out the formal invitations today, so I need you to recheck and approve the guest list.”

“Jule, you know who should be there and who shouldn’t better than I do. Just do what you need to,” he said confidently upon reaching the bottom of the stairs. “I just want—uh… some time with Shixun later in the evening. You think you can clear the schedule up… just a bit?”

“Sure,” she sighed. “Sehun, it’s not about the schedule. I don’t want you to wear yourself out. I mean…” Her expression gave it all away. She was deeply bothered about something and Sehun could take a guess. “A lot has happened, but…”

Sehun crossed his arms over his chest and drew in a deep breath. “But I’m not reacting the way I probably should.”

Jule looked a little apologetic. “Yes. I thought you might want to… postpone things. But it seems to me like you’re rushing them instead. Is everything all right?”

“Yes, yes. Don’t worry about me. I just want the next three days to go smoothly. Shixun needs to get used to this place first. So I hope you can focus on him rather than me?”

“I… could do that, I suppose. I’ve only talked to him a couple of times. He gets very… distracted.”

Sehun chuckled, weaving his way to the drawing room. “He does? I’m sorry, I really don’t know much about him except for the fact that he… looks like me and is pretty chill about everything.”

“I can see it’s something that goes on for the both of you.” She smirked, coming to a halt in the hallway.

Blinking rapidly, Sehun mirrored her smirk. “I’m not… that chill about everything.”

“Why don’t you let me the better judge of that?” she raised a hand to Sehun’s arm and gave it a light stroke. Sehun swallowed as his smile faltered. “Anyway, I have to meet some people in a while. Think you can handle things on your own for a little while?”

“Yeah,” he caught Jule’s hand when she began to walk away. “I… seriously can’t thank you enough for everything that you do. I’d be… completely lost without you.”

Jule’s red lips stretched into a sincere smile. “You don’t have to thank me, Sehun. It’s something that I just do. Why do you think my father appointed me?” Winking, she strutted away. _You’re the most selfish bastard ever,_ Sehun cursed at himself for using Jule this way, but he would truly be helpless without her and he could not afford to risk anything right now.

“Sehun!” Jungkook exclaimed as soon as Sehun opened the door of the drawing room. He dashed across the room and threw himself onto Sehun, squeezing the daylights out of him. Sehun smiled, curling his arms around the boy. Everyone was there—Yixing, Mark, Jungkook, Xiomara, Donghae.

“It’s okay. I’m like a cat. I have nine lives.” Sehun patted on Jungkook’s back before the younger pulled away.

“Not funny,” he scowled. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

Clapping his hand on Jungkook’s shoulder, Sehun stepped forward and looked to Mark who was standing, leaning against the bookshelf. “By now, you guys must have known that Grace is Gwenna’s twin sister and… my… mother,” he choked a little on the word. “And Shixun’s. As I promised, I owe you all an explanation. She held us captive because she wanted… something from me and Shixun. I don’t know what yet, but at the coronation, she wants us to… concatenate our Flairs.”

“And you’re gonna do that?” asked Yixing from the chaise lounge with an irritated look on his face. “Look. I could give two damn about FLAC and Dillan. But she tried to hurt _all_ of us. Not to mention she’s still holding Kris captive.”

Sehun shook his head. “No, you don’t understand. She’s way, way stronger than you think. I can’t explain everything right now. But I need you all to trust me until the coronation.”

“We do trust you, Sehun,” Xiomara sighed, lowering her legs from the table. “But you’re not exactly convincing us. What are you hiding?”

Sehun sucked a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay, here’s the deal. Grace has a leverage. I can’t do anything, but follow her orders. She has a plan and I don’t really know what that is. I have a pretty good guess, but I won’t know anything for sure until the coronation. So, I have my own plan. Should it fail,” he held his chin up and remained steady as he spoke. “I need you all to fight with me.”

“What does she want you to do?” asked Donghae.

“She… she just wants me to have the coronation with Shixun and as I said, to concatenate our Flairs.”

“Does Gwenna know about this?”

Sehun swallowed the lump that began to rise in his throat. “She… does… Guys, listen. There’s also something else that Grace asked me… me and Kai to do,” he fell silent for a moment, surveying the scowls on every one of their faces. “I didn’t really have the time for a family discussion and I couldn’t wait for you all to agree on it. Grace wanted this happened.”

“What?” Mark was the one who demanded. Sehun took note of his bloodshot eyes. Of course, Mark would mourn his mother’s death, too.

“You will soon know, but, Mark, I only did it to… keep Kris safe. Just know that.”

“What are you talking about?” Xiomara rasped.

“You wanna do everything that this… Grace asked because she has Kris?! Mark, talk some sense into this fool. We’re mired to shit right now and he wants a fucking celebration because his crazy ass _mother_ threatened him?!” Donghae bellowed bestially and Mark turned to fix him a glare. Sehun wondered just about how much Donghae told Ren just because Ren batted his eyes at him, acting all innocent. Kai was right. Ren was just as much of a victim as the next person, but Ren still had a choice and he chose power over love. There was nothing that Sehun could do to make Kai see that. Ratting Ren out at this point would be futile. Sehun knew better than to hurt Ren when Grace could hurt Kris as she wished.

“Kris is my brother, Donghae. You think I’m gonna let him just die? We’ve all done our shit. But you and I both know Kris doesn’t deserve to be in the middle of any of this. And neither does Shixun. I’m on Sehun’s side on this,” Mark spat, looking a little tired. “You were there when it happened. You saw how we could have lost at FLAC. Are you not seeing that Sehun is standing right in front of you even after everything that has happened? If anything, I trust him. If he has a plan, I’m gonna stick with him and help him execute it because we’re dealing with something far more dangerous than any of us are trained for.”

“Listen. All that I’m asking is for you to cooperate for another three days,” Sehun stated firmly. “I will make _everything_ right. Three days is all I’m asking for and just until then I need you to believe that everything that I’m doing is for our good.”

“I believe him,” said Xiomara before Jungkook nodded in the seat beside her. “Fuck it. He’s gonna be the one giving the orders around here in three days anyway. Gwenna never would have chosen him if she didn’t trust him. I’ll do whatever you need, brother.”

Sehun helplessly returned Xiomara’s grin and felt his heart swell in content. “All that I need you all to do is come to my coronation dressed up all pretty and as my family. Leave the rest to me.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound like a hefty task.” Yixing chimed, flashing a toothy, supportive smile. Only Donghae was still glowering. Sehun could only keep his fingers crossed that nobody would bother Gwenna and in all likelihood, no one would go into her room uninvited. He could have just told them the truth, but he neither had the time nor the energy to entertain that sort of drama for the time being. That’ll have to wait. He needed to settle things with the snitch first.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Together with the Minders, a large number of unknown people congested the place with all sorts of ornaments delivered to the ballroom. The nonstop chattering and cacophony on the first floor kept ringing in Sehun’s ears as he stormed out of the kitchen after having a late lunch with the tutors who showed up to run quick verbal tests to see if Sehun was still _normal_. No matter how subtly Jule or the highly trained tutors tried to put it, it was obvious to see that they were checking he was brainwashed or manipulated externally due to having been captured by a mass murderer who attacked the most renowned school in the world of Flairers. Fortunately, they were convinced that Sehun was all good to go for the coronation. Some of the helpers stared at Sehun as they walked past him, carrying huge parts of chandeliers while the Minders bowed their heads to him. Maybe he should get used to this kind of respect, but he was no royalty and it bothered him.

Taking the south staircase, he raced up to his room to check on Shixun. Jule had promised to ‘babysit’ him for the entire day, groom him and bring him up to speed, but Sehun needed to make sure Shixun was comfortable with all of this. It was no doubt Shixun was brought up in luxury. Sehun himself had seen the fortress Faiion and Shixun lived in, but maybe all of this was still a little over the top for him.

Just when he reached the top of the stairs, he jolted to a stop as his heart skipped a beat. Chanyeol gripped the strap of the backpack he was carrying and Sehun noticed his jaw tighten. “Hey,” Sehun breathed out, trying to smile, but it fell apart when Chanyeol scowled a little. A part of Sehun just wanted Chanyeol to break his promise and read his mind so that at least he would know about the misery and torture Sehun was going through alone. But no, he should let go of Chanyeol. He did not want his first best friend to be a part of any of this. “Going… somewhere?” he vaguely pointed at the backpack.

Letting out an exasperated breath, Chanyeol glanced away. “Yeah. Gonna stay out for a while. I… wanted to help with the rebuilding at FLAC. I’m allowed back there.”

“Oh,” he bit his lip, sliding his hands into the pockets of his pants. “Where will you be staying?”

“My old dorm. Baekhyun wanted me to crash the place.”

“You… still talk to him?”

“I went there yesterday with Jungkook who offered to pay for the damages. Gwenna sent us. I saw Baekhyun again. It’s pretty fucked up back there.”

“Yes, I was there when it happened, remember?” Sehun nervously laughed, but Chanyeol kept his scowl on. “So… will you be here? For my coronation?”

Chanyeol was silent for a moment before he shook his head. “I need to… I need some time away from all of this, Sehun.”

Slowly nodding his head a couple of times, Sehun tried to smile. “Yeah. I understand. I don’t really… want you to be around either. I mean it’s gonna be a mess here. And pretty loud, too.”

“Could you tell Gwenna if she asks for me?”

“Sure. Sure.”

Chanyeol turned to grab something from his backpack. It was a small black box. “Here. I wanted to give this to you. I guess it’ll be an early birthday present.”

“Oh, wow,” Sehun accepted the box and opened it. His jaw fell slacking a little when he recognized his FLAC ID card. “Uh… I lost… this.” His smile as shaky as he exhaled, looking up confusedly.

“Well, let’s just say I found it,” Chanyeol shrugged. “It’s one of the things that always reminds me of our first meeting.” He finally smiled and Sehun had never felt worse.

“Chanyeol, I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. I’m sorry I couldn’t… feel anything more for you. I… I… I’m—”

“In love with Kai,” he sighed and patted on Sehun’s shoulder before he leaned in and brushed his lips on Sehun’s cheek. “You need to tell him that.” He pulled back and smiled a lazy smile.

“Goodbye, Chanyeol.” Sehun muttered.

“Goodbye, Sehun.” He leapt down the stairs and walked away without looking back. In his heart, deep down, Sehun knew he was never going to see him again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cons of living in a huge house? Too many twists and turns. Sehun was pretty stumped when he could not find Shixun or Jule in his room or in any other room on the two floors. One of the Minders told him that Shixun was gone to get a haircut, but Sehun sincerely hoped that that was not the case. He had a pile of documents to go through for the Declaration of Alliance with Faiion, but instead he was walking in circles in his own house, running through random people in order to look for his brother. Mark, Yixing and Donghae were also in the ballroom, working on their parts.

Finally giving up on the search, he returned back downstairs and proceeded to the drawing room to finish his work. The sun was already setting outside. He came to a jerky halt when his eyes landed on Amber and Xiomara in the hallway.

“Why?” Amber spat, wearing a brutally miserable look expression. “I’m scum, I know. A worthless street rat when compared to high class princesses like you. Whatever that you said last night was out of pity. I like you genuinely and if you’re just going to _sympathize_ me, save your pity. I don’t need it.”

“Is that what you think this is? Me… _pitying_ you?” Xiomara hissed under her breath, frowning sadly.

“Yes, I do. So, your sweetheart bailed. She doesn’t want you. And what am I? Your backup lesbian?”

“Amber,” she exhaled, blinking her bloodshot eyes, looking surprised and taken aback. “I wanted us to be friends. I thought you… liked me.”

“I do! I liked you from the second I met you… or fought you to be precise. Heva rejected you ‘cause that girl is as straight as a fucking third grader. And you’re just comin’ to me because you want an angle of solace. Well, I ain’t no consolation prize, sweetheart.” She began to walk the other way before Xiomara caught her arm.

“I never said that. I wanted to… give this a shot. If you don’t like me anymore, then fine. I’ll understand. I’m used to being rejected by everyone anyway.” She released her arm and turned around before she looked up at Sehun tiredly.

“Look who’s talk—” Amber stopped herself when she spun around to meet Sehun’s unwavering gaze.

“Uh… I was looking for my twin brother. He’s not in my room. Did you maybe see him?” He told Amber with his neck growing hot.

“This place is filled with people I’ve never seen before, Sehun. What does he look like? Can you be specific?” Amber rolled her eyes, shoving past Xiomara.

“I just said he’s my twin brother. I don’t think I could have been any more specific.” Sehun smiled a funny smile, but quickly dropped it.

Amber shrugged, pinning Xiomara with a sidelong glance. “Nope.” With that, she marched her way out of the hallway.

Sehun turned to face Xiomara. “Everything okay?”

She glanced up at him and sighed. “This might have been the wrong time to apologize to her and…” she trailed off, exhaling a loud breath. “I really… do like her, Sehun. I just don’t know how to… tell her.”

Smiling wide, Sehun pulled her into a hug. “You’ll figure it out,” he breathed into her hair, nuzzling his nose into it. “Maybe you shouldn’t have played so hard to get.”

“Maybe.” She buried her face into his chest before withdrawing completely. “You think I should go for it?”

“If _I_ were you, I’d wait until she comes for me. Which I think she’ll do sooner than you think,” he clasped his hands to Xiomara’s arms. “But you’re not me. You’re… someone who’s way more determined than I am. And as far as I know, Amber likes you a lot. She jumped off a cliff to save you. She almost died for you. Even I haven’t done something like that for you, Xi. Some people just… _do_ that for us. You meet someone and you just wanna die for them,” Sehun felt his stomach churn as he straightened up. “Go for it.”

“I wish you’d listen to your own advice. Thank you.” She gave him another tight hug before she walked away.

Sehun closed his eyes momentarily, steadying his breathing. Maybe the chapters of his story were ending. Maybe it was about time he was done. His eyes flung open when he heard the door being shut. Ren stood frozen with his hand on the doorknob of the drawing room and Sehun’s blood began to boil in his veins. Clenching his fists, he stomped to Ren and grabbed him by the collars. A sly smirk formed on Ren’s beautiful face as Sehun snarled at him. “I’ll make you pay for this.”

“Ah, so you know.” Ren muttered, shoving Sehun’s hand off his shirt. “It’s been tiring acting like a helpless pup all this while. But it’s nice. Donghae gives me all the attention _and_ information I need and all that I have to give him in return is a smile. He’s so much like Kai back in those days.”

“You always knew Donghae liked you.” Sehun spat through his grit teeth.

“Oh, come on. He never was so subtle about it. Kai knows it, too. But Donghae lives _here._ Kai’s attention is no use to me.”

“Why would you do that to Kai? Is this… Flair worth it?! Do you have the slightest idea how _broken_ he is?! How much pain he had been in all these fucking years because of you?! He has been blaming _himself_ for what happened to you!”

“I’m tired of being the runt in the group,” Ren hissed, baring his teeth. “Who wouldn’t want to have powers, Sehun? I did love Kai once. Only because he was a Flairer and very intriguing. Now, he’s just old and… dumb,” he rolled his eyes. “Bluggers, is that you what you call experiments like me? Well, we can be more powerful than you, you know.”

“Your body can only house so much Flair, Ren. When it reaches a certain point, you… will… explode.” Sehun murmured, prodding Ren back by the shoulder. “Interesting piece of information I collected from the former leader of the Snatchers. There’s a limit to the Flairs you can have. But Kai loves you limitlessly and you took advantage of Donghae’s feelings for you as well. Guess what? I have _great_ plans for you,” Sehun scoffed, smirking a little as Ren’s eyebrows furrowed into a frown. Sehun knew exactly what he was going to do. “I’m going to toss you bitch back down into the pathetic hellhole you were once in and you will wish you were never born.” He growled, shoving Ren back a little.

Ren’s eyes flitted over Sehun’s shoulder and he rasped, “Kai!”

Blinking vacantly for a second, Sehun’s heart hammered against his chest before he turned around to see Kai standing a few feet behind him, staring at him expressionlessly with a blank face. “Kai—” he started, but stopped when Kai glanced to Ren.

“I did love you once, Ren,” he said calmly, taking a couple of steps forward. “A long, long time ago. I held onto that love for many years. Even now, when I look at you, I want to hold your hand and take you away from here, build a new life. But we all make our choices and you’ve made yours. I brought you into this shit, but _you_ decided to stay. I loved the Ren who was human, who was kind. You’re just someone’s little bitch now. And I’ve never seen you more pathetic than you are right now.”

“Kai, listen,” Ren panted out and held onto Kai’s arm. “You don’t know how _I_ felt, how it was to be me!”

“Just do your job,” Kai briefly smiled. “Isn’t that why you’re here? To snitch? Do that. I can’t love you more than I already had. But I’m glad, so glad that you turned out to be the little cunt you are because at least now, I can move on. Get the fuck out of here.”

Ren, still panting for air with reddened cheeks, glanced to Sehun for a second before he furiously strutted out of there, leaving them alone.

Sehun watched Kai heave a sigh as Kai carded his fingers through his messy hair and rubbed his scruffy jaw. “You didn’t have to do that.” Sehun muttered, turning his face away.

“Why?”

“Why? Well, because it’s not gonna make anyone feel any better.”

Kai closed the distance between them, crossing his arms over his chest and Sehun retreated until his back was pressed against the wall. “I’m… leaving in a moment. I have to go back.”

“What?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry. I won’t tell Faiion anything that you don’t want me to tell.”

Sehun wished Kai would just speak from afar. He tried to look away from Kai’s alluring eyes, but he found himself staring at his own reflection in them. “You’ll be there at the coronation?”

“Of course. Wouldn’t miss the final showdown for life,” Kai smirked. “Where’s Shixun?”

“You won’t take him with you.” Sehun ordered, scowling.

“No, I won’t. I saw him in the morning and he was pretty determined to stay with his… brother,” he drew away and started towards the stairs at the end of the hallway. “Tell him I left and that I’ll tell his father he’s okay, will you?”

Sehun nodded, gulping. He wanted to yank Kai back, but he really could not. What would the point be anyway? None of this would matter if he was going to alter their destinies—that is if he could at all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Slamming the pile of papers on the desk, Sehun stretched his arms over his head and leaned back in his chest, rolling his shoulders. The sudden knock on the door of the drawing of room made him sigh in exhaustion as he scrubbed his face. “Come in.”

Jule burst into the room with a bright smile etched to her face, but the fatigue was palpable on her face, too. “I’m really sorry. I just took Shixun out for a haircut and to the tailor to take the measurements for his suit. Also got him some new clothes because he said he’d rather walk naked than wear any of _your_ clothes. I debriefed him on the ceremony… five times because he couldn’t understand any of it, but I think he got the gist now. He also signed some legal papers and I brought him to the ministry to run a brief check. He’s taking a quick… toilet break now and will be down shortly.”

“Oh, my god, Jule,” Sehun shot up to his feet and hurried to her side before ushering her to sit on one of the chairs at the long table. “Sit down. You’re not superwoman.”

“Well,” she smiled faintly. “My Flair does have something to do with it.”

Sehun grinned with all of his teeth, shaking his head as he perched on the table before Jule. “I don’t know I’m going to ever repay you.”

“Well… Maybe you could get me the dinner you promised weeks ago.”

Sehun pursed his lips and hung his head, picking on his cuticles. He needed to do this. Drawing in a long breath, he brought his head up and met Jule’s eyes. “I need to… tell you something.”

Jule stared straight into him, but her smile remained. “What is it?”

“Jule,” he sighed, scratching the back of his head. “I can’t… I’m sorry, but… I want to marry you. But… it’ll be a … marriage of convenience. And you don’t deserve that. I don’t want to marry you just because you’re the most amazing woman I have ever met in my life. And I don’t want you to marry me because… because you have to,” he noticed Jule’s smile faltering. “This isn’t fair. To you or to me. But… if you want to do this, I’m gonna go through with it. Properly. Not just because your father wants you to get involved with my family.”

Jule raised a hand to rub her forehead. “I never wanted to marry you, Sehun.” she said at last, meeting Sehun’s eyes again.

“What?”

“You think I don’t know? I know you don’t… you don’t fancy me that way. I respect you and I… am fascinated by how brilliant you are. You caught my attention right when you stepped in to save your sister from my brother. I know about Deevana and my brother, too. He’s a pig, but maybe you can solve that, too. But at the moment, you had no other option and I understood that.”

“Then… why would you do all this for me?” Sehun rasped, completely flustered and flabbergasted.

“Because I just wanted to. I wanted to see you succeed.”

“Jesus,” he palmed his face and rubbed his eyes. “I can’t believe this. I don’t think I will ever meet anybody like you in my life.”

“I know. I’m not just preppy. I’m also cool.” She grinned and shrugged.

“Totally.” He let out a breath of laughter.

“So, if it’s no problem, I’d like to stick around and help you for a little longer.”

“I’d be a complete mess without you.” Sehun swallowed the sob and leaned in for a hug. Jule pressed her face into his shoulder and stayed still for a moment before they both pulled away simultaneously when Shixun cleared his throat at the doorway.

“Sorry, am I bothering?”

“I’ll leave. Gotta be here early tomorrow.” Jule stood up and excused herself, closing the door on her way out.

Shixun nonchalantly walked in and fiddled with the paperweight on the table. His hair was slightly shorter, but way neater. “So, which one is it? The guy at the room last night? Or Kai? Or that ministry woman who’s creepily nice?”

Sehun shook his head, smiling sheepishly. “Nice haircut.”

“Yeah, I don’t know what was wrong with the one I had before.” He flumped in one of the chairs and Sehun took his seat across the table.

“I know you didn’t spend much time in the house today, but I hope you’re feeling home.”

“It’s not home,” Shixun sighed. “But I guess I can manage for a couple of days.”

Sehun chewed on the insides of his cheek and breathed heavily. “Shixun, you might not go home.”

His brother looked to him in bewilderment. It was almost eerie to see Sehun’s copy stare at him with brown hair. “What do you mean?”

“I need you to listen very carefully. Gwenna and Kai believe that I have the power to change destinies by changing the course a fate takes. Of course, I don’t know if that’s true or not because it only happened once few days back. Something triggered it. Gwenna believes that I will control over it once my Flair concatenates with yours. Just as how you will have power over yours. The thing is… Grace knows it. I told you about her history with Gwenna, Faiion, Dillan and Allis last night. I think she wants to use me to alter their destinies. To ruin them. And if I did that, who knows what would happen to all of us.”

Shixun’s face wilted like a flower in autumn. He lowered his head.

“If what Gwenna thinks is true, I can change their destinies. But I don’t have to. Grace thinks I haven’t figured it out and that is an advantage for me. I can’t do anything right now because I don’t know how it works. I might need Grace to be present or maybe not, I don’t know.”

“What are you planning?” Shixun asked in a low voice.

“I know you want to be with Kris. I know it’s… hard.”

“You don’t know anything.”

“Shixun—”

“It’s torture,” he growled. “No Flairer can touch me. A single stroke of my finger and it’ll cut your skin until it bleeds. If I hugged, it’ll feel like a thousand papercuts on your body. Kris knows that. And yet, he’s been asking... begging for me to hold his hand every time I ask him what he wants for his birthday. It’s _hard?_ Even if I live, there’s no point.”

Sehun stared at Shixun’s hands on the table and let out a shaky breath before reaching for his hand. Shixun reflexively withdrew his hands before the fingers even touched. “Shixun, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, I am too.”

“I don’t want to alter everyone’s destiny. But I’m afraid I will.”

“You don’t have to,” Shixun muttered. “Alter Grace’s destiny.”

“What?”

“Change _her_ life course. All the way back to her childhood.”

Sehun blinked at that. “Shixun, that’ll mean—”

“You and I won’t exist, will never have been born.”

Sehun’s breath caught and he slumped against his seat, aimlessly staring at the paperweight. “You’re… okay with that?”

“If you’re gonna mess with the universe, why not just fuck it up big time?” Shixun shrugged. “Besides, I’m not gonna do much good in this life anyway.”

“Shixun, I don’t think that’s possible.”

“You haven’t tried it. Kris, Kai, Mark could be born. So will the others. It’s just you, me, Dee and the silver one who’ll have a huge question mark. But Dee was born to my father and Gwenna. So she’ll be there, too. Alter just Grace’s and nobody else’s. But of course, if you alter hers, Allis would still be alive. So will Dillan. Who knows, we might be born to the President of the United States.”

Sehun recalled Gwenna’s words again. _Do it right by her._ Right by Grace. No matter how much Sehun changed their destinies, it will never matter unless he altered Grace’s. Shixun had a very good point and it was a good idea. An unselfish idea. “Why do you want to do this?”

“I just don’t want to be in this body.” Shixun mumbled.

Sehun rose to his feet. “Don’t tell anybody about this.”

“Who would I tell? The tomboy who called me ‘apple pie’ a while ago?”

“You should get some sleep. Did you eat?”

“Yeah. Jule bought me some cheeseburgers.” He smiled and shot up. “Think about it. Maybe _this_ is how you’re meant to free me.”

When Shixun had left him alone, Sehun blinked his eyes rapidly as his head spun. It felt as though his brain was clogged. His shoulders felt heavy. He was going to do it. Maybe that was how his story was supposed to end.

Gasping for air, he bolted out of the drawing room and broke into a sprint. His heart was breaking into shards and silvers, and he knew this was his last chance. Whatever that was going to happen, Sehun knew it would not end well for him. Gwenna knew that, too. She wanted Grace to have a happy life. And right now, Sehun wanted it, too. He did not want to destroy his mother. As he raced up the staircases, his stomach tossed and turned. Only some lights were turned on in the dim hallway on the third floor. _Please still be here. Please still be here._

Blood pounded in his ears when he saw Kai shutting his room’s door, clad in a leather jacket, all ready to leave. “Sehun?” he gasped when he raised his head, but was immediately cut off when Sehun pounced on him, throwing his entire weight onto Kai until the latter staggered a step back. Locking his arms around Kai’s neck, he clutched a handful of Kai’s hair and rammed their lips together in a brutal force. Their tongues immediately invaded each other’s mouth as Kai’s arms enveloped Sehun’s body in a tight grip. Sehun swallowed the short grunt Kai made at the back of his throat when his back was slammed into the door.

“I want you,” Sehun breathlessly moaned into Kai’s mouth, kissing his lips hungrily as Kai slid his hands into Sehun’s t-shirt to latch them onto the sides of Sehun’s waist. “I want you, Kai.” He panted as his lips throbbed and body arched into Kai’s. Kai did not need to hear it again. His hand fumbled on the doorknob behind him, but when he had opened the door, he stumbled into the room, yanking Sehun with him.

Sehun slammed the door shut and ferociously stripped Kai off his jacket before ripping his shirt off. Kai pulled his arms out of the sleeves, shed the shirt and cupped the sides of Sehun’s face with both of his hands before kissing him full on mouth. Then breaking the kiss, he shoved Sehun onto the bed and unbuckled his belt while Sehun hastily pulled his t-shirt off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know lol it's around 6:30 am now and I haven't slept at all cause I was up writing this chapter. My shoulders are screaming in pain...


	43. Sealed (Second Last Chapter)

He ripped his belt off the loops and undid the zipper and button of his pants, but did not shug them off as he climbed onto the bed, slithered between Sehun’s legs. A soft breath escaped Sehun’s lips when Kai latched his mouth on Sehun’s crotch over the fly of Sehun’s pants and kissed it all the way up to the waistline. There was no rush. Sehun steadied his breath, tenderly combing his fingers through Kai’s hair while Kai kissed along a side of Sehun’s waist before he nipped at the skin, gently grazing his teeth over it. Sehun closed his eyes and swallowed as Kai suckled at the flesh on the corner of his waist, undoing Sehun’s pants with one hand. He drew his soft lips to Sehun’s navel and kissed it before sucking the skin below the navel and nipped at it, leaving it red. “Oh, my god, Kai.” Sehun panted out, fisting Kai’s hair at the back of his head. Kai latched his teeth to the other side of Sehun’s torso and bit it before kissing it down to the edge of his waist which he stroked with his hand right after soothing it with his tongue.

“You have such a beautiful body, Sehun.” he sighed heavily and peppered Sehun’s toned abdomen with languid, sharp kisses. Sehun clenched his jaw, wondering if Kai also revered Ren like this when they made love. He should not be thinking about it at all since Kai had somewhat ended things with Ren for good. But Sehun knew Ren had been Kai’s everything. It would be difficult for him to replace Ren.

“More beautiful than Ren’s?” he let the words slip out of his mouth and Kai stopped altogether before he raised his head to stare at Sehun in something like disappointment. He straightened up to his knees and Sehun followed suit with a sharp pang of pain in his heart when he noticed the hurt in Kai’s eyes. Kneeling before Kai, he raised his hands to Kai’s shoulders and rested them there. “I’m sorry… I didn’t… mean to say that.”

Kai blinked lazily, gazing into Sehun’s guilty eyes. Then heaving in a sharp breath, he clasped his hands to the sides of Sehun’s head as Sehun’s own hands slid down to Kai’s hard chest. “You are perfect, Sehun,” he kept a hand cupping Sehun’s head while the other was lowered to Sehun’s waist before it snaked back and pressed to the small of Sehun’s back, Kai pulled him close until their abdomens were pressed together. “Look at me,” Sehun raised his gaze to meet Kai’s eyes. “You are one of the extraordinary people I’ve met in my life. I’m not saying that because I love you, but also as your teacher. Never in my life have I been blessed to have the honour of knowing such an outstanding student like you. In just months, you… you turned out to be… okay.”

“ _Okay?_ ” Sehun snorted, chuckling a little. “I kind of saved your ass back there at FLAC.”

“One time. I need more fingers to count how many times I’ve saved _your_ ass,” Kai thumbed his nose at Sehun before leaning in to lightly tease Sehun with a brush of their lips. “All right,” he caressed Sehun’s cheek, smiling half a smile. “Maybe if you weren’t so cocky. You know you’ve gotten so much cockier than before?”

“Couldn’t help it. I learned that from the best.” Sehun breathed out a laugh before it died altogether. “Kai… Did… did you just… say that you… you… love me?” he exhaled in a raspy puff, staring down at Kai’s pink lips.

Kai’s gripped the side of Sehun’s face and pressed a tender kiss to Sehun’s lips. “I’m going to love you even when you’re gone,” he whispered and drew his thumb over Sehun’s lower lip with his gaze following his thumb. “You’re doing this because this is our last chance together, isn’t it?”

Sehun curled his trembling hands around Kai’s neck. “Kai… I have to.”

“Do you really want this?” Kai asked under his breath, frowning heavily, skimming his lips over Sehun’s. “If you change your destiny, you… will remember this even if we… we never would have met.”

That was not the plan anymore. Sehun was not going to alter _his_ own destiny. He was going to change Grace’s. But Kai did not need to know that. “I think I want that,” he lied. “I want this. And I want you.”

Kai slid his hand to the back of Sehun’s head and clutched a handful of the hair. “And I want you, too. I know that you’re an independent boy now, but—”

“ _Boy?_ Stop embarrassing me.” Sehun faked a scowl.

“Okay, what do you prefer? Man? You’re still a teenager,” Kai, smiling smugly, dropped his hand from Sehun’s hip and let it slide between Sehun’s thighs. An electric jolt passed down Sehun’s spine when he felt Kai cup and grip his crotch as his mind was cast back to the moment when his mouth was wrapped around Kai’s cock. “My point is… you’re on your own now. Nobody is there to hold you back,” his tone turned serious again as he sucked in a deep breath. “But just tonight… can you trust me and let me hold you… protect you?”

He wanted Sehun to submit to him. Smiling with a thin layer of tears lacing his eyes, Sehun brought their mouths together in a benign kiss and took his time to savour every corner of Kai’s lips, stroking the seam with his tongue and memorizing the frame of his lips. “I’m all yours tonight, Kai.” He panted, pressing their foreheads together. Kai palmed Sehun’s cock before he smashed their mouths together, curling his tongue around Sehun’s. The kiss was brutal to say the least, but Sehun had absolutely no complaints. Kai slipped his hands into Sehun’s pants and grabbed his ass, clawing into the flesh. Kai swallowed Sehun’s moan, yanking Sehun’s pants and boxer briefs down enough expose his ass.

“There’s a million reasons why we shouldn’t do this right now.” Kai groaned when Sehun bit his bottom lip before slowly tugging at it.

“I don’t care,” Sehun rasped. “Just… just fuck me. I want you inside me.”

Kai need not to be told twice. Sucking Sehun’s lips off, he turned Sehun by the shoulders and shoved him onto the bed to lie on his front. The waistband of his pants and boxer briefs gripped him at his thighs as he propped up on his knees while pressing his forehead into the pillow. Kai hooked an arm under Sehun and kissed along Sehun’s protruding spine while his other hand gently fondled Sehun’s bared hip. Pressing his lips to the nape of Sehun’s neck, Kai’s breath tickled the skin along with his sensuous kisses. “I need you, Sehun.” Kai whispered by his ear and gently sucked on the earlobe. “I need you in my life.”

Sehun raised his head and turned it back to let Kai’s lips find their way to his own. “Me too.” He muttered before Kai claimed his all of his mouth.

Gliding down on Sehun’s back, Kai tongued his tailbone and Sehun helplessly exhaled a moan as Kai’s palm ghosted over a side of Sehun’s ass before he squeezed it, leaving it painfully red. Then pressing a gentle kiss onto the projecting tailbone, Kai hauled the pants off Sehun’s legs along with the boxer briefs, stripping him stark naked. Sehun settled on the bed, on his stomach and closed his eyes as he felt Kai’s hot breath on his ass before he kissed the spot and slowly sucked on the flesh, biting it a little. Just when Kai’s tongue slid between the ass cleft, Sehun bucked his hips and knelt up, fisting his hardening cock. His heart was pounding in his throat. It was not like Kai had not touched his naked body before, but he had never breached these parts of his body and honestly Sehun did not know how sensitive those parts were. Kai was right. This was their last chance and Sehun had longed for the intimacy for far too long. The likelihood of Sehun never existing if he reverted Grace’s fate was great and Kai would not even know about him. So, even if they did this now, no one was going to be scarred and Sehun would not have to live with only the memories of Kai’s touch on his body.

“K-Kai…” he let out in a shaky breath when Kai’s tongue slithered over the sensitive muscles of his opening. Blood filled Sehun’s cheeks and he began to pant hard. It was not as though Sehun was ashamed, but it was a little embarrassing. He had never even thought of this before. He gritted his jaw and buried his face into the pillow, clenching the sheets. Kai smeared the hole with his saliva, subtly tonguing it in circles. It was uncomfortable at first, but when Kai pulled back and rubbed the opening with his fingers, Sehun sank his teeth into his lower lip and bit hard. Spreading his knees further apart voluntarily, Sehun fisted the sheets harder as Kai cupped his balls and brushed his lips to Sehun’s puckered hole again. His tongue rimmed the tender muscle before Kai sucked on it, sliding just the tip of his tongue in. Within seconds, Sehun was moaning in an odd form of pleasure, gasping out curses while Kai licked and sucked all over the cleft of his ass, and kneaded his tight balls. “Oh, my god! Kai!” he groaned breathlessly into the pillow and reached back to grab onto Kai’s hair as Kai dragged his wet and warm tongue up and down his hole. He could not possibly describe the sensual pleasure he was receiving, but it felt so good that the pillow could barely muffle his moans. The louder he moaned, the more Kai wanted, too. His fingers were digging into Sehun’s thick ass as he mercilessly gripped and fondled his balls. When Kai stopped, Sehun shamelessly gasped and instantly felt embarrassed for seeming desperate, but he really did want more. His head jolted up to accept the sloppy kiss Kai’s hot mouth ravaged his own with. Sehun sucked on Kai’s tongue as Kai planted his hands into the pillow. The head of Sehun’s cock brushed against the mattress when he pushed his lower body up to grind his ass against Kai’s hardness over the pants.

Breaking the kiss, Kai sucked his middle and ring fingers before hungrily kissing Sehun’s mouth again. He then drew the saliva-slicked fingers along Sehun’s throbbing lips and Sehun curled his tongue around them, giving them a good suck. Kai pulled himself down again and Sehun inhaled a quivering breath, readying himself. When the two wet fingers pressed against his hole, Sehun bit his smiling lip and let out a soft moan as Kai rubbed his hole with his fingers. Just like his tongue, the fingers were slick, warm and wet as they stroked the rim of muscles. Sehun pressed his chest and upper abdomen to the mattress, but arched his ass back, thrusting into Kai’s mouth when Kai began to tongue his hole again, reaching all the way to Sehun’s balls and licked the skin between the opening and the balls. Kai sucked Sehun’s balls into his mouth and Sehun sobbed for air as his cock swelled painfully. It was agonizing to restrain himself from coming. The hot cavern of Kai’s mouth burned everywhere.

Then Kai retreated for a moment, pulling his arching cock out of his pants. Sehun’s mouth drooled as he stared at the precome leaking on the slit of Kai’s cockhead. Kai gripped Sehun’s hips and pulled them back until Sehun’s ass was pressed against Kai’s knife-sharp hips. Sehun twisted his neck back and licked his lips, dragging his gaze down Kai’s perfectly sculptured body. The pants were sagging down his hips with the waistband of his boxers lowered enough to expose the sharp V-lines below his abs.

Kai’s cock were pressed into the cleft of Sehun’s ass and he slowly began to thrust hips forward. “Fuck!” Sehun hissed and dropped his head back onto the pillow as Kai’s hard cock stroked his tender hole with Kai drove his cock between the ass cheeks. Kai’s hipbones slammed into Sehun’s ass again and again that Sehun felt the soreness spread. Kai threw his head back as a subtle moan emitted from his throat as he kept thrusting, gripping onto Sehun’s hips. He stopped all of a sudden and flopped Sehun over to lie on his back.

With his chest heaving, Sehun sat up and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Kai’s pants before yanking them down. Kai shifted to the edge to kick the pants off before he returned to his position between Sehun’s legs and forced a belligerent kiss onto Sehun’s lips. This was happening. This was finally happening. Body against body, skin against skin, mouth against mouth. Sehun puffed and panted into Kai’s mouth, propelling his hips up to grind his cock and balls against Kai’s. “Please, Kai. I… want you… inside me.” he gasped, digging his nails into Kai’s back.

“It will be a little painful,” Kai whispered warningly and frowned. “Are you sure you want this?”

Sehun nodded his head. “Yes… Yes.”

Kai gave the two fingers a good suck, slicking it with a thick layer of spit before he slid them into Sehun’s ass crack. Kai covered Sehun’s mouth at once when he gasped with Kai’s finger breaching into his opening. There was not any pain. It was rather uncomfortable than painful. Sehun clenched his eyes and focused on the kiss instead, but it was impossible to ignore the odd sensation of Kai’s finger sliding in and out of him. Kai slowed himself down to let Sehun get used to the feeling. He kept fingering Sehun long enough for the younger to feel a little comfortable. When he pulled his finger out, he broke the kiss and spat on his fingers before pushing the finger in again. But this time, he pushed in another finger in. When the opening stretched, that was when Sehun felt the mild pain. But Kai moved his fingers gently at first, turning them around to stretch Sehun wider. “Are you okay?” he asked in a murmur when Sehun closed his eyes and drew in a breath.

“Y-yes… I’m… fine,” he panted out as his eyes flung open. He reached up to kiss Kai on the lips. “Harder. Finger me harder.”

Kai pulled his fingers out and rubbed the outside of the hole in circles for a moment as if to soothe it. “Let me know where it feels good, okay?”

Sehun muttered an ‘okay’ with trembling lips. How could it feel good? He was not sure if he was the one who was doing something wrong because it did _not_ feel _good._ And then it happened when Kai shoved his two fingers back in and this time, he fingered him hard and fast, furiously massaging the soft insides of Sehun. “Aaahh…” he moaned out, arching his body into Kai’s as the fingers curled around a bundle of nerves. Something like electricity passed down Sehun’s loins when the tips of Kai’s fingers brushed an incredibly sensitive spot. It felt spectacular! Sehun almost came and cried, but instead he gasped sharply, piercing his fingernails into Kai’s back, so deep that Kai winced a little before he smirked tiredly.

“Here?” he stroked the spot again, kneading the tender flesh, smiling and Sehun, out of breath, let out a violent moan.

“Yes,” he gasped breathlessly. “Yes, there.” It felt as though Kai had just turned some switch on. It did not only feel amazing, it robbed Sehun of his senses as Kai continued to finger that spot. The subtle pain still lingered, but the fragile pleasure outshone the pain. “Kai… I’m gonna…”

Kai withdrew his fingers at once. “We don’t have any lube. This will hurt a little. But it will feel good soon, okay?”

Sehun couldn’t care less. He just wanted Kai’s fingers or cock or whatever in that spot. Kai spat onto his palm before applying the spit all over his cock. Sehun rested his head back on the pillow and tried to steady his breaths. “Uhh…” he grabbed onto his own hair and moaned when Kai pressed the tip of his cock against Sehun’s gently stretched opening. He rubbed the cockhead all over the sore hole, smearing his precome on it. Kai leaned forward and reconnected their mouths again, drawing Sehun into a passionate kiss as his long, thick cock lusted after Sehun’s hole. Sehun wrapped his legs around Kai’s waist and locked his ankles at the small of Kai’s back before he felt his opening stretch with Kai’s cockhead penetrating it. “Aahh… oh, god…” he fought for breath and clenched his teeth so hard in a repulsive pain as Kai pushed himself in.

“You’re too… tight,” Kai huffed a heavy breath out and caressed a side of Sehun’s face. “Sehun, try to feel me instead of the pain.” His lips ghosted over Sehun’s as Sehun struggled to breathe with the discomforting feeling and soreness inside him.

“Kai…”

Kai raised his head and gazed languidly into Sehun’s eyes. Sehun could almost feel the misery Kai was trying to hide. It must have been long for him too. He probably had not made love to someone in a while. Sehun wanted to make him feel good.

“I love you.” he breathed out, cupping Kai’s cheek and swiped his thumb over Kai’s cheekbone. When Kai kissed him again, he slowly began to thrust and Sehun bit Kai’s lower lip a little. Kai’s cock slid in and out of him in a slowburn as the tip of his cock slammed into Sehun’s prostate.

Sehun’s aching shaft was caught in the friction between his and Kai’s abs as Kai fucked him senseless. With just four or five strokes, Kai picked up the pace and started to fuck him mercilessly. He fisted Sehun’s cock and pumped it in sync with his thrusts. Their mouths were all over their faces and necks, and their hands travelled everywhere they can reach on each other’s bodies. At one point, Kai yanked Sehun’s hips up to get a better access and his thrusts became aggressive. Sehun had little control over the pleasure and the pain the penetration bestowed, but both were unbelievably incredible. He felt so vulnerable and he made noises that he never thought he could. Kai started to really fuck him and honestly, by then, Sehun just wanted to get fucked. It was extremely overwhelming and his lungs struggled. Kai’s cock drilled into him and Sehun was shaking, writhing furiously. It hurt, but it felt so good. So wrong. And so right. With every thrust, Sehun’s mind turned number and number, and he found himself bursting into pleasurable cries and moans. “Fuck me h… harder, Kai!”

Kai straightened up with sweat beads trickling down his chest and abs. He flipped his hair back, carding his fingers through it before he threw one of Sehun’s legs over his shoulder and pulled his hips up to thrust in deeper. Tears rolled down the corners of Sehun’s eyes as his moans and screams filled the room. Kai, drenched in sweat, gasped for air with his hair curtaining his eyes again. He was hot, the way he fucked Sehun blind was fucking hot and the way he bowed his head to lick the slit of Sehun’s cockhead while stroking his length was definitely hot! Sehun swooned and cried when Kai went deeper, knocking into his prostate. Sehun throbbed around Kai’s cock, clenching him hard.

“Kai… Kai! I’m going… to… come!”

Kai licked his smirking lips and pumped Sehun’s cock harder. “Come for me, baby.”

“Ahh… fuck!” Sehun helplessly screamed when wrapped his hand over Kai’s and thrust into Kai’s hand. When he came, exploding into hot white load all over Kai’s abs and hand, Sehun bit his lip so hard that he tasted a little blood. Collapsing into the bed, he wept for air, but he was not allowed to catch his breath when Kai burst inside him, filling Sehun with his hot come.

Every inch of Sehun’s body and mind felt both alive and dead at the same time. Kai did not pull out as he fell onto Sehun, pinning him down with his entire weight and they laid still, finally catching their breaths. Sehun cupped the back of Kai’s head and pulled him into a lazy kiss. Their lips and tongues sloppily moved over one another. With sweat and semen sticking to their skins, Kai nestled his head in the crook of Sehun’s head and drifted into a rest. Sehun clenched his eyes shut and softly stroked Kai’s hair as he memorized the feeling of Kai’s flaccid cock and come buried inside him.

“When you,” Kai muttered after a while and Sehun cracked his eyes open. “Throbbed around me,” Sehun gulped with his cheeks burning. “Did you feel… good?”

“Yes, Kai,” he sighed. “I felt so good. It was… beautiful.”

Kai did not bring his head up, but Sehun could almost feel the relief Kai felt as he melted into Sehun’s arms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He could barely walk or even stand straight as he stared into his reflection in the mirror of the bathroom as he pulled Kai’s shirt on. He did not bother to button the shirt up as he turned the tap on and laved his bare hands and face in the cold water. _So this what they called getting fucked until you can’t walk, huh?_ He sheepishly smiled in spite of the stinging pain between his legs and turned the tap off before grabbing the fresh towel from the counter. Kai’s shirt clung onto his arms and he wondered if he should button it up as he dried his face and hands. Then deciding against it, he tossed the towel back onto the counter and bit his smirking lip, running his hands through his blonde hair to push it back. The night was still young.

When he exited the bathroom, he found Kai sprawled onto the bed with a hand tucked under his head as he darted Sehun a cocky smirk. He had not bothered to cover himself up as he lied there, naked from head to toe as he ogled Sehun, scanning up and down with his lower lip curled between his teeth. As Sehun wove his way back to the bed, Kai sat up.

“You know. Ren called you an old guy.” Sehun sniggered, climbing onto the bed and then onto Kai’s lap. Kai caught the sides of Sehun’s hips before he slid his hands under the unbuttoned shirt to stroke the sides of Sehun’s torso.

“Well, I’m like wine. The older I get, the tastier I become.” He smirked and pressed a kiss to Sehun’s sternum before he dragged his lips down the chest to Sehun’s navel.

“Oooh,” Sehun smiled, entangling his fingers in Kai’s hair. “I definitely like the way you taste.” He tilted his head back and exhaled a moan when Kai kissed his nipple before sucking it. Sehun bowed his head when Kai raised his and looked up.

“Promise me you’ll come looking for me. And tell me everything… everything that happened between us.” Kai begged in whispers against Sehun’s lips.

“Kai,” Sehun frowned. That can never happen, but Kai did not know about Sehun’s real plan. “I won’t come back to FLAC… or into your life.”

Kai closed his eyes momentarily without arguing back. Instead, he kissed Sehun full on mouth before he drew his lips and tongue down Sehun’s neck, chest, abs before he brushed his lips on the slit on Sehun’s cockhead, enveloping the limp dick in his hand. “Are you still lax?”

“I think so.” Sehun murmured, sliding his slender fingers down Kai’s back. “Why don’t you find out?”

Kai pursed his grinning lips for a second before he sucked on the base of Sehun’s cock.

“Nnghh… Kai…” he breathed out when Kai wrapped his mouth around his cock and began to suck it. Sehun pulled his knees slightly apart as Kai brought his licked fingers to his ass. Sehun held onto Kai’s shoulders and drew in a long breath as Kai pushed two of his fingers into his gaping hole while sinking in. Sehun’s cockhead pressed into the back of Kai’s throat as he became hard with Kai’s fingers fucking him. Sehun reached down and fisted Kai’s cock which was even bigger as flaccid.

He was going to spend the rest of the night riding Kai, making love to him as much as he could because by morning, he knew he will not have this with Kai anymore. “Is this your early birthday present?” Kai hummed as he kissed up Sehun’s neck.

“Something like that.”


	44. Final Chapter

_“Do you believe in soulmates, Sehun?”_

_“Soulmates? I… never really thought about it. Why—do you?”_

_“No, not really. But I want to believe in it now.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because it’s less hurtful that way… and I would still have something to hope for. Soulmates will always find their way to one another no matter which reality they’re in, no matter which universe, world. I know this sounds like bullshit and trust me, I feel like a moron for saying this. But maybe it isn’t so moronic. Something to hope for…”_

_“You’re saying that we’ll find our way to each other? Because we’re… soulmates? I never pegged you for a man who believes in that kind of paradoxes, Master Kai.”_

_“Yeah, well. I never pegged myself to be the man who’d sleep with a teenage boy and endorse all sorts of taboos.”_

_“Shut up.”_

_“You sure are cocky now, you know.”_

_“Only because you let me do that. All right… Something to hope for. If we’re soulmates, we’ll find our way.”_

 

That was how their magical night ended with Sehun’s head nestled into Kai’s stone-hard chest, both tucked under the spent sheets. He will see Kai again tomorrow at the ceremony, but he will not be able to hold him like this or watch him fall asleep in his arms. They won’t get to make promises that they were not going to keep or smile into their gazes while pressing their hands all over each other’s their bodies. That was it. They had given everything they can last night, all night, and now it was over. All that Sehun was left with when he kissed Kai goodbye at sunrise was a sore body, a swollen heart and the warmth of Kai’s skin and lips on his own, along with a beautiful memory of last night that Sehun doubted he could forget even in death.

Two things Sehun was certain of when Kai walked out the room that morning: 1) His body and mind were sort of recharged, and he suddenly had the strength to go through with, with it all. He did not care anymore. He felt fulfilled, he felt like he had fulfilled a purpose, and all that was left for him to do was end it. Gwenna was sure Sehun would be able to do this and there was no one as reassuring as Gwenna. She had faith in him, she believed Sehun could do it and now it was time for Sehun to believe that he _could._ Even if he could not work his way around the Destiny Manipulation Flair, he will still fight Grace until the end, until _his_ end. And 2) He desperately needed to sleep. He ended up watching Kai sleep after their third round instead catching any wink himself. He could not sleep anyway. His lower half of the body had gone numb after the third time Kai came inside him and he felt more alive than ever, although Kai surprisingly had fallen asleep. He could not blame the man. He had rode the man off like an animal for hours. However, the fatigue finally struck Sehun when Kai left and he needed to conk out at least for an hour, but not on that bed that still smelled like Kai. He cannot be the guy who came five times in one night. Yes, five fucking times. It was a little embarrassing when he could not help himself after the second and third rounds, but it seemed to have pleased Kai greatly so that was good.

He stealthily limped out of the room after washing up and fully dressing himself. He hoped the soap and water had washed the sex smell off his body and hair as he hurtled down the stairs like he still had something shoved up him. It did not hurt as much as he had anticipated. There were just a subtle thrum and a tender sore spot, but he prayed to heaven that no one would catch him like this. Unfortunately, there were men and women everywhere. It was still so early in the morning! For a moment, Sehun thought about finding refuge in Xiomara’s room which was definitely nearer, but she would give him endless piss for fucking a man twice his age who was also everybody’s rival. Sehun could roll his eyes right now. People liked being dramatic around here.

Deciding to just proceed to his own room, Sehun smiled at everyone that passed while grinding his teeth. They were carrying all sorts of stuff from cutleries to tablecloths. He tried to walk straight as he hurried down the hallway before he silently slipped into his room and locked the door behind him. As he slumped against the door, his eyes darted to Shixun who was cocooned in a bunch of blankets—maybe as a safety measure, Sehun couldn’t tell—and was still sound asleep. The early morning sunlight was already raking through Shixun’s dark hair and for a moment, Sehun felt guilty, watching his brother sleep. At least Sehun had a closure with the love of his life, but Shixun was just here because he had no choice. Something told Sehun Shixun never had choices. He felt a pang of pain in his heart when he realized Shixun was the one who would not be having a happy ending no matter what his destiny was. But he could not overthink right now. He needed to crash down and just fucking sleep the fatigue off, but the chaise lounge looked incredibly uncomfortable right now. There was plenty of space beside Shixun although he was sleeping in the centre. Sehun silently slid into the bed and moved slowly enough so that he won’t wake Shixun up.

His bed smelled different, but it still felt the same. His eyes shut themselves without any trouble at all and that was when the weight shifted on the mattress before he heard the whimpers. He did not want to wake up at first, but then he heard Shixun gasping and he tossed on the bed. Sehun’s eyes flung open and Shixun was already sitting up before he glanced to Sehun, scowling. “Are you mad?!” he snapped, sliding to the furthest end of the bed. “Do you have a death wish?!”

“Did you have a nightmare?” Sehun asked, ignoring Shixun’s infuriation.

Shixun shook his head almost immediately. “No,” he gazed to the inaccessible window and sighed, looking back to Sehun again. Sehun sat up. Looked like he would have to go without sleeping. “Where were you last night? Are you just coming to bed? You showered? What’s all the ruckus outside?”

So many questions. Sehun pushed his hair out of his forehead. “I was… busy with work. Yes. Yes. And decoration for the coronation tomorrow. Since we’re up, I guess we might as well at least make use of the full day. Well, I think I have some things to go through with you and Jule about the ceremony. But other than that, we have the day to ourselves. You wanna go down for breakfast? We can ask Mrs Gump to make us something you fancy.”

“Busy with work?” Shixun cocked an eyebrow, smirking a little.

“That’s… what you picked on out of everything that I just said?” Sehun frowned.

“You reek of sex, you know,” he scoffed and jumped to his feet as Sehun felt his cheeks grown hot. “So, did you like it deep or do you like it going all the way in?”

If he thought that was a subtle of saying it, he was wrong. Sehun could have turned as red as a tomato. This guy was more blatant and shameless than Xiomara. “How did you… know?” he decided to ask instead.

Shixun shrugged, already making his way to the bathroom. “I don’t know. It just feels like I know you well… well enough at least. The closer I am with you, the weirder it is.”

“Weird?”

“You know what I mean. It feels weird to be around you. Like I feel like you know what’s in my head.”

“I don’t.”

“Well, I don’t either. But I still know you’re happy.”

And Sehun knew Shixun was miserable. “I’m not exactly happy. Can you hurry up?”

“If it’s any comfort, Kai totally digs you for who you really are.” He smiled.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean we’re both identical, but he has never had such intentions for me,” Sehun wondered how Shixun knew so much about them. Maybe Kris told them. Maybe Kai told Kris. Did Kai talk about his feelings to Kris? Did Kai talk about his feelings at all? He did last night. “Not that I know of at least. But that could also be he thinks I’m a spoiled brat who’s a pain in the ass. He hates my guts.”

“He cares about.”

“I know. But he hates me.”

“Well, in Kai’s defence,” Sehun got off the bed. “He hates everyone.”

“He hates everyone but you.”

Sehun could not help but smile at that one. He liked it. He liked being Kai’s only one. But he really was not happy about Shixun talking about this. Not when Shixun himself can’t be with the one he loved. “Enough about that. Get showered. We’ll have breakfast, then you’ll have to at least act like you’re interested in the coronation even if we might not have a life after it.”

“Maybe we’ll be born to the Queen or something.” Shixun shrugged again, stepping into the bathroom. “And stop bossing me around. I’m older than you.”

“By a few minutes.”

“That’s a lame argument point.”

Sehun was not sure why Shixun was being so nonchalant and carefree about what was in store for them. Then it occurred to him that maybe this was Shixun’s coping mechanism. To take it lightly and trivialize even the most serious problem. He wasn’t sure. Maybe. Just maybe. Shixun was so calm when they were kidnapped by Grace too. He was always so calm. He was like the opposite of the worrywart Sehun.

While Shixun showered and dressed himself, Sehun managed to take a power nap and he presumed it was enough. The day had started and there was no point in sleeping anymore. He stepped out of the room after changing into some fresh clothes. “Hey,” Sehun called his brother as they made their way to the kitchen, ignoring the strangers in the house. “I’ve been meaning to ask you. What’s your main Flair?”

“I don’t really know which one’s my main Flair or sub-Flair,” Shixun said, leaping down the steps. “I can cause natural disasters. Earthquakes, hurricanes, floods and stuff.”

Sehun gaped at him for a minute. It made sense. Their Flairs were somewhat connected, only that Sehun’s wasn’t necessarily disastrous like Shixun’s. “Don’t tell me you have… ever…”

“When I was young,” he shrugged. “When I couldn’t control it. I still don’t think I can control it, but the Restrainers help. Mild earthquakes and forest fires. That’s why my dad… _our_ dad forbids me from leaving the fortress without Minders. He can be a bite in the ass sometimes.” He jumped onto the railings of the next flight of stairs and glided down it before he landed on the floor, startling the heavens out of Jule who showed up.

“Jesus Christ, good morning, Shixun,” she gasped and Sehun frowned a little to find her here so early after running around until midnight last night.

“Morning, ma’am.” Shixun tipped his invisible hat.

“Sehun, you told me there’s some chains for the concatenation. Can I have them?” Jule asked, looking up at Sehun.

“They’re in my room in a red box on the dresser,” he didn’t think he wanted to climb all the way up again. “Think you can fetch it?” he smiled out of guilt for making her do more things even when they were no longer promised to one another.

“Sure,” Jule smiled pleasantly. “I was also wondering if it’s okay with you if my father concatenated your Flairs tomorrow. I couldn’t find any other minister who’s available to do it.”

“Uh… sure. Would he do that?”

“I’m sure he would. I’ll ask.”

“That’s great, then. We’re just gonna grab something to eat. Do you want to join us?”

“No. Sorry, I have to head out in a while.”

“All right.” Sehun bid her goodbye and ushered Shixun to the kitchen.

“You could call him _Dad_ , you know.” Shixun said and Sehun blankly blinked at him.

“Huh?”

“You said Faiion. He’s your father. You should call him dad.”

“Well… I don’t know him. I’ve never even seen him once,” no, he had. He had seen him in the memory Gwenna showed him. Young, broad-shouldered, full of blood. “And you’re his official son, I guess.”

“He misses you all the time. Why do you think he wanted you to come home?”

Sehun sighed. He did not have it in him to argue with Shixun over this. He guessed his father wanted him because he was his son. Well, he had more rights than Gwenna did. That probably pissed Faiion even more when Sehun joined Gwenna’s side instead.

After breakfast, Shixun leaned back in his chair and stared at the plate he had just wiped clean. Sehun helplessly gawked at him. Shixun ate like a horse with zero table manners. He finished all seven waffles, eight sandwiches and two hard-boiled eggs all by himself while Sehun was still struggling with his second waffle. Also, Shixun used his hands, which Sehun doubted he had washed. But Mrs Gump apparently liked him. She even said he reminded her of her dead pug. That coming from Mrs Gump was sentimental and important. Sehun had Mrs Gump to thank for making sure he always went to bed with a full stomach. Even though he thought the woman still sort of found him annoying, she did care for him. Sometimes, it was Mrs Gump who dished on the gossips about how much of a Casanova Faiion was, breaking girls’ hearts everywhere he went. She never talked about Grace, though. Sehun decided to ask.

“Mrs Gump?” he muttered, settling his fork down as Shixun helped himself to a bunch of grapes. The woman ignored him as she scrubbed the sink clean. “Do you know anything about Grace?”

Mrs Gump froze altogether for a moment before she turned around to grimace at him. “What of that witch?”

Both Shixun and Sehun exchanged a woeful glance. “Did you… perhaps know her?”

“Oh, I knew her. I told you. She seduced Faiion.”

Sehun blinked. “You… never told me that.”

“I sure did. Faiion was promised to Allis. Gwenna married him because she had a bread in the oven. Then your mother seduced him. I’ve been feeding them since they were children! I knew that Grace was up to no good. I knew she always wanted what Allis and Gwenna had.”

“You knew… my mother’s Grace?”

“You two get out of here if you’re finished!”

Sehun fisted his hands on his lap and exhaled heavily. “Shixun, come on.” He knew he was not going to get anything else out of Mrs Gump and he did not need to. Maybe he was a little pissed off that Mrs Gump just called his mother a witch, which Grace totally was, he was not going to argue. But she became like that due to circumstances. Nobody was born evil even though some crazy scientific-genetic researches tried to prove otherwise.

“Where are we going?” Shixun asked, treading on Sehun’s footsteps.

“Don’t you want to meet her?”

“Who?”

“Gwenna?”

Shixun fell silent, but he caught up with Sehun. “She’s… not our mother.”

“She’s the closest thing we have to a mother, Shixun.”

Shixun did not argue with him on that. Of course he would not be able to accept the woman who separated his brother from him and was constantly at his father’s throat, but even Shixun should be able to see that Gwenna was not a bad person. Whether he liked her or not, Gwenna had protected him from Grace all these years, too. Sehun was not sure what he should expect on the other side of the door. According to Kai, Gwenna would still be able to function as a normal person, but her mind will be shut down and she will not be sentient to say the least. It was like falling into depression, only thousand times worse and emptier like there was a void in the centre. Sehun could not even imagine how it would feel to be empty, drowning in nothingness. It raised the hairs on his skin.

“We… Kai has her in the Dimension of Darkness,” Sehun said warningly as he pushed the door open without knocking because he knew Gwenna won’t answer. There was not really a manual for this. Even Kai did not sound so sure about the effects of his Flair. “I’ve never really seen anyone in that state before.”

Shixun entered the room without any fuss. “I have,” he muttered much to Sehun’s surprise.

“You… have?” he silently closed the behind him. Shixun froze in a place.

“Yeah… Kai… has done that… Many times. Especially to the people he hates,” he corrected himself after a pause. “Hates more than he hates me. I’ve seen them roam around, eat, walk, sleep, but their mind is just not there, you know. It’s like they’re dead. Like a zombie. I’d rather die than suffer something like that.” He walked over to the piano where Gwenna was seated at. Sehun’s heart skipped a beat. He needed to spare Gwenna from this horrifying misery quick. “It isn’t called the Dimension of _Darkness_ for nothing. There’s nothing but dark.” He fell to his knees before Gwenna and earnestly stared into her empty eyes for a long minute. Sehun could not dare himself to do that. He did not even want to go near Gwenna. “She knows I’m here. But she doesn’t want to do anything.”

Gwenna looked down to Shixun before she raised her head to stare out the glass wall again. “She did it for us.”

“What?” Shixun’s eyes flicked to Sehun.

Sehun shook his head. “Shixun, I need you to be ready tomorrow. No backing out.”

Shixun rose to his feet. “I never back out or back down, Sehun. I’m ready.”

“How can you be so… relaxed about this?”

Shixun shrugged, weaving his way back to Sehun who was still standing by the door. “I don’t think I’m that scared about the whole destiny manipulation deal.”

“What? You don’t trust I can do it?”

“Absolutely not.”

Sehun’s eyes widened. “You don’t think I can pull it through?!”

“I have my doubts,” he snorted. “But if it works out, great! If it doesn’t, I’m holding a grudge.”

“If it doesn’t work out, we have a war, Shixun. With our mother who can use all of our Flairs against us.”

“Not yours or mine. How is she going to stop a natural disaster that’s not directed at her? A tsunami will destroy us all. How is she going to stop global warming?”

Sehun scowled. “I don’t… I’m not the cause of global warming.”

“Whatever. My point is, she can’t do anything when it comes to us because she herself knows that we can wipe everyone out including ourselves if we meddled with nature. She can’t stop an earthquake or a sandstorm because she can’t rebound or reflect our Flairs if it’s not directed to her.”

“We can’t harm everyone else just to get to her.”

Shixun shrugged again. “That’s what she’s counting on. That we won’t harm everyone else. If this destiny stuff of yours is real, she can’t reflect that either. You won’t be directing it at her. You’ll be directing it at the universe, I suppose?”

“I suppose.” Sehun echoed.

“Either way, she knows she can’t beat us.”

“Why are you so eager to go on this suicide funk?”

“Better be useful by dying than living, eh?” he patted on Sehun’s shoulder, but only where the shirt had the skin protected.

“Shixun… What if this… Flair of yours… what if you could control it after we’ve concatenated?”

Shixun stayed mum for a long stretch before he slowly shook his head. “Don’t worry. I won’t back out. You have my word.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

This was it. The day possibly everyone had been waiting for. There was a huge hullabaloo which extended to every corner of the mansion. The belligerent mayhem was mostly caused by Xiomara and Jule who were endlessly popping into Sehun’s room to either make some sort of retort or elaborate on the plan for the day. By now, both Sehun and Shixun had every agenda memorized. Sehun of course had to do more on his part. He was beyond exhausted and he had not had enough sleep. The dark circles and bags under his eyes drove the makeup people over the edge and even Xiomara droned on it for almost ten minutes when she dropped in this morning to wish him and Shixun a loud ‘Happy Birthday’, and to drop their suits off. Sehun had wanted to wish Shixun ‘Happy Birthday’ last night, but when he got back to the room at night after finishing all of the last minute work and helping Mark register all the guests so that they can enter the barrier, he found Shixun fast asleep on the chaise lounge with layers of blankets on top of him. This was Sehun’s first birthday without his parents and he really missed them. But it was better this way. He could at least save _them_ the pain.

Now, he was just glued in a chair for hours and lunch was delivered to his room. Shixun was getting ready in some other room with his own team of hairdressers. Sehun would admit this was a little over the top and he suspected this had all been Xiomara’s evil doing. But he could not complain as he sat there bored for hours as he was groomed from head to toe. He tried to keep Kai or the lovemaking out his head, but he ended up thinking about them throughout the grooming session which lasted for longer than five hours. He had his hair washed thrice and face washed twice. They were experimenting the looks on him because everything looked too “soft”. Xiomara had specifically ordered them to make Sehun look “fierce”. Why and how would he look fierce for god’s sake? But again, he did not complain. Surely this was better than Xiomara personally dressing him up. Jungkook had come in eventually to wish him ‘Happy Birthday’, but even he seemed busy. There must be a lot of guests because Sehun could already hair a wild cacophony of noises.

“He’s almost here!” Xiomara exclaimed, breaking into the room. She had already changed into a ravishing blue evening gown and had hair tied into a messy bun with locks of her silver hair hanging at the sides in curls. It took Sehun a moment to snap himself back to reality. She looked absolutely stunning! But Xiomara did not seem to be anticipating such a reaction from him because she froze and gaped in shock. “What?!”

“Nothing, nothing,” Sehun struggled with one of the hairdressers spraying something that smelled incredibly sweet, but when it entered his mouth, it tasted so bitter that he scowled at the hairdresser. “You look so beautiful.” He said unable to get up from his chair.

Xiomara did the girly twirl for him, smiling wide. Sehun was going to miss this, miss her the most. “Girls, he needs to get into his suit now.” she ordered, fetching the covered suit from the wardrobe. “Shixun’s almost ready and Faiion already crossed the barrier. You need to go welcome him! Chop-chop!”

The _chop-chop_ brought back some memories which Sehun smiled for. He was then suddenly jerked out of his seat and onto his foot. “Faiion’s almost here?” which meant Kai’s almost here.

“Yes. And as much as I hate to say this, Shixun looks like a Prince. So I don’t think you’re going to outshine him tonight.” She groaned, rolling her eyes.

Well, of course. Shixun had this beautiful brown mane of hair which Sehun used to have before Xiomara chopped it off and made it blonde. “Why does that irritate you?”

“Because he’s your personal favourite now,” she murmured, pouting a little. Sehun grinned and pulled her into a hug.

“He’s my brother, Xi. But you will always be my personal favourite, my little baby sis.”

Xiomara deliberately pressed her face into Sehun’s bare chest. Yes, he was forced to sit there shirtless for hours. “I feel like I’m giving you away.” she whispered into his chest.

Sehun almost choked on that. “Whoa, not so fast, chica.” He laughed it off.

Xiomara pulled back and beamed. “Amber and I are… well, we agreed to go out on a date.”

“Really! Oh, Xi. I’m so happy for you.” he cupped her face and brushed his lips on her forehead.

“Well, we can talk all about it later. But now, get dressed!” she shoved the suit into Sehun’s chest. It felt heavy. “This is my birthday present for you. For you and Shixun. Well, I already gave Shixun his.”

_God no._

Sehun unzipped the cover when he was in the bathroom. He was not sure if he were expecting some kind of overly gaudy and fancy green suit, but he was rather surprised to see the black suit which had white embroidery on the lapels. There was a black tie, a black shirt, a black vest, a pair of fit black pants with silver cufflinks. The white embroidery ensured the suit was not too simple, but it was not screaming ostentatious either. Sehun wondered what kind of suit she had given Shixun to wear tonight. He cannot bother about clothes right now. In a couple of hours, Grace will be here to get them.

All suited up, Sehun stepped out into the room and Xiomara’s jaw fell slacking for a moment. “Oh, my god. Why wasn’t I born a gay guy?! Why could have you been in my bed every day?!”

“Uh… because we’re cousins and that’s taboo.” Sehun turned to face the full-length mirror and he was awestruck for a moment. Maybe he could admire himself just for a moment. His hair was not sticking out in every angle for once. It was not fancy, but his hair was honey-coloured now, still short, but neatly styled.

“Birthday present part two.” Xiomara said as she slid the silver watch onto my wrist and tightened it.

“Xi…”

“You look handsome, big brother.” She leaned in and planted a kiss into Sehun’s cheek. They stood there for a moment, staring at their reflections in the mirror. They looked like prom dates. In a few moments, this will all be gone. Xiomara adjusted the cufflinks on Sehun’s wrist before she grinned wide at him.

“Sehun?” Jule knocked on the opened door and Sehun glanced to her. She looked unbelievably exhausted, but she had managed to doll up as well and Sehun had to give it to her—she was one of the most beautiful women Sehun had had the pleasure of meeting in his life. Her black gown boasted her beautiful curves and her wavy hair was pushed to one side. “They’re here. Your father’s here.”

Sehun’s heart dropped to his stomach. None of this mattered right now, but he could not just turn a blind eye to it. It was supposed to matter. He was meeting his father for the first time and he was not sure how he should act. He had not bothered to have anything rehearsed—come on, the guy was plotting his and his brother’s doom along with possibly everyone else’s. He no longer cared. This was not the first birthday he did not care about anyway. But at least, this was an important birthday.

Nodding his head, Sehun pulled his shiny black shoes on and followed Jule all the way down to the foyer using the south-end staircase which was rarely used by anyone. Just to avoid a spectacle, but he was going cause one anyway. By the time he reached the foyer, the Minders cleared the path for him before Amber walked up to him, clad in sharp pantsuit.

“Happy Birthday, master.” She bowed dramatically and Sehun smiled at her.

“Thank you, Amber.” She accompanied him as he pushed past the people. Sehun was not sure if they were the guests or just people who just happened to be there. He honestly did not care, but apparently they did because all of their eyes were on him now. The Minders and Amber kept so close to him and Jule that he felt suffocated for a moment as he hurried to the foyer.

The doors were opened and guests were walking in, clad in suits and evening gowns. Sehun recognized a couple he had seen at the Welcome Party. “Sehun.” the man and Sehun shook hands with him.

“Good evening, sir.”

“Remember me?”

“Of course. Clark, isn’t it?” he smiled a full smile and the man mirrored his grin.

“Happy Birthday, son.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Sehun.” Jule rasped beside him when the white limousine pulled up in the driveway with a black SUV right behind it. Sehun arched an eyebrow at Jule.

“Likes making an entrance, huh?” he muttered under her breath.

“Not as much as your mother, I heard.” Jule whispered back and Sehun shrugged, tipping his head.

“Touché.”

Sehun had nothing grand planned. It was like he was on auto-pilot mode now, running on a vapours. He just wanted to get this over with. It was better this way than to drag it on. Although a part of him still wished there was some other way to end this. There really wasn’t and Gwenna knew that too.

A number of Minders climbed out of the vehicles first before Sehun spotted Dee and Kai. Immediately, Sehun’s heart fluttered and he smiled. This was the best birthday present. Just seeing Kai. Just seeing Kai smile at him.

Kai looked perfect as always—your typical Prince Charming type of perfect. Sehun did not expect anything less. He had his hair gelled and swept back. He wore a dark blue suit with a red necktie and the vest was so tight that the buttons might pop out. But it was perfect. Kai was perfect. He had his one of his hands stuck into the pocket of his pants while the other was pressed to the small of Dee’s back as they walked into the foyer. Of course, to the world they were a married couple. They stopped before Sehun and Dee leaned in for a very formal embrace, brushing her lips on either sides of Sehun’s face. “Brother.” She muttered.

“Dee.” Sehun muttered back.

She smiled when they pulled away from each other. Sehun turned to Kai who smiled at him like he had seen an angel or he had found peace at the end of the rope. Either way, Sehun just wanted to pounce on him and kiss the shit out of him right there and then. Who the hell cared, right? Everything was going to end anyway. And they both knew that.

But they both also believed that there was _something to hope for._ “Happy Birthday, Sehun.” Kai said, loud and clear.

“Thank you.” Sehun found himself blushing. Maybe not all of him was on auto-pilot. He was fucking in love with Kai.

There was a sudden nudge on his elbow and Sehun averted his gaze to the group of Minders who entered and behind them was a tall man with sharp broad-shoulders, impeccably dressed in a grey suit and his brown hair had grey streaks, but neither his eyes nor his entire existence looked old. He looked like a man who had killed thousands and carried a gaze which could warn people off with just a glare. Sehun tried to not to gape at the handsome man, but hell he looked intimidating. Not ugly scary, but he looked dashing good and strong and powerful that he was… formidably daunting. He stepped forward and it took Sehun all of his strength to not to step back. His heart was thumping in his throat when the man pulled his hands out of the pockets of his pants.

“Sehun.” the man’s voice was deep and intimidating as well. Sehun nodded his head and it felt a little childish. Then the handsome smile took form on the man’s full lips. “Son. Finally!” He launched himself onto Sehun and pulled him into a ferocious hug. Sehun went still as stone and he was just staring at Kai over his father’s shoulder. Okay, maybe Sehun was not expecting this. Maybe he was expecting for Faiion to strangle him like a pig or something. But not this.

He curled his arm under Faiion’s and hugged him back, closing eyes, drawing in a deep breath. “Dad.” The word just spilled out on its own. That was definitely not rehearsed.

Faiion pulled back and cupped Sehun’s face in his huge, firm hands. He was grinning from ear to ear and Sehun had never pictured Faiion grinning to be honest. He always pictured Faiion to be strangling somebody like a pig. “I’m sorry I couldn’t find you sooner.” And he was apologizing! Jesus Christ, Sehun had never misjudged someone so bad.

“It’s okay, dad.” He let out. His insides were a mess. His stomach was in knots and bile burned up his throat.

His father withdrew his hands and bowed his head to Jule. “Now, shall we?”

Sehun tried to not to gape at his father like a caveman as he accompanied the man to the ballroom. Kai was somewhere behind them and right now, Sehun was more fascinated by his father. This was odd. He still wondered if his father wanted to strangle him for choosing Gwenna’s side, but the man genuinely looked happy, even proud!

“Dad!” Sehun’s own voice screeched just outside the ballroom, but it was not his voice. It was Shixun’s. Xiomara was right. Shixun did look like a prince. The noblest one at that. He was wearing a white suit which was identical to Sehun’s suit, but only in white and the embroidery on the lapels was in black. He did the suit more justice than Sehun. It was probably because Shixun had rougher edges and a wilder hairstyle. But Shixun was probably uncomfortable in that suit. Sehun had no idea how he let the people dress his hair, but there must have been some sort of protective measures.

“Shixun!” his father howled flamboyantly as he took Shixun by the shoulders. He did not hug him, but he looked unbelievably happy and relieved. “You are grounded forever for leaving the citadel without my permission again!” the tone was deliberately harsh, but Faiion was honestly a charming man. Sehun was relieved as well. If a man like this had a feud with his own wife, then things must have been awfully bad between them. Well, they were fighting over Sehun and Shixun anyway. Sehun can fix it all. “Where is… she?” he asked Sehun.

“She won’t be joining us.”

“She never does.” He sighed. It was a good thing Gwenna never attended any celebration.

Sehun peeped into the ballroom and frowned a little. There were so many people. He was not sure how more people could even fit in there. He spotted Xi, Jungkook, Mark, Yixing, Donghae and Ren all seated at a table. Jule ushered Faiion into the ballroom along with a couple of his guards, but no more. Some guests who stood outside to gawk at Faiion entered as well and Jule smiled at Sehun before turning to Shixun. “Walk in. Your Flairs will concatenated. And then, Sehun, your speech.” she said and Sehun nodded. Jule disappeared into the ballroom and Sehun looked to his brother who did not seem one bit agitated.

“You ready?”

Shixun bowed his head and pursed his lips. “Grace will bring him, right?”

“I think so.”

“Okay.”

A part of Sehun wished Chanyeol was here, but again, it was better this way. Just when he was about to walk in, he felt a hand press to his back before he felt the minty breath on his cheek. “You look perfect.” Kai whispered as his lips brushed Sehun’s cheek, but he quickly pulled away and smirked at him before entering the ballroom. “You took a bath and combed your hair? Good gracious!” He faked a gasp at Shixun who stuck his tongue out at him, scowling. Sehun wanted to be that normal cheesy boyfriend who’d yell back _‘you’re perfect’_ , but he was not Kai’s boyfriend, he supposed. And there was nothing _normal_ about any of this. Sehun noticed the white gloves on Shixun’s hands when they finally went in.

The noisy chattering and laughter died all at once when they entered. All eyes were on them now. On the podium, Philip Vance stood, smiling in their way. Sehun climbed onto the podium first before Shixun, but they took their positions before the minister together as rehearsed, facing their backs to the guests. Under different circumstances, this would have seemed like a wedding. At least there weren’t any vows.

Jule stood by her father, holding out the gold chains given by Grace in a maroon tray. Jule said she had them rechecked to make sure they were concatenation binds. Sehun’s heart hammered against his chest. Grace was going to be here any moment now. All this peace was going to disappear. But he did not flinch. It was so quiet that Sehun felt a little queasy. Amber was standing right by the entrance. Sehun felt sick.

Minister Vance pulled a chain from the tray and slowly slipped it onto Sehun’s neck. It felt light over the suit collar, but nothing else happened. He did not feel any different. Was he expecting fireworks? Something magical? He didn’t know. The Minister then turned to Shixun who was still pursing his lips. Sehun’s blood ran cold as he waited impatiently. The gold chain was locked around Shixun’s neck and they turned to face each other. Sehun held his hands out and Shixun took them. Even through the gloves, he could feel the warmth of Shixun’s palms.

“Repeat after me,” said the Minister, holding a book. Okay, so there were vows? This was not on the rehearsal. Sehun tightened his hands around Shixun’s. “ _Vinculum_.”

“ _Vinculum_.” They said in unison.

“ _Sanguinem_.”

“ _Sanguinem_.”

“ _Aequipondium_.”

“ _Aequipondium_.”

“ _Exordium_.”

“ _Exordium_.”

“ _Fratres in aeternum_.”

“ _Fratres in aeternum_.”

“ _Incircumscriptibilis_.”

Sehun and Shixun drew in a sharp breath, staring into each other’s eyes. Sehun could feel his blood burning in his veins. Shixun looked like he was in pain too and his cheeks were flushed. Something was burning on the back of Sehun’s neck, all the way down his spine. “ _Incircumscriptibilis_.” That instant, everything froze around them. It was just them and their own world. Sehun only saw his brother and the bond they shared. He _felt_ them. How strong they were. And they were his strength. He just felt it and he did not how or why. He could feel Shixun’s heartbeat and it was in sync with his own. This sudden gush of power and strength that Sehun felt filled him from top to toe. His mind was focused and Sehun realized this was the first time he was this concentrated and in control. He was in control. Shixun was staring at him the same way Sehun was staring at him and it took them a moment to revert to the actual world.

They released each other’s hands and Shixun pulled his glove off. Sehun was already holding his hand out. Shixun did not hesitate even for a second when he slid his palm over Sehun’s. A wide smile formed on Shixun’s lips and he looked genuinely happy like he might be reaching the sky with his happiness. Sehun retrieved his palm with no harm done. The ballroom was still silent and Sehun smirked at his brother before he lifted his hand. Instantaneously, a lightning struck the dark skies outside before a murderous thunder followed. Sehun could feel it. He could feel the power in the tips of his fingers as he summoned the rain outside.

“Congratulations,” said the Minister and Sehun could not help, but grin from ear to ear. He threw himself onto Shixun and hugged the living daylights out of him.

“Sehun, do it!” Shixun rasped into his ear and only then did Sehun realize what he had completely forgotten. “Do it now!”

Sehun pulled back and stared at his brother who was frowning miserably. Everyone burst into cheers and toasts, but Sehun continued to look at Shixun. “I… I don’t know how to.” He muttered and Shixun blinked.

“Are you fucking kidding? Try, damn it!”

Sehun shook his head and desperately searched the crowd for Kai. Just when he had spotted him, the windows of the ballroom exploded into shards of glasses and an ear-piercing noise shattered every glass in the room, including the crystals of the chandeliers. Sehun cupped his ears just as everyone else and dropped to his knees when the screeching noise heightened. Seconds was all it took for the place to fall into chaos. Sehun panted, gasping for air as he looked to Shixun who was grimacing, covering his ears. Even when the unnatural blaring screech had stopped, the screams continued as people scurried like ants, trying to get out of there.

“Sehun!” Sehun heard Amber shout his name, but she and the other Minders were blocked by the guests who scampered, bustling to escape.

“Shixun, are you okay?” Sehun inquired, straightening back up. His body was paralyzed for a moment when he noticed the men climbing through the broken windows and immediately recognized them as Grace’s men. Shixun rushed to his side as they jumped off the podium.

Mark, Jungkook, Yixing, Donghae and Xiomara were already defending their house as they turned on the intruders. This time round, Sehun was not going to stand and watch any of them get hurt. The ballroom was still congested with people and Sehun could hardly get past them. Grace’s men spilled in from every entrance. “What do we do?” Shixun gasped beside him. Sehun closed his eyes for a moment and focused. He focused on everything that nature could offer him right now. The rain, the sand, the soil, the clouds. Everything. Then the wind.

He clenched his fists and his eyes flung open. Everything was grey around him, but this time, he had control over it. He called on the wind and engulfed it with wintry coldness before it gushed into the ballroom, carrying the soil, the sand, the forage of orchard along with the rain. He focused on the intruders and the wind surrounded every last one of them like a whirlpool, swallowing them, slamming them against walls before throwing them back out the windows. The entire ballroom drowned in the grime and muck the wind brought in like mini tornados.

“Looks like you won’t listen without losing a fight.” The voice caught Sehun’s attention at once and his eyes darted to the end of the ballroom where Grace stood in the same white outfit, smirking at him. Beside her, Kris was hardly standing with his eyes half closed. He looked like he was almost dead. His skin looked grey and brittle. She shoved him to the corner of the room and Shixun recklessly raced to him.

“Kris!” he yelped, crashing down to his knees before he broke into tears. His hands were shaking as he held Kris’ face, probably for the first time and Kris’ eyes widened.

“Shixun.” He barely called out and pulled Shixun into his arms.

“I kept my end of the bargain. What of yours?” Grace diverted Sehun’s attention again.

_I can do this. You can do this, Sehun._

Sehun sucked in a deep breath. “I’m sorry you went through all that, mother,” he said and Grace’s smile faltered as she looked surprised. “I will do right by you.” He did not wait when he rounded the ballroom up, filling it with the impenetrable dirt-stocked wind. He took Shixun’s advice and did not direct it at Grace. Instead, he suffocated all of the ballroom with the wind endlessly flowing through the windows. Within seconds, all that Sehun could see was brown air in motion, circling around him. He heard Grace’s faint, angry shout, but she could not get past the wind the shoved everything around Sehun back, acting like a buffer. Sehun clenched his eyes tight and focused. The wind gushed and swirled around him, deafening him. The memories that Gwenna had shown him flashed before his eyes.

_Alter Grace’s destiny. Alter her fate. Make her happy. I want her to have the life she always wanted. I want her to be happy. I want everything to be okay. Revert her childhood. Let her be loved, let her love, let her have everything she coveted. A good, caring family. A loving husband. The life she always wanted. A sister to love, friends to care for._

“Sehun!” Sehun’s eyes snapped open when he heard Kai’s voice. Something was wrong. Sehun’s body trembled as his vision blurred. Black and grey began to sink in from both sides. He quickly cleared the wind on his right and grabbed Kai’s hand when he found him.

It was happening. Sehun could feel himself being ripped away from this world, from this fate. He could just feel it. A hollow hole was punched into him as the blackness seeped in. He desperately clung onto Kai’s neck and grabbed a side of his face. He had no time to inspect Kai’s expression. He kissed him. He kissed Kai’s mouth, his cheeks, his forehead, his eyes and then his lips again. He was being pulled away by the darkness. Sehun gasped, he could no longer hear Kai, but he still felt him. He kissed him one last night before surrendering to the fate. _I love you…_

Black. Nothing. End.

* * *

(A/N) Don't forget to read the epilogue! I've already posted that too!

 


	45. Epilogue

_“Sehun?”_

How did it feel when you wake up from nothing but darkness? This was not Dimension of Darkness, but he could not think of anything worse than being ripped away from yourself, from your world. He did not know about others, but it probably should not feel this… _soft_?

_“Sehun.”_

Something stirred within him. His mind was a blank slate for moments. There was softness all around him and over him. Something warm, something fuzzy. Did he do it? Did he… _do it?_ Was he dead?

_“You pig! Get up! You’re gonna make us late!”_

Sehun’s eyes flew open. Okay. He was acting darkness and maybe a little bit of fire. But he was looking directly at a pot of bloomed pink orchids. Exotic, rare, beautiful. Behind it, there was a poster of a blonde woman. And beside it was a desk with a heap of papers. He was wrapped in a quilt like a burrito as the sun shone directly on his face. _What the heck?_

He dragged his eyes to the foot of the bed and saw himself standing there impatiently with his arms folded over the chest, and scowling hard like he was about to murder him. It was not himself. “Sh…” Sehun started and trailed off when he realized he can speak.

So it didn’t work. The Destiny Manipulation bullcrap didn’t work.

“Dad’s gonna flip shit if you don’t come down in 5 minutes. He’s not gonna drive us back! Why do you always do this?! How many times have I begged you to not to sleep in on the day we’re going back?! Birthday leave’s over! We need to be there before noon!” Shixun was on a rant as threw a temper tantrum by shoving everything aside as he picked up a duffel bag from the chair by the desk. _Is this really happening or am I dreaming?_

Sehun slowly sat up with his eyebrows furrowed together and the bridge of his nose pinched. He looked around the room. He had never been in this room before. “Sh—Shixun?” he called, scratching the back of his head.

“What?” his brother asked, annoyed as he stopped by the door.

“Where… are we?”

“Ha ha. Very funny. You can shower and piss back at FLAC. Can you just throw on some pants and come down?!”

Sehun did not get any of this, but he did as Shixun said. _Back at FLAC?_ He threw on the pants he found on the desk and looked out the window. All that he could see for as far as his vision would stretch was green. Was he at the countryside? The room surely looked like it belonged to a country house. _What the fuck happened?_

He hurried out of the room and found a spiral staircase. It was so narrow that Sehun thought he might slip and fall. But he reached the bottom safe and sound. His mind could not process anything. The last thing he recalled was kissing Kai and not having a chance to tell him he loved him one last time and then everything blacked out.

There was a mix of laughs and sighs, and Sehun followed it. He found himself at the mouth of an old kitchen. It was a country house. Almost everything was in wood. That was not the only thing that caught his attention. There were people around the table in the cramped kitchen, laughing and talking. Shixun was at the sink, swigging directly from the tap. Sehun considered rubbing his eyes, but he could not move a muscle when he discerned the faces. Xiomara, Faiion, Grace, Gwenna, Dillan, a man and a woman he could not recognize, Mark and Donghae were all there. They were all… there. Sehun knew the sister with the auburn hair was Grace and there was also a small boy that the exact eyes Jungkook had. It was so discernible. Was that Jungkook?

He did not care. He crossed the room and curled his arms around Xiomara who was seated. “Oh, my god. You’re extra nice today.” She giggled, hugging his arms. She felt smaller than before and her hair was milky gold, not silver. She was even wearing a short skirt!

“Gwenna?” Sehun let out breathlessly and the one with the black hair turned to face him before she smiled at him. Sehun glanced to Grace who were filling a cup with black coffee into the mug Faiion was holding.

“Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost, Sehun?” Grace inquired in a soothing tone.

“I think he’s hungover, mom.” Shixun snorted behind her and Sehun’s eyes widened. _Mom. Mom?_

“You didn’t drink, did you?” she scowled, receiving the chaste kiss Faiion pressed on her lips. Sehun’s heart leapt wildly. _This is happening!_

“No. No! No! Oh, my god!” he ran around the table to hug Mark and then Donghae who both looked at him in despise. Donghae especially. He even shoved Sehun off. _Glad to know he’s still the same._ But they looked different. All of them. Good different. Brighter. Happier _._

“Don’t look at him, Aunt Allis. He’s gone nutso. He even asked where we are.” Shixun told the unfamiliar woman who looked almost as old as Grace and Gwenna, but maybe a little younger. Allis! Dillan was there too! But she didn’t pay Sehun any heed.

“I can take them back if you want, Faiion. I have to back in a while anyway. Can’t leave my post for too long.” Dillan offered as Faiion drained the coffee, shaking his head.

“I promised them to take them. It’s all right.” he rose to his feet and curled his arm around Grace’s waist as he turned to the sink.

Sehun could hardly breathe. This was all real. He had a family! His mother, father, everybody was here! Not everybody. Not everybody. Sehun’s throat tightened and his chest felt heavy. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced to Gwenna who fixed a gentle smile on him. “Can I talk to you, Sehun?” she turned to the unfamiliar man who stood tall by the refrigerator. “I’ll be back, honey.”

They made their way to the front door. “Gwenna?” Sehun called in disbelief.

“Aunt Gwenna, if you may,” she smirked. “I know.”

“You know?” of course she knew! She can not only read Sehun’s mind, but she must have also seen the futures of everyone if their fates were different. “Oh, my god. Is this all real?”

“It is,” she stroked his arm. “You did it.”

“I can’t believe this. How? Why am I still here? I only changed Grace… my mother’s destiny.”

“And by that, yours and everyone else’s because all of our destinies are linked to her.” she still sounded the same. Calm and graceful.

“She… she married Faiion? You didn’t?”

“Good lord, no. I believe you have a lot to catch up with. Your mind and soul still belong to your previous destiny. That is why you only remember as your old self does. I’m sorry, but it will get easier.”

“Holy cow!” Sehun clasped his hands over his mouth. He actually did it! And he made everyone’s life better. “Wait, so you… and Faiion… never…”

“I married my Champion, Xiomara’s father. It seems like you know her.”

“Yes! Yes! I do. I know all of you except your… husband and Allis,” he couldn’t breathe. This was all too overwhelming. “But… not everyone is here. Dee? Your daughter Deevana? Kris? Yixing... Kai?”

Gwenna smiled still. “I suppose there has to be sacrifices, Sehun.”

A part of Sehun fell apart. “Wh… what do I do now?”

“Live. Find out what your new destiny is.” She stroked Sehun’s arm again.

“Shall we?” Faiion showed up with Shixun following him. His brother stopped directly before him and narrowed his eyes.

“I’d fry you if I didn’t need you to control my Flairs.” Shixun hissed threateningly.

Okay, Sehun liked the other Shixun better. “I’m sure you would.” he spat back.

He was home.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The wait was insufferable! Sehun had an entire life ahead of him to explore, but he wanted to know everything right this instant. When his father pulled the car up at the entrance of FLAC, Sehun spilled out of the car and gaped at the old towers that stood high before him. He had not altered the entire universe. Just their destinies. Including his own. Everything was still here. It was a weekend, Sehun realized. No classes. Shixun was dragging a bag along, but Sehun coursed into the academy like he belonged there. He _did_ belong there now. He recognized most of the students he sprinted past. He did not change any of their destinies, so of course they’d be here! And so will Chanyeol! Oh, god, Chanyeol will be here!

Sehun couldn’t stop. He kept running through the corridors like a madman until he bumped into a hard chest and was forced to a stop. He looked up at Kris who scowled down at him. “What’s the deal, Asherton?” Kris growled.

“I have no fucking idea what the hell is wrong with him!” Shixun cried, catching up to him. “I think he’s finally losing it.”

“Told you not to lock yourself up in your room 24/7 and study. Warned you you’ll go mad.” Kris scoffed, shoving past Sehun and threw his arm around Shixun’s shoulders before yanking him into an obscene kiss. Sehun’s jaw dropped as he gaped at them. He took it that Shixun could control his Flairs, which meant they were concatenated. That would really explain the gold chains around their necks. Sehun’s even had a cross on it and he was not even religious. Once Kris was done with his impromptu make-out with Shixun, he sneered at Sehun. “Are we putting on a show for you or something, cootie queen?”

 _Cootie queen?_ Kris was himself, Sehun realized. “I was wondering where my dorm is.” Sehun mumbled, suddenly with all the excitement within him dying.

Kris cocked his eyebrow. “Just because I’m in the first year and you’re in the last, it doesn’t mean you get to pull that shit with me, Asherton.”

“I’m serious… Wait, you’re first year? And I’m… _senior?!_ ”

“Told you. He’s cuckoo.” Shixun groaned. “Come on, Kris. Where’s Yixing?”

Maybe Sehun could ask someone else around and he did. The student gave him a stink-eye as she pointed him in the direction of his dorm tower. It was the same dorm! Sehun’s heart clamoured as he climbed up to his room. _So Kris and Yixing are here. That’s wonderful._

But Sehun could not feel the same excitement as before. He was still in his nightshirt and he probably looked like a complete mess. He ran his hands through his hair as he reached the room. He pushed it open and scanned the room. It was empty. Well, there were two beds. Both made. And wardrobes and desks. He entered the room and closed the door behind him before stepping into the bathroom. His hair was brown again—he noticed that in the car itself. He was never letting Xiomara near his precious hair again. He combed it with his fingers and washed his face in the sink before drying it with the towel that was hanging on the hook. There were toiletries on the shelf, but he was not sure if they were his or his roommate? Was Kris his roommate? He honestly didn’t care. He needed to go look for Chanyeol.

And Kai.

Maybe not.

Which will hurt him less?

He exited the bathroom and stood in the middle of the room, confused. He didn’t know which one was his bed, although he was sure he would have taken the one closer to the window. Speaking of which, he walked over to it and unlatched it open. He twisted his hand and cupped it, and when he called the wind in, his heart felt full again. He had full control of his Flairs.

Then he heard the door creak open. His stomach clenched and he turned around to see a familiar figure standing there, only much, much younger. For a minute, Sehun’s mind floated away along with most of his senses. What was he looking at? Was it really…? Was it a ghost?

“Oh, great, Asherton. You’re back.” the same voice. Everything suddenly began to hurt.

_What the fuck did I do?!_

Kai stepped in and walked straight to the bed away from the window and flopped on it. He grabbed the pink box from the table between their beds and held it out. Was that really Kai? It sounded like him and he sure as fuck looked like him. But he's so much younger. Well, he did not look that different, Kai had aged well. But still. “Got you a birthday present.” Kai said, jerking the pink box in Sehun’s way.

Sehun dragged his feet forward lifelessly and accepted the box without taking his eyes off Kai. Kai wore his hair differently. He had it shaved short at the sides and back, but on the top, his hair hung long and wild. He was even wearing a red t-shirt inside a black and red checked shirt. And red sneakers! Oh, god, he was wearing sneakers! He fucking had an ear piercing. This could not be Kai.

“Don’t just stare, Sehun. Open it.” he chimed, leaning back on his bed, propping himself up on his elbows.

Sehun swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down to the box. There was something scribbled in an ugly handwriting which Sehun guessed was Kai’s. It was so messy that he could hardly read it.

_Addressed to seDERPhun le cootie queen Asherton, from his greatest admirer, Kai._

“Fuck me.” Sehun cursed under his breath only for himself to hear as he opened the box. He found a pink, puffy brush. He brought his head up to stare at Kai again, not because he didn’t understand what kind of gift it was, but because he could not stop staring at the man… boy that was sitting before him with that devil-could-care attitude. What the hell did he mess up?

“It’s a powder brush that’s used for butts. But I wanted to get it for your buttface! How thoughtful, right?!” Kai exclaimed with a straight face as he stood up. “Why do you smell like…” he leaned forward and sniffed Sehun. Sehun flinched because he wanted to kiss Kai, but not this Kai. “A bitch?” he scoffed, pulling away. “Better be down for lunch, Asherton. I won’t save you food just because our parents are best friends. Maybe I will. And spit in it.”

“Kai,” he gasped at last and caught Kai’s arm. Kai glared at him, yanking his arm back.

“What?”

“You’re my… roommate?” his voice would not go beyond a whisper.

Kai’s eyes narrowed and stared at Sehun for a while. It was horrible to think that those eyes held no love for Sehun anymore. “No… I’m your dead grandmother. What fucking acid are you on today, Sehun? And stop staring at me for fuck’s sake!” he stopped by the door to glance back to Sehun. He just stood there, surveying Sehun like he was looking for some kind of answers. When he didn’t get any, he went away, slamming the door shut.

Bully. He was a bully even when he was young? Sehun dropped to sit on his bed, crestfallen, heartbroken. This was not the plan. This was never the plan.

_‘Something to hope for. If we’re soulmates, we’ll find our way.’_

There Kai was. Sehun had fucked up big time. He had fucking fucked up his own fucking destiny because there his destiny went, through the door, young, fierce, aggressive, ruthless and completely out of love with Sehun.

 

**END**

* * *

 

(A/N) Thank you aaaalllll for reading, supporting, commenting and leaving kudos! It's been such a blast and maybe this isn't the end ;) Buh-bye!!! Again, thanks for commenting and voting! Also, check out my new fics! There's a gory Vampire one, an assassin one and a fun fantasy one!


	46. Original Work

Guys, I started on an original work (non-fanfiction).

I've posted five chapters. Do read it if you like :)

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/7264291>


	47. Some of you asked...

I wrote an article on cyberbullies. It'll be great if you could read it and leave some nice/professional comments :) Thank you so much. This article was a little personal since I think I've been cyberbullied multiple times. 

<http://www.myeducation.my/news/51/Don't-Know-If-You-Are-A-Cyberbully?-Let%27s-Find-Out-In-5-steps/>

 

Also, I'm writing a new Jongkai fic. Check it out if you're interested. Love ya!


	48. Sequel and new fic.

Do you guys really want a sequel to LN? I mean I could write one if y'all really, really want one. Maybe this time it'll be in Kai's POV.

Also, posted a new sekai five-shots. It's BDSM & mpreg , so be warned. >> [Final Surrender](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7319527) <<


	49. SEQUELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I AM EXCITED TO WRITE THIS BECAUSE

1) THERE'S GONNA BE AWKWARD SEKAI AND THEY'RE GONNA HATE AND LOVE EACH OTHER A LOT

2) MOST OF THE STORY IS GOING TO TAKE PLACE IN FLAC

3) KRIS AND SHIXUN (TOXIC RELATIONSHIP)

4) BAD BOY KAI

5) LOVESICK SEHUN

6) BADASS VILLAIN

7) SEHUN AND KAI IN THE SAME ROOM

8) ADVENTURE

9) ROUGH SEKAI SMUT CAUSE Y'KNOW THEY JUST FUCKING HATE EACH OTHER'S GUTS

 

ENJOY! >>>>>> **[THREAD OF THE FATES](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7412686)**

Also follow me on my:

[twitter](https://twitter.com/SameGayGame)

[insta](https://www.instagram.com/radianzze/)

[askfm](http://ask.fm/exoversal)

Plus in case you guys wanna read [Atrox, The Damned.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5265752) (It's assassin/mafia!au) and [Sightless Anathema](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7286098) (I am surprised I'm getting so many amazing feedback on this one)


	50. King's Lost Prince.

Guys, check out my new sekai fic if you want :D It's Evil King!Kai, Assassin/Prince!Sehun, bondage and fantasy. >>> **[King's Lost Prince](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7592749)**


	51. Giving is Caring :*

LOL okay, after years of writing, I finally let myself get convinced by a friend to start a fundraising campaign. As many of you already know, I'm working on publishing a book. Whatever that you give might help me advance one step towards that goal. Many of you asked me previously if there is a way you could "leave donations" for what I put out there, and now you can! :D Just follow this link → <https://gogetfunding.com/hyperionova/> ← and donate as much or as little as you want. I will appreciate it all. Thank you for reading my works and supporting me.

Disclaimer: This is just one of the many ways for you to help a young writer like me grow. I am not asking you to pay me for my fanfictions, as they remain free to read on this platform.


	52. Chapter 52

Hey, guys! (Sorry, I'm using this story as an announcement platform). As most of you already know, I have no retired from writing EXO fanfics (those who don't know, I will upload my incomplete, ongoing fics on my site when they're finished), but I am certainly not done with writing! I hope to find my way back to EXO fanfics one day, but right now, I had to give in to my psychological needs and take a break.

I'm here to let you guys know that I am finally publishing my first ever eBook, which should be up on Kindle for purchase the first week of May. I really hope you will all buy it (it's quite affordable), rate it, and leave reviews! You're definitely going to enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it because it's full of action, heartaches, and even some romance! It's kind of a medieval fantasy, but set in a completely different world. Romance might bloom between a bigoted and arrogant Prince and his bodyguard (duh, it's my favourite genre after all).

The book cover was delivered today and I've posted the excerpt on my site. (Click on the book cover for a pdf of the excerpt) → <http://revvee.wixsite.com/hyperionova/signella-excerpt#_=_>

This excerpt hardly does justice to the amount of tension between Eadric and Vance, but I hope you'll find it interesting.

The plot revolves around Vancelan Degraunce, a beast on the outside, but a softie on the inside.

I really hope you will read the book once it's published! Have a good day!


	53. RIVAUX REBOOT!

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883283>


End file.
